


Tales That Kindly Scatter

by BehindTheCorner



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Bandits & Outlaws, Broken Promises, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Sex, Dating, Deaf Character, Desk Sex, Disembowelment, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Trauma, Fighting For Marriage, Fluff, Gaslighting, Homelessness, Human Blake Belladonna, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss, Marriage, Multi, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rooftop Sex, Rough Sex, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex for Favors, Sign Language, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Widowed, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 149,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCorner/pseuds/BehindTheCorner
Summary: Tales are the most powerful tool to man. They can bring you up, cut you down, with history itself being tales told by the victors. Even in a story based on many tales, there are still some left to drift away in the wind. Tales of the past, of the future, and of stories that may not happen in this time.One-Shots with many revolving around ships in RWBY. Most ships are welcome to be written about, but there are some that I won't write. The list saying which ones is put on the first chapter.





	1. Liánméng (Sun Wukong/Ruby Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage had never been something that Ruby thought she would go through. She was a Huntress, a protector, and she loved her job more than anything in the world. Well, besides her family that is. Yet she has opened her heart to the idea with Sun, and when the big day finally comes, Ruby has opened up to the idea of loving someone just as much as her family and work.
> 
> Strawbana Wedding, minor Monochrome and Elderburn.

Months of planning had led up to this moment. Planning that actually never included Ruby, who was instead paraded around and forced through dress fitting after dress fitting while Yang snapped pictures, crying loudly over how proud she was and how beautiful Ruby looked. The younger sibling was convinced that her sister had taken enough to fill one of those giant photo albums Taiyang always flipped through.

Between listening to Weiss lecture her on her posture, Yang’s adamance on manning the entire wedding, and Blake watching all of it happening with those piercing golden eyes of hers, it was _ exhausting. _If Ruby had to stay standing up for one more minute, she would surely collapse.

“Stop squirming, you’ll mess up your hair.” A smack on her roaming hand snapped Ruby out of her thoughts. Snatching it away from the lock of hair across her forehead, she instead let it fall back down to her side while staring at the mirror in front of her. 

Weiss stood behind her, focusing entirely on taming the wild nest that Ruby called her hair. They’ve been going at it for hours, her best friend using every hair product she had brought from her home to win this fight, but Ruby could see the frustration showing up in those icy blue eyes. This was a fight that Weiss was losing.

“Ugh, I don’t even know why I bother!” She snapped, backing away from Ruby to get a different angle, as if it’s somehow fix the problem she was having. Hairbrush in hand, she tapped it against her cheek and muttered. “Maybe there’s something in Yang’s things.”

“We should hurry up with this, Weiss. I still need to do her makeup.” Blake pointed out, having taken her spot on Ruby’s bed. “And we need to get ready too.”

“We are _ not _leaving until it’s perfect!” Well, Ruby had to give it to Weiss, she was determined to finish what she started.

With a new fire burning, Weiss continued brushing and spraying whatever product she had in hand, leaving Ruby to just wince and bear the painful pulling at her scalp. Blake was right though. With both her and Weiss still standing there in their dressing gowns, barely fit to answer the door, let alone attend a wedding, they had little time to worrying over the bride’s stubborn hair. 

Over the past few weeks, her friends had came over to her house in Patch, where the wedding ceremony would be taking place. The topic of location was one of the first things Yang had brought up when the thought of getting married even crossed Ruby’s mind, and there was only one place she wanted to be. The cliff where her mother’s grave rested. As soon as she suggested that, she could see Yang’s eyes tear up for a moment, before she blinked them away and instead grinned cheerfully. 

Even after all these years, the loss still affected Yang greatly. It affected Ruby too, but she was too young to fully realise the loss of Summer Rose, not like her older sister did. 

“Finally!” Weiss’ frustrated voice brought Ruby back. Blinking a few times when she realised she was dozing off, Ruby was shocked when she saw her reflection in the mirror. 

After Beacon and everything that happened, she had grown out her hair somewhat. Not to the length that Yang had hers, but long enough to reach past Ruby’s shoulder blades. It was manageable, and she enjoyed it. Now Weiss’ efforts could be seen, with that same long hair now braided up with the braid wrapping around her head, set into a tight bun at the back of her head. Slowly, slender fingertips raised to touch the bun, until Weiss’ hand slapped it away. 

“No touching!” 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Hands folded together on her lap, Ruby sat there quietly, watching Weiss’ reflection in the mirror as her friend picked up the hair ornament that was resting on the table. 

A white rose, with petals set in metal that shone in the daylight. It looked old, that same ornament visible in the few wedding pictures that Taiyang kept from his own wedding, it once belonging to Summer Rose herself. Now it was Ruby’s. Staring at it, she felt her chest constricting momentarily, tears welling up before she blinked them away again. It wasn’t sorrow that made her feel this way. It was a sense of pride, that she was going to marry a man she loved deeply, just like Summer married Taiyang. 

She just wished Summer was there to see her daughter all grown up. 

“Don’t move…. There.” With that, Weiss backed away with an expression of pride clear on her face. “I’d say I’ve done a great job, huh?”

“It’s brilliant, now move it.” Blake suddenly appeared, nudging Weiss out of the way while spinning Ruby’s chair at the same time. The heiress huffed at the rough action, but backed away nonetheless so that she could start getting ready, leaving the cat Faunus to prepare the bride. 

Sitting there with those same piercing eyes staring at her made Ruby nervous. Even after knowing Blake for years, and considering the quiet woman to be one of her closest friends, there was still something in those eyes that put chills up Ruby’s spine. So, while Blake was focusing on applying eyeliner carefully, Ruby tried making conversation. “So… Is Sun doing okay in the other room? Have you talked to him yet?”

“He’s busy getting ready. I think you’ve noticed by now that he’s not exactly a suit and tie kind of guy.” A small smirk pulled at Blake’s lips, her voice taking a more playful tone. “I wouldn’t talk right now. I might poke your eye out.”

“Oh, right! Uh… I’ll be quiet.” She’s been keeping quiet all day. Between waking up to Weiss practically dragging her out of bed and Yang darting around for any last minute problems, Ruby hadn’t rested for even a moment. She wanted to talk, to joke around and enjoy her day, but all this preparation was tiring and _ boring. _

Blake seemed to enjoy the quiet. Holding the eyeliner with deadly precision, she was able to apply the makeup with speed and accuracy. Before Ruby even knew it, her eyes were done and Blake was instructing her in a blunt tone. “Pucker your lips.”

Lipstick. There was never a time where Ruby didn’t accidentally get some of that stuff in her mouth, either by unconsciously licking her lips or getting it in her teeth when she tried to apply it herself. The thought of that repeating today made her cringe internally but she did what Blake asked of her. From behind Blake, she could see Weiss watching like a hawk, going over every detail on Ruby’s face with narrowed eyes.

“Do you think that’s a good shade of red on her?”

“It’s the one we all agreed on so it’s the one I’m doing.” Blake replied dryly, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in annoyance. “Besides, Ruby doesn’t need bright colours. The other reds I have would’ve been too much.”

“Yeah I know that, but I’m just wondering-”

“Well stop wondering. This is fine.”

“This is her wedding, Blake. We shouldn’t settle on fine. Everything has to be perfect.” This is the same argument they’ve been having for the past three days. Sometimes Ruby wondered if this was meant to be her wedding, or if it was secretly Blake and Weiss’.

“You sound just like your sister. If you want to decide how people should look, you can go next door and make sure Sun’s actually dressed.”

“As the Maid of Honour, it’s my duty to make sure that Ruby looks her best.” Weiss turned around for a moment, pulling her dress over her head while Blake just carried on.

“The Maid of Honour can do this herself if she believes she can do a better job.” She shot back, lowering the lipstick as she overlooked Ruby’s face. Softly, she gripped the bride’s chin, turning her head to get a better look at different angles. 

Weiss had nothing to say to that, rather fixing her dress and her hair while Blake stood up. Now that her makeup was done, Ruby was free to move around and finally talk, smiling softly as she made peace between the bickering couple. “Look, we’re all a little on edge today because we want everything to be perfect, but if we’re all together and having, then isn’t that what’s really the best?”

Glancing at each other, Blake smiled softly at the comforting words and yet said nothing, nodding silently before she turned to get herself ready for the ceremony. However, Weiss stood still, playing with a lock of her long hair nervously while confessing in a softer tone. “Sorry if I’m being… overbearing.”

“You’ve been my partner since Beacon. I think I can handle it.” The sincere tone brought a smile to Weiss’ face. Letting go of her hair, she helped Ruby up to her feet before smoothing out her best friend’s dress. 

After some pampering, Weiss backed away and let Ruby take a good look in the mirror to see how she looked. Along with her done up hair and minimalistic make up, she looked stunning in her stark red wedding dress, the outfit taking inspiration from the Mistral wedding dresses that she saw other women wear. It was tighter, outlining her figure around the chest before flowing out seamlessly when it reached her waist, covering up her feet from view. 

The sleeves reaching all the way down to her hands, she fiddled with one of the rose engravings that were woven into the fabric just below her neck, the dress having wrapped around her neck similar to a collar. It was soft, almost like silk to the touch, and the dresses that her team wore were made of similar material, each of them custom made for each girl. Each in the girl’s colour, they bore decorations that they picked themselves. 

Weiss’ white dress was beautiful, with the fabric fading into blue around the hem of her outfit and white snowflakes decorating up the side of it, her long leg exposed with the slit of the dress riding up to her hip. Blake’s was similar in design, but rather than any white and blue fabric, hers was black in colour with gold accenting around the neck and chest, purple flowers decorating her outfit where Weiss’ snowflakes were. The only dress that wasn’t worn was Yang’s, instead hanging up on the wardrobe beside the beds. 

Yellow fabric soft to the touch, Ruby looked over the intricate dragon design that swirled up the side of the dress. It was beautiful, but the younger sister was worried about the disappearance of Yang, having not seen her older sibling all morning. 

Almost on cue, the door swung open and a voice called out. “Oh, you all look so beautiful!”

“Mom!” Blake snapped, quickly pulling her dress down to cover any exposing underwear. Ears pulled back in anger, she smoothed out her dress while hissing. “You’re supposed to knock before barging in!”

“I just wanted to see my babies before the ceremony!” Kali quickly made a beeline for Ruby, looking at her all over with love and pride on her face. Gently, she tucked a stray hair behind Ruby’s ears and muttered to her. “You look perfect.”

“Thank you. Weiss did most of it. Oh, and Blake.”

“Well, you two did an amazing job.” Weiss beamed at the praise, bowing slightly in response while Blake smiled warmly, starting to do her own makeup in the mirror now that Ruby was taken care of. 

While the two carried on preparing for the wedding, Kali took Ruby’s hand and led her to the door, explaining in a calmer tone. “There’s something Ghria and I have to give to you, before the wedding.”

Curiosity took over, and Ruby immediately followed after her soon to be mother-in-law, leaving her bedroom and hurrying down the hallway. While walking, she eyed the guest bedroom nervously, knowing that Sun could come out and see her there before they were ready. While she and her fiance didn’t really care about the tradition of not seeing the bride in her dress before the ceremony, Yang most definitely did and was adamant that Sun was exiled to the bedroom until they were ready. 

As they walked down the stairs leading into the living room, Ruby spotted Ghira standing there awkwardly. The giant man was too big for the house, standing completely still in fear that he would knock something over or break something by accident. He only relaxed visibly when he saw his wife coming down with Ruby in tow. Hands tucked behind his back, he greeted them as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “You look beautiful, Ruby.”

“Thanks.” Trying to get a glimpse of what’s behind his back, Ruby bounced in place like an energetic child waiting for their presents. “Kali said the two of you had something for me? What is it?”

Amused by her childlike enthusiasm, Ghira finally moved his hands from behind his back and showed her what he was hiding. “We grew this especially for you.”

In his hands was a tiny potted cactus. It was adorable, with small spines looking more like fuzz and a beautiful orange flower resting on top. Gently, almost afraid that she would accidentally drop it, Ruby took it from Ghira’s hands and stared down at it in awe. Without a second thought, she squealed over her gift. “It’s so cute! Look at it’s little flower!”

“I’m so glad you like it. Ghira was fussing over it for months.” Kali explained, earning a nudge from her embarrassed husband. Ignoring it, she gestured with a wave of her hand and continued. “After your father gave Sun his wedding gift, we knew we had to give something meaningful.”

“Is Sun doing okay? I haven’t talked to him all morning.”

“It’s custom. We wouldn’t want him seeing you before the ceremony.” Ruby didn’t care about that, and Kali seemingly knew as she added softly. “He hasn’t stopped gushing over the whole thing. He wanted us to give you this while he was getting dressed, said the flower reminded him of you.”

“He… really said that?” Pale cheeks flushed red as Ruby pictured Sun’s cheeky grin. Glancing away, she spotted a few space on the coffee table and approached it, planting the cactus down while yammering away in embarrassment. “L-Let’s put this little guy here! Don’t want him getting dropped or anything!”

“Put what here?” A new voice asked. 

Looking up from the table, Ruby spotted Yang standing by the door, still wearing her casual clothes while making sure the ceremony would go off without a problem. With a squeak, she stood up straight, hands folded in front of her while Yang glanced down at the cactus on the table. In a flash, she was right next to her sister, picking the plant up while gushing uncontrollably. “Oh, he’s so tiny! Baby cactus for my baby sister!”

“Yang…” Ruby groaned.

“Don’t be embarrassed. Even if you get married, you’ll always be my _ baby sister~ _” Ruby dodged an incoming hug from Yang, ready to book it out of the room if her older sister made another move.

Before they could continue their little game, a stern, sophisticated voice snapped. “_What _do you think you’re doing?!”

In a second, Yang was pushed out of the way, the spot she previously occupied now taken by a very irate Winter Schnee. Ruby immediately shrunk under those eyes, the same icy blue as Weiss and yet holding more power and authority than her partner’s do, and with the deep scowl on Winter’s face replacing any warm affection that Weiss felt for Ruby, the latter began regretting leaving her room. Glancing over at Yang, Ruby stammered. “W-Winter! What are you doing here? I thought, uh… you’d be… out… there?”

“I was. Until Ms. Xiao Long disappeared and left me to deal with the problems between your father and… _ Qrow.” _Her uncle’s name was spat out with more venom than Ruby thought possible. From behind Winter, she could see Yang slinking away, but her sister couldn’t disappear fast enough as the Atlesian Specialist snapped around. “And you.”

“Oh, hey Winter.” Yang tried to play off, even though she was just as nervous as Ruby was while around the angered Schnee. “I was just-”

“What you should be doing is getting ready. We are running on a strict schedule as it is, and you are not wearing those to a wedding.” Looking at the blonde up and down, it was as if Yang herself had only noticed that she was wearing her cargo pants and orange tank top, smiling nervously while the older Huntress continued. “That is why you will take Ms. Rose here and go to your room. As I’m aware, it’s tradition for the bride to not be seen by the groom before the ceremony, is it not?”

“Well, yeah, but-”

“Then escort her back immediately. I shall oversee the rest of the duties outside, and…” Winter paused, averting her gaze momentarily while a faint blush crept across her cheeks. “I would not say no to a dance after the ceremony is finished.”

Blinking a few times, Yang’s nervousness melted away and instead that same cockiness came back. As she moved to Ruby’s side, she winked at Winter and replied in a flirtatious tone. “Sure. I’ll make sure you’re my first.”

Winter had no biting remark to that. Rather, she bowed to them and immediately marched out of the living room, leaving Yang and Ruby behind. Glancing down at her sister, Yang shot her a wink before speaking up. “Come on, let’s get you back upstairs before Winter catches us.”

“Fine. Lemme just apologise to Ka-” As Ruby turned around, she fell silent when she saw that Ghira and Kali had slipped away. “Oh.”

“They’re probably making sure Sun doesn’t choke himself out trying to get dressed.”

“Yang, he’s not dumb!” With another smirk, Yang let the brief argument slide and instead escorted Ruby back upstairs to their childhood bedroom. 

By the time they had returned, Weiss and Blake were all dressed and ready to go outside to where the ceremony was being set up. The girls that were done sat on the beds, chatting away while Yang busied herself with finally getting out of her comfort clothes and into her dress. The conversations were casual, mostly about Winter and Yang’s budding relationship or what new book Blake had gotten into, but Ruby didn’t mind the distraction. In fact, it reminded her of the time spent at Beacon. The four girls all sitting in their dorms, talking and laughing while unknowing of the danger that lurked around every corner.

Even after Salem’s defeat and their quest done, Ruby couldn’t help but worry that danger would strike at any moment. That even something as sacred as her wedding would be ruined in the blink of an eye. However, she pushed those worries down deep, and instead focused on Yqang as she finally piped up. “So? What’d you think?”

“I knew that was a good colour on you.” Weiss complimented.

“For once, I agree with Weiss.” Blake joked, earning a glare from her girlfriend and a laugh from Yang, but there was something on Blake’s face that made Ruby worry. That small flicker across the cat girl’s face that instantly vanished.

However, it wasn’t Blake that said anything, rather Yang herself suddenly turning quiet as she glanced down at her prosthetic arm. Turning her hand around, she glanced over at the others while muttering. “I dunno if I like the lack of sleeves.”

All of them instantly knew the problem. Despite Yang’s recovery and regaining most of her old confidence back, she was still struggling with her missing arm. Ruby tried being there, but deep down she knew that this was something that her older sister would never truly get over. All she could do was be there whenever Yang needed her. So, standing up from her bed, Ruby walked over to Yang and grabbed hold of her prosthetic hand.

The feeling of metal was cold to the touch. It was lifeless, but the pressure of Yang squeezing Ruby’s hand let her know that it was in fact alive, a part of Yang now, and so she smiled softly and replied. “I think you look beautiful, Yang. You don’t have to worry about this while we’re here.”

Yang said nothing, but the silent agreement from Weiss and Blake as they too approached them brought that smile back to her face. Without a word, the four of them hugged each other, standing there in silence as they instead enjoyed the presence of the team as a whole. No one made an attempt to move away, but the sound of the door opening caught all of their attention as Ruby moved away first, looking over at the door to see Taiyang standing there.

For a moment, he seemed shocked, almost as if he was seeing someone else standing there, but soon enough he snapped out of his trance and smiled instead. “Everyone’s waiting outside. You girls ready?”

“Yeah… Let’s go.” Ruby nodded, breathing in deeply as she approached her father. The others followed after them, leaving the room first while Ruby and Taiyang remained. 

Neither of them spoke, standing there in mutual silence before Taiyang coughed nervously, trying to disguise it with a chuckle as he spoke up. “You know, you… you look just like your mother, when I came into the room just then.”

The mention of Summer’s name made Ruby falter, her smile disappearing momentarily as she glanced away from her father. Tai noticed this, stunned at the reaction before quickly trying to patch things with her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring her up like that. I just…”

A sigh escaped his lips. Brushing back his greying blonde hair, he hide away that pain with a forced smile and caressed Ruby’s face, staring down at her with as much love as one person could possibly feel. “I’m so proud of you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah… I know.” Placing her hand on top of his, she found comfort in the warmth spreading in her cheek from his hand, wanting him to stay with her. However, with the ceremony coming up and time limited, Tai inhaled deeply and lowered his hand one more, instead extending the crook of his arm for Ruby to grab. “Well, let’s get the show on the road.”

Beaming brightly, she held tightly onto her father’s arm, and the two left the bedroom. 

Ruby had to give it to Yang and Winter, the ceremony was beautifully done. The summer sun bathed everything in a warm tone, the cliff side offering no shade from it with the forest stretching back in the background. Right on the edge, near her mother’s grave, there stood the priest overlooking the ceremony, and Sun himself. 

Regardless of jokes between Yang and Ruby about Sun’s disastrous dressing attempts, she found herself unable to take her eyes off him. The golden fabric of his clothes shone in the sunlight, giving him a glow around that almost looked like magic, but it was his smile when he saw Ruby that shone the brightest. When they reached the aisle, Taiyang finally let go of Ruby’s hand and paused. 

“I want you to know, that the proudest moment of my life is having you and your sister as my daughters.” Slowly, he kissed her forehead. “I love you, Ruby.”

“I love you too, Dad.” With that,Taiyang let go of Ruby and moved towards the crowds that had gathered, standing next to a blubbering Yang holding the camera again. No photos of the ceremony would be taken, but that didn’t stop her from snapping pictures of everyone in their outfits, including a very annoyed Blake. Doing her best to focus on walking down to her fiance and awaiting priest, Ruby glanced around nervously at all the eyes watching her.

There were so many. Friends from the Academy, people she’s met along the way while travelling the world, even those she once called enemies were standing there. Emerald watched with a gentle stare, nudging a disgruntled Mercury who was too busy trying not to strangle himself with his tie. Even Oscar had managed to attend, holding a framed photo of the deceased Ozpin with Glynda and Ironwood standing by his side. 

Finally, she found herself standing before Sun. He seemed just as nervous as she was, even if he was hiding it behind his cheeky grin. His tail swished about from behind him, confined by the long robes he was pushed to wear by Ghira and Kali. Dark eyes darting around the crowds, he muttered to Ruby. “Nervous?”

“A little. You?”

“No. Not at all.” A beat. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Just focus on me. Everything will be alright.” She felt like she was telling herself that just as much as Sun, but her advice helped him nonetheless. Nodding in response, he breathed in and out a few times, keeping that nervous energy under control as the ceremony went underway.

With a heavy silence over the whole scene, the priest finally spoke up in a booming voice. “Friends, family, we’ve gathered here today to see these two join in union.”

Ruby kept staring at Sun. Some of it was to avoid looking around at the people staring at them, but also because she found herself being lost in those eyes. That same giddiness in her stomach returned. The same feeling she had every time she was near him, and sure enough the words being spoken right next to her faded away into the background. It was a low hum, with the golden cups filled with water being passed to both bride and groom.

Holding tightly onto her, almost afraid that she would drop it, Ruby tried her best to listen to the priest’s speech while her mind drifted off. She could barely believe that she was actually standing there, about to marry someone that she loved with all of her heart, and yet it all felt like a hazy dream. The priest carried on, wrapping the sash between the two cups to represent their bond. It was all drilled into Ruby’s head after weeks and weeks of practicing. Still, that didn’t stop her hands from shaking and nearly losing grip of the cup, her fast reflexes stopping her from spilling the water and embarrassing herself in front of countless people.

Despite her fix, Sun noticed the movement and shot her a smirk, causing Ruby’s cheeks to flare up a deep red colour. In fact, she was certain he shot her a wink without anyone noticing.

Eventually, they traded their cups and performed the four bows needed to complete the ceremony. When they finished their bows, the priest officially named them man and wife, and the crowds came to congratulate them on their new marriage. All around her, Ruby was thanking and accepting gifts from her guests, trying to keep up with all the conversations as endless questions were being thrown at her.

“Where do you plan to move to with your husband?”

“Oh, we’ve already picked a spot to build our cabin together. It’s something of a family tradition.” Ruby knew nothing of building cabins, and she was certain Sun didn’t given he didn’t even have a home before moving into the Belladonna’s. 

That would have to be something that Taiyang helped her and Sun with. She’d just have to make sure her father was kept away from the plumbing.

And the electricity.

He could help with the garden though.

Much to her relief, when everyone had started pouring the wine and shots to celebrate the occasion, Ruby spotted her uncle Qrow refusing to drink, rather enjoying water along with Taiyang. The two had gotten along better in the years since Beacon fell and Qrow was constantly away on missions for Ozpin, and it was nice to see that even Oscar had made friends outside of Ruby and her team. 

Little did Ruby know that Yang was not joining in on the celebrations. Rather, sitting on a blanket laid out by Summer’s grave, the blonde Huntress watched the happy faces and listened to the laughter in the air. Melancholy was clear on her face. With no one to notice her disappearance or her saddened expression, she simply snapped a picture of Sun and Ruby having the first dance.

Lowering the camera, Yang glanced over at the gravestone and sighed. “Well Mom, we did good, didn’t we?”

Just then, a faint breeze blew through, carrying petals from nearby flowers off to destinations unknown. Yang smiled faintly at that, ready to stay by her mother’s grave when she spotted someone approaching. That lithe figure outlined in a tight fitting blue and white dress, Winter paused right in front of Yang with an expression the younger woman couldn’t quite read. 

She seemed apprehensive, and yet her voice didn’t even waver as she requested confidently. “I seem to remember someone promising me the first dance.”

Extending out her hand, Winter waited there patiently with the smallest of smiles appearing on her face. Yang sat there surprised, before a genuine, warm smile replaced it and she accepted her girlfriend’s hand. Winter didn’t flinch when Yang grabbed hold of her hand with her prosthetic, rather helping Yang to her feet as the two leave to enjoy a dance with each other. 

Laughter was loud in the hair. Everyone was enjoying the company and music, dancing and singing while some downed more shots. It was like the wars and fighting that they fought just a few years ago never happened. That their way of living wasn’t being threatened. Now, they could all rebuild their lives, make new friends and explore the world they call home.

With the last petals of summer scattering into the winds, they all could finally move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot to add the list oops.
> 
> Ships I'm not interested in writing:
> 
> Bumbleby  
Blacksun  
Any incest ships  
I'll write abusive ships (Emberald, Tauradonna, Salem/Ozpin), but not in fluffy ways. They'll be very angst driven.
> 
> There's also some things that I won't write regarding smut, both because I don't like it and because I'm new at writing smut to begin with, so it's more of what I'm capable of:
> 
> Anything to do with bodily fluids (Piss kink, scat, cum eating)  
Incest  
Excessive BDSM (Some tying up and domination is fine)  
I'll probably add more with the more requests I get, but that's it for now. Please keep all of this in mind when you request something to avoid it being rejected, thanks!


	2. Scent of Roses Long Passed (Taiyang Xiao Long/Summer Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang had never felt so alone. Raven had left, Qrow went back to work for Ozpin. But Summer stayed. Even when everyone else didn't, she remained by his side, and while they await the arrival of their daughter, he starts to see Summer more than just his wife, his leader. She's his whole world. But little did he know, his world would be shrouded in the eternal darkness of winter.
> 
> Snapdragon with Pregnant!Summer.

“I think she’s gonna have your eyes.”

Taiyang turned over in bed, the motion pulling the duvet further down his body and exposing his chest. Hand under the pillow, he rested his head on his thick pillow and stared up at Summer, his beautiful rose, who was comfortably reading a book next to him. Eyebrow raised, he chuckled deeply. “You really think so?”

“Picture this.” The snap of her book and Summer’s silver eyes were immediately drawn to Tai, staring into his while her hand caressed his cheek, just under the eye socket. “A beautiful baby girl with black hair and your blue eyes. She’ll be a heartstopper.”

“I thought Yang was going to be the heartstopper?”

“The more we have, the more unstoppable we become.” Taiyang laughed harder at that. 

Summer joined in, covering her mouth slightly with a curled up fist. “Okay, okay, but I am serious, you know? Our baby would look so much cuter with blue eyes.”

“You wouldn’t want her with silver instead?” A sparkle in those metallic eyes caught Tai’s attention, finding that he was losing himself just staring into them. They were magnificent, but his wife didn’t think so when her face fell slightly.

“No. Definitely blue.” 

The fear clear in her face made Taiyang falter, but before he could say anything, Summer interrupted him with her voice low and quiet. “If she had them too… everything would just go wrong.”

“Wait, what’d you mean?” No response. Worry gnawed at his gut as he sat upright, letting the duvet fall all the way down to his lap as he instead moved closer to Summer, closing the distance between them while she stared at the book in her hands. Slowly, Tai’s hand slipped in hers, their fingers intertwining together. “Summer?”

“Do… do you ever think about what our goal in life is?” 

“I-I... I don’t-”

“Like, why we’ve been put on this earth in the first place?” She began to ramble, glancing away from Taiyang and instead focusing on the window. The sun was shining in, bathing the whole bedroom in a yellow glow while the warmth was welcome on the couple’s exposed skin, but even despite the light illuminating off Summer’s pale skin, she seemed darkened, depressed almost, as she continued her rant. “No one knows anything about my eyes. Not how they work, not why they exist, or why so many people with them are  _ dying.” _

“Summer, you’re not making any sense.”

“Because none of this makes sense!” The snap caused Tai to flinch backwards, shocked at the outburst while Summer continued with her voice shaking terribly. “All my life I was pushed to be a warrior, a protector against the Grimm because of the colour of my eyes. Because of something I was born with! I didn’t have a choice, I didn’t even know what else I wanted to do!”

A pause. Pulling one of her hands out of Taiyang’s grip, she rubbed her eyes clear from unshed tears and muttered softly. “If she has those eyes, she… our  _ daughter  _ will have those same burdens. And I don’t know if I’m strong enough to protect her from it.”

“Of course you are. The Summer I know never lets someone she cares about down.” The comfort in his words brought a smile to her face, Summer letting her husband slip his hands into hers once again. Both sitting there, they held onto each other, finding closure and security in the feeling of warmth between them, but her words did bring a new worry to Tai that wasn’t there before.

Her eyes were always a point of secret. During their days at Beacon, he saw them in action, blinded by the bright light that filled the whole area, causing the Grimm that they fought to evaporate into dust. At first, he thought it was magic. Powerful, old magic from times long forgotten, but when Summer explained more to her team, shared what little she knew, he found himself more and more unsure of what the power of the Silver Eyes truly were. Even more, he definitely didn’t know the danger for the person who wielded them.

If the normally confident Summer was reduced to near tears at the thought of their daughter shouldering the weight of this power, he found himself less hopeful that she would inherit them. 

“I’m sorry.” Her apology brought him out of his thoughts, Taiyang noticing Summer rubbing her again with a saddened smile on her face. “I didn’t think I’d get this emotional.”

“Hey, don’t apologise. It’s okay to feel this way.” Shuffling so that his legs are tucked more under his body, he released Summer’s hands and instead cradled her face, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched. 

She leaned into the gesture, closing her eyes gently while a sigh escaped her lips. Despite the comfort brought by the contact, Taiyang couldn’t stop that nagging feeling deep in his stomach, keeping his eyes closed so that Summer couldn’t see all those emotions whirling around in his deep blue eyes. All the confusion from what he’s learnt and the fear of being hurt again. Of being left alone just like before. If he lost Summer, he couldn’t cope with the thought of moving forward again.

Summer was strong, but he felt like he wasn’t. Not like her.

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I just… I feel so lost.”

“Well, that’s the good thing of being lost with me.” Opening his eyes again, he took in the beauty of Summer’s face, her own eyes open as silver and blue clashed together. Even with the red puffiness around her eyes and the flushed colour of her cheeks, she looked relieved as he finished. “We can find our way together.”

His confession made her face light up. Happiness and relief and so many emotions all rolled into one, she held onto his hands that were still cupping her face, closing her eyes with that bright smile on her face. Seeing her no longer torn up, lost, or afraid made Taiyang feel better, grateful that he could at least curb her panic for one moment of peace. 

Quietly, she piped up. “You know how we’ve been thinking of names for her?”

“You mean how you’ve been thinking and I’ve been saying ‘Yes dear, whatever you want, dear’?”

“I’m giving birth, I’m picking the names.” A low chuckle came from Taiyang, finally releasing Summer as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Hands on her stomach, she lovingly staring at her abdomen and revealed. “Ruby.”

“Ruby?” He replied, unable to stop the surprise from coming up in his voice while he then mused. “It’s cute, but I was hoping to name her Ri.”

“That’s your grandmother’s name.”

“And she’d be honoured to have her great granddaughter named after her.” There was little time for Taiyang to dodge a pillow, managing to miss it hitting him square in the face while laughing loudly. Even while being weighed down by a baby growing inside her, Summer was still just as fast and just as deadly as she was before.

“Let me rephrase that.” She cocked an eyebrow, holding the other pillow in a tight grip as she smacked Tai playfully on the head with it. “We. Are. Naming. Her. Ruby.”

Each word was punctuated with another smack of the pillow. Even with her skills on both the field and in the team, Summer was not that strong. At least, not as strong as Taiyang, who took all the blows with a grin on his face. As she moved with the pillow again, he managed to grab hold of her wrist and pulled it past him, moving forward just as Summer lurched with her hand. Any protests were cut off as their lips met. 

Just like the feeling of her skin, Summer’s lips too felt smooth like silk, a stark contrast to Tai’s chapped lips and stubbled chin. While her reaction at first was shocked, eyes wide open, she quickly melted into his touch with them fluttering shut. Hands grabbed hold of his dirty blond locks, gripping gently as to not hurt him too much, but there was a certain dominance in how quickly Summer took the lead. Taiyang followed, leaning closer until his chest was flushed with her stomach, his bare skin able to feel the baby kicking again.

Finally, Summer pulled back. Breathing heavily, lips still parted, she looked over Taiyang’s face with her eyes darting around, taking in every detail in the other’s face. Even with him leaning over her, he was so careful not to hurt Summer or the baby. Rather, he held his weight on his arms, lifting himself above her stomach while they laid there together. 

Head slowly lowering onto her stomach, Tai continued to listen to the heartbeats of his wife and child. The feeling of Summer’s fingers running through his hair brought comfort. A gentleness that he didn’t know he sorely needed until he fell in love with her. Before in his marriage to Raven, she hadn’t shown him such open displays of affection. They were quiet, minimal, and sometimes even he had difficulty in believing that there was anything there at all. But he loved Raven at one point.

Now, the only thing he truly loved of his missing wife was that he was given Yang. The little ball of sunshine in his life. 

Still, even with Yang not knowing the truth of her real mother, Taiyang couldn’t ignore the bitter feeling of loneliness and abandonment that broke his heart. Holding onto Summer’s night gown, his voice sounded so lost, so broken, as he muttered to her. “Summer. Please… don’t leave me.”

There was no confusion or questions to the dramatic shift in tone. Summer knew what was troubling him, as she had always known, and instead she simply whispered back to him. “I won’t. I promise.”

The promise was held close. 

Over the months left of the pregnancy, up to the moment of Ruby finally coming into the world, Taiyang held onto that promise tightly, afraid that it would be snatched from him. But when he saw his newborn daughter for the first time, seeing the small patch of black hair, that worry and fear of being left again faded ever so slightly. 

She was perfect. Even when she opened her eyes, and Taiyang saw those familiar silver eyes, he didn’t let it push away the pure emotions he felt for her. He could protect her. But Summer didn’t share the same excitement when she saw those eyes. All her fears, her worries, dropped right on top of her, feeling like a suffocating weight that she couldn’t get rid of. Ruby had her eyes. Just like Summer, she’d be trapped in a long war that would see people like them exterminated.

Just like her own father. Just like so many other people over the centuries, especially if what Ozpin told her was true. 

The worst thing about it was that Summer knew it was Ruby’s destiny to fight. It was clear to see as her daughter grew older, running after her Uncle Qrow with her homemade cape flapping in the breeze, desperate to be taught all the cool moves. So much fire burning inside her, it was easy to see that she got that from Taiyang, but Summer knew, she knew just how easily that fire can be snuffed out. If Ruby fought, she would be put in danger.

Yet, she couldn’t keep her daughter from her dream, or keep Ruby weak and unable to defend herself. So, she gave Qrow her blessing to let Ruby train with him when she got older. It broke Summer’s heart. Nightmares constantly haunting her, she woke up in tears over the thought of losing her daughter, or being taken away. So many nights spent in Taiyang’s arms, listening to his soothing words of comfort that eventually sent her off to sleep once more, only for Summer to wake up again.

Her duty as a Huntress never disappeared. The day came when she had to leave her home again, saying her goodbyes to her husband and children before going out on the field, helping Ozpin in the fight against the Grimm. Against Salem.

Those lonely days and nights on the field, she longed for the days back at Beacon, with her team. Listening to Qrow and Taiyang constantly bickering while Raven gave her cold, often cryptic, information was something that Summer wished she could listen to, rather than being forced to listen to distance howling of Beowolves on her own. The isolation was temporary. Every time, Summer kept her promise to Taiyang and her children, returning home a little worse for wear, but alive.

All that mattered to him was that she came back alive.

Eventually, all promises would have to be broken. When Summer was ready to leave for a particular mission, she felt Ruby tugging on her cape, the child of five staring up with those big round eyes. Sniffling, she rubbed her eye and begged her mother. “I don’t want you to go.”

“It’ll be okay, little rose.” Summer comforted, kneeling down in front of Ruby while Taiyang and Yang approached behind them. Gently, she brought her daughter into a hug, accepting Yang coming in to hug her while she promised them both. “I won’t be gone forever. I promise.”

Taiyang said nothing. Neither of them had to, and with a quick kiss farewell, Summer backed away from her family and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She didn’t look back as she walked away, instead staring ahead with determination to finish her mission, to fulfil her promise and return to her family. But with her back to them, she didn’t know that the picture of her leaving would be the last thing her children and husband would remember. A white cloak fluttering in the breeze, rose petals floating off her as they are carried away by the wind. 

Instead of coming home bruised and dirtied up, giving Taiyang constant apologies as he bandaged her wounds and cleaned her clothes, Summer found herself exhausted from a fight between her and warriors working for Salem. They had found her, saw her silver eyes, and after fighting for her life, Summer was left pinned under a rock slide, a heavy boulder crushing her body. Arms pinned by her side, only her head and upper chest were visible as she gazed up at the grey skies.

Clouds had started to gather. A storm was coming, the first few drops of rain hitting the ground. The feeling of the water on Summer’s face was cool to the touch, completely different to the warm sensation of blood seeping out of her many wounds, her crushed body growing colder and colder while all she could do was just lie there. The thought of never seeing her family again broke her heart. Watching Yang’s face light up while they baked cookies, trying to get Ruby to at least put on her shoes before she played outside with her sister and father, and Taiyang… 

_ Please… don’t leave me. _

Her promise. It was stuck in her mind, the only thing she could think of as she repeated it over and over again.

Her vision blurred with tears, only clearing up slightly as they rolled down the side of her face, with her voice sputtering out in agony. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

She felt truly alone. 

Left behind to die, all she could do was quietly apologise to her family, trying to think of what to say to her daughters while her chest ached terribly. Each breath was getting harder to inhale, the agony of her organs being more crushed causing Summer to cry out and cough up more blood, feeling it trickle down the side of her mouth. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to  _ live _ , to grow old with her husband and watch her children grow up. She wanted to be there for when Yang got accepted into school or when Ruby brought home her first friend for a sleepover.

Most of all, she wanted to tell Taiyang that she loved him. To see those deep blue eyes light up everytime she told him that, to hear him laugh after making another dumb pun, or how he’s so gentle with his children, even when Yang is throwing one of her infamous temper tantrums. 

As she grew colder, Summer finally shut her eyes and exhaled her last breath, holding onto the memory of her family in her final moments. 

The petals that floated off her cloak ceased. The last ones instead carried off in the wind, finding its way across the continent to the cliff where Taiyang was spending time with his daughters. Watching by the trees as Yang chased her little sister around, Tai flinched when the rose petal fell on his hand, remaining there as he stared down at it. Slowly, he plucked it and held it between his fingers. He knew what it was. Those same stark white petals that he used to see whenever he was around his wife, the smell of roses wafting into his nose, the memories had stuck with him for years. 

While his children played, Taiyang sat there contemplating, running the petal through his fingers as he felt the same silky smooth texture, reminding him of just how her skin felt to his touch. The absence hurt more than he thought possible. All he wanted, longed even, was for Summer to come out of the trees and be welcomed home again, full of the same apologies and love that she always had.

It was only when he saw Qrow approaching them from the covers of the trees that he knew that his Summer was gone. The promise he held so tightly onto shattered in his hands, and just like the rose petals he loved so much, the fragments drifted away in the summer breeze.


	3. Thaw My Ice Cold Heart (Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vytal Festival Ball. One night of enjoying peace with friends, allowing new romances to grow, and to see everyone from all paths of life come together. All except Weiss. Rejected by Neptune, she found herself sitting alone, content to let her friends have fun without her. However, a certain monkey Faunus refuses to let her spend the night alone, and extends a hand in her need for close companionship.
> 
> Sunflakes, with one sided Iceburg. Requested by crossoverlover232.
> 
> Note: There is smut in this chapter.

Dance balls were never Sun’s thing. Vacuo never had them during his childhood, and even when he went to Haven, he did all he could to get out of going. Thankfully Neptune never went to them despite the numerous invitations from the girls there. Stealing his friend and partner away, they’d spend the entire night getting up to mischief.

Well, Sun would get up to mischief. Neptune would follow after him complaining about the trouble they’d get into like the nerd he was. 

So when Sun found out through Blake that Weiss was going to ask Neptune to the dance, he secretly didn’t hold out much hope. Of course he didn’t say that to anyone. Weiss was a clever girl, strong in character and determined, and even with all his flirtatious ways, Neptune actually seemed interested in her. So, Sun held on to that tiny spark of hope that his friend would finally accept someone’s invitation and go to the dance. At the very least, he wouldn’t be sitting alone while Sun danced with Blake.

Sadly, that hope faded when he found Neptune chatting up a completely different girl. Blake seemed more annoyed than anything, her ears twitching under that pretty black bow as her eyes narrowed. Grip tightening on Sun’s arm, she muttered distastefully at him. “I guess he blew her off.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sun replied back, keeping his voice low as he scanned the crowds gathered in the huge ball room. “Weird. I don’t see Weiss anywhere.”

Blake searched the room too. It couldn’t have been that hard to find Weiss, especially since there was only seemingly one girl in the entire Academy that had stark white hair. She tended to stand out in a crowd. After looking around for a few moments, Blake nudged Sun softly. “There.”

Following her gaze, he found Weiss sitting alone on the chairs set up along the side of the room. While the other people sitting there were chatting away happily with others, she looked completely miserable, her hands folded in her lap and her gaze fixated to the floor, only occasionally looking up to sneak a glance at Neptune before returning to the floor. 

Sun didn’t expect feeling so annoyed and offended on Weiss behalf. Even though most of his interactions with Team RWBY was with Blake herself, he had still come to see the other girls as friends. And it seemed that Blake herself was more angered than Sun was. Letting go of his arm, she sighed dejectedly, her bow continuing to twitch anxiously as she piped up. “I’m gonna go and check on her. See if she’s alright.”

“I can do it.” Sun’s offer was blurted out, catching both of them by surprise with how quick and almost eager he was. 

Blake was taken aback, staring up at her friend with widened eyes before shaking her head. “She’s my teammate, Sun. Besides…”

The shock quickly faded away, instead replaced by that same annoyance that she constantly showed, especially when Neptune’s laughter could be heard again. “It seems like your partner could use a wingman.”

It wasn’t something that she was willing to discuss, and Sun took it as the end of conversation. So, he nodded quietly and left Blake to console her hurt friend, instead making a straight line for Neptune. This was supposed to be fun. Time for him to goof off with his friends, and instead Sun just found himself exasperated with Neptune. It wouldn’t be held against his friend, but that didn’t mean he was happy with the blue haired teenager’s behaviour.

Jokes and putting glue on their headmaster’s chair was one thing, but Sun would never go so far as to hurt someone’s feelings. At least not intentionally. 

When he closed the distance between himself and Neptune, the latter finally noticed him and shot a grin. “Hey, man.”

“Hey.” He replied, stopping in front of his friend. There was no point in beating around the bush, so Sun just came out with what he was thinking, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. “Thought you’d be dancing with Weiss tonight.”

The mention of the heiress knocked all confidence out of Neptune. His smile faded, and instead replaced with awkwardness as he rubbed the back of his head, no longer able to look Sun in the eyes. In a quieter voice, he tried to explain himself. “Look, you know why I don’t come to these dances, man. If Weiss saw that I can’t… you know.”

“Are you serious? You broke a girl’s heart just because you can’t da-”

Neptune’s hand suddenly covered Sun’s mouth, stopping the monkey Faunus from finishing his sentence. It took his willpower not to lick the hand as force of habit. Standing there instead with his mouth covered completely, he listened as Neptune leaned in with a panicked voice. “Dude, you can’t just go blurting out friends’ secrets like that!”

Was that what he was so worried about? Granted, Sun had seen Neptune dance before and it wasn’t the prettiest sight, but he didn’t think it was  _ so  _ bad that he would rather reject Weiss and go to the dance alone. As alone as a dude surrounded by numerous girls could be that is. Quickly throwing smooth apologies to the girls waiting around him, he dragged Sun off to a secluded part of the room to continue their conversation. 

Everyone around them were happily preoccupied with dancing and having fun, paying no attention to the two boys as Neptune whispered harshly. “Okay, yes, I broke Weiss’ heart because I can’t dance! But you’ve seen me, I’m horrible!”

“You’re such an idiot.” Sun snapped back, leaning forward slightly as he glanced over Neptune’s shoulder. Blake was still occupied with Weiss, sitting down on the chair next to her and offering a listening ear as they talked, though their words were lost on him given the distance between them. Leaving his friend to console the upset girl, he carried on in a low tone. “I’d disappear when Blake comes over if I was you. She’s not exactly your best friend right now.”

“Come on, she can’t be that angry.” A moment of silence between them. “Right?”

“Well, we’re gonna find out.” Neptune quickly spun around at that, both of them watching as Blake finally left Weiss’ side and walked straight for them. Without a second thought, he jumped behind Sun, using his friend as a makeshift barrier when the cat girl finally reached them.

Glaring heavily at Neptune, she addressed him directly in that biting tone of hers. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”

“Sun actually told me in great detail.” Sun had to get more in between the two when Neptune’s response enraged Blake even more, hoping that a fight wouldn’t start on a night that everyone was meant to be relaxing. 

Blake wasn’t the type to just jump to physical violence. At least not with people not actively trying to kill her, but seeing how protective she was of her friends, Sun was actually starting to worry that this argument would get even more out of hand. Her fists balling up and her ears twitching under her restrictive bow, she whispered harshly at Neptune, continuing the argument. “You’re so self-centered! What could possibly make you think it’s okay to treat Weiss like that?”

“Look it… it just wouldn’t work out.”

“It just wouldn’t work out.” The bluntness of her voice as she repeated Neptune’s words back to him made Sun wince inwardly. This wasn’t good. “You’ve been flirting with most of the girls here ever since you came here, you strung Weiss along, and when she finally tried to go with you to an event, you blow her off on the night of the dance! Is that really your excuse?!”

“I…” Neptune paused. With his face flushed red, he obviously seemed embarrassed and even ashamed, eventually replying in a timid voice. “I can’t dance.”

Out of all the responses, she didn’t expect that one. Blake stood there, her face blank while she took in the reveal, but soon enough she got over the initial shock and simply replied. “What?”

“I can’t dance.”

“No, I heard you, I just…” She was gobsmacked, brushing a stray hair out from in front of her eyes as she added. “I just didn’t expect that from you.”

“Thank you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment.” Most of Blake’s visible anger had disappeared, though her voice was still sharp as she continued. “If that’s why you ditched Weiss, the least you can do is tell her. Go and be honest.”

“Right, yeah. I’ll do that.” Quickly moving past Sun, Neptune scurried off to where Weiss was sitting, unwilling to risk facing Blake’s tranquil fury again.

Left alone, Sun rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, flashing Blake a grin that she returned with a soft smile. Without the source of her ire, she completely calmed down again. Narrowed eyes instead relaxed and shining gold, and her bow no longer twitched with restrained frustration. He enjoyed seeing her this way. However, he wouldn’t keep her attention for long, instead walking beside her and swinging Blake around with his tail, pointing her in the direction of the awaiting Yang.

“I believe you owe someone a dance.” He muttered in her ear, pushing Blake to go and meet up with her partner. Despite the nervous look she gave him, his sunny demeanor calmed her nerves and gave Blake the courage to go and dance with Yang, leaving him standing there alone.

There was no one else he paid attention to. Rather, he stayed off to the side, enjoying the sight of Yang and Blake dancing around while the latter laughed, all the worry and stress eh had been through in the previous weeks melting away. For once, she seemed happy. That was all Sun wanted for his friend. However, soon enough he noticed Neptune leaving Weiss again, making his way back towards his friend with a downtrodden expression clear on his face.

That wasn’t good. Bracing himself for the incoming bad news, Sun was quiet for once in his life as Neptune reached him, revealing with a forced smile on his face. “She’s, uh… not feeling up to having a dance tonight.”

“Did you explain things to her?”

“Yeah, yeah, she totally got it. To be honest, I was expecting her to try and rip my head off, but she was actually pretty chill about things.” Glancing over at her, the way Weiss appeared didn’t exactly fill Sun up with confidence. 

Even with their air cleared between her and Neptune, the heiress still seemed so… lonely.

Sun couldn’t stand by and watch a friend suffer. So, pushing Neptune to go and chat with some other girls, he made his way over to Weiss instead. Sitting on the chair, she was watching her friends enjoying their night with a faint smile on her face, not noticing Sun until he was right beside her. Only when he cleared his voice did she look away from Ruby awkwardly dancing with Nora, trying so hard not to collapse in a mess of limbs with her heels.

With those piercing blue eyes watching him, Sun suddenly felt his mouth dry up and his tongue turn heavy. His words were sputtered out as he tried to make small talk with her. “So, nice night, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“I gotta say, balls aren’t usually my style, but you and Yang know how to throw a cool party.”

“Thank you.” Her replies were short and straight to the point. With Sun stumbling mentally over what to say to her, Weiss simply looked back over at her friends and continued watching in silence, seemingly thinking that the conversation was over.

However, Sun didn’t give up. His bright smile returning to ease the Ice Queen, he carried on trying to get her to open up, following her gaze to watch the others as well. “I just wanted to come over and keep you company. You seemed pretty lonely just sitting here.”

“I appreciate it, but I am perfectly fine.”

“Still… It seems lame not enjoying something you’ve put so much effort in.” Weiss’ shoulders tensed up at that, the annoyance on her face becoming more and more clear to see. So, to save himself from further embarrassment, Sun quickly added in a joking tone. “Though sitting down is cool! I mean, you’re probably tired from everyone asking you to dance and that.”

Her hands clenched together at that. It was only small, something that could be easily missed, but Sun picked it up easily. Was it something he said? The question circled in his mind until Weiss quietly corrected him. “Not as many people as you think.”

“Huh? What’d you mean?”

“No one asked me.” Her voice sounded hurt, even under the steely exterior he could make it out. “Neptune was the only one I wanted to go with.”

“Oh… Weiss, I’m sorry that Neptune did that. It wasn’t cool.”

“You don’t have to comfort me, Sun. I’m perfectly capable of picking myself up again. Besides…” She paused, glancing down at her hands as they finally uncurled themselves, instead resting comfortably in her lap. “It’s just a dance. We have more important things to worry about.”

“That’s dumb.”

His response came out before Sun could even stop it. The first thing on his mind that just blurted out, and all he could do was stand there foolishly as Weiss curtly replied. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, yeah, you’ve shown me you can handle more than a rejection to a dance, but that doesn’t mean your friends still can’t comfort you when you’re feeling upset. It’s the best thing about having people around you. Things just hurt less when they’re around.” His explanation calmed her down, the annoyance in her eyes fading away while she listened to him continue. “So, if you’d like…”

Moving in front of her, Sun extended his hand out with that same goofy smile. “Would you dance with me?”

Weiss didn’t move. For a split second, he worried that she would reject him, leaving him to wander off back to Neptune’s side awkwardly. The way she stared at his hand, her eyes darting from it to his face and back to his hand again, it made his stomach twist nervously, but much to his relief, Weiss’ smaller hand took his and she gracefully accepted his invitation. “Alright. Just one dance.”

Beaming with happiness, he almost dragged her over to the dance floor in excitement, only managing to control himself at the last minute. Instead, the two of them walked side by side just as another song started to play. It was a classical piece, perfect for waltzing. As everyone else around them partnered up and got ready to enjoy the piece of music, Sun stood there with Weiss holding onto his hand, realising one problem. He didn’t know how to waltz. 

“Don’t suppose you know how to dance, do you?” Weiss’ question made him laugh nervously, trying to hide it behind that same grin.

“Sure, it’s easy. It’s just…” He paused, trying to see what everyone else was doing in hopes that he could copy them. “Waltzing ain’t exactly my thing.”

Thankfully, Weiss didn’t ridicule him or decide that the dance was over. Her hand instead guided his to her hip, letting it rest there while moving the other one to her shoulder. When he was in a proper stance, she put her own hands in the correct positions and started to lead, muttering the moves to Sun as he copied her. One, two, three. One, two three. 

Repeating those numbers under his breath again and again, he did his best to do exactly what his dance partner was doing. Everyone else was ignored. All around them, they danced away, entranced in their partners and the music and the whole mood of the scene, and sure enough, Sun was starting to feel his attention shifting away from where his feet were doing. Instead, he found his eyes wandering up to Weiss’ face and found himself awestruck. The music, the talking and the laughter of the others in the ballroom, they all became one as he stared down at the heiress.

Up until that moment, Sun hadn’t realised just how  _ beautiful  _ Weiss was. Even with the scar over her left eye, something many people consider to be a blemish, an imperfection, he considered something that just added to her beauty even more. The lights from the ceiling shone down on them, making her already pale skin seemingly glow more, and brought out the colder blue colour of her eyes. He’d always liked the colour blue, he thought to himself while staring at them.

Weiss noticed the staring quickly enough, no longer keeping an eye on Sun’s feet and stared up at him as well. Blue clashed with steel grey, the two dancing around without a care in the world anymore. Sure enough, he could hear Yang cheering Weiss on in the background, noticing the flush of red coming in her cheeks as Weiss looked away from her loud and boisterous friend. While she buried her face in Sun’s chest, he noticed that all her friends had stopped dancing together, taking a break on the side of the room with his own team. 

Flashing a smile as Ruby gave him a thumbs up, Sun suddenly flinched when Weiss yelped in pain. “Ow!”

“What’s wrong? You alright?” He asked frantically, turning his attention back to his dance partner just in time to see her limp backwards, holding her foot gingerly.

“You stepped on my foot!” She snapped, putting more distance between them as she tried to leave the dance floor.

He must’ve stepped on her with all of her weight, given how much she was limping while trying to walk. Guilt immediately set in, Sun quickly giving chase to her while blurting out his apologies. “I’m sorry! Here, lemme help!”

“You want to help? Take me back to my dorm.” The thought of their dance being over did bum him out. However, Weiss was obviously in pain, so he called it a night and helped shoulder some of her weight, guiding the injured girl out of the ballroom.

Thankfully she weighed little to nothing. On top of the stark height difference between them, Sun found himself bent over uncomfortably trying to have her arm over his shoulder, the two hobbling into the cold autumn night. The bitter winds chilled him to the bone. Even after spending most of his life braving the freezing desert nights of Vacuo, Sun was never the type of person to do well in the cold. Not like Weiss.

Even in just a thin dress, she showed no discomfort with the drop in temperature, seemingly more preoccupied with her throbbing foot. 

Neither of them talked a lot while walking down the path towards the dorm rooms. Sun kept quiet, fearing that trying to strike up any small talk after nearly breaking Weiss’ foot would only sour her mood even more, something that he would rather avoid. So, he bore the growing feeling of discomfort in his lower back and continued helping her hop all the way back to her room. 

As soon as they reached her dorm room door, Weiss finally released Sun from her grip and hobbled through, leaving the door for him to enter. Closing it behind him, he looked around the room, taking in all the posters on the walls and the precariously built bunk beds. He was sure books weren't a stable foundation to put a second bed on top of. That wasn’t even getting started with the fact that the other bed was hanging from the ceiling. Even if it was dangerous, Sun would be lying if he thought it wasn’t cool. 

He should throw this idea at his team when they returned to Haven.

“Dammit.” Weiss’ voice caught his attention. Turning around, he noticed her sitting on her bed, trying to fiddle with the zipper on the back of her dress. Sun just stood there stunned, only able to watch her while his mind screamed at him to leave and give her some privacy. 

Finally, his brain managed to get through with Sun turning around to leave Weiss to rest for the night. However, when his hand grabbed the door knob, he heard the teenage girl call out to him from behind, freezing completely still as she asked. “Sun, I know this is weird… but can you help with my zipper?”

“What? Oh, yeah, uh… Sure. I can do that.” She needed help. Sun was just being a good friend. Nothing weird at all with helping a friend in need, or at least that was something he repeated to himself as he let go of the door knob and instead moved over to where Weiss was sitting, trying so hard not to make any of this uncomfortable. 

She didn’t seem to mind, watching him with that same intense stare that made Sun shrink back. Slowly, almost robotically, he sat down beside her while she turned around, letting him get at the zipper on the back of her dress. Moving her thick, white hair out of the way, she waited patiently. Sun grabbed the zip, pulling it lightly before realising just how stuck it was. It was really stuck in there. Eyebrows furrowing, he pulled at it harder, finally managing to get it unstuck and sliding all the way down.

The sight of Weiss’ shoulder blades made Sun blank for a moment. His hand still on the zipper, he didn’t move at all, instead feeling the heat flush to his face. It wasn’t long before Weiss moved away from him, shuffling further away as she smiled softly. “Thanks.”

“It’s… no problem.” It was then that he realised that he was staring, glancing away as he jumped up to his feet and smiled brightly, trying desperately to hide his embarrassment with hurried sentences. “Well, happy to get you back here. Sorry ‘bout your foot. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

With that, he tried to leave the room as fast as possible. 

At least, he would’ve, except for Weiss’ hand grabbing hold of his, rooting Sun in place as he stared down at it instead. It was small compared to his, completely engulfed with the feeling of her skin soft to the touch. But that wasn’t the only thing grabbing his attention. Weiss sat there, her own cheeks red as she gently pulled him back to the bed, guiding him to sit down while she carried on in a genuinely nicer tone. “I just wanted to say that I… appreciate what you did tonight. Minus the whole stepping on my foot, I actually enjoyed the dance.”

“I’m glad! Didn’t want you just sitting there all night, anyway.” The feeling of her hand on his kept distracting him, the words that Sun wanted to say getting all jumbled up as he tried to stammer through them. “So, uh… is there anything else you need before I go? The dance is still going on and I kinda left Blake before having a dance.”

Weiss didn’t reply. Staring into his eyes, he waited nervously for her answer, only to be surprised when she suddenly leaned in and kissed him. 

All the air in his lungs left, leaving Sun breathless as he tried to think of what to do. It wasn’t that Weiss wasn’t attractive, or that he wasn’t attracted to girls in the first place, but he had never thought of doing this sort of thing with Weiss of all people, especially since their first interactions weren't the best. He especially didn’t help her this night with the intention of ending up in bed with her, though now that he was here, with her willing and eager, he wouldn’t exactly tell her no and leave.

Quickly, he decided to lean into it, hearing a small moan of approval from Weiss before she moved her head back. Both of them sat there, panting softly as Sun tried to wrap his head around what just happened. Before Weiss could say anything, he had closed the distance again, hooking a hand behind her head and kissing her passionately again. 

She moaned again, this time louder. Spurred on by the noise, he slipped his tongue between her lips, the two enjoying the make out session with Sun becoming more confident and dominant the further they carried on. The brief moment of control that Sun had was snatched away, however, and the Faunus found himself pushed down onto Weiss’ bed, laying there stunned as she climbed up on his lap and straddled him, struggling to get her dress completely off.

Taking incentive, Sun quickly threw his barely done up tie off, tossing it somewhere in the room that he couldn’t see. However, something popped up at the back of his mind, bothering him as he glanced over at the door. “Wait, what about your team?”

“It’s like you said,” Weiss started, pulling off her dress finally before throwing it onto the bookshelf next to the bed. “The dance is still going on. We’ve got some time.”

That was all he needed to calm his nerves down. With Weiss having managed to strip, he sat up slightly, trying to get his shirt off before Weiss helped him, seamlessly undoing the buttons before he slid it off his body. She paused for a moment to take in the sight of his exposed chest, running her hands over his defined abs while Sun took the chance to unclip her bra. Hands fiddled behind her, trying to get the pesky hooks to undo, but it was difficult given that he couldn’t exactly see what he was doing.

Thankfully, he managed to do it and threw it off, wasting no time in fondling her breasts. They were so soft under his touch, his thumbs running over her nipples as Weiss inhaled sharply, quickly getting to business with zipping down Sun’s pants. With her legs on both sides of him, she sat up slightly to let Sun pulled down his trousers, taking his underwear down with them also. Completely exposed, he sharply inhaled when Weiss’ hand wrapped around his cock. It hardened under her touch, the raise of her eyebrows and smirk playing at her lips making Sun flush even more.

Just laying there made him antsy as well. So, his hands started to wander, stroking down her sides before gripping on her hips, feeling her squishy flesh under his fingertips. Stroking him, she leaned forward again, kissing Sun once more while her hand stroked up and down, pausing at the tip to run her thumb along the slit and get as much noise from Sun as she could. The feeling built up in his stomach, his hips rocking uncontrollably while he moaned deeply. Though the noises were muffled with Weiss’ mouth, Sun was mindful not to be too loud, instead focusing on his hands that were still gripping hard on her hips.

Slowly, he lifted Weiss’ hips more with one hand, and slipped his other under her panties. A gasp came up from her throat as his fingers caressed her folds, feeling her growing wetter with the movement. Their kiss broken, Weiss leaned over him, rocking her hips just as Sun pushed a finger inside of her. Moaning, she tried to focus on his cock while he continued to finger her, shortly adding another finger and moving them in a scissoring movement. Curling them inside her, she let out a strangled groan and gripped her hands tightly.

The added pressure was uncomfortable. Wincing at the sensation, Sun paused his hand for a moment, letting Weiss get herself under control and loosen up her hold on him. With the movement stopped, she quickly became impatient and grinded down on Sun’s hand, her voice wavering as she moaned. “Sun,  _ please. _ ”

The sound of desperation in her voice spurred him on, his third finger sliding in as he loosened Weiss up as much as he could. Her breathing hitched with each movement of his fingers, her entire body shivering in ecstasy, especially when he curled them up again, rubbing against her walls. The sensation was driving the heiress insane, and sure enough she sat up more. “I’m ready. I want you.”

“Here, one sec.” Shuffling further up the bed, he removed his fingers from Weiss’ pussy and helped her sit up more, letting her guide his cock to underneath herself before she sank down. 

He never would’ve thought it would be that good. The heat and the tightness just felt amazing, his head swimming as Weiss started to lift herself up again, fucking herself on his cock with intense force as she moaned loudly. Sun couldn’t contain himself, his voice deep and guttural as he grabbed hold of her hips again. His tight grip threatened to leave behind bruises, but neither of them cared as they continued to make love on her bed.

Even just the sight of Weiss turned Sun on more, the pale white colour of her skin in the moonlight that shone through her window, her hair swishing around every time she moved, or how her eyes screwed tightly shut as she lost herself in pleasure. 

Grinding down, she panted. “G-God…”

The tightness around his cock was sending Sun wild. His hands still on Weiss’ hips, he gripped tightly and moved her faster on top of him, thrusting upwards to get as much friction as he possibly could. The sudden speed and force had Weiss gripping at the sheets, her hands on both sides of Sun’s head, bunching up the fabric underneath her palms while she gritted her teeth together. Both of them were completely lost in primal urges. Groans, sharps inhales and the sound of skin on skin contact echoed through the air, unheard with everyone else dancing away the night on the other side of Beacon, unknowing to what two of the Academy’s students were getting up to.

Suddenly, Weiss straightened out completely with the feeling of Sun’s cock brushing against that spot deep inside her. The feeling was almost overwhelming. Her walls tightened around him, and for a moment, he had to take a moment to make sure he didn’t finish too early, slowly the other down to a nail-bitingly slow grind. A soft whine was the only complaint Sun got, and when he managed to push down the tightly coiled sensation in his stomach, he continued to let Weiss ride him roughly. 

In the heat of the moment, Weiss’ lips met Sun’s again, the latter fully sitting up with a tight grip on her, making sure she didn’t slip off his lap whilst moving. Shuffling closer to the edge of the bed, Sun had to be careful not to bang his or Weiss’ heads off the bed hanging above them, trying to ignore the thought of it falling on top of them during this. Legs completely off, he sat right on the edge, holding Weiss close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Her breath was hot on his ear, the raspy whispers that came from her spurred him on as their pace turned almost frantic. Those same whispers quickly turned to loud begging. Fingers digging into his back, leaving numerous red lines from where the pleasure and sensations were too much for Weiss to bear, she whined and moaned before finally choking out. “S-Sun, I’m… I’m gonna…!”

“Yeah, me too.” He groaned into her shoulder, biting down hard enough that he tasted copper on his tongue. Pulling back, he saw the bite mark clear as day on her skin, and carried on leaving trails all over her neck. 

Biting, marking, sucking at the skin, he felt a sense of animalistic joy at the sight of the bruises and hickeys on Weiss, even though she tried to object. “Don’t. I don’t want people to-”

She was cut off as she tightened up around Sun’s cock, her cries of pleasure muffled when she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her whole body tremored, unable to handle the intense spark of pleasure, and sure enough Sun found the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing too much for him to handle. 

Choking out Weiss’ name, he buried himself deeply inside her and felt the intense wave of his orgasm wash over him. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close as he continued to come inside of her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Neither of them moved for a while. Rather, they sat there, coming down from the intensity of what just happened. 

Holding Weiss so close, Sun took in her scent. Besides how hot and sweaty she was from the sex, he could still make out the flowery perfume she wore for the dance, wondering how he couldn’t make it out before given how much he liked that particular smell. Slowly, he reached up to run his hand through her long hair, finding that the tiara she usually wore had become dislodged with all the moving around, so he removed it entirely. Weiss had no objections to it. She was much too exhausted, using Sun as something to lean against and catch her breath back.

With one arm still around her, he leaned over to the bookshelf and placed the treasured possession on top for safe keeping. That out of the way, he finally released Weiss from his grip, letting her stand up from his lap. Minor wincing aside, she didn’t look to worse for wear. However, she didn’t seem happy when she grabbed hold of a towel from the closet to give herself from decency and looked in the mirror, seeing all the marks that Sun had left on her neck, collarbone and shoulders.

Running a finger along one on her neck, she grumbled at him. “I don’t exactly have many outfits that can hide these, you know?”

“Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.” Ruffling his hair, he grinned warmly, trying to at least get a smile out of the normally cold heiress.

Thankfully, his efforts were rewards, with a small smile visible on Weiss’ face as she replied. “I can probably find something. But right now, I’m getting a shower.”

“Want me to join you?” Sun winked, pulling up his underwear and trousers.

His joke didn’t seem to amuse Weiss, however, and with a quick glare, she stood by her door and gestured out of it. “I think it’s best if you go back to your dorm. The others are gonna come back soon.”

“Okay, okay. I can take a hint.” Throwing his shirt back on, Sun hopped over to the door while trying to get his shoes back on, pausing by it as he muttered to her. “So, what’s this actually mean? Like, are we… a thing?”

She didn’t reply immediately. After some thinking, he was worried that she would outright reject him and call it a night, but it was a pleasant surprise when she replied softly. “I see no problem with us. If you don’t, that is.”

“No! Not at all, you’re pretty cool and awesome and-” His compliments were cut off by Weiss kissing him gently. It was over in a second, the heiress pulling back and leaving a dishevelled Sun standing there like a dork, staring at her with his mouth agape before his signature dopey grin returned. With a mock bow, he left the room with a farewell. “Good night, then. Ice Queen.”

“Hey!” She called after him, ready to throw something before Sun made his escape down the hall. 

Out of view, she was left standing there huffing. However, she gave up being mad and instead took the time she had to get ready for bed. Taking her shampoo, conditioner, and many different smelling soaps with her, she walked down the hall to the shared bathroom, ready to wash away the sweat and grime on her body.

The thought of starting something with Sun made her stomach flip. After all the smooth talking and charming compliments by Neptune, she thought that it would be him and her together, dancing together at the ball and maybe retiring for the night, but after the sting of being rejected like she was, Weiss couldn’t look at him in that light again. But Sun… he was funny, kind, and actually acknowledged that Neptune’s behaviour was not right. He made her feel wanted, that it was okay to mess up and to rely on people for help.

Honestly, she understood why Blake was such good friends with the monkey Faunus.

Their relationship would be open to their friends some time in the near future. When she felt comfortable and stable enough in it, her friends and team would know, but until then Weiss would simply wait and see how things would come about.

At least, she would until she went back to her dorm, finding the rest of her team there waiting for her. Confused, she looked over Yang’s amused grin, Blake’s face in the palm of her hand, and Ruby innocently holding up something in her hand.

“Hey, Weiss. How come this tie was on your bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request anything so long as it's compliant to the list I put at the end of the first chapter. I only respond to request that I will NOT do, so if I don't respond, it's been added to the list so don't worry! With the request, make sure you put in enough detail so I don't get confused, and beware that I won't do some subjects (Incest, heavy bondage, anything too kinky), though smut is allowed!
> 
> Even if you don't have a request, a comment goes a long way for a writer so just leave one whenever you can!


	4. Sins of Your Fathers (Adam Taurus/Weiss Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness had finally come to conquer Beacon, choking out the strength it once held with Cinder finally enacting her plan. White Fang attacking innocent people and students with Grimm alongside them, and even the soldiers once brought to protect the people now working against them, it was a night of horrors for many that called Beacon home. Even moreso for Blake and Weiss, with Adam Taurus having come to make Blake pay for her betrayal, and hurting the heiress of the company that hurt so many Faunus in the worst way he could.
> 
> Frostbite. Requested by crossoverlovers232.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has explicit depictions of non-consensual sex, I would suggest skipping this chapter if this topic is something you can't read about.

Everything was falling apart. 

Penny was dead, Beacon was in flames, and both Grimm and the White Fang had attacked students and civilians alike. Panic was clear in the smoke-filled air, joined by the cries of terror as people all around Weiss were being torn apart by Grimm. Those who could ran for their lives. Those that couldn’t crawled or hid, praying that the monsters running amok would not find them. 

Panting to herself, Weiss barely dodged a pounce from a Beowolf, thrusting forward just as it turned to snap at her. The blade of Myrtenaster went right into its gaping mouth, piercing through its skull and poking out at the back of it. Low growls were all it could make before the creature disappeared into smoke. Sword freed, she turned to see more of its pack approaching, snarling and howling with their blood stained teeth bared, claws digging into the earth as they readied to attack.

Preparing herself, Weiss darted around the Grimm as fast as she could, using her Glyphs to pull herself backwards when one of the Beowolves attempted to jump on top of her. Pausing, she managed to block a heavy swipe from one, the force behind it sending her skidding across the ground. Heels dug into the ground, she stood tall once more to continue the fight. 

There were so many of them. More than Weiss had to ever fight alone. The open space of the outdoors gave her the advantage however, allowing the student to dart around the place with the skilled use of her Semblance. Wind whistling loudly, she could almost block out the carnage around her. Almost. All around, she could still see people desperately trying to escape, with the Grimm hunting them down and Nevermores circling in the skies above, drenched black with the smoke billowing from burning buildings.

Landing on a Glyph just above a Beowolf, Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster through it and smirked when her sword impaled straight through the beast’s head. Backflipping away, she landed perfectly and swished her sword through the air, cleaning it of the black filth that stained the usually steel grey metal. However, her victory was short lived, as Weiss felt a brutal blow to her back, throwing her fragile body across the ground as she hit it hard.

All the air left her lungs. Sore, exhausted, and feeling her Aura waver from the crippling attack, she lifted her upper body enough to see an Ursa standing there. The beast was massive, with stark white bone protruding from its black flesh, those same red and yellow eyes staring straight at her as it reared up on its hind legs. It was more than twice her size, and with the bellowing roar, she knew it was ready to attack.

Myrtenaster was thrown from Weiss’ grip after she was hit, resting a few feet away from her. Gritting her teeth in pain, she pulled herself to her knees, trying to gather the energy to rush for her weapon. She was too open without it. Suddenly, the Ursa charged her, the ground shaking under its immense weight, and for a moment, Weiss thought it was over for her. 

Until the beast stopped. It was only for a moment, and before she could question it, the Ursa’s head from removed from its body in one swift movement, tumbling to the ground before the whole corpse faded away to ash. Confusion replaced any fear in Weiss, her breathing erratic as she tried to catch her breath back. From behind where the Ursa stood, a familiar person rushed forward, helping the injured Beacon student to her feet. “Weiss, are you hurt?”

Blake. 

Unlike Weiss’ battered and bruised appearance, Blake looked completely untouched, but those golden eyes were wide with fear and worry. Standing up fully, the heiress smiled warmly at the sight of her friend. “I should be asking you the same thing. Where’ve you been? I was looking everywhere for you.”

The worry vanished at the question. Rather, Blake glanced down at the ground, her bow twitching anxiously as she confessed. “I’ve been escorting civilians to the evacuation points in the city ever since this started. There’s so many White Fang soldiers here, this… Something bigger is happening. The woman on the intercom.”

“You heard her too.”

“Everyone watching the tournament did. After the feed was cut, I tried to look for Ruby and Yang but Grimm attacked and…” She paused for a moment, trying to calm herself down as her voice dropped. “I was worried. That something happened.”

“Did you hear from Yang or Ruby? Neither of them are answering their scrolls.”

Blake shook her head. Sighing in defeat, Weiss muttered in response. “Okay. Great.”

“Either way, we should make our way to the CCT tower. That’s where everyone else ran off to.” The Faunus explained, pointing to the distant silhouette of the tower itself. 

That was a plan. Weiss let her teammate take the lead, watching her back as they made their way to the destination. The entire place was overrun with Grimm, White Fang goons, and soon enough, they found the robotic soldiers themselves having turned against Ironwood and the people. 

Creations from her home, something that once gave Weiss and the people of Beacon comfort and security, now they were mindless drones being used by the mysterious woman in charge of this whole attack. Flashes of Penny’s mangled body laying on the arena floor, the twist in Weiss’ stomach when she thought of what could have possible pushed these people to do this, to use Pyrrha like that, it all made her feel incredibly nauseous. What could they possibly get out of hurting so many people? Of destroying Beacon itself with Grimm?

Blake showed none of what was plaguing Weiss. No doubt those same questions and doubts wore away at the teenage girl, but Blake kept it deep inside, rather focusing all her efforts on completing the mission at hand. At that moment, they had a job to do. Focusing on that helped Weiss with the many thoughts circling in her head, if for a moment, and with the enemies coming nonstop, she could distract her wandering mind with protecting both herself and Blake. 

The robotic soldiers were no match for her speed and skill, falling apart as Weiss darted through them with such speed that she appeared no more than a white blur.

Her companion fared just as well. Even against living people, Blake wouldn’t let that stay her blade. Her Semblance proved her advantage, with every attack from a goon simply hitting the Faunus’ shadow clone, leaving the real one unharmed before she retaliated with brutal slashes of Gambol Shroud. The two moved in perfect sync. Slashing, shooting, dodging. They were unstoppable together, and soon enough they found themselves leaving broken robotic carcasses and unconscious White Fang members behind them.

Despite their winnings, Weiss felt herself more and more drained the longer the fight dragged on. 

With the tower looming over them, she had to take a moment to catch her breath back, doubled over when Blake too stopped in her tracks. Glancing over her shoulder, her voice was clearly worried as she called back to Weiss. “Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” Her ribs hurt. The blow from the Ursa must had done more damage than she realised, leaving Weiss standing there with a hand pressed against the sore spot gingerly. “I’m fine. Let’s keep going.”

While Blake didn’t completely believe that Weiss was as fine as she pretended to be, there was no time to stop and check up. At that moment, a piercing roar shook the earth beneath them, the two girls shocked to find that an Alpha had made its way deeper into the city, climbing up the wall of the food hall nearby as it called out again. 

The noise rang in Weiss’ ears. It was piercing, feeling like it could burst her ear drums if she listened for even one more second, but thankfully the call stopped and instead the beast jumped down from the wall of the building. Spotting a few unlucky students, it gave chase with the shouts of panic and horror spurring it on. Watching in fright, Blake suddenly gave chase while shouting in a panic. “It’s gonna kill them!”

“Blake! Wait!” Weiss called after her friend, trying to follow after her friend before more Grimm blocked her path.

One attempted to strike at Blake, but could only get shadows in its maw as she dodged the attack, jumping high in the air with her katana quickly shifting into its gun form. Throwing it hard, she used the ribbon connected to pull it into a spinning attack, using the force of its fired bullets to gain more speed and power. The Grimm was unable to handle the attack. Disappearing into dust, she had no other obstacles to stand in her way, trying to run after the Grimm in a desperate attempt to protect the students being attacked.

Weiss was not so lucky. Multiple Beowolves had noticed her, and once more she was thrown into another fight for her life, only this time unable to hope for the timely arrival of Blake again. 

Her Aura was no doubt running out, and without it she would no longer have access to her powerful Semblance. If she was to fight, she would have to fight smart and end the fight fast, before she ended up like so many people lost that night. That in mind, Weiss twirled her sword and fought on, using her superior speed and agility to outmaneuver the Grimm before stabbing them at their most vulnerable.

Everything was starting to ache. Her lungs burned with every breath she took, her arms shook as her grip on Myrtenaster tightened, fearful that she would lose it again, and sweat rolled down the side of her face. Thankfully, she defeated her attackers and ran off, trying not to attract the attention of any more enemies until she found Blake again. That was easier said than done. They were everywhere, infesting the school like a living disease. A Nevermore circled up in the skies above, scanning the grounds with its sharp eyesight, and with it on the lookout, Weiss had to take cover under the roofed walkways just outside the food hall.

The building was wrecked, with windows smashed and the stone walls crumbled. It was a sad sight to see. This was her school, and now after working so hard to get there and making so many friends, Weiss was watching it crumble all around her.

However, the worst feeling at that moment was that she didn’t know where any of her friends were. Yang, Ruby, even Jaune and his team. The Nevermore attacking the stadium was the last Weiss saw of Pyrrha and everyone there, including Ruby, and deep down she was scared that her little dolt had fallen with other students.

No. She couldn’t think like that. Ruby would be fine, she had a knack for getting herself out of deadly situations, just like before. Same went for Yang, the hotblooded blonde feeling most at home in a fight, and definitely had the skills to back up her brawler attitude. Weiss would find them. She had to believe that. She couldn’t bare the thought otherwise.

Right now, she had to focus on finding Blake at least. The Faunus girl had ran off in this direction, yet Weiss couldn’t see her anywhere, looking around frantically while calling out. “Blake?! Blake, where are you?!”

Suddenly, shouts came from within the crumbling building itself. Some sounded eerily familiar. It had to be Blake. Determined, Weiss ran towards one of the broken windows to get inside, hoping that she wasn’t too late. As she reached it and peered inside, she was shocked to see Blake in fierce combat with someone else. It wasn’t a Grimm, and by the elaborate design of his uniform, there was no way this man was a simple goon, especially since he seemed to have Blake on the ropes by how the fight looked.

Vivid red hair with black horns poking out, his face covered by that same mask that all the White Fang members wore, there was something familiar about him. Then it hit Weiss. The same face that had been plastered all over the news, something that she’d seen time and time again. Adam Taurus.

Before Weiss could jump into the fray, Adam had brutally kicked Blake away, sending her bruised body skidding across the room before she laid there, trying to catch her breath back. Her attacker approached, sword drawn, and when the poor girl tried to get back to her feet, he kicked her violently in the stomach, crushing any attempt to fight back by kicking her Gambol Shroud away. It slid across the ground to Weiss, stopping off to her side as she called out. “Blake!”

The sound of her voice caught both of their attention. Blake’s face dropped at the sight of Weiss, all the horror and fear fully showing now, but she wasn’t who Weiss was focusing on. That was Adam. 

His whole demeanor changed at the sight of her. Shoulders tensing up and his mouth pulling down into a scowl, he was furious now. But Weiss wasn’t intimidated by him. Blake needed her, she couldn’t run off while her friend was laying there, trying so hard to push through the pain and get back up. Her grip on Myrtenaster tightened, and with the dust chamber rotating to fire, Weiss ran her free hand down the blade. 

The fire dust ignited under the touch, with fire glyphs appearing behind her as Weiss pointed the rapier at Adam. On command, the glyphs fired intense flames, the attacks homing in on him. Adam didn’t move, instead sheathing his sword and getting into a fighting stance. That confused Weiss. Unsure what he was doing, she was stunned to see him immediately pull his weapon most of the way out of its sheath, taking the full brunt of her attack without any hesitation. 

The only sign that it hit was the steam coming off of both his sword and the ground around him. Quickly, Weiss rushed forward, using her glyphs to propel herself faster as she closed the distance between them instantly. Stabbing forward, she and Adam were locked in the fight to the death. Neither of them gave the other any room. Weiss used all of her strength to block his blows, finding his speed and aggressive moves difficult to protect herself against, even with her own Semblance giving her the boost needed.

Multiple glyphs appeared around them, and when Adam pushed her away with another slash of his sword, Weiss darted around him using those glyphs. It was impossible to track her, the heiress only a blur as she shot between each glyph, hitting Adam time after time again. Despite the onslaught, he was not slowing down. There wasn’t much time left. Weiss could feel it. Her Aura starting to flicker, the glyphs vanishing one by one when she no longer had the strength to sustain them.

And that’s when Adam struck.

All the red on his person suddenly lit up, and with an enraged yell, he rushed forward with his weapon fully drawn in a sweeping motion. On instinct, Weiss held Myrtenaster up to shield herself from the blow. However, much to her shock and horror, the sheer power from Adam’s blow shattered her rapier’s blade, the shockwave sending the student flying backwards. Everything seemed to stop. Widened eyes watched as the fragments of what was once her weapon disintegrated, her hand losing grip of the handle. 

The useless remains of Myrtenaster rattled as it hit the floor, and soon enough Weiss snapped out of her stunned moment when she collided with the floor too. Her body rolled a few times from the force, and finally she felt the final snap as her Aura completely broke, lighting her body with white light momentarily before it dimmed back down. There, hurting and defenseless, she tried to get any air back into her body while also pushing herself up.

All her strength had been spent. No Aura, no Semblance, Weiss couldn’t even push her upper body on the floor before exhaustion made her muscles scream out in pain. 

Laying there, she was powerless as Adam approached her. Eyes hidden behind that awful mask, she could only glare up in defiance, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her so terrified of him. When he finally spoke, his voice was deep and filled with so much hate that it practically dripped off every word. “Of all the people I expected to see tonight, I never thought it’d be a  _ Schnee. _ ”

“Adam, please.” Blake begged, crawling towards them without a single care of how pathetic she must had looked. “I’m the one you want. Just take me. Leave Weiss out of thi-”

“You had every chance to admit your mistakes, Blake. Now, I’m gonna have to show you that there’s  _ consequences  _ to your actions.” With that, he approached Weiss quickly. 

In a panic, Weiss backed away, her hands scrambling for something, anything, to protect herself from the madman. From the corner of her eye, she spotted something. The discarded Gambol Shroud. Looking back, she kicked out when Adam got close enough, feeling her high heel connect with his shin. The blow caused him to falter. Bent over in pain, he stopped his advance and gave her the chance to rush for the katana. 

It felt awkward in her hands. Different from the slim and elegant rapier she had based her whole fighting style around, but Weiss would take anything at the moment. Spinning around with it tight in her grip, she found Adam having already recovered from her kick and closed the distance between them, appearing right in front of her as he grabbed the hand holding Blake’s weapon and pulled past him, forcing Weiss to stumble forward. Powerless, she cried out in pain when his knee lodged itself right into her abdomen.

The pain was immense, and most of the fight had left her at that moment.

Collapsing to her knees, she gasped loudly for air, unable to hear Blake’s pleading over the sound of blood pounding in her ears. As soon as she tried to get away or try to defend herself, a hand grabbed hold of her long hair, digging in tightly and yanking forward. Her scalp ached, Weiss’ hands reaching up in a vain attempt to dislodge Adam’s grip on her, but all her efforts were for naught as he simply ignored them, throwing her forward against one of the dinner tables.

Leaning against it for support, Weiss couldn’t do anything as he moved closer to her. He was incredibly tall up close. Those black slits staring down at her, she was certain that he was going to kill her, unable to hide the fear anymore as her blue eyes widened under his gaze. However, no killing blow came.

At first she was confused. Then the feeling of him pushing against her, forcing Weiss against the table, it became painfully clear to her what he was planning to do instead.

Fighting instincts kicked in, her legs kicking out frantically as she screamed at him. “ _ Get off me!” _

“Adam!” Blake cried out, having managed to get up to her knees despite the pain wracking every nerve in her body. Weiss could see her shoulders shake, the tears pricking in the corners of those almond shaped eyes, and sure enough Adam did also. 

A deep growl came up from his throat. Instantly, Weiss felt the back of her head slamming against the solid wooden surface of the table. For a moment her vision darkened completely. The strength in her body vanished, leaving her to collapse on the floor with a dull thud. Despite her best attempts, she couldn’t push through the haze that had fallen over her, suffocating her like a thick blanket while the ringing in her ears carried on. It hurt. Everything  _ hurt. _

A scream of pain managed to push through the cacophony of noise in her head. 

Pushing through, Weiss managed to regain some consciousness, lifting her head in time to see Adam’s sword sticking out of Blake’s side, pinning her down to the floor while her attacker loomed over her. The sight made her heart stop. Watching helplessly, she could only gasp weakly. “Blake…"

“Now just behave.” The commanding tone in Adam’s voice sent shivers down Weiss’ spine. He sounded so cold, so calculating despite the fact that he was supposed to be Blake’s mentor. 

Even though Blake wanted to continue to fight, she couldn’t move, paralysed by pain as blood dripped down from the fresh wound in her side. Instead, she could only lie there while Adam turned his attention back to Weiss. There was nowhere for her to run. Returning to the downed heiress, he was just as rough pulling her back up, pushing Weiss back against the table with his body pinning her down. 

Feebly pushing him away, she screwed her eyes tightly shut while his gloved hand found its way underneath her skirt, fingers hooking on the hem of her panties. In one swift motion, he pulled them down past her knees and left them there. Her heart pounded away in her chest, beating so fast that Weiss thought at one point that it would surely burst, though she tried to turn her attention away from what was happening to her.

With one hand hooked around her neck, pressing down, Adam used the other to fiddle with the zipper of his pants, leaning down so that his mouth was right next to Weiss’ ear. Over the sound of her head thudding and her heart beating erratically, she heard him bitterly snarl to her. “I wonder what Daddy is going to think of his precious little girl sleeping with a filthy Faunus.”

Please, no. No, no,  _ no! _

Weiss couldn’t speak. Every time she opened her mouth, all she could manage was croaks and pained gasps. Even if she could talk, the hand tightening around her throat cut off any air getting to her lungs, leaving her dizzy and on the verge of fainting. Adam didn’t give her the mercy of unconsciousness.

Suddenly, intense pain burned straight through her. Choked screams were all that erupted from Weiss’ throat, her hands coming back to life as she clawed and slapped at Adam, desperate to get him away from her. The White Fang leader was immovable. Inside her, he started to brutally thrust with his hand relaxing and constricting around her throat, cutting her air off just enough that Weiss was falling unconscious before releasing the pressure, letting her breathe again. 

Hot tears began to fall freely, streaking Weiss’ face in wet trails as the pain overwhelmed her. Weakness overcame her entire body, her hands clenched tightly against Adam’s jacket, bundling the fabric underneath her fingers, and soon she felt something warm trickling down her legs. She didn’t want to look. She wanted it to be over. Please, it hurt so badly. Just  _ stop. _

_ Let it be over. _

The sight of her crying and looking so defeated underneath him seemed to only spur Adam on. His thrusts grew more bold, sparking wave after wave of agony while Weiss could only lie there, trying to ignore his voice whispering in her ear again. “Hurts, doesn’t it? Laying here, letting someone take away your very innocence.”

He paused, dragging out a long groan from Weiss as he grunted. “Now you might have an idea what it’s like for us. Having humans think of us as some fucking sex toy, having them take us without a goddamn care!”

His grip on her throat tightened. The rage he felt was clear, the bitterness and spite fuelling this horrendous act as Adam snarled. "I won't stop until your entire family burns at my feet."

More than before, he began to choke her roughly, showing no remorse despite her frantic pleas that she could barely get out. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. The agony was unreal, washing over Weiss’ entire body with her vision blurring in the corners, both from the fact that she couldn’t breathe and the tears in her eyes. Scrunching them closed, she begged for anyone to make it stop. Strength fading away, she kept repeating those pleas over and over again, finding some solace that she could no longer hear what Adam was angrily ranting to her.

When she was on the brink of falling unconscious, she felt Adam release her throat and the rush of air reaching her aching chest had her gasping. As she breathed heavily, his pace quickened and turned erratic, his mocking words instead turning into animalistic growls and grunts. It wasn’t long before he buried himself completely inside of her, leaning all of his weight on top of Weiss as he came. 

Bile raised up from her stomach. The urge to vomit was almost too much to ignore, Weiss having to swallow it back down when she felt Adam pull out of her, letting the broken heiress collapse to the floor in agony and exhaustion. Her arms shook as she barely kept herself from completely collapsing in a heap, shaking terribly from the exertion. 

Footsteps echoed from around her, the sight of Adam’s shoes coming into view with him towering over her. As she looked up, she could feel that same intense hatred still radiating off him, even with the smug smirk on his face, as if he was proud of what he had just done. Her teeth gritted together in anger, Weiss managed to glare at him even with her body on the verge of giving up. But her defiance did little to dissuade him. 

Pulling his sword from its sheath, he casually placed it at the crook of Weiss’ neck, pressing the blade slightly as he aligned the strike. This was it. He was going to cut her throat and leave her there for the Grimm, completely alone. However, before Adam could swing back and finish the deed, a loud yell of pain rang through the air and, much to the surprise of Weiss and Adam, Blake ran up in front of her. The movement took her energy, the cat girl collapsed to her knees in front of Weiss, using her own body to protect her friend. 

Adam paused, staring down at the scene before him with that smirk completely vanishing. Rather, he seemed perplexed, but his voice never lost that steely undertone when he growled. “Why do you always ruin everything, Blake?”

Blake didn’t reply. Glaring heavily at him, she stood her ground until Adam swung his weapon, detaching her head completely from her body. Weiss couldn’t react, feeling herself finally loosing consciousness with her vision fading to black. Before she did, however, she could feel hands yanking her from the ground, dragging her away with the heat of the flames being replaced by the cool air of the autumn night.

All she could make out were glimpses of Blake’s face, the sight of Beacon in the distance, and panicked voices all around her. That familiar high pitched voice, one that she usually argued with. She recognised it. “Weiss?! What happened?!”

Ruby…

Little moments were all she could remember. Ruby’s upset voice before she left to find Jaune and Pyrrha with Yang, the feeling of someone’s hand on her shoulder with encouraging words being whispered to her, but there was one thing that stuck with Weiss. As she barely clutched to consciousness, she could make out Blake lying behind her, holding her bandaged side with one hand while reaching out for Weiss with another, desperate for any form of contact. 

Tears streaming down her face, Blake choked out apologies. “I’m sorry. I’m  _ so  _ sorry...”

Weiss wanted to tell her that it wasn’t Blake’s fault, but no words came from her. Finally, darkness overcame the heiress, and she slipped away into the dark confines of her mind. Desperate for any retreat from the horrors she witnessed that night. 


	5. Just Let Me Leave (Oscar Pine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a breaking point. Oscar thought he wouldn't have been pushed to his own any time soon, yet the journey to Argus and the revelation of Ozpin's secrets proved him so very wrong. Pushed, isolated, insulted, he finally had enough and leaves to return home, no longer having the strength to continue on this path. However, the one person who he's angry at returns, with Oscar having to decide whether he is able to shoulder the responsibility of a feud that lasted thousands of years.
> 
> Minor platonic!Rosegarden.

**** _ How do we even know it’s really him?! What if we’ve been talking to that liar all this time?! _

Those biting words gnawed away at Oscar’s core, tearing him apart from the inside despite all attempts to ignore it. There was no ignoring it. He heard Jaune loud and clear, devastated to see that people who had previously been so friendly and comforting had thrown away who he was, refusing to see that he wasn’t Ozpin. He was Oscar.

His back stung from how hard he was shoved into the wall. In fact, Oscar was sure that he’d hit the back of his head as well, feeling it throbbing in agony as he gingerly reached up, feeling through the locks of black hair. A jolt of pain made him flinch, forcing him to leave it alone for now. The bruises would thankfully heal. Though, he could see people looking at him while walking by. Shock was clear. 

It wasn’t surprising. After Qrow punched him just after the train crashed, the resulting bruise had remained. It had a few days to heal, turning into a more yellowish colour instead of the vivid purple, and there was no searing pain when Oscar tried to move it, but that lingering soreness remained. That wasn’t the worst of it. No, he would gladly take the assault over how quickly the others changed around them.

They didn’t see him. They weren't angry at Oscar, they were angry at Ozpin, but he was gone. Disappeared into the refuge of Oscar’s mind to leave the host to deal with the aftermath. Everything was now on his shoulders, the weight of it all along with the fear gripping him that one day, it wouldn’t just be him anymore. One day he’d wake up and it’d be Ozpin. Confused, scared, exhausted, all those negative emotions made his stomach churn to the point where Oscar felt nauseous. 

Bitter winds blew through Argus. Chilling the young teenager to the bone, his gloved hands rubbed up and down his arms, trying to get what little heat back into the limbs as he could. Shivering violently, he sought refuge in an archway of the closed theatre. Protected from the snow that was gently falling from the skies.

It was just getting colder. Oscar could see his breath misting right in front of his face, the freezing air burning his lungs with every breath he took. While he stood there shivering, he could hear his aunt bossing him again, lecturing him over how dangerous it was to go out without a coat, something that made him laugh to himself. 

All those years, it had just been him and her. Together. But then Oscar left without a word, unable to face more than a simple letter on his bed, and even then he couldn’t tell her everything. Not about Ozpin or this quest or all the craziness he had faced along the way. Even after spending months away from home, Oscar hadn’t sent a single letter home. He didn’t know what to say.  _ I’m fine but the man in my head said that we now have to get this magical lamp to Atlas, all while avoiding murderers sent by his ex-wife? _

Something told him that saying that wouldn’t have made his aunt feel any better.

But with Ozpin no longer there, and everyone in their group no longer trusting him, Oscar felt unneeded anymore. They only wanted him for the man in his head. That being the case, he could easily go home and leave the experienced Huntsmen to take the Relic the rest of the way. Ruby would come up with a plan to get them past Cordovin, she was an intelligent person, and Jaune was there to help too. 

Exhaustion weighed down on him. The thought of actually being able to return home and see his aunt again was almost too good to pass up on, but that same fear pulled Oscar away. With how he left, she might not have wanted to see him again, or he wouldn’t have the courage to face the inevitability. It was cowardly. He was cowardly. Running away again, but he couldn’t push himself to return to the house either.

His backpack weighed heavily on his shoulders, packed with what little he actually owned. No doubt the others would notice that he was missing.

Glancing down at his feet, Oscar’s vision blurred terribly with unshed tears, falling down his face with no attempt from him to wipe them away. All the emotions he had been dealing with, everything in general since he started this journey, it was getting the best of the teenager. He…

He just wanted to go home.

Inhaling a shaky breath, he rubbed his eyes furiously with the sleeve of his shirt. Eyes clear, he looked around the streets of the city, noticing people walking about trying to either get home for the night, or hanging around with friends. None of them noticed the boy crying in the archway. Somehow, Oscar was thankful that no one tried to pry in and ask him what was wrong. Even if he wanted to talk about things, he didn’t know where to start, or what was safe to discuss and what wasn’t. 

The secrecy was the worst. Still, there was no time to stand around and cry all night. So, pulling up the straps of his backpack, Oscar took a step out from under the shelter of the door’s archway, only for a familiar voice to echo in his ears. “Oscar.”

He stilled. Standing there in stunned silence, Oscar waited for a moment, only to be met with nothing but silence. It must’ve been his imagination. Carrying on walking, he made his way down the street before the voice called out again. “Oscar.”

“So I wasn’t imagining it…” Oscar grumbled to himself, glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to notice him practically talking to himself. “Where’d you go? You’ve been gone for days.”

“I… needed to think.”

“You mean to think of another lie.” The bitterness in Oscar’s voice couldn’t be buried. 

“I didn’t lie.” Ozpin sounded frazzled, tiredness clear in his words.

Another lie. It was never ending. Lie after lie after lie, and Oscar was growing  _ tired _ of it all. “You certainly weren't telling the truth.”

No response. For a moment, he thought that Ozpin had lost courage again and ran off into the unreachable depths of his mind, but sure enough, that same voice quietly replied. “I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt by this. Especially you.”

“I’ll heal.”

“No. I did not mean what Qrow did. I…” Ozpin fell quiet. When he spoke up again, it sounded more resigned. “You shouldn’t have shouldered it alone. I’m sorry.”

The apology was sincere, especially with what Oscar could feel when the immortal spirit spoke. It felt like a deep pain, gripping at his heart and making it incredibly difficult to breathe. The immense guilt threatened to crush him. Yet, this wasn’t Oscar’s guilt. All the emotions he was feeling at that moment were not his own. They were Ozpin’s. 

Staring down at the pavement, Oscar asked quietly. “Ozpin. Why’d you come back?”

“I told you that our souls, our Aura, are connected some time ago. Our thoughts and emotions are one. At this moment, I could feel that you were in distress and came back.”

“So you didn’t come back when Jaune had me against the wall, or when everyone turned on me?” Oscar’s words were full of frustration and anger. Everything he had been through alone bubbled to the surface, leaving him burning deep with only one target to throw it at.

However, Ozpin didn’t snap back or get angry in return. He took all of the pain and trauma that Oscar had and explained as best he could. “I felt that my presence at that moment would’ve had… disastrous consequences. The group isn’t ready for me to come back yet. They need time to heal first.”

“Is that the only reason? Did you think that they need time to think things through, or that you couldn’t face up to them yet?”

Ozpin had no answer to that, keeping quiet as Oscar started to walk again, unsure where he was actually heading to. The only sound between them were the crunching of Oscar’s boots on the freshly fallen snow, leaving footprints in his wake as he carried on making his way down the streets, crossing one of the quieter roads before Ozpin finally answered his question.

“...Both.” 

The honesty surprised the teenager. Stopping near the gates of the park, he listened quietly to Ozpin when he added. “I have to ask, Oscar. Where are you going?”

There it was. In all honesty, Oscar didn’t have a concrete answer to the question, rather only having conflicting excuses and ideas of where he could go, and he knew that none of them would be viable long term. When he spoke, the thing that was most on his mind came out as his answer. “Home.”

“You wish to go back to your farm.” There was no bitterness or anger at Oscar’s plan. Only resignment. “If that’s what you wish to do, I cannot stop you.”

“No, you’re just going to tell me that I have to fight in a war I had no part in, otherwise the world would be destroyed by your crazy  _ ex-wife! _ ”

“Oscar-”

“No!” His voice was louder than intended, shocking some of the civilians that were walking by. Eyes staring at him suspiciously, confused as to why this boy was shouting at himself, Oscar quickly fled the scene, making way into the park where no one would notice him. As he walked under the bare trees, he continued in a harsh tone. “I never wanted this! I thought it was crazy, running off to save the world because a voice in my head told me to, but I did it anyway!”

“Why did you?”

“Because I thought it was the right thing to do! You told me so much about stuff I thought weren't even real. Maidens, Salem, Gods. I-I couldn’t just stay at home when you needed to get back to Ruby and the others!” 

“But now you wish to return.” 

Oscar stopped in his tracks. Standing there in the freezing cold, Oscar felt the burning rage inside of him fade away, leaving his core empty and sorrowful. His hair swayed in the soft breeze, and sure enough his vision blurred again as Oscar quietly sniffled. “I don’t think I can do this anymore. I… I want to go home.”

“I understand.” Ozpin’s voice was calm, gentle even, like a father comforting his upset child, and Oscar felt that same need for comfort hitting him square in the chest. With no one around to help him, he found himself gravitating towards the man inside his mind while he continued. “There were times that I wanted to go back to when things were better. For so long. But… I suppose I couldn’t let that happen. I had a mission to do, and Salem would never leave me be until I completed it.”

“But she can’t be killed. We’ll never be able to defeat her, Jinn said so herself.”

“Perhaps… Still, there were people I could help even though I don’t know how to defeat Salem. Teach people to fight back against the Grimm, help build cities that offered sanctuary, keep the relics away from those who wanted power.” The Relics. Even after only seeing one of them, the sheer power that it contained opened Oscar’s eyes, showing just how dangerous they truly were. Especially if they fell in Salem’s hands.

As he thought about their discussion, Ozpin continued. “But you’re right. You didn’t have a choice in any of this, not truly, and I didn’t either. I can’t give up on this.”

“Did you ever want to give up? After what happened to you and…” The reminder of what happened to Ozpin’s children shook Oscar to the core, and he could feel a wave of unrelenting grief hit him at the thought of them. 

Ozpin didn’t say anything to his question, but he didn’t need to. What Oscar could feel at that moment told him more than any words ever could.

So instead, he dropped the topic and rather asked something different. “What I saw with Salem… Did you know? About what truly happened to her?”

“No. She told me about the extinction of humans, but she blamed the Gods. I believed her. Now it seems that I was wrong for doing so after what Jinn showed us all.”

“I... I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

“You don’t have to apologise, Oscar. I made the choice of forgoing what the God of Light asked of me, and I have to deal with the consequences of it.” There was no triumph to that declaration. Ozpin sounded tired, worn, like he had spoken so same words hundreds of times, but nonetheless he persevered. 

It was admirable if nothing else. 

“I wish you didn’t have to do this either, Oscar, but with our souls connected, I’m afraid that Salem will hunt you down whether you go home or not. For your safety, it’s best that we remain with Ruby and the others.”

“After the way they all treated me? You saw how they acted. They don’t even see me as me… All they see is  _ you.  _ Someone that they don’t even trust anymore after finding out that he has no plan to defeat the one person threatening everyone in the world.” After his previous outbursts, Oscar was too exhausted to keep up a biting tone. His voice dropped instead, a mutter barely able to be heard by anyone around, all except for Ozpin.

“That’s true, but running away won’t help us. A few of our friends can understand that themselves.”

“So, what should I do?”

“I cannot tell you that. This is your choice, Oscar. All I can do is give my opinion.” That wasn’t helpful. Salem was after them, both for Ozpin and for the Relic, and with the immortal being’s very essence trapped inside of Oscar, there was no way he would ever be safe alone.

The thought of Ruby finding him gone finally hit home. Even when the others were too busy worrying over their fight with Salem, falling deep into their own depression, Ruby was there for him. Helping Oscar, making sure that he knew that there was a place for him in their group. With Jaune’s outburst and everything that had happened lately, it all overwhelmed Oscar, and for that moment, he had forgotten all about the bond that he shared with the Huntress.

Their talk back at Haven sprung to mind, Ruby’s comforting words helping him push through that fear over the unknown future ahead of them. Even after she told him about her friends, the people she watched murdered along with the numerous losses she faced in her life, she never stopped fighting, unwilling to back down even with the knowledge that Salem was hunting her down specifically for her silver eyes. The truth over Ozpin didn’t stop Ruby, and Oscar couldn’t let it stop him.

He felt like he owed it to her to at least try.

Decision made, Oscar sighed deeply and turned around, walking back the way he came into the park while Ozpin tried to speak again. “You’re going back for Ruby.”

“She’s my friend, and yeah, Salem’s going to come after me and you, but she’s also after Ruby. If she’s still fighting even after all this, then I am too.”

“It seems like some of her rubbed off on you.” That made Oscar laugh to himself. He wouldn’t compare himself to Ruby, especially with how much he found himself amazed with her, but if he had gathered the courage needed from her, then that was perfectly fine by him.

The way home was long, with Oscar finding that his wandering around had left him somewhat lost in the city. With the temperature dropping and the brutal winds picking up again, he was eager to get back to warmth and shelter, though the thought of meeting the group after running away made his stomach twist painfully. While he was sure the girls would be glad to see him again, he didn’t know if Jaune or the rest of his team would be as elated. That was even if they had left the room that their leader had stormed off to after his outburst. 

Soon, Oscar began to recognise the streets around him. The house wasn’t far from where he was. Trudging through the snow and ice, he thought to himself deeply and quietly piped up. “Ozpin?”

“Hmmm?”

“Something’s been on my mind, eversince Jinn. Why do you call yourself Ozpin if your name is Ozma?”

“Ah…” Ozpin replied softly, clearly amused by the question. “The last man whose body I occupied, that was his name. I decided to keep it to avoid Salem finding me.”

“So you took his body and his name? Did he even know what was going to happen to him?”

“You misunderstand how my curse works, Oscar. You were never in danger of being erased.” The truth hit Oscar hard. All his fears and worries, they circled his mind frantically while he tried to make sense of what Ozpin told him, keeping quiet as he continued to explain in further detail. “The God of Light made it so that I had to work with the one I inhabited a body with. So that for as long as I lived, I never had to do so alone. It took me a long time to realise that.”

“But, the first man you reincarnated into, he…”

“The process is complicated, and at first I made many mistakes, but no… he was never truly gone. Just deep down.” There was a sense of shame to those words. “After we died, I learned to work alongside my host. The same will be done with you.”

He wouldn’t lose himself? These days spent panicking over whether or not he would be himself anymore, counting down until the time came and Oscar would just be one of Ozpin’s many lives, leaving his body behind to be controlled like some messed up puppet. He wanted to be relieved. But, with the truth finally out, Oscar felt like his legs were ready to give way, the poor boy having to use a nearby garden wall for support as he regained his strength.

“I’m sorry you had to think that. If I knew you were scared of that, I would’ve put your fears to rest sooner.”

“Would you have come back sooner?”

“...I hope I would have.”

With that, Ozpin fell silent. There was so much to get through, so much to talk about with the others when he returned, so with a new sense of purpose and determination, Oscar picked himself back up and made his way back to the house. 

By the time he reached the front door, no one was there to greet him. Confused, he searched around the house, looking in every room in case they had retired for the night, but sure enough, he was the only person left there. Glancing around the empty living room, he walked by the coffee table on the way to the kitchen, pausing when something white caught his eyes.

Slowly, he approached the table. On top of it, he could see a small piece of folded up paper with his name written on top of it, making the boy even more curious as he plucked it up and started reading through the handwriting inside.

_ Oscar, _

_ I don’t know if you’ll even read this, but I just wanted to make sure that something was here in case you did come back. _

_ After everything that’s happened these past few days, I know that you feel scared and confused, like you were back at Haven, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there enough to help you this time. Everything’s just so confused right now. No one knows what to do and with Ozpin gone, we just feel even more lost, but that doesn’t mean we should’ve treated you the way we did. _

_ If you are reading this, we’ve gone out to look for you. I hope that we find you back here when we come back. _

_ Ruby. _

“They… went to look for me?”

“It appears so.” Ozpin replied.

Still holding onto the paper, he glanced out of the living room window, staring up at the pitch black night skies. Snow continued to fall, gathering on the windowsill while Oscar finally dropped the note back on the table. They were looking for him. They cared about him. The sense of belonging started to push away his insecurity and fear, and Oscar laughed to himself to overcome the sense of wanting to cry in relief.

There was no point in going to find them. After some time, they would return back to the house, and he’d be there. Ready to face whatever dangers awaited for them. While there were still questions plaguing Oscar, and no doubt longing for his home and family, there was a new sense of determination as he recalled Ozpin’s words regarding not giving up. He was right. Even if Salem could not be defeated, that didn’t mean they should give up and just allow her to purge the world.

Even if they failed, they had to try, and that meant Oscar himself also.


	6. Crimson in a World of Black & White (Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until a person had found their soulmate, they were left in a world completely devoid in colour. Two souls calling for each other. No matter the distance, the divide between human and Faunus, this call would push every living being to find that one person to call their own. Blake had wanted that, longed for it, but had resigned herself to a life without colour. Until that first day at Beacon had her seeing that shade of red amongst all the white. 
> 
> Monochrome Soulmates!AU, with minor Elderburn. Requested by Curious.

_ One life is not a long time, _

_ When you’re waiting for a small sign. _

Everyone had learned about soulmates. In their world, every human and Faunus had that one person that connected to them, their souls yearning for the other half to complete them, no matter where you were in the world. Until the two pieces of the puzzle came together, they would be forced to live in a world with no colour. No life.

As a child, Blake dreamed of the day she would be able to experience the world fully. To see the skies turn the array of colours as the sun set, run around her home and see the deep blue oceans or the golden sands. For a while, she thought Adam was her soulmate.

But the colour never came. 

Trapped in a world of black and white, she kept it hidden from Adam, fearful that the fact that they weren't meant to be would spark outrage in the man, but there was no escaping the truth. Their souls were not meant for each other. 

There were times as she grew older that Blake wondered if Adam knew. If she couldn’t see the world as it was with him, could he? Did Adam ignore the truth in some sort of delusion? The questions remained unanswered, with Blake never gathering the courage to ask them in case he would take offense. On her mind was survival. Answers would have to come later, when she was strong and brave enough to ask for them. 

It was difficult, watching other people around her experience what she longed so much for. Her parents had found each other long before she was born. So many nights Blake sat there and listened as her mother told her stories about how they first met, of how Ghira was brave and strong, but compassionate as well. Often Kali would lift her daughter up, promising her that soon she would find that one soul out of the millions on Remnant, and that the love she would feel at that moment would feel like nothing else. 

Years of being beaten down and unloved had left Blake bitter towards the idea. All she could ever hope for was Adam, his words ringing in her head with the truth bearing down on her. She was a Faunus. No one would love her like he did. After being told that so many times, she had began to believe it. Adam loved her. No fairytale would change that, and so Blake resigned herself to a life devoid of colour just to remain with him. 

However, that day with the train. Adam’s nature, his bloodthirst and spiteful need for revenge, it had grown too much for Blake to handle. That wasn’t her Adam. Not anymore.

So, she ran. Standing on the detached caboose of the train she had been robbing not a few minutes ago, she watched silently as Adam disappeared in the distance. There was no relief, no sense of freedom. Just a broken girl lost in a lifeless world. 

_ Patience is hard to find, _

_ Shadows seem to fill your life. _

Beacon. After months of wandering, unsure of where to go now that she had burned all her bridges, it was a surprise for Blake to finally decide to use her skills as a Huntress and enrol into the Academy.

It was definitely grand, the looming tower in the background drawing the eye with pristine white stonework. While other students walked around and gawked at their new home for the duration of their stay at the school, Blake kept to herself, face buried in a book she had brought with her. Even with her delicate cat ears hidden in a pretty black bow, her hearing was barely affected. Twitching slightly, she listened into other people’s conversations, tuning out the useless information as she searched for anything that would prove to her advantage.

Any one of them around her would be on her team. Be her partner. If Blake wanted to get through her time at Beacon, she would be wise in scoping out the candidates before the exams began. 

Suddenly, an explosion caught the cat Faunus off guard. The ground shook violently, nearly sending Blake tumbling to the ground before she managed to correct herself, and when she straightened herself out, she found a small bottle rolling to her feet with the sound of glass barely audible. Picking it up off the ground, she looked it over with a raised eyebrow, her free hand holding tightly onto her open book.

Dust. Unable to see the colour of it, Blake opened the bottle up and sniffed it cautiously. It smelt like burnt cinders, and the heat coming through the specially prepared glass bottle meant that it had to have been fire dust. 

Who would’ve been so irresponsible to leave this tumbling around? 

“You complete and utter dolt!” A voice rang through the air. Intrigued, Blake followed after it, seeing a cloud of smoke clearing up in the courtyard just ahead.

Bottle still in hand, she watched silently, curious as to see what had happened to cause the explosion, and when the smoke fully cleared away, Blake had her answer. Two other girls bickering back and forth. While the one on the ground seemed apologetic, her eye catching red hood flowing in the spring breeze, the other towered over the former aggressively, pointing at her while angrily scolding her.

It was hard to miss the girl in a crowd. Her outfit a stark white that matched her long flowing hair, it being kept in a sideways ponytail that swayed with every movement of her head. When she turned more towards Blake, she could make out vivid red in her collar, contrasting all the cold colours that she wore. 

Blake froze. Red. She could see  _ red. _

It was a moment she never would’ve been able to describe if someone asked. After so long yearning for the moment, hoping that she would meet the one person that everyone would have at some point in their lives, the moment that it finally came felt alien to her. 

However, that brief moment of elation when she realised just who it was that her soul called out for. The white hair and the symbol of the SDC plastered on all of her belongings, it was all so obvious that it made Blake’s heart sink. Weiss Schnee.

The grip on the bottle tightened, threatening to break the glass as all the memories came flooding back. So many Faunus fought against the Schnee family, some even giving up their lives in hopes that they’d finally achieve equality, find  _ peace _ , and now it felt like the deepest betrayal for Blake to find a soulmate in one of them. There was always a possibility that her soulmate was human. There was no discrimination in how the soul chose, and Blake herself had made peace with the idea of it even if others around her hadn’t.

But this wasn’t right. It had to be a mistake.

Stomach churning painfully, she pushed away the fear and approached the arguing girls, trying to keep her voice from shaking in anger as she corrected the dark haired girl’s insult. “It’s heiress, actually.”

The two noticed her presence, turning to Blake while she revealed who exactly the heiress was. “Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest manufacturer of Dust.”

“Finally, some recognition!” Her haughty tone did nothing to appease Blake’s rage. 

Burning deep inside, the only sign that it was there at all was Blake’s biting tone as she retorted. “And the same company infamous for it’s poor management of its Faunus workers.”

“Wha, I- How dare you?!” Weiss snapped, all the smugness in her face vanishing as soon as she heard Blake’s response. It reminded her of a pampered brat, stomping her feet when someone said something that she didn’t like, but that didn’t stop the Faunus in feeling better over watching Weiss storm off with her luggage in hand.

At least, she would’ve enjoyed it completely if her heart didn’t seize up at the sight of watching her go. 

_ Don’t be disappointed, _

_ Don’t let your heart break. _

Blake’s inner conflict only worsened after the formation of Team RWBY. Partnering up with Yang, she enjoyed spending time with the rambunctious blonde and her sister, even bonding with Ruby over their shared love of books, but that fear and resentment remained every time she looked at Weiss.

It had to be a cruel joke, something that fate had decided would be punishment enough after all the mistakes Blake had made. But the longer she spent around her teammates, the more obvious the truth was. This wasn’t no joke. 

At first she avoided talking with Weiss whenever possible. An answer for a test here, a nod of acknowledgement there, it was enough to give Blake the space she needed to get her thoughts into order, but it wasn’t enough. There was only so far she could run before having to come back to the team again. The Vytal Festival proved that, with the heiress dragging them into town so that she could scope out the competition, thought she would never admit that.

Watching her get excited for the culture and the peaceful times of the festival had started to warm Blake’s heart. For a moment, she had begun to doubt her previous feelings on being connected to Weiss, with a spark of hope giving her the courage to even dare to believe that they could become closer. Surely Weiss had felt that too when they met. There was only one soulmate in the world for a person. If Weiss’ was Blake’s, then she had to be Weiss’.

That hope was shattered when the sudden appearance of a monkey Faunus escaping the police caught the group’s attention, and Weiss’ attitude was revealed in full light to Blake. The things she said, the unbridled prejudice against the Faunus that she had. It made Blake want to scream and shout at her for thinking such things of innocent people. Of  _ her. _

How could she love someone who hated her people? 

Confusion and anger and that familiar bitterness came swarming back, and much to Blake’s horror, she accidentally revealed to her whole team who she was. A Faunus. A stray having found her way on the same team as the girl who’s family destroyed countless Faunus lives.

_ Maybe we were tired of being pushed around! _

Her exact words. Spat at Weiss when everything had gotten on top of Blake, threatening to crush her if she didn’t let some of it out. Now that it was, she felt exposed, free to be judged for who she was, not what she had done, so while Ruby called out for her, Blake ran.

She kept running. No destination in mind. All she knew was that she needed to get away from it all, away from the Schnee name, from the White Fang fight, from everything that she had dedicated so much towards. It felt like she had given up something that she would never get back. When she finally stopped, having found companionship in the same monkey Faunus that sparked this whole argument, Blake didn’t feel relief from being alone to think. She felt crushed.

Even when she threw herself into finding out what Torchwick was doing and if the White Fang was involved, Blake didn’t open up to Sun. He kept trying to bring her out of her shell, that same dopey smile reminding her of Yang almost, but she felt too lost in the dark to walk towards the light he was offering, torn apart by the thoughts running through her head

After waiting for so long, Blake had begun to believe that this was her destiny. She would remain alone. In fact, part of her hoped so, that she would stay like this while those she called friends found someone who wouldn’t drag them down, who would end up hurting them like she did. Weiss would find another soulmate, someone who would share their world with her without all the damage that came with it. A Faunus could never be with a Schnee. That was just how the world worked.

But much to Blake’s shock, Weiss had come looking for her. Apologises and promises to help whenever it was becoming all too much for Blake to bear. But that wasn’t what she focused on the most, finding that Weiss didn’t  _ care  _ that Blake was a Faunus, that she was previously part of the organisation that targeted her family for years and hurt many innocent people. 

Weiss didn’t care. Standing there, the heiress’ voice turned soft as she revealed. “When we met that first day of Beacon, I felt something I never did before. I didn’t want to talk about it but… now I do.”

Approaching Blake, she grabbed hold of the other girl’s hands, staring up into her amber eyes. “When I first saw you, the first thing I noticed was that your eyes… they were gold. I thought that I’d never see that colour. But I suppose I was wrong.”

“Weiss, I…” Her voice faltered, trying to stop the raw emotion from coming through too strongly as Blake continued. “It was the same for me.”

The confirmation that Blake was her soulmate made Weiss’ eyes light up. Those striking eyes no longer seemed ice cold, but softened into a beautiful baby blue instead. At that moment, fate didn’t seem so cruel after all, with the two hugging tightly while their friends watched on, pleased that the animosity had been buried between the two ultimately lost girls. 

_ Don’t spend another minute in this way, _

_ It’s okay. _

Time continued to heal the wounds inflicted on both Weiss and Blake. After their reconciliation at the docks, they had worked hard to rebuild what had been destroyed during their argument, and the effort didn’t go unnoticed. Blake found herself ready to be more open. Ready to talk and be there for Weiss whenever she needed it, and even towards Yang and Ruby as well. 

It was strange, finally having people that she could depend on and who could depend on her. Years spent doing what Adam told her to do, fearing that any sign of rebellion would be squashed with biting words and insults that dug into her very core, it had left Blake feeling like a burden every time she needed to talk about something important. But Weiss wasn’t Adam. Every tear that she cried and every painful memory brought back, Weiss was there to pick Blake back up again.

It wasn’t just her doing so either. Weiss had been through so much, and even when she recalled the trauma her own father had put her through, she did so with determination, a drive to take what had broken her and made something better. It was admirable. 

While Yang and Ruby left to go to town, Weiss had elected to remain behind and spend some private time with Blake. Both lying on the heiress’ bed, Blake purred softly with the feeling of Weiss running a brush through her thick, dark hair, enjoying the sensation while resting her head on her girlfriend’s lap. 

Book in hand, she carried on reading as the other girl piped up.”How can you manage all this hair?”

“You’re one to talk.” A sly glance at the long white hair didn’t go unnoticed, Weiss running a free hand through her own while frowning, not having it in its signature ponytail at the moment. If Blake thought it was incredibly long while tied up, it was a shock to see just how long it was when let down, reaching the floor even when Weiss stood up straight. 

“I’m serious.” The white haired girl huffed, stopping in brushing as she studied the sheer amount of hair that Blake had. “Don’t you ever want something different? Like a haircut?”

“I thought about it before, but I’d look too much like my mom if I cut it.”

“I get that. I grew my hair out because I looked just like my mom when I was younger, and it was honestly getting so annoying.” The laugh that followed that wasn’t one of Weiss’ cute laughs.. It sounded almost bitter, mournful in a way, and when Blake glanced up at Weiss’ face, she saw none of the serenity from before.

Slowly, Blake sat up with concern clear on her face. “Hey, you okay?”

“It’s nothing.” The attempt to brush it off didn’t go down well, and when Blake made no effort to let it go, Weiss sighed deeply. “I just… talking about our moms, it made me remember all the little things she used to do. Like she used to take me and Winter out of the estate, and there were these horse drawn carriages in the city. I’d pretend I was a princess whenever we went on them.”

“So Ruby wasn’t far off in calling you princess?”

“Not funny.” Even though she wanted to be mad, that soft smile comforted Blake in knowing that she didn’t accidentally offend her love with that comment. Still, the sadness was not so easily replaced, as Weiss continued in a solemn tone. “After what happened with my dad, she just… stopped. We didn’t go out again. She didn’t attend any of the dinners, or my recitals. I can’t even remember the last time she said ‘I love you’ without having a drink first.”

The truth about her mother was something Blake never would’ve guessed. Kali was nothing like that, she was a good attentive mother who made sure that, even when they didn’t have much, Blake was still able to enjoy what little of her childhood she ultimately did. Listening to how Weiss’ own mother, someone who was meant to love and protect her child, just stopped and went to drink instead made her feel guilty. 

“Weiss, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t complain anyway. Ruby and Yang lost their mom, you’ve had to deal with being a Faunus. I’m not the only one who’s gone through hard times.” Weiss’ gaze fell, staring at the bed underneath them.

“Hey…” Shuffling closer, Blake grabbed hold of the heiress’ hands, keeping tight hold while muttering comforting words. “That’s not fair. You have every right to be upset over what happened to you, especially since it hurt you so much.”

“But I had everything I wanted. We never had to struggle just to get by, not like-”

“It doesn’t matter. You deserve to have parents who care about you.” That same look on Weiss’ face. The shock that what she was thinking was wrong, that she did deserve better, it made Blake remember her own doubts about what happened to her, whether she deserved it or not. Ears unrestrained by her ribbon fell flat against her head as she softly confessed. “I know exactly how you feel. I thought that I couldn’t complain because someone out there had it harder than me, that somehow I was being selfish for wanting to be treated better… Someone I thought care about me made me feel that way.”

“You’ve never talked about that. Was it your mentor? What’s his name, Adam?”

“...Yes. He used to make me feel so small and weak, got into my head with his lies. Every time I tried to say that what we were doing was wrong, he’d just spew the same excuses. That we were getting justice for the Faunus.” 

His words echoed in the back of her head. Even after leaving him and coming to see that his ways of thinking were wrong, she still had to fight day after day with her inner turmoil. Inhaling deeply, she continued to explain quietly. “It took me so long to see that he was wrong. He didn’t want justice, he wanted  _ revenge.  _ Something that only he could get. Every other Faunus that was hurt had to follow his lead otherwise they didn’t want the same goal, at least in his mind.”

“But you left him in the end. That says a lot about you, Blake. Not everyone would be brave enough to do that.”

Brave. The word made Blake laugh bitterly to herself, her eyes looking away as she shook her head. “You’re wrong. I’m a coward, and I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Why would you say that?” Weiss replied, shocked at how low Blake saw herself. 

“Because all I ever do is run away! I ran when I saw what Adam became, I ran when my parents left the White Fang, I ran when you found out I was a Faunus!” Tears started to prick in the corner of her eyes, Blake sniffling as she tried to stop the sorrow from overwhelming her. “I couldn’t bare the thought of you hating me for who I am so I  _ ran!  _ It’s all I ever do!”

Suddenly, hands cupped Blake’s face. The gesture was gentle, cradling her rather than an iron-like grip she was so used to, and for a moment she flinched away, scared that she had offended Weiss somehow with her whining. When she realised that Weiss wasn’t going to strike her, she sat there frozen, listening with widened eyes as Weiss sternly told her. “Listen to me. You are strong and passionate about so many things. You left a violent organisation on your own and came to Beacon because you wanted to make the world better, for  _ everyone.  _ That is not cowardice, Blake, and that is what I love most about you.”

“I-I… I love you too.” Blake stammered, her own hands resting on top of Weiss while she repeated. “I love you.”

She didn’t reply to that. Instead, a warm smile appeared on her face, and slowly Weiss leaned forward. Blake didn’t try to flinch again, rather closing her eyes as she felt warm lips touch her own. It was soft, tender, only remaining for a moment before Weiss pulled back again, allowing Blake to lean forward into her arms.

Hands clutched at the back of Weiss’ shirt, desperate for any contact as the tears finally fell. Closing her eyes tightly, Blake took in her girlfriend’s scent, finding herself lost in the attractive scent that was usually lost under the expensive perfume that Weiss wore constantly. Arms wrapped around Blake, holding her tightly while she wept softly. It felt like she was finally free. All the pain and sorrow that she had buried for years came pouring out, leaving behind a feeling of relief.

When she glanced up and saw Weiss’ eyes, Blake realised that out of all the new colours she could see, blue was becoming her favourite. 

_ Dry your eyes now, baby, _

_ Broken wings won’t hold you down. _

“So, this is Blake Belladonna.” 

Blake tried so hard not to crumble under that piercing stare. Those same blue eyes that she had come to love with Weiss were cold, attentive, with Winter standing perfectly still as she assessed the Faunus girl in front of her.

Weiss seemed far happier than Blake was in that situation, standing beside her with a bright smile on her face, excited to tell her older sister everything that was going on during her time at Beacon. Blake wished she could have her enthusiasm, but she was having a hard enough time not to run from the incredibly awkward situation. 

“Yes, I’m so glad you can finally meet her, Winter!” Weiss replied, holding onto Blake’s hand while babbling on. “She’s on the same asI am, but she’s not my partner. Well, she is, but she’s more of my partner-partner, Ruby’s my partner in the team! Blake’s actually partnered with Ya-”

“I am very well aware of all this from your letter.” Winter bluntly interrupted, looking down at Weiss.

The younger sibling shrunk down in embarrassment. No longer blabbing, she gave Winter the chance to finally speak as she addressed Blake. “I would like to know your intentions with my sister.”

Blake’s ears twitched anxiously from under her bow. “Excuse me?”

“If I am not mistaken, you are a Faunus, and it’s no lie that relations between the Schnee family and the Faunus is… strained, to say the least. It is my responsibility to ensure Weiss is not in any danger due to her interests in you.”

“You… You think I’m with Weiss for some political agender?” Unable to stop the offense from showing in her voice and face, Blake felt her hands clench up in anger. “That is not the reason. I love Weiss. She’s my soulmate.”

“Ah, her ‘soulmate’. You will have to forgive me if I don’t put so much stock into this ridiculous idea as my sister does.” Winter shot back. It was small, but Blake managed to notice the slight furrowing of the specialist’s eyebrows, the gesture only there for a moment before she went back to complete stoicness.

“Winter, it’s not ridiculous, and Blake would never hurt me!” Jumping into the argument, Weiss’ grip on Blake’s hand tightened. When she glanced over at the Schnee, she could clearly see how uncomfortable her girlfriend was. It was her sister. Someone that Weiss clearly looked up to and loved deeply, so hearing her brush off the idea of soulmates crushed her.

It just made Blake angrier. Her character was being questions because of her heritage, and the person she loved was growing more upset with everything happening. Glaring at Winter, she snapped loudly. “You have no right to judge me. You don’t even know me!”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Eyes narrowed greatly, the intensity causing Blake to falter when Winter came closer, her voice dropping dangerously low. “But I know what the White Fang is capable of. It may had been peaceful when your father was in charge, but they’re nothing more than terrorists who are attacking my family. Weiss is all alone here at Beacon. The perfect target for any White Fang member to come and hurt her.”

“You… How dare you?!” Blake couldn’t even begin to describe the rage she was feeling. After having her team accepting her as a Faunus, having someone so blatantly profile her because of her past felt like a slap to the face. It was too much.

She wasn’t going to stand there and take all of this being thrown at her. Letting go of Weiss’ hand, Blake turned around and stormed off, ignoring her girlfriend’s desperate calls for her to come back. She needed time to breathe. Away from the Schnees and the White Fang and her mistakes, she just wanted to move on without everything coming back to haunt her.

Beacon had many places to hide away if one knew where to look, and the gazebo hidden away in one of the gardens was the retreat that Blake took refuge in.

The sun was warm on her hands as she sat at one of the tables, holding onto a cup of tea. Despite the deathly grip on the cup’s handle, her hands still shook violently, the immense anger raging inside of her. Her ears continued to twitch, desperate to be released from the confines of the ribbon and be allowed to move around freely, but so long as she was out of her dorm room, she couldn’t risk taking her bow off and having someone come by and find out who she truly was.

Beneath the anger, she could feel that familiar pang of sadness.

With all the good she had done, there were people out there that refused to look beyond her ears. That sense of pointlessness threatened to overtake her, sapping the poor teenager of her energy, leaving her wanting to go back to the dorm and hide away from it all for another day. But something stopped her. The words Weiss told her, the times they confided their deepest fears and comforted each other, the reminder that even if the world was against Blake, Weiss Schnee  _ loved  _ her.

It was giving her the power that she didn’t have before. Taking a sip of her tea, she decided to remain there, giving the Schnee sisters some time to calm down before she went back to find Weiss. It would let the both of them clear their heads after the heated argument that just happened.

“Hey, Blake.” Blake glared up at the person who interrupted her peaceful time, only softening up when she realised that it was Yang that had found her. Leaning against one of the gazebo’s pillars, the blonde grinned at her partner. “Having some you time?”

“Just needed some space.”

“I feel you. Ruby’s been pestering me to take her to town to get this new game. I think she forgets that she’s big enough to go herself now.” Pushing herself off the pillar, Yang approached the free chair.”This one taken?”

“No, you can sit down.”

Taking the invite, she swung the chair around and sat down on it, resting her arms along the back of the chair while straddling it, her legs jutting out from both sides of it. Her chin leaning on to of her arms, Yang appeared thoughtful for a moment. “Can I ask you something, Blake?”

Curious, Blake looked up from her tea and nodded. “Sure.”

“Well, did you ever believe in that whole ‘soulmates’ thing?” That peaked Blake’s intrigue. Peering over the rim of her cup as she took another sip, she listened while Yang tried to explain. “I guess I kinda believed in it? Like, it’s definitely something, but to only have one person in the world that your soul wants? It just sounded too… far out there, I guess?”

The clink of the porcelain cup being set down on the saucer was the only noise Blake made at first. Narrow, amber eyes watched Yang, the blonde pursing her lips in thought before Blake replied. “I do believe in soulmates. Weiss is mine.”

“So, you, like, saw colour when you met her, right?”

“Yes.”

Yang gestured with her hands, trying so hard to get her points across without confusing Blake more than she already was. “How could you have known, though? You never saw colour before, how did you decide ‘yep this is definitely what colour looks like’?”

“It’s not exactly something I can explain, Yang. The only way you’ll really understand is when it happens to you.”

“Well, that’s the thing… I think it has.” Oh. That’s why she wanted to talk about this seemingly random topic. Staring at Yang longer, Blake could see the confidence fading away, instead replaced by contemplation and some confusion in those lilac eyes. When she continued, her voice was tender, lovestruck even. “I didn’t really get it at first, but then I noticed that the sky looked different, and everyone seemed so much brighter. It was really weird, you know?”

“Who’d you think is it, then?” Blake asked.

Yang was silent. Sitting there, she averted her gaze with a red flush spreading across her cheeks, still staring away from Blake as she answered. “Weiss’ sister.”

Blake nearly choked on her tea. Coughing violently, she managed to breathe properly again as she spluttered. “Winter?”

“Yeah. I was pretty shocked too, but I don’t know. Her and Weiss seem to get along really well so there can’t be that much wrong with her, right?” The reminder of her previous encounter with Winter made Blake scowl to herself, staring down at the cup in her hands with narrowed eyes. Her lack of a response caught Yang’s attention, and when she turned to see the look on Blake’s face, she called out in a worried tone. “Blake? What’s wrong?”

“Let’s just say that Winter and I don’t exactly see eye to eye.” That was an understatement. If Blake wasn’t wearing her ribbon, Yang would’ve been able to see her feline ears folding flat against her head, a force of habit from whenever the Faunus girl was stressed or angry. 

“Yikes. Wanna talk about it?”

Sighing deeply, she looked Yang in the eyes and came straight out with what was on her mind. “When you found out that I was part of the White Fang, did you ever worry that I would hurt Weiss?”

“What? Of course not!” Yang straightened up in her chair, shocked that her best friend would think something like that. “I know you, Blake, and you love Weiss too much to do something like that.”

“You’d be the only one, then…”

“Wait. Did Winter say something? Is that why you’re not with Weiss right now?” 

“She… may had insinuated something. About my past in the White Fang.” The look of anger of Yang’s face said it all. The blonde looked ready to explode, hands gripping into the chair while Blake added. “It’s just… how can I change the mind of someone so affected by the White Fang? The schnee Family had been in war with my group for so long, I don’t even think Winter knows any Faunus who hasn’t tried to kill her.”

“Don’t worry about it. If you want, I can try and talk to her. Mano y mano.”

The offer was nice, and Blake couldn’t help but smile at it, but she quickly turned it down. “That’s not necessary. Even if her family doesn’t approve, that doesn’t change how I feel about Weiss. I guess I just have to remember that.”

“Yeah, screw the in-laws!” A pause. “Not like that, I mean don’t listen to what they think.”

“I got it.”

The two shared a laugh. It was nice joking with Yang, even if her bright personality was sometimes a bit much to handle. Blake could always ask for advice, not having to fear rejection or Yang putting her down for being honest about how she felt, and it turned out that most of the advice that she gave was actually sound advice. Something Blake wouldn’t have thought would’ve come from the same girl who accidentally burnt Ruby’s food last week. 

Yang had her strengths, but baking was not one of them. 

As they carried on chatting away, a new voice disturbed their peace. “Ms Belladonna.”

Gods. Blake’s mood immediately soured when she turned to see Winter standing there, unmoving from her seat at the table while Yang immediately shut up. The specialist didn’t seem as cold standing there, rather constantly glancing over at the blonde with something flashing over her face, though it was gone too fast for Blake to be able to figure out what it was. 

With neither of the teenage girls saying anything, Winter moved her hands from behind her back and instead folded them together in front of her. “May I have a moment of your time?”

Blake really wanted to say no, but after talking it out with Yang and getting some of the negative emotions swirling inside her out, she decided to give the older Schnee sibling a chance and nodded. “Fine.”

Approaching the table, Winter was straight to the point as she apologised. “I was unfair in my assumptions of you. It’s now clear to me that, despite your past, you really do care about my sister, and I suppose that is truly what I wanted for her. I apologise if I’ve offended you.”

“Wow… I… Thank you.” Blake responded in surprise, her eyebrows raised and eyes widened slightly. If she had to remember anyone ever apologising for offending her Faunus heritage, it would’ve taken far too long for Blake to do so. By the looks of it as well, it seemed that Winter genuinely meant it, rather than just doing so to appease her younger sister.

“If anything, I’m glad that Weiss has found someone who appears to be quite cultured herself.” She pointed out, a small smile on her face as she added. “She told me in her last letter that you’re fond of reading.”

“Yeah, I try to read whenever I can, really.”

“She reads some pretty  _ risque  _ books if you catch my drift.” Yang joked, earning a rough kick to the shins. A grunt that was quickly suppressed, and the blonde was left sitting there gingerly rubbing her sore limb, glaring at the emotionless Blake fiercely. 

“If that’s the case, I would not object to some discussions over your favourite books over tea later. If you don’t mind, that is?”

“No, not at all. I actually have a few back in my dorm that I think you would enjoy.” The idea of talking to someone about her many books excited Blake, the giddiness seeping into her voice before she managed to control herself. It didn’t go unnoticed, Winter staring down in amusement, but thankfully didn’t press the matter further.

“Very well, then. I look forward to it. I shall leave you two to your tea.”

“Actually,” Blake started, catching Winter’s attention before she could leave the gazebo. Standing up from her chair, she offered it with a gesture of her hand, ignoring Yang’s confused looks as she offered to the older woman. “Why don’t you stay here? Yang’s been interested in talking to you, actually.”

“She is?”

“I am?”

“ _ Yes. _ I think it’d be beneficial to both of you.” That was really selling it.

Thankfully, Winter bought it and, silently accepting Blake’s offer, sat down in the seat. Blake didn’t remain for long, giving the two some space to talk privately, but as she left, she caught a genuine smile on Yang’s face as she said her goodbyes to her friend, quickly turning back to listen to whatever Winter was talking about intently. It was the least she could do after Yang helped her with her problems. 

By the time she found Weiss, she was showered in apologies by the heiress, who had spent hours looking for her girlfriend after the fight. Blake quickly moved on from the fight, taking Weiss by the hands and leading her away to spend some time together alone. There would be a time to tell her about Winter and Yang. For now, Blake would allow her friend to try and find the same colour that she herself had long wished for. 

Hopefully, realising that their souls were for each other would push Winter to realise that soulmates weren't just a fairytale told by fools.

_ You’ll take flight soon, baby. _

_ You’ll be lifted up and you’ll be there. _

Everything had fallen apart. Blake had never thought that she would have ran away from her past forever, that eventually it would come back for her, but she never would’ve thought that it would be like that, with Beacon falling to ruins and so many of her friends hurt. Yang lying there with her arm missing haunted her eversince she left. It was there when she closed her eyes, the sounds of her best friend’s anguished screams as she rushed in to save her from Adam. 

It wouldn’t leave.

She wanted it to. She wanted to get away from it all, to take some time to think through everything that happened. Her mind wouldn’t let her though. Rather, her mind was swarmed by thoughts and emotions that clawed at her core, digging in with the realisation that it was all her fault haunting her. If she had never went to Beacon, if she had tried to stop Adam from going down that dark path.

He never would’ve hurt her friends. If they were to stay safe, Blake had to stay away. Even if doing so crushed her.

So, she ran. As soon as she was sure her friends were safe, Blake left and caught the first boat to Mistral, hoping to get down to the bottom of the continent that would take her to Menagerie. Home. 

She never even said goodbye to Weiss. She couldn’t, with Weiss’ father coming immediately after the Fall of Beacon to drag his daughter back home, not even caring that she had already found and bonded with her soulmate. The separation felt like something had been torn straight out of Blake, like a hand plunged into her chest and ripped her heart out of it. Unimaginable pain that wasn’t physical. No, it was emotional. The worst that she had ever experienced in her life.

At that point, Blake found herself wishing that the separation severed the connection between her and Weiss. It would’ve been easier for Weiss to protect herself. Not burdened by Blake and her problems, not being put in danger just like Winter worried she would be, and with Adam and the White Fang coming after the Schnee Family again and again, it was just too much danger for Blake to drag Weiss into in good faith. 

All her way back home was spent in quiet pain. No matter how much she tried, Blake couldn’t rid herself of the colour that had finally come into her life. She wanted to go back to when it was all black and white. The feeling of emptiness protecting her from the agony of having everything she loved snatched away. But it was impossible. Until Blake or Weiss died, there would be no way to sever the bond between them, even if they traveled to either ends of the world.

Staring out into the deep blue oceans, Blake finally rid herself of her ribbon, no longer finding a reason to keep it around now that she had left Beacon. With her ears able to move, she felt free once more, trying to savour the moment so that she didn’t focus on the emptiness inside her chest. With a quiet farewell, she watched the ribbon float down into the waters below, quickly lost from her sight with the waves taking it deep below the surface.

Fingers digging into the wooden beams stopping her from falling off the boat, she quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and instead stared at the blue waves. Her favourite colour. Looking at the skies and the golden sun, seeing the sea birds fly high above with their calls barely audible over the rolling of the waves, it became ever more clear to Blake that she would forever see them. No longer was her world just black and white.

No longer was Blake alone. Despite the distance between them, the people she called friends, the one she loved, waited for her to come home.


	7. My Blood That's Red Like Roses (Ruby Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver eyes. The one thing that proved unstoppable against the Grimm, the weapon that ruined Cinder's plan at Beacon and claimed both her arm and her eye. But it wasn't just Ruby's eyes that were dangerous. The Huntress was smart, willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people, and her fights had already claimed Roman's life. Neo's one thing in life that kept her going. Now, having made it to Atlas, Ruby is separated from her team, and finds that eye for an eye is the goal these villains strive towards that night.
> 
> No pairings this chapter. Warning that there are some gruesome scenes.

“Yang! Weiss! Blake!” 

Ruby’s voice echoed in the empty streets of Atlas. Below the giant floating city, only the lights coming from the street lamps kept the towns underneath from being plunged into darkness. It was eerie how little life there seemed to be with only Ruby roaming around. After Grimm had started attacking one of the quarters, she had taken the team out to take care of the problem, but in the chaos that ensued, Ruby found herself separated from the others.

“It’s okay. We’ll find them. Yang’ll be mad at us again and we can all laugh about it later… hopefully.” She muttered to herself, looking around for any signs of her sister or teammates.

Nothing. It seemed like a ghost town, with boarded up windows and abandoned alleyways doing little to calm Ruby’s nerves. Too many placed for Grimm to hide.

Holding onto Crescent Rose, the young teenager found comfort in the fact that she at least had her weapon. At the very least she wasn’t defenseless. The reminder of her time at Mount Glenn came to mind, how she was knocked out and taken by White Fang goons making her wince inwardly, determined not to let anyone get the jump on her like that again. However, before it was just Faunus fighters that she faced off against. Now, she was left alone in a place she had no idea how to navigate with unusually powerful Grimm lurking around.

It didn’t look good for her. 

“Yang!” She called out again, hoping that this time her sister would hear and come find her.

Disappointment was hard to ignore when Yang didn’t. Wherever she had gone, it was too far to hear Ruby’s cries for her, or Yang was still preoccupied with clearing out the Grimm that had attacked in the first place. The worry gnawed away at Ruby’s innards. Yang was powerful, she was the strongest person the black haired girl knew, but that didn’t mean that Ruby thought she was invincible. The Fall of Beacon just drove home how foolish it was to think that. 

But Yang had Weiss and Blake, even Uncle Qrow and Jaune’s team too. They would all protect each other. Watch each other’s backs, and it was that thought that mostly calmed Ruby down. For now, she had to focus on getting back to them, and that meant figuring her way out of this maze of a town. All without drawing unnecessary attention. 

Footsteps on fallen snow echoed through the air. The only sound that Ruby could hear, she kept an ear out for anything that could spell trouble, though she was having a hard time hearing anything. At that moment of time she wished she had cat ears like Blake. Nothing would sneak up on her with those adorable little things. Still, she could make do with what she had at her disposal, letting go of the childish want to focus more on the matters at hand. 

Suddenly, a flash of yellow caught her attention. Crescent Rose fully extended, Ruby wielded the giant scythe effortlessly as she prepared to face another opponent, staring down the alleyway that she had noticed the brief appearance of something. Whatever it was, it wasn’t dangerous. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, Ruby approached the alleyway to make sure that nothing was there, holding onto her weapon for dear life in case something jumped out at her.

At the entrance of the alleyway, she shouted down it. “Anyone there?”

Silence. Nothing but the wind blowing through, chilling Ruby to the bone. Something didn’t feel right. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her mouth feeling dry as she swallowed loudly, stepping away from the alleyway before she saw that same flash of yellow again. 

It was dumb to just wander into somewhere that she could easily be trapped. Only one way in or out. But, Ruby felt curiosity pull her in when she saw something familiar. A woman. Standing at the end with long flowing yellow hair, her leather jacket catching the Huntress’ eyes and making her sigh in relief. “Yang!”

Finding her sister again pushed away all the fear that was sitting in the pit of her stomach. Crescent Rose held tightly, she kept it close until they were out of danger, rather running into the alleyway towards Yang. Much to Ruby’s surprise, the older sibling didn’t react to her voice before, instead just standing there with her back to Ruby. Something didn’t feel right. She couldn’t figure it out, but her running gait slowed down to a complete stop before she reached Yang.

“Hello?” She piped up, elongating the word while waving. Nothing. Her stomach started to churn again, that same feeling of uneasiness coming back completely as she added. “Yang, what’re you doi-?”

Suddenly, Yang spun around. Yelping in fright, Ruby barely blocked a strike from the other girl, the strength behind it pushing her backwards as she stumbled, trying to regain her footing as quickly as she could. Mind reeling, she looked up to see that the person standing in front of her was not Yang. She looked like her, with that same burning yellow hair and lilac eyes, but they didn’t hold any love for ruby. They were narrowed. Full of anger and hatred. 

Held out in front of her was a fully extended pink umbrella. Ruby knew that weapon anywhere, unable to hide the surprise in her voice from coming out. “Neo?”

Without a word, Neo dropped the disguise, twirling the umbrella in her hand while glass fragments ran down her entire body, showing off what she truly looked like. Her outfit was definitely different from the last time they talked. That white jacket longer and opened at the front, showing off her brown leotard underneath, and the edges were no longer streamlined like before, instead jagged in appearance. But the thing that Ruby noticed first was the black hat on top of Neo’s head. Roman’s hat.

“Is that what this is all about?” Ruby snapped. “Back on the ship at Beacon? What happened to Roma-?”

Before she could finish her sentence, Neo launched another attack. Her speed rivaled Ruby’s own, and her superior experience gave her the advantage, Neo twirling her umbrella around to strike Ruby’s weak points all while dodging every attack from Crescent Rose. Spinning around wildly, desperate for some space, Ruby was unable to stop Neo from jumping on top of the giant scythe’s blade and simply flip over her, smacking Ruby on the neck, back, and then hooked her foot with the umbrella’s hook to trip her up.

The fight with the Grimm before had left Ruby drained. Her Aura had taken so much damage that it was getting harder to protect herself from the relentless blows, so before she could collapse on the ground, she vanished in a plume of rose petals, using the momentum to throw herself out of the alleyway. Open spaces and high ledges to give her the advantage. Planting Crescent Rose into the ground, she stopped her Semblance, using the force to spine around just as Neo rushed forward to launch another attack.

Both feet planted straight into the other’s stomach, but before Ruby could even celebrate the successful blow, Neo shattered into thousands of glass shards that faded before they even hit the ground.

Panting softly, she landed on the ground, wrenching her scythe out of the ground and looking around. Neo was nowhere to be seen. Backing up the street slowly, looking everywhere for her opponent, Ruby flinched at every sound she could hear, trying to calm the shaking of her hands. 

“Neo, you have to stop this!” She begged, looking around everywhere. “I’m sorry that you lost Roman. I lost friends too that day, but it wasn’t me who killed him. Please, just walk awa-”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence before Neo suddenly appeared from above, throwing her umbrella down just as Ruby spun Crescent to deflect it. Once again, it was revealed to be another illusion. Shattering glass was loud in her ears, the distraction caused Ruby to lose focus as Neo sprung out of her hiding place, hitting Ruby hard enough in her ribs that she felt all the air leave her lungs, causing the teenager to double over before Neo spun on her heel, kicking Ruby in the face with the heel of her boot.

It was agony. Her muscles were losing all their strength, the blow throwing Ruby off balance as she tumbled to the ground, losing grip of her precious weapon. Scraping metal echoed in the still air as the scythe skidded across the ground. On her knees, feeling the pain spreading through the side of her face, Ruby raised her head to see where Crescent Rose had went, before the sound of steel against the ground caught her attention. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened at the sight of Neo approaching her quickly, the blade jutting out of the top of her umbrella pulling along the ground with sparks flying off.

There was no taunting skip to her step, no smirk on the mute girl’s face. After Ruby’s victory over her at the Fall of Beacon, Neo had learned. She would not make the same mistakes again.

Frantically, Ruby pushed herself to keep going, getting back to her feet as she stumbled over to where her weapon had fallen. Neo wouldn’t let her, rushing after her with her umbrella poised to strike. Thrusting forward, Ruby felt the tip of the blade touch her spine, and in a blind second, her Semblance activated and Neo was thrown backwards from the gusts caused by Ruby flying forward.

The only sound she made was a yelp of pain as she collided hard against the ground, hitting it with enough force that she bounced and tumbled for several feet before she managed to stop herself. The attack gave Ruby the distance she needed, but at a cost, with the feeling of that last sliver of energy fading away causing her to momentarily lose control of her body. Crimson light emitted from the Huntress’ body as she too tumbled along the snow covered ground, leaving trails up to where she finally stopped.

Gasping loudly, desperate to get air into her aching chest, she felt deep down her Aura having broken, glancing down at her hands to see that same light flickering, slowly dying down. It was a sense of dread that was overwhelming. Exposed, exhausted, and no longer able to rely on her Aura to protect her from Neo’s unrelenting attacks, Ruby tried to push her bruised and fragile body to move.

Her legs nearly buckled under her weight. There was no way she could continue fighting like this. So, stumbling over to Crescent Rose, she picked it up and put it on the loops of her belt, clutching her side when another wave of pain hit her full force. There was no time to waste. Neo was already recovering from the attack, Ruby glancing over to see her attacker getting back up to her feet.

After only taking one step, sheer agony burned through her entire abdomen. She didn’t scream out. All the air in her lungs vanished before she could, leaving her to gasp pitifully as she looked downwards, unable to process what had just happened. Sharp, black claws had punctured right through her corset, digging deep into her flesh with blood seeping through her clothes. It took a few moments before Ruby could finally registered the pain. Her eyes welled up, hands shaking uncontrollably as she grabbed onto the arm, trying to pull them out. 

It was no use. The claws tightened more, grabbing onto the skin and muscle, even piercing through her intestines with how deep they buried themselves. As she stood there, feeling her legs grow weak from shock, Ruby heard a taunting laugh coming from Neo’s direction, the sound causing her heart to drop. She recognized that laugh.

“It’s been far too long, little girl.”

Cinder. Anger burned through Ruby’s core, only being dampened when the pain worsened and worsened with each passing second. Glaring heavily, she couldn’t even form any words as Cinder walked up to Neo’s side, the clinking of her glass slippers echoing through the air. With Ruby able to see her, the first thing her eyes fell on was the arm. It couldn’t even be called an arm anymore.

It was all black, having stretched out from Cinder’s shoulder to an inhumane length, keeping Ruby from running off with the clawed fingers threatening to tear out her stomach. Ruby wanted to be sick. That was not right. No person in their right mind would mutilate their body and put something so foul in its place. But it was as clear as day, Cinder had gone and done exactly that.

That same smug look was visible on her face, the older woman tilting her head mockingly as she cooed. “Don’t be so upset. You know we had unfinished business here, and luckily for me, you’ve made far more enemies since Beacon.”

Neo kept quiet by her side. All that anger and bitterness in her face during their fight had vanished. Rather, she seemed contemplative, making no move to stop Cinder as she continued to torture the poor girl. Digging her claws in, Ruby cried out in pain, feeling her legs finally give up and collapse to the ground, kneeling there while desperately trying to pull Cinder’s hand out of her. It hurt. Gods, it hurt more than any Ruby had ever experienced. But with the Maiden approaching her, she feared that this was only the beginning of what Cinder had planned.

Her arm shorted down with each step she took towards the Huntress, returned to normal length when Cinder was in front of her. It was difficult to keep up her defiance when each moment felt like something was burning uncontrollably inside of her. Her wounds just kept bleeding, unable to heal when they were constantly being torn open again and again. But the sight of it drove Cinder to carry on, all with that same smirk on her face. “Now this is very familiar. Where’ve I seen this before?”

Ruby didn’t reply, forced to listen to her continued mocking. “That’s right. The wannabe Maiden from your school.”

Pyrrha. 

Flashes of that night bombarded Ruby’s mind, even when she tried her best to ignore it. Her friend kneeling there, an arrow piercing her flesh, burning her from the inside while all she could do was gasp for her last breath. There was no body for them to even body. Burned away into dust that floated away in the winds, all while Ruby watched on helplessly. That scene forever burnt itself in her mind.

“You know, she asked me if I believed in destiny once.” Leaning forward, a murderous glint could be seen in those burning amber eyes. “And it seems that I still do. I’ll fulfill what is my destiny, and I’ll start… with this.”

Before Ruby could react, Cinder pulled her Grimm arm backwards. Fingers tore away, taking so much of Ruby’s skin and flesh that all was left was a gaping hole, the intestines that had before been kept inside now falling out onto the ground below her. Screams rang through the air, Ruby unable to stop as hands scrambled to stop the blood from pouring out. Crimson red flowed out, staining her hands completely despite her best efforts to stop it. The screams couldn’t stop. It was unbearable. 

It felt like her throat was rubbed raw from it all. Her head felt light, darkness creeping up on the corners of Ruby’s vision as the feeling in her body faded away slowly. She would’ve collapsed, if not for Cinder softly cradling her face with her lone human hand, running her thumb along the girl’s cheek in an almost loving manner. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ruby was bleeding out, her organs spewed across the blood stained snow, the moment would’ve been tender. But it was nothing close to tender.

“Now, there’s something I would like to take to remember this moment.” Her Grimm hand raised up to Ruby’s face. Staring at the blood soaked fingers coming closer, she was powerless to do anything, only able to cry softly as her voice dropped to a dark tone. “An eye for an eye.”

All that Ruby could see after that was red. The pain no longer burned, but rather was an intense stabbing pain, the throbbing making it worse by every second. Her left eye was drenched in blood, darkness quickly taking all vision from it as Cinder dug her fingers deep into Ruby’s eye socket. Claws scraping against the inside of her eye socket sent new waves of pain through her entire skull. The sound was horrendous, the urge to vomit overpowering if not for the screaming and the agony distracting Ruby from it.

Hands shot up, gripping Cinder’s wrist and weakly pulling, desperate to get her fingers out of Ruby’s eye. Each pull just made the pain grow stronger. Cinder was slow with the torture, spurred on from the reactions she was dragging out of Ruby. That smirk never left. Piercing eyes unblinking, she watched the life being torn out of Ruby’s body, watching the strength and light that were once so bright in her one remaining eye fade away. 

However, Neo kept to the background. She looked away from the scene, hiding herself from view with the top of her umbrella that was resting on her shoulder. Cinder didn’t seem to notice, or didn’t care, too busy with dragging out every sound and moment of agony from Ruby. 

Thankfully, she finally pulled her fingers out of Ruby’s eye socket. Whimpering pitfully, she opened her eyes again, blinking through the tears to see something in Cinder’s hand, her heart stopping when she saw the same silver eyeball staring back at her. The nerve dangling out of the back, having been ripped out of her head, Cinder dangled it before dropping it to the ground, squishing the fragile organ under her heel.

“Time to rest now…” She whispered. 

With her human hand still cradling Ruby’s face, her Grimm hand extended to her side. A flash of light, heat washing over her, and a glass dagger had materialised into Cinder’s hand. It was all a dance to her. Taking her time, savouring the moment, she slowly brought it to Ruby’s throat, eager to slice it and watch her blood flow down deeply, gripping her cheek painfully with anticipation.

A flash of yellow and screams of anger stopped her. In an instant, Cinder released Ruby and jumped backwards, letting Neo get between her and the newcomer. It was a miracle that Ruby could keep kneeling, staring through her one good eye at her saviour. Yang. Hair burning intensely, the sheer  _ heat  _ coming from it melting the snow around them, her older sister stood between her and their attackers. And she wasn’t alone. 

Almost on cue, Qrow and the others came upon the scene, weapons drawn and fight, but it was too late. Yang screamed out in rage as she rushed forward. “ _ Get away from her!” _

Neo lifted her umbrella at her, letting Yang hit with all the power she possessed. Both her and Cinder shattered, the shards that once made them up scattered all across the ground, leaving a huffing Yang standing there searching for them. It was useless. They had escaped. With the danger no longer there, Ruby finally lost that fragment of strength in her body and collapsed, nearly hitting the ground before she felt hands grab her. 

“I got you, kiddo. Hang in there.” Qrow muttered to her. It was getting harder to hear him though. No matter how hard Ruby tried, she was starting to get colder, her voice dying in her throat.

Suddenly, Yang’s arms wrapped around her, holding Ruby close to her sister's body as Qrow let go, letting her niece kneel there in the snow with the dying Huntress. Breathing heavily, she turned her head gently, able to look up at Yang’s face as she tried to focus. Those intense red eyes. With Yang staring down at her, her eyes faded from red back to lilac, tears staring to stream down her face as she begged. “You’re gonna be okay, Ruby. J-just hang in there. Please.”

Weiss and Blake stood off to the side. The heiress covered her mouth with her hands, letting Blake hold onto her for comfort as they silently mourned what was happening right in front of them. Yang paid no attention, her breathing growing more erratic as she continued to plead with Ruby, desperation clear in her voice. “Don’t you give up on me. Don’t you dare!”

Ruby tried to speak, wanting to let Yang know that it was okay. But all she could manage were croaks. Any words she wanted to say died in her throat. So, she laid there, feeling the warmth of Yang’s body fade as she grew colder, the only thing she could feel properly was the agony in her stomach and face, blood continuing to stain through her and even Yang’s clothes. She didn’t want to die. Fear gripped her as she silently cried, gripping onto Yang’s jacket with her bloodied hands.

All she needed was comfort. For Yang to let her know everything was going to be alright. But seeing Yang breaking down over her, sobbing uncontrollably while begging Ruby not to leave her, not to go like Summer did, it broke her heart knowing that this was how she’s see her sister for the last time. Shaking, her vision started to darken while Yang panicked. “No, no, don’t close your eyes, Ruby! You gotta stay awake! Ruby?”

She couldn’t any longer. Finally closing her eyes, it felt like she was slipping into a deep sleep. Everything became numb. Even her deathly grip on Yang’s jacket loosened, her hands falling to the ground as the last thing she heard was Yang’s anguished screams. 

  
_ “Ruby! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change Neo's outfit in this because I'm not the biggest fan of her current one.   
Here's the link to the picture I saw of a redesign: https://tonotbelionized.tumblr.com/post/187056870631/quick-redesign-doodle


	8. Private Congratulations (Sun Wukong/Weiss Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tournament has arrived. Students from every Huntsman Academy in the world had came to Beacon to fight in it, hopes of bringing glory to their school and nation. Through teamwork and skill, both Team RWBY and SSSN passed their initials fights, with the girls going off to celebrate at the stalls further in the city. However, Weiss and Sun decide to take the moment of peace to enjoy each others company instead. Before long, the two lovebirds decide to show each other some proper congratulations. 
> 
> Sunflakes. Requested by crossoverlover232.
> 
> Note: There is smut in this chapter.

“I knew you guys would get through.”

“Oh?” Weiss paused in drinking her coffee, placing it back down on the table with her hands around the cup. The heat emitting was enjoyed, especially with the chilly autumn weather Beacon was having that day. 

Sun on the other hand was holding his tea up precariously with his tail. It took all of Weiss’ self control not to snatch it out of his grip and set it down on the table, surprised that he hadn’t scolded himself yet. It was honestly impressive how much control he actually had over the extra limb. Taking a sip with a grin, he continued to praise her achievements while leaning against his hand. “You have Yang, Ruby and Blake on your team. With you and that awesome Semblance of yours, you’re all unstoppable! Like a four girl army!”

“You flatter me,” Another sip of hot coffee. “But it’s true.”

“Modesty. I like that.” Sun wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, setting his cup down on its saucer. 

The little action made Weiss laugh. It was nice, having this moment between her and Sun. After the dance and the decision to go further in their relationship, Sun had taken any opportunity to lavish Weiss in love, eager to let everyone around them know just how amazing and beautiful his girlfriend was. She wouldn’t lie, it was daunting at first. Even after spending her whole life in the spotlight, she felt completely out of water when dealing with someone who loved her for her, not for her name or what she could do for them.

His personality was a bit much at times. Blake shared the sentiment whenever Weiss had to take some time away from him, eager to have alone time to enjoy peace and quiet, even get some of her homework done, but she always went back to him, finding comfort and belonging in his arms while he whispered sweet nothings to her. 

Weiss drifted off a bit, lost in her thoughts while Sun downed the rest of his tea. The sound of his porcelain cup clinking on the saucer snapped her out of it. However, her brief lapse in concentration didn’t go unnoticed, with Sun smirking at her. “Thinking about something, Snow Pea?”

“If we’re doing pet names now, you are  _ not  _ calling me Snow Pea.”

“Okay, well…” His eyes rolled to the side in concentration. “What about Snow Angel?”

“No.” While she kept up indignation at the sappy nickname, it did hit a little too home after her less than stellar end to the relationship she was hoping to build with Neptune. After the dance and hooking up with Sun, the blue haired boy took it on the chin, quickly moving on to other girls, but it was that ease that hurt Weiss more than she thought it would. 

With all the sweet talking and flirting, she at least would’ve thought she mattered enough that Neptune felt something more than a brief moment of sadness. Staring down at her reflection in the coffee, she didn’t seem to notice as Sun thought harder over what to call her. 

“Snowflake?”

“That is so unoriginal.”

Another moment of thought. “Ice… flower?”

“I like it.”

Sun’s face turned hopeful, smile widening as he replied brightly. “Really?”

“No.” An annoyed look instantly replaced his smile. Meanwhile Weiss was smirking at the rapid change of expression, amused with her sarcastic reply. Sun wasn’t a quitter. He kept at it, suggesting pet name after pet name, and with each one she shot them down with dignified rebuttals, leaving Sun with less and less ideas to come up with. If he suggested another pun on her name or emblem, she would break up with him and set the Faunus up with Yang.

At least she would get a kick out of all the terrible play on words. 

“Okay, I got it.” He suddenly piped up, gesturing with his hands melodramatically. “Sunflake.”

That caught her attention. Weiss looked up blankly from her cup, clearly unimpressed as she replied in a flat tone. “What?”

“Think about it. We have the snowflakes from you, but with sun instead of snow. It’s genius.”

“You complete dolt.” She shook her head, unable to hide the warm loving tone to her voice while finishing the rest of her coffee. 

The term of endearment used to be an insult. Something she had a habit of calling Ruby, but it had been nothing but loving towards her partner, even now being used towards Sun whenever he slipped back into his mischievous behaviour. Every time he heard it brought that grin back, those dark steely eyes sparkling as his tail swished from side to side. It seemed to always do that when he was feeling particularly joyful. It was cute, with Weiss discreetly watching it sway all while listening to Sun laugh. “The whole thing about pet names is that both have one for the other. So… what’s mine?”

Coyly, he leaned his chin on his hands, propping his elbows on the table despite Weiss’ disapproving stare. It was improper. Still, he didn’t listen to her attempts to educate him on the proper manner of seating. 

Letting it go for now, she simply shrugged. “I don’t have one.”

“Not a nickname kinda girl, huh?” For a moment, Sun seemed almost disappointed that Weiss didn’t have a cute pet name for him. However, that brief lapse in happiness faded, and he was back to his cheeky, grinning self again. “Guess I gotta pick up the legwork in that department.”

“What’d you mean by that?” Weiss huffed, glaring at Sun as he laughed.

“Well, come on, you gotta know that couples do this kinda mushy stuff, right? We can’t all be Ice Queens.”

Her annoyed glare drove home to him just how much his statement got on the heiress’ nerves. Tail swishing about anxiously while his grin turned nervous, Sun quickly straightened up and lifted his hands in a non-threatening manner. “I mean you’re great and totally  _ awesome _ !”

His panicked attempts to backtrack on his accidental insults were cute, and Weiss found that she couldn’t stay mad with him for long. When her glare disappeared and she smiled softly instead, Sun calmed down with his hands resting back on the table surface, his tail slowing down until it hung limply from his seat, the tip twitching slightly. 

Their brief spat over, they went back to enjoying their time together. As she had finished her coffee already, Weiss sat there and listened as Sun rambled on about the numerous times he had gotten his team and himself in trouble back at Haven. How Professor Lionheart dealt with the rambunctious teenager and his enabling friends was beyond her comprehension, though she briefly recalled the food fight between Team RWBY and JNPR last semester. Come to think about it, she remembered seeing Sun watching the whole thing with Neptune, her face turning flushed at the thought of him seeing her get sent flying into the wall, covered in condiments and other unidentifiable food.

Even though he had never said anything about that incident, the whole idea of it mortified Weiss. 

Face in her hands to hide the sudden pink in her cheeks, she heard Sun ask her worryingly. “Hey, you feeling okay?”

“F-Fine. It’s just hot today.” She stammered, her voice mumbled from behind her hands.

Sun glanced around, looking up at the sky in confusion before pointing out. “It’s not that warm.”

“I grew up in Atlas. It’s warm for me.” Weiss insisted. Finally, she let her hands drop from her face, confident that her flushed appearance wasn’t as bad. Sun didn’t seem too convinced by her reasoning, an eyebrow raised as she added snarkily. “Besides, you grew up in a desert. Your opinion on whether it’s hot or not is invalid.”

“Ouch.” Despite the response, there was no hurt or annoyance at her attitude. Actually, Sun seemed spurred on more by it, that same mischievous glint in his eyes as he prodded her leg with his foot.

No. They were  _ not  _ playing this little game out in public. 

Weiss nudged it away, giving him a hardened stare. “We’re not exactly in private right now, Sun.”

“There’s no one around. They’re all watching the next match in the Colosseum.” He wasn’t wrong. Weiss glanced around to see that no one else was in the gazebo, not even the staff who had disappeared to watch the match inside. Sun’s foot continued to nudge her leg, pestering her like he was some sort of spoiled brat, but that damned smirk on his lips brought back her blush double in intensity.

Fanning herself, her eyes fell to the side nervously, but she didn’t kick his foot away again. When she didn’t kick him again, Sun was empowered to keep up his playful antics. The tip of his foot continued to travel along Weiss’ leg, nearly dragging the hem of her skirt up before she backed away suddenly. Standing up, she huffed, trying to act all annoyed, but rather than storm off she approached the Faunus. Without a word, she sat down in his lap.

It was Sun’s turn to be flustered. Cheeks a bright pink from her boldness, he laughed nervously. “Didn’t know you wanted to go  _ that  _ fast.”

“No sense in wasting time. Besides, everyone won’t be in the Colosseum forever.” 

“Yeah, but-” The words died suddenly when Weiss’ hand hovered over his groin. Those eyes, before playful and cocky in what he was doing, was now darting around, and seeing that confidence vanish made Weiss all the more smug. 

Slowly, she dragged her hand all the way down to the zipper, taking her time as she watched Sun’s composure come undone even more, his hands flexing while she teasingly fiddled with it. It was all part of the game. Weiss snatched control from the Faunus boy as she continued to torture him, pulling the zipper down to reveal his white boxers underneath, noticing that there were little banana prints plastered all over them. How cute.

Looking up at him, he mumbled in a huffy tone. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“They’re certainly a ‘you’ type of boxers.” He didn’t give her a response to that. 

Shifting her focus back to her hand, she slipped off of Sun’s lap and onto the floor, sitting there on her knees while trying to get his jeans off, needing help from him as he sat up slightly. The jeans came off easily, resting around his knees along with the underwear, leaving Sun completely exposed. He was obviously excited, already hard with Weiss gently holding it. Thumb running down the entire length, she watched the shifts in Sun’s expressions with that smirk never leaving her face.

“H-Hey, you sure, uh… know what you’re doing there.” He mumbled. “I didn’t wanna say anything but it was kinda obvious the night at the dance. Thought it was your first time, you know? Like me…”

“It was my first time. I learn fast.” 

“Oh.” Sun fell quiet after that. Weiss was thankful for that, turning her attention back to the task at hand as she opened her mouth. 

For a brief moment, Sun watched her in confusion, until her tongue licking at the tip of his cock had him gripping the arms of the chair. Fingers digging into the wooden frame, he tried not to make too much noise while Weiss took more of him into her mouth, her hand at the base. With Sun fidgeting in his seat, she started bobbing her head. Sun was definitely not as big as many of the other boys around Beacon. Still, Weiss found herself trying not to gag as she pushed downwards, feeling it poke the back of his mouth.

Drool started to drip from the corner of her mouth. Wet sounds echoing through the empty gazebo that had Weiss trying to slow down, paranoid that someone would hear them if she wasn’t careful. However, Sun had other ideas as his hand gripped her white hair, the tight hold he had on her making the heiress flinched, and with a deep groan, he pushed her further down until she reached the base. Her free hand snatched his wrist, trying to stop him, but he was already lost in the pleasure.

She meanwhile couldn’t  _ breathe.  _

“Shit, Weiss…” He swore. 

Holding onto his wrist, she mumbled in relief at the feeling of him loosening his grip, letting her raise her head again. As she squeezed the base of his shaft, Weiss lifted her head up completely. Sun whined at the sensation disappearing. Hips rocking, he tried to get her to carry on, at her mercy as Weiss teased him some more. She only took the tip into her mouth this time, her tongue swirling around the tip before running along the tip. In surprise, she felt Sun buck up, forcing his cock further into her mouth, nearly choking the poor girl as she fought back the urge to jerk back. 

When she looked up at her boyfriend, she could see him physically unravelling. Sweat gave his tanned skin a shine, while his face was a deep red colour. He couldn’t even make eye contact with her.

That tail of his swished madly now, signalling the Faunus’ anxiety with Weiss pushing him so close to the edge. Every time she felt his cock pulse, she pulled away again, pleased with the growing exasperation in Sun’s actions. His hands trembled. Knuckles turning white as they clenched tightly, including the one still lodged in Weiss’ hair. The teasing smirk on her face disappeared when she felt him push her head down again.

Muffled protests ignored, she tried to breathe with Sun’s hips bucking up, driving himself further down her throat while her head bobbed, growing faster and faster as he grew desperate for release. Weiss closed her eyes, hearing Sun’s breathing quickening into a deep groans and sighs. After a few more thrusts, she felt his cock pulse in her mouth before warm fluid erupted out. It was bitter, the taste making her gag as she pulled herself off of him. 

However, Sun hadn’t finished when she did so, resulting in some of his cum spraying on her face. Disgusted, she flinched back with one eye closed, her only open one glaring up at the spent boy as she hissed. “You could’ve given me  _ some  _ warning.”

“Sorry…” He panted, sitting up properly with the blush on his face having spread to his chest and shoulders. 

Grabbing a handkerchief from the table, Weiss only scoffed as she wiped herself clean. At least they were done before anyone came across them. At least, that’s what she thought, not noticing Sun bending over until he grabbed both of her sides, using his superior strength to yoink her off the ground and onto the table. Both the tea cups tumbled off and shattered, Weiss shouting in shock and embarrassment. “Sun!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be gone before they notice.” He busied himself with spreading Weiss’ legs, pulling her underwear down to her ankles while shaking his pants down, giving him some more room to move his own legs.

“W-What’d you think you’re doing?” Weiss stammered, watching as he kneeled down with a hand on both of her thighs.

Pausing for a moment, he raised an eyebrow with the smirk coming back. “It’s time for me to repay the favour.”

She didn’t say anything, her mouth clamped shut as she felt his tongue licking at her folds. Pleasure rippled through her body. Trembling, she was now the one clutching at the boy’s hair, fingers digging into the golden locks. She couldn’t see him from the angle she was sitting, but she could definitely  _ feel  _ what Sun was doing, and it was good. Better than good even. Her thighs clenched together, the only thing stopping them from squeezing Sun’s head were his hands keeping them apart, squishing her soft flesh while he continued to eat her out.

His tongue worked its way up and down, pausing to play with her clit. The sensation nearly had Weiss crying out. She controlled herself though, biting her lower lip while small whimpers and moans escaped her throat. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before, neither of them really focusing on the foreplay aspect when they first had sex that night of the dance. Maybe the whole dancing and being swept off her feet was too much for Weiss. Being treated so kindly by Sun, she wanted to reach out and keep hold of him.

Now they were together, and Weiss would do anything to avoid losing him.

“S-Sun, you’re gonna…” Another moan cut her off, her hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound. 

As she tried to speak again, Sun stopped. Confused, she loosened her grip on his hair and panted. “Why’d you-?”

Suddenly, the feeling of his finger slipping inside her caused all the words to die in her throat, coming out as strangled noises with her legs trembling in ecstasy. Having removed one of his hands, Sun yelped when her thigh clamped down on his head, threatening to crush him like a grape. “H-Hey! Hold up a sec!”

Realising what she was doing, Weiss loosened her legs again. Sun seemed relieved that he was no longer being squished. He quickly returned to fingering her, curling his finger inside of Weiss to get that particular spot, feeling her growing wetter the longer he carried on. Soon enough he added the second finger, then the third, eventually stretching her out with mouth attached to her clit again. 

Her spine straightened out,the pleasure running through her like electricity. As Sun continued, she felt the warm sensation building up inside her, knowing that he was driving her to the edge. Hand clenching painfully tight in his hair, she stammered out in a shaky voice. “Sun, s-stop, I’m gonna cu-!”

Too late. Her walls clamped down around his fingers, Sun pushing them in and out while Weiss came. Mouth hung open, eyes screwed shut, any words she tried to say only came out as unintelligible noises, the pleasure taking complete control of her entire body. Only when she loosened up did he finally stop. Pulling out, that damn smirk only grew more when he noticed how red and undone Weiss had become. Her hair stuck to her forehead, sweat rolling down the side of her face with the blush having spread all over her pale white skin, leaving her looking very flushed and bothered.

Chest heaving with each breath she took, she finally piped up with an unimpressed tone. “And you asked  _ me  _ where I learned doing that.”

“Well, I’m a fast learner.” Having her words thrown back at her just made Weiss’ stare intensify. 

Sun didn’t seem to mind though. Getting back to his feet, he leaned forward and caught her lips with his own, kissing his partner passionately as she remained seated on the table. She loved the close contact, her hands pressing up against his exposed chest to feel the heat radiating from him. That was one of the best things with Sun. He was like a walking radiator, ready to share his body warmth whenever she asked him. It got a bit much combined with the warm weather of Vale, especially during the few days they share a bed together.

Technically students weren't supposed to have a member of another team sleeping in bed with them, but what Ozpin didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

Much to Weiss’ surprise, Sun pressed up against her with enough force that she fell backwards. Back on the table, she watched bewildered as he backed off for a second, unsure what he was doing until she saw that he was aligning himself to her entrance. Eyebrows raised in surprise, Weiss bracing herself when Sun gently pushed into her. Already slick from before, there was very little resistance before he was fully inside, leaning over Weiss as he started to thrust. It was always gentle with the two of them. Sun had voiced that he was afraid of hurting her accidentally, even though she was clearly capable of taking some roughness, but she didn’t mind him affectionately showering her with kisses in the meantime. 

His lips moved from hers, trailing down to her jawline before reaching her neck. There, she felt his teeth skimming across her flesh, nipping and sucking at it as she moaned softly at the feeling. Arms wrapped around his neck, she kept him close as they moved together. One particular bite broke through the skin, causing Weiss to wince as Sun lapped up the little blood that trickled out, leaving a dark mark behind while he continued to kiss and caress the heiress. 

“I-I thought I told you, ah, no marks...”

“Right, right. Sorry.” He apologized, leaving her neck alone. Instead, he thrusted harder, drawing out more noises from Weiss as she laid there underneath him, her hands scrunching up the fabric of his shirt. 

After having already came, she was so much more sensitive than before, and could only imagine Sun being so as well given his recent orgasm. Still, he was faring well, showing no signs of slowing down as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of her expensive perfume. Must’ve been a Faunus thing. Either way, Weiss wasn’t complaining as she felt him reaching something deep inside her that his fingers couldn’t, the thickness of his cock stretching her out more than before. 

It was pure bliss. She couldn’t stop her breathy moans when Sun stopped, quickly pulling out of her. Whining loudly, she nearly yelped when she was suddenly flipped onto her stomach, legs dangling off the table with Sun looming over her again, putting his hands by both sides of her head. She impatiently pushed back, grinding against his groin while reaching back with a hand. After trying to find his cock, Sun helped her and pushed himself inside of her once more. 

Weiss’ hands shot up in front of her face, grabbing at the white table cloth with a deathly grip. Each thrust brought out another moan, the sounds loud in the air along with the sound of skin slapping skin, which would only grow louder and louder as Sun quickened his pace. If it wasn’t for the table she was lying on, Weiss would’ve collapsed to the floor when her legs buckled, both of them stretching out to give Sun more room to move. 

Taking the opportunity, he pushed all the way in. All of his weight on top of the white haired girl, nearly crushing the life out of her, he seemed lost in pleasure, grunting and gritting his teeth together. Weiss couldn’t complain. All her words were being scrambled in her addled mind, focusing on the amazing sensations spreading up her stomach. Soon, she found herself pushing back against Sun, trying to drive herself further, trying to get  _ more.  _ She was so close. 

“God,  _ Sun. _ ” She panted, feeling her hands shake in pure ecstasy. “H-Harder.”

“Heh, sure thing. Ice Queen.” Now he was pushing his luck. 

Weiss let it go however when he quickened his pace, his hand pushing her head completely into the table cloth. Pleasure building up quickly, she laid there completely immobilized by Sun’s surprising strength, only able to stare off to the side as he pounded inside of her. With her teeth gritting together, she let out a shocked groan when he brushed up against that bundle of nerves. Over and over again. Toes curling in her shoes, Weiss finally felt that tight coil come unravelling as she came for a second time.

Tightening up, she buried her face into the table, hoping that it would muffle at least some of her screams. More intense than the last, it left her breathless and completely flustered, no longer having the strength to lift her upper body up, rather just lying there as Sun carried on.

It wasn’t long after her that he grew erratic. Breathing harder, he leaned forward with his mouth to Weiss’ ear, moaning her name in a harsh whisper. “Weiss. Shit, I-I’m gonna…”

He trailed off, thrusting into Weiss once more before he came as well. A deep groan, he held Weiss close, burying his face into the back of her shoulder while trembling from the pleasure rippling through him. The increased weight left Weiss feeling suffocated. Wheezing, she was grateful when he lifted himself off of her, taking a moment to catch his breath before they’d try to get dressed again.

Suddenly, Sun tensed above her. He said nothing, leaving Weiss confused until she slowly opened her eyes, feeling shock and horror wash over her when she noticed none other than Winter standing by the entrance. 

Her older sister’s face said it all. Usually stoic expression completely gone, instead replaced by utter disbelief at what she was doing. With a panicked yell, Weiss stood up, nearly headbutting Sun in the chin while he was trying to get his pants back on, sending him stumbling backwards with only his boxers managed to be pulled up. 

“W-Winter!” She exclaimed, hiding behind the table. “I didn’t think you’d be here!”

“I came here on classified Atlesian business. Thought I’d use my free time to see how you were faring here…” Hand over her eyes, Winter looked away, giving her sister some privacy as they got themselves dressed properly. 

Brushing out the wrinkles of her dress, Weiss couldn’t stop the embarrassment from gnawing at her innards. Out of all the people. She would’ve even taken her team finding her, especially Yang’s teasing, but  _ Winter?  _ There was no escape from this. No matter how much Weiss really wanted to run and hide in his dorm room. 

On the other hand, Sun kept to the background, letting the heiress handle all the talking instead. For once, she was grateful for the silence. He’d no doubt put his foot in and mess up his first meeting with Winter. Clearing her throat, she gestured to Sun. “This is Sun. We’re, um… we’re together.”

“I see.”

“Hey there, Winter. Sun Wukong.” Sun greeted. Holding his hand out, he stood there awkwardly smiling while Winter simply stared down at his hand. For a moment, Weiss worried that she would snuff his attempts to break the ice, but thankfully, Winter took the hand and shook it firmly, reverting back to her usual stoic personality.

“It’s Specialist Schnee for acquaintances, Mr Wukong.” She corrected, releasing Sun’s hand quickly. While he tried to breeze through the awkward first impressions, she turned her attention back to Weiss. “So, how long has this relationship been going on for?”

“Oh, about… a month or so. We only got together at the start of the Vytal Festival.” 

Glancing back at Sun, she kept her stares while carrying on questioning the younger Schnee. “And I take it he’s a student also?”

“Yes. Sun’s from Haven Academy, leader of Team SSSN.” Weiss boasted, proud to show off her boyfriend’s achievements. Winter, however, didn’t seem as impressed.

“Haven Academy. Interesting. I seem to recall my reports talking about a Faunus boy helping a certain team fight against some of our stolen Paladins.” The mention of the Atlas technology that Roman stole made both of them shrink under Winter’s watchful gaze. However, she didn’t seem angry at them, rather indifferent as she added. “You both were lucky they were only prototypes. The real technology in the enemy’s hands and that would’ve ended differently.”

Weiss stared down at her feet, ashamed from the scolding. She hated disappointing Winter. All her life, she wanted to be just like her, finding inspiration from her older sibling, but years under their father’s thumb had turned Winter cold. Still, she was not without emotions, shown when she gently placed a hand on Weiss’ shoulder and confessed. “Still, I’m glad you’ve found someone during your time here. It’s nice seeing you enjoying your stay at Beacon. Just…”

She paused, sighing deeply in embarrassment. “ _ Please,  _ keep your affairs behind closed doors.”

“I-I will!” Blushing hard, she curtsied at Winter, all while Sun watched and tried to replicate. However, his bow was much too low, throwing the Faunus off balance before he managed to quickly correct himself, chuckling nervously as Winter stared at him blankly. 

Folding her hands together in front of her, the specialist thankfully changed the subject. “I have some time before I have to leave. I would like to spend that time checking up on how you’ve been. Mind if I sit with you two?”

“Yes, I’d love to!” Weiss replied excitedly, turning to the table before pausing. “Perhaps it’d be best to sit at a different table.”

“That would be better.”


	9. The Knight & The Dragon (Yang Xiao Long/Pyrrha Nikos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of royalty had always met their spouse through the tournament at the Vytal Festival. Tradition spanning back to when the kingdom of Vale was first established, it had been one that Yang hated with all her heart. The choice of choosing someone for love, someone she had already bonded with, it was snatched away from her by this rule, and there was nothing she could do about it. However, upon seeing the bronze-clad warrior who won the tournament, she might change her mind after all.
> 
> Greekfire Medieval!AU.

Yang never thought the day would come. Well, she knew it would come eventually, there was nothing she could do to stop the passage of time, but she didn’t want to believe it would come so soon. 

Her eighteenth birthday just passed, and all of a sudden there was a festival and tournament for her hand in marriage. As was tradition for the nobles of Vale. Out of all of them, there was a reason for Yang to take upon a spouse before she took over the throne from her father. Every monarch before her had someone beside them. For support, for advice, and for love. No one needed that more that the fiery princess. 

That being said, a tournament felt like the choice was being taken straight out of Yang’s hands. Whoever won had the chance to propose to her. Ultimately it was her decision, but it didn’t feel like it was. No one comforted her worries. Ruby was simply too pure, expecting the knight to ride on his white steed with armour shining brightly, his nature pure and kind with nothing but love to offer to Yang, but that wasn’t always the case. There were marriages that were less than perfect. 

So much so in the noble caste. So many husbands and wives were miserable all the time, barely able to fake a smile after years of arguing and loveless partnerships. Even her own father wasn’t so lucky the first time. 

Taiyang never talked about it, and when Yang tried to tell him that she didn’t like the idea of the tournament, he simply brushed it off as tradition. He cared. She knew he did, the monarch only wanting someone to be there for his children when he inevitably passed on, but that didn’t mean that Yang appreciated it. It was her choice. Her marriage. Her love.

She wanted one like Taiyang and Summer Rose had.

A second chance at love, Summer Rose winning the king’s heart with her goodhearted nature and big heart. Even though they weren't connected by blood, she was Yang’s mother, always there for her, always ready to pick Yang up when she’d fallen. But soon after the blonde turned nine, Summer left to fight with Taiyang, having to settle the war between Vale and Atlas, the northern kingdom backed by Mistral. But when the armies returned from Mistral’s lands, only her father was leading it.

The pain was unbearable. She felt lost, confused, but most of all she felt  _ angry.  _ At Taiyang and the world and Summer. She had left when she’d promised Yang that she would stay. Years later, that same bitterness refused to leave her. Yang had only gotten better at hiding it deep underneath.

Shouts echoed the training hall. Loud and angry, they vibrated off the stone walls, ongoing as Yang continued to spar with a dummy. Hands wrapped in bandages, she delivered a brutal blow after blow, striking out at the inanimate object with all her might. It wasn’t the same as training with a real person with reflexes. Still, it was more available after every soldier in the castle ran away whenever the heir to the throne searched for a partner.

As Yang carried on, Ruby watched from the sidelines, her legs swaying while she hummed quietly. Neither of them spoke. The older sister didn’t like to, finding it disrupted her concentration, but soon enough Ruby’s short attention span was spent, and her youthful voice piped up. “Dad said there’d be loads at people at the festival today.”

“Yep.”

“I’m ready for the tournament. Oh, all those cool and exotic weapons!” Cupping her face, she sighed blissfully while imagining all the different weapons coming from every corner of Remanent.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.” She tried to hide the annoyance in her voice. It wasn’t Ruby’s fault that the festival was just a glorified market for suitors, but after arguing for weeks with Taiyang, the eldest felt backed into a corner. All she could do was lash out.

The dark haired girl noticed the biting tone. Silver eyes only able to see Yang’s back, the eagerness she had felt vanished, instead replaced with worry. “Yang, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” That was too quick to seem genuine.

“Then why are you acting like this? Aren’t you excited? The festival only comes once a year, we should be out there enjoying it!” That childlike enthusiasm came back, Ruby leaning forward with her hands curled up in fists under her chin, showing impeccable balance given how she looked like she was basically balancing on her tippy toes.

Lowering her hands slightly, Yang stood there, breathing heavily before wiping the sweat rolling down her forehead. The energy she needed to spar was no longer there. Usually she would go on for hours, her hair burning bright gold as she trained her Semblance to go longer, harder, stronger. To burn hotter than anything else. But today she felt burnt out, and her hair suffered for it with the gold turning to dull blonde.

“I just…” She started, sighing in frustration as her hands fell down to her sides. “You don’t know why we’re having the festival this year. You don’t get it.”

“Well then, explain it to me. What’s so wrong with this year?”

_ Where could she begin?  _

“Do you ever remember the stories we were told as kids?” Leaning against the dummy, Yang crossed her arms over her chest, tapping at the floor with her leather boot. “All the adventures Mom and Dad went on, the places they got to see. I want that. I want to see the world, Ruby. How can I do that when I’m trapped here with my new spouse, someone I didn’t even want to marry?”

“Oh…” Ruby mumbled, finally realising what her sister was trying to explain. “Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Yang expected as much. Ruby had a knack for always finding a silver lining even in the worst situations, trying her hardest not to let despair take over, but Yang didn’t want a silver lining. She didn’t want Ruby to tell her that it wasn’t as bad as it could be or  _ maybe  _ the whole situation wasn’t that infuriating as the eldest was making it out to be. 

There was no point. Picking herself up, she walked past Ruby with a simple mutter. “Forget it.”

“Yang.” Ruby’s hand grabbed hold of her hand. Yang stilled, unable to look at the other as she begged. “Please, just talk to me. I know that you’re scared and this is all new but you don’t have to do this alone. I’m here, and Dad is to-”

“He’s the one who put me in this situation!” Yang snapped, spinning around with eyes crimson red. 

The sight of her unrestrained anger caused Ruby to let go of her hand, backing away with widened eyes, while Yang continued in her rage fuelled rant with bandaged hands clenched tightly into fists. “Do you even understand what’s going on?! He’s taken  _ my  _ choice away from me, deciding that whoever is the strongest must be the best for me! Not once did he think that maybe I’m not ready for this commitment!”

The look on Ruby’s face made her want to stop. But she couldn’t. Everything came boiling over, all the pain and confusion that had been haunting her for so long. 

“Not everything is so great as you want it to be! Believe it or not, bad things just happen and we can’t stop it!”

“But he was always so happy with Mom… Maybe you can too?”

Yang scoffed, turning away as she bitterly grumbled. “His first marriage was a disaster, and his one with Mom ended when she died. Guess bad luck runs in the family.”

Mentioning Summer Rose made Ruby’s face drop, like Yang had physically slapped her. Eyes started to water, her sister standing there trying so desperately not to cry, only for the negative emotions to overwhelm her as the tears started to stream down her reddened face. All the anger Yang previously felt came crashing down. Instead, they were replaced with guilt and shock at her allowing her feelings take over, pushing her to lash out on the one person who was just trying to help her.

“Ruby…” She started, bright red eyes fading to lilac once more as she approached her sister. “Ruby, I’m so sorry.”

“I-I…”

Suddenly, Yang wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. Desperate to take back what she said, she held her close, bending over slightly to rest her chin on Ruby’s shoulder, trying to hide the own tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Hands trembled as they clutched onto the back of Ruby’s dress, feeling the leather of the corset under her fingertips. Yang didn’t let go. Even when the heartbreaking sounds of Ruby’s crying quietened down to whimpering. She didn’t want to let go. She couldn’t.

Slowly, she felt Ruby’s hands reach up to grab hold of her thin shirt. Shaking, they hesitated for a moment, almost afraid to touch the emotional blonde, but she pushed through it and held on. The trembling soon stopped, and sure enough Yang heard Ruby’s muffled voice call out. “Yang?”

Eyes still closed, she replied softly. “Yeah?”

“You’re kinda sweaty.”

A deep chuckle rumbled in Yang’s chest as she agreed. “Yep. I should go get changed anyway.”

Ruby squirmed out of her grasp. Nose wrinkled, she wiped down her clothes while complaining. “I didn’t want to say anything but it was getting a bit much.”

“Hey, watch it.” Yang roughly punched her in her shoulder, trying to pull back the blow as much as to not send the poor girl flying. However, even with the pulled strength, Ruby was too weak to take the blow and stumbled backwards, nearly falling flat on her behind before she managed to correct herself.

Huffing, she balled her hands into fists and whined. “Dad said you have to stop hitting me!”

“Dad’s not here.” Yang teased, holding her fists up again. “Big sister makes the rules.”

All the colour drained from Ruby’s face as she was unwillingly dragged into a sparring match with the other sibling. Dresses were not meant for this, something that she quickly learned as her feet trodden on the soft fabric, nearly ripping it in some places. Yang ignored her frantic yells, trying to tackle Ruby and noogie her just like they did as children. However, while she was the strongest, Ruby was the fastest, and that was even before she used her Semblance. 

Managing to close the distance, Yang jumped forward, arms spread outwards as she tried to tackle hug the younger of the two. In a flash, Ruby’s yells disappeared and rose petals flew up in the blonde’s face. 

They blinded her. Scrambling to get them out of her face, Yang tripped over her own feet and collapsed to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. Hair sprawled in front of her eyes, she lifted her upper body up slightly, brushing the blonde locks out of the way to see properly, spotting Ruby sticking her tongue out on the other side of the room. A trail of petals followed her, drifting across the floor as the summer breeze came through the many open windows. A few touched her fingertips before disintegrating into dust when she tried to grab hold of them. 

A brief picture of white petals flashed across Yang’s mind. The sight of the petal floating in the breeze, one tickling Yang’s nose, it brought back warm memories that she treasured with all her heart, but quickly vanished just like the petals.

Pushing the burning pain of longing away, Yang got to her feet just in time with Taiyang’s voice piping up. “Having fun?”

As she looked over to the doorway, she spotted her father leaning against the frame. Muscular arms crossed over the metal chestplate, he was wearing the more extravagant outfit that were usually reserved for special occasions, a stark contrast to the sweaty and barely dressed Yang. Despite her lack of preparation for the event, there was no anger on his face as he chuckled. “Showing Ruby the ropes again?”

“Yup. You know how she is without her weapon.” Ruby’s glare was hard to ignore, only succeeding in making Yang’s smirk grow. “We were just gonna get ready, though.”

“Good. We don’t have much time until the start of the tournament, and we can’t be late for it.” He insisted. Entering the room completely, he approached his daughter and offered his hand. For a moment, she thought about ignoring it and being petty, getting up by herself, but ultimately she decided against it and accepted the olive branch held out in front of her. 

With a swift pull, she was back on her feet, dusting herself off while Taiyang hurried her off to her bedroom. “Come on, the maids have your outfit out.”

Ruby smirked at the look of utter despair on Yang’s face. The teasing sibling wasn’t able to stay smug for long, not with Taiyang turning his attention to her. “Ruby, go get dressed.”

“But I am dressed.”

“In your  _ proper  _ clothes.” His orders made her slump in defeat, finding no reason in continuing to argue with the stubborn man. Kicking her feet, she followed after them, only whining when her father added quickly. “And no hoods.”

There was no time to coo over how cute Ruby’s pleading face was with Yang being carted off to her bedroom. Waiting for her was hours of being pampered over, maids dashing around her making sure that the heir to the throne was presentable for whoever was lucky enough to win her hand, ignoring Yang’s objections to the many embarrassing things they measured. Time could not go any slower.

Eventually, the time had come.

Summer was her favourite time of the year. That being said, it definitely wasn’t as fun sitting in the noon sun covered in such restricting clothing. The dress wasn’t something she hated. Yang enjoyed wearing a dress from time to time when she wasn’t out in the grounds or training, but wearing the same as what Ruby was subjected to was too much for her to handle. How did Ruby cope with this damn corset?

Wheezing in her chair, Yang squirmed around uncomfortably. Someone was at fault for not measuring her chest properly. The leather cut into her skin, only protected by the thin layer of fabric that made up her dress, and the tightness was  _ unbearable.  _ Yang actually liked breathing. Ruby seemed in her zone sitting next to the breathless girl, her hands folded on her lap as she practically bounced in her seat.

Down below in the arena, warriors fought in combat. All the weapons caught the younger sibling’s attention. Leaning over, Yang listened as Ruby whispered in her ear. “Look at his glaive! I wish I could get a closer look!”

A dirty thought crossed Yang’s mind at that sentence. Stifling her laughter, she was unable to stop Ruby from noticing as the latter hissed. “ _ Yang! _ ”

“Oh, come on. You knew what you were doing.”

Ruby threw herself further into her chair, sinking down with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed, similar to how she used to throw a strop when she was a child. Yang ignored her. There was no point in giving her attention while she was in that state. Besides, her attention was pulled back to the fighting. 

She had to admit it, many of the warriors that had came today were certainly skilled. Some of them quickly lost, unable to stand up against the more obviously superior opponents, but as the fights drew on, the vast difference in strength grew smaller with each match. Taiyang watched silently beside her. They didn’t speak for the entire event, both of them watching anxiously as Yang’s future spouse was down there. 

From time to time, she overheard her father mutter something into Ozpin’s ear. 

A close friend of the family and one of the teachers who taught her and Ruby growing up, Ozpin was the man to go to if one needed advice. Still, he was not without fault. As Yang grew older, she found herself disagreeing with many of the old man’s advice, and that set her at odds with him. Ozpin never held it against her. In fact, he seemed to approve of her spirit and fire. She ignored their private conversation, keeping her gaze on the fights below.

Eventually, only two fighters remained. One was clearly arrogant. Waving his giant mace around, he pranced around the arena, basking in the approval he got from the crowds. It made Yang sick to her stomach. The other warrior didn’t move. Their body was completely covered in bronze armour, most of her face hidden by the helmet with only her long, crimson red hair poking out, kept up in a ponytail that reached all the way to her lower back. Yang sympathised with people who fought while having long hair.

Getting it in your face, having people pull it as a cheap tactic to win. Luckily Yang’s hair burned when she was fighting. The look on people’s faces when they burnt themselves was priceless.

The fight began. While the mace wielding male warrior was strong, he was untrained. Every fight he won was through brute strength, beating his opponents into submission, but those very tactics proved useless against his opponent. Wielding a shield and sword, she let the blow glance her, using the man’s weight against him, and when he was at his most vulnerable, she struck with unforgiving force.

It seemed so effortless for her. Yang felt herself unable to take her eyes off the way the woman moved, such grace and purpose in every strike, every dodge, and she could even hear Ruby beside her mutter in awe. “She’s amazing!”

“Wonder who she is…” Yang replied quietly. The armour was nothing that any of the countries produced. Vale favoured grey steel, Atlas fur and leather, Vacuo forgoing armour altogether to deal with the intense climate of the desert, and Mistral favoured light fabrics to augment their acrobatic fighting styles.

“Maybe she’s one of the nomads.” Ruby suggested.

Either way, Yang had to stop herself from jumping up and cheering when the woman spun around to avoid another blow. Dust blew up when the mace hit the floor, and clearly enraged with being unable to land a single blow on his opponent, he shouted loudly as he suddenly swung right for her. In a moment, her hand rose slightly, and the mace missed its target by mere inches. The force behind it threw the man off balance, causing him to stumble and give his opponent the perfect opportunity.

Shield in hand, she bashed him in the face with it, forcing him to the floor before she was immediately standing over him, sword close to his throat. The fight was over. She was victorious.

Silence filled the arena. 

All of a sudden, the crowds erupted into cheers, standing up from their seats as they showered her with praise and affection. Fight concluded, she stepped away from the man and, much to Yang’s surprise, offered him her hand. There was a brief moment where it looked like he wouldn’t accept it. But he did, taking the offer and getting up from the ground. Both showed their respect and sure enough, the victor approached the stand where Taiyang and his daughters were sitting.

Finally, she removed her helmet. Yang couldn’t believe her eyes. She was beautiful. Her pale face unmarked with scars that so many others had, with emerald green eyes staring straight at the princess.

A faint blush spread Yang’s cheeks when she realised she was staring. With a brief glance at Ruby, she stood up from her chair and made her way down to the arena floor, her hands wringing the favour nervously. She didn’t know why she was this nervous. Usually she was empowered by a sense of cockiness, sure that she was on the same level as many who she had met, and there was rarely one who would break down those walls of confidence she built up for so long.

But when she reached the woman, her words almost jumbled as she asked. “May I know your name?”

“Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos, your Highness.” Pyrrha bowed, an anxious laugh coming from her as she added. “I must say, I’m not sure what happens now.”

“I have to give you this.” Yang explained. Without another word, she took hold of Pyrrha’s wrist, holding it up as she tied the favour around it. 

The favour was given, and Pyrrha graciously accepted it. In the eyes of Vale’s tradition, the two were engaged, and the confirmation that the heir had a spouse had the whole arena cheering, their shouts loud in Yang’s ears. The only thing louder was the sound of her rapidly beating heart, threatening to break out of her chest as she stared into those eyes.

After the tournament, the festival lasted until the sun started to dip behind the horizon. Yang didn’t remain long, with Ruby wanting to return after exhausting herself running around every stall and weaponry shop to browse their wares. It was nice to watch her have fun. Once they reached the castle however, Yang took the opportunity for some quality time to herself, eager to stretch out and get in some more training before she would retire for the night.

Without Ruby there to distract her, she found her motions through the different moves coming to mind easily. All the methods taught to her by Taiyang eversince she was young. Their training sessions weren't as often as she hoped when she got older, but the few they did have were ones that she treasured. Only on a rare occasion did Ruby join in. The younger of the two daughters preferred learning from their uncle, but with Qrow constantly on missions to protect the kingdom, Ruby’s lessons were suffering. 

The sounds of her fists hitting the wooden dummy echoed through the empty chamber. Multiple arms spun around, providing moving targets that Yang had to block and retaliate against. Her arms were easy enough, but every time she found it difficult to remember to use her legs, recalling Tai’s advice over and over again. Only a fool sticks to one fighting technique. She had to grow, and to grow she had to learn. Shame that learning that way  _ hurt. _

A particularly painful blow to her thigh had Yang yelping in pain, limping back while rubbing the sore spot gingerly. 

“Need some help?” A voice suddenly spoke up.

Turning around, Yang was surprised to see none other than Pyrrha standing in the doorway, peering in to watch her while she trained. None of that bronze armour was to be seen. Rather, she had changed into a loose fitting shirt with the opening exposing her neck and collarbones, along with dull brown trousers and leather boots similar to Yang’s own. The only thing bronze on her entire being was the circlet around her head, poking out of her bright red hair with chains dangling beside her ears.

“Oh, didn’t hear you come in.” Rubbing the back of her neck, Yang tried to approach the other girl. Pain suddenly sparked up her leg, causing her to swear under her breath and hobble over to the wall. “Ow, ow, dammit!”

In an instant, Pyrrha was by her side, helping Yang sit down on the floor with a worried tone to her words. “Here, let me help.”

The stone floor was cold to the touch. Hands pressed flat against it, she stretched out her leg with Pyrrha’s help, letting her turn it from side to side gently. Trained eyes watched for any sign of serious injury, pausing when Yang hissed in pain. “Sorry, I’ll try to be more gentle.”

“Never would’ve thought there’d be a warrior who also doubles as a medic.” The blonde joked, shooting Pyrrha a sly wink. 

“Ah… you wouldn’t be the only one.” She glanced away, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “Besides, it’s surprising seeing someone so proficient in hand to hand. Can I ask who taught you?”

“My dad.”

“His Majesty? I see you’ve taken much from him.”

The compliment made Yang beam with pride. Lilac eyes sparkling, she flashed a grin as she continued to break the ice with her new fiance. “Well, what about you?”

“Me?” Pyrrha’s eyes widened in shock.

“Never saw someone with armour like yours. Where’d you come from?”

“I… came from Mistral.” The hesitation in Pyrrha’s voice made sense with how Yang’s face dropped at the mention of Mistral. 

Tensions between the two kingdoms hardly lessened, even after the end of the war nine years ago. People from both countries faced severe discrimination when they travel to the other. Having someone from a country that had killed their Queen, Yang’s  _ mother,  _ would only bring trouble if it got out, and yet Yang wasn’t angry. Pyrrha sat there, expecting to have insults hurled at her as she tried to explain. “I actually moved over to Vale with my mother around five years ago. There wasn’t very much for us in Mistral after the war, especially after my father… passed.”

There was a deep pain in those eyes. Yang could sympathise with it, recognising her own grief over Summer’s passing, but she didn’t want to say anything, rather giving Pyrrha the time needed to come further out of her shell. “I didn’t really know that the tournament was for an, erm, engagement. It was my mother who actually pushed me to sign up.”

“Really?”

“Not that I’m not happy with what has happened!” She replied quickly, nervously swirling a lock of her hair in her long finger while looking down at the favour still wrapped around her wrist. “It’s just a shock, especially since we never do something like this back home.”

“What’d you guys actually do when you… want to court someone?”

“It’s certainly not by combat. I was only a little girl when I left Mistral, but my mother always told me stories of how she and my father met. It’s more behind closed doors. Secret love letters, bouquets of red tulips, it takes a very long time for a romance to come to marriage at home.” Yang listened intently, finding all the new information about Pyrrha’s homeland so interesting. The way her lips smiled, her eyes sparked, she seemed so calm when talking about this, and it put Yang more at ease while around her.

Slowly, she laughed nervously. “I think I’d like that.”

“So do I. It was an odd change of pace having to fight to court someone, but I suppose that Vale prefers a more direct approach.” Pyrrha replied softly, leaving her strand of hair alone. “Is that how your parents met?”

Yang fell silent. The thought of her parents meeting was a story she didn’t enjoy repeated, especially with the case of her biological mother. When she didn’t reply, Pyrrha seemed to have realised the struggle with being honest about her family and quickly backtracked. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude onto anything personal!”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…” Yang sighed deeply. “It’s complicated.”

Pyrrha kept quiet, sitting there patiently as the other woman tried to find the words to say. Finally, she started to explain quietly. “Summer Rose wasn’t my mom.”

“Pardon?”

“She wasn’t my mom.” Yang repeated, looking away while she continued. “The woman who had me... her name was Raven. Dad never really talked about her. All I really know is that they met out in the woods, my dad coming across her tribe.”

“Her tribe? Did she not fight for him like I had to?”

“Obviously not. It was this huge scandal, the heir to the throne marrying a woman from a bandit tribe without a care for tradition. Many of the nobles didn’t like as you can imagine.”She tried to laugh the pain away, but it didn’t work as her face fell again. What hurt the most was thatYang didn’t even know what Raven looked like. From what Taiyang told her, she had hair as black as the night, with her red eyes mirrored in Yang’s whenever she used her Semblance.

She didn’t know how to feel about that. A connection to a woman long gone, but a connection she had kept nonetheless.

“It didn’t matter in the end. Raven left shortly after I was born. Dad tried to find her, bring her back to be there for me, but the place where her camp was… she wasn’t there. No one’s seen her since. Not even Uncle Qrow.”

“Yang. I’m so sorry.” Hands grabbing hold of her own shocked Yang, her head spinning back quickly to stare at Pyrrha grabbing onto her for support. It felt tender, comforting even, and she wanted to keep hold for as long as she could, tightening her grip around them. 

Her skin was just a soft as the rest of her body looked. It was a vast difference to Yang’s scarred and rough hands, her tanned skin littered with small nicks and scars from years of fighting while Pyrrha’s were completely clear. It was like she had never fought a day in her life.

From beside her, Pyrrha quietly asked. “I just… Why?”

“Why. That’s what I’ve always wondered. Why’d she leave me? For a while I thought about going to search for her, try and find out the answers, but Mom, my  _ real  _ mom, she showed me that I didn’t need Raven.” Yang elaborated, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. “I never let that want control me. I’d still like to go one day, get the answers I want, but I’m not going to throw away what I already have for something that gave me away.”

“That’s mature. If you wish, when you do go to find your mother, I… I wish to help you.”

Her heart stopped. The offer was appreciated, and she couldn’t help but smile warmly while nodding. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less.” 

Both of them shared a laugh. Their conversation drifted away from their troubled pasts, with Pyrrha chatting on about the numerous adventures she went on while travelling Vale and Mistral, promising Yang that they would go on more in the near future. The whole idea of it seemed romantic. Travelling along her soon to be wife, both of them fighting monsters and camping under the stars, trying to make up constellations until they drifted off to sleep. It reminded her so much of Tai and Summer’s adventures.

Yang could finally have her own. There, she realised that her fears before no longer remained. Despite her distaste for Vale’s strict traditions, she was thankful that, because of them, Pyrrha was brought to her. The red haired girl was strong, smart, but her heart was made of gold, something being offered up entirely to Yang. Someone who Pyrrha had just met.

A strange feeling gripped Yang’s heart, pushing her mind to abandon all reason and take the chance at true love.

So she did. Her mind let instincts take over, and all of a sudden Yang found herself passionately kissing Pyrrha, cupping her face with both hands. The only noise from the other was a surprised squeak. For a moment, Yang feared that she had gone too far, too fast, and wondered if she should pull away and try to smooth over any awkwardness, but thankfully, she felt Pyrrha slowly hook a hand on the back of her head and push into her.

It only lasted a few moments, but they were ones of pure bliss. As soon as Yang pulled away, she found Pyrrha breathing heavily, her face nearly as red as her hair, and muttered softly. “Sorry about that.”

“N-No. It was just a bit sudden. Besides, I recall being a bit forward also.”

The confirmation that she wasn’t taking it too fast relieved her. Inhaling deeply, she sighed and smiled again, closing the distance between them again as, this time, she pulled Pyrrha into a tight hug. Resting her head on the other girl’s shoulder, she whispered. “Thank you. For listening.”

Pyrrha’s hands held onto her, keeping the princess close. “Thank you for letting me.”

They didn’t move, instead remaining still in place as they enjoyed the mutual silence between them. The thought of Raven didn’t leave. It remained, a nagging thought at the back of Yang’s mind, but she kept Summer’s advice close to heart, knowing that even though she was abandoned, she still had people who cared about her. 

Perhaps this marriage wouldn’t be so horrible after all. 


	10. Strangled By Rose Vines (Adam Taurus/Velvet Scarlatina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a long time, the White Fang had been Velvet's home. Her family. She'd do anything to protect the people who saved her from a lifetime of abuse and hate under the humans. At first she thought Blake felt the same way. About what they were doing, about the bonds they had made, but then Blake left and Velvet was left all alone. Isolated. Pushed away by those who used to call her a comrade, all because of her doubt. But that isolation would lead her to fall right into the hands of Adam, and his plans for her.
> 
> Horned Hare, with previous Tauradonna. White Fang!Velvet AU. Requested by owletarc.

“Do you ever start to doubt that what we’re doing is right?”

Velvet couldn’t answer that. It was a serious question, something that had deep meaning to Blake, but it was something that the rabbit Faunus just tried to not think about. The White Fang was their home,  _ her  _ only home, and after years of living among her own people, she couldn’t see herself ever going against them.

“I never really given it much thought.” She confessed, sitting up from her bed.

Blake sat on the bed opposite from her, legs crossed over with a book resting in her lap. Small cat ears twitched anxiously, falling down slightly with the anxiety hitting her hard, but she would never talk about what was wrong. Not completely. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes momentarily and tried to explain. “It’s just… I don’t know. Has Adam said anything to you? About all those missions he’s been sent on?”

Adam. Every conversation they had somehow shoved that man in, and Velvet couldn’t help but frown at the mention of him. “No. We don’t really talk.”

The truth that she didn’t like talking to Adam was kept a secret, hidden deep below the surface. He was creepy, his behaviour turning whenever anyone went near Blake, even if it was just to talk, and the worse thing was that Blake was the only person who didn’t notice. Maybe she did but was too afraid to say anything. Or she simply ignored it. Either way, Velvet had to plan her time spent with the Belladonna girl accordingly, unwilling to run into Adam anytime soon.

She wondered if he thought she didn’t notice those stares that lingered too long on her.

Suddenly, Blake piped up. “I can’t ignore all the people that have died, Velvet. So many lives…”

“I may not like this violence either, but if it means that the humans realise that they can’t carry on treating us this way, then I guess we have to do it.”

“But these people are innocent. How can we prove that we are just like them when the first thing we do in the face of injustice is violence and murder?” Blake questioned, gesturing with her hands in frustration. Her book was long abandoned, placed on the space on the bed beside her as the cat Faunus got to her feet.

Back to Velvet, she crossed her arms over her chest, looking like she was holding onto herself for comfort. A habit whenever she was overwhelmed. Velvet didn’t move, still sitting there on the mattress as Blake muttered. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. All of this… the White Fang was never made for revenge. All we wanted, what my dad wanted, was  _ peace. _ ”

“That’s just impossible, Blake.” Velvet replied sadly, shaking her head as she stared down at her hands. “And the sooner you realise that, the easier it’ll be to accept that this is just how the world works.”

“But don’t you ever want more? Humans and Faunus coming together, not swapping one oppressed race for another?” Blake finally turned around. Her ears were fully flat against her head, and those deep golden eyes fixated on Velvet. 

She couldn’t meet the younger girl’s gaze. Her hands wrung together nervously, all the words that she wanted to say jumbled in her head, and because of her increasing anxiety, her tall bunny ears dropped considerably. It was annoying how sensitive they were to her mood. It was hard to convince people to take you seriously when your comically large ears dropped, making Velvet seem like a cute caricature. 

She hated it.

Finally, she shrugged in response. “I don’t know. Maybe when I was little, yeah, but you learn a lot when you get older. How humans have treated me, the things they said… I don’t know if I can forgive and forget. Not anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume.” Blake quickly apologized, losing that brief spark of passion once more. 

Instead, she withdrew further into herself, arms again crossing over her torso, as if she was trying to protect herself from something. It made Velvet worry. But she didn’t ask what was wrong. She never did, knowing that Blake valued her privacy, and even Ilia was unsuccessful in getting her to open up despite being Blake’s closest friend. No longer looking at her, Blake turned away and muttered. “Forget about it.”

Without another word, she left the room. Velvet thought about going after her. She wanted to make sure the young teenager was okay, that there wasn’t something lurking underneath that was more than she let on. But Velvet didn’t. Remaining planted on the mattress, she watched the door close slowly, with Blake’s figure vanishing when it finally closed.

If she knew that was the last time she saw Blake, she would’ve ran after her. At least, Velvet hoped she would have. 

Everything went downhill after Blake ran. The train heist was supposed to be simple, some details Velvet overheard when walking past the tent that Adam often occupied, but when he returned alone with only half of the estimated haul, she realised that Blake had finally snapped. Their last conversation stuck with her.

_ Do you ever start to doubt that what we’re doing is right? _

During that time, Velvet didn’t know. However, as time carried on and the organisation grew bolder in their vicious tactics, emboldened by both Sienna and Adam, those same doubts that plagued the Belladonna was pushing Velvet to question things more and more. The more she talked to some of the other Faunus, the more she found resistance to what she was saying. Some were simply apathetic to her worries. 

Others turned around and called her a traitor, a human sympathiser, and there was no question that those accusations spread across the Vale Branch of the White Fang. Soon enough, Velvet found herself alone, isolated from those that she used to think as her family. 

The feeling of isolation was like agony to her. All her life she spent like that, trying to survive in a world so set against her, and it was suddenly happening all over again. Was that how Blake felt? Her father and mother? Pushed further away from the same people that used to think of them as an ally, eventually having to flee the organisation that they started. The realisation that Velvet never really understood Blake, someone who called herself Velvet’s  _ friend,  _ only drove the bitter feeling of regret further into her stomach.

Of all her regrets, she wished that she could’ve let Blake know that she was there.

Alone in one of the camp’s small tents, Velvet tapped her foot against the ground, one of the few books they had lying around resting in her hands. It wasn’t something she would normally read. Something about horror squicked her out, but it was that or the numerous trashy romance novels that other White Fang members were fond of hoarding, and even then, she doubted they would appreciate her snooping around their belongings. She was already on thin ice.

Suddenly, a familiar voice distrubed her peace and quiet. “Reading again?”

A small gasp of surprise escaped from Velvet as she jumped to her feet. In the panicked moment, the book she was originally holding slipped out of her grip, falling to the ground with a dull thud. 

“Adam!” She blurted out, holding her hands in front of her nervously. 

The leader stood in the entrance leading into the tent. One hand propping a flap up, showing some of the camp outside, his upper face was completely covered by the detailed Grimm mask, hiding away his eyes from Velvet’s view. His treasured possession was always there. She wouldn’t tell him explicitly, but she loathed the Grimm masks, only going along so that she would blend amongst her fellow Faunus, finding comfort in the anonymity it gave her. 

A rare smile on his face, he finally entered the tent fully, letting the flap close behind him as he approached her. Velvet froze, standing there quietly while watching him come closer. The urge to tell him to leave was strong. She didn’t want him there, but she couldn’t get anything out. Silent, she wrung her hand, noticing that he’d stop and bent over, picking the book off the ground. 

Passing it back, he piped up. “Wouldn’t want this getting destroyed, would we?”

“No. Thank you.” Accepting it back with a forced smile, she stared down at the dented cover, frowning at how dirty and worn it looked when she examined it closer. “It’s so dirty…”

“Well, if you need new books, I have some that might interest you.” This was weird. Adam rarely acknowledged Velvet beyond those long, uncomfortable stares, and there was something about those black slits of his mask bearing down on her that set the hairs on the back of her neck straight up.

There was nothing else to do. Trying to calm her fast beating heart, she asked passively. “Adam, do you need something from me?”

“Why would I need anything?”

“It’s just that we haven’t really talked before.” She continued, watching him carefully when a thought crossed her mind. She knew she shouldn’t have asked it, but curiosity and desperation drove her to it, her voice dropping to a barely audible whisper. “Did you find Blake?”

The air turned tense. Adam fell silent at the mention of Blake, but his whole body tensed up visibly. It put Velvet on edge. Her mind screamed at her, admonishing her for being so careless with her curiosity, and in an attempt to change topics, she lowered her gaze and mumbled. “Sorry. It was a stupid question to ask.”

“You’re forgiven. That’s not why I’m here though.”

Even though he let it go, the bite in his voice remained. Velvet kept quiet, watching him move towards her bed while quietly wishing that he’d leave, remaining frozen in place as he carried on. “There’s been a lot of talking lately. Everyone seems to think that you’ve gone…  _ soft. _ That you’re thinking of turning against us.”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” She didn’t mean to shout that, letting the worry gnawing away at her a moment to take control. Who had been saying such things about her? 

Adam’s hidden gaze fixated on her. Unmoving, he remained quiet, just sitting there as she tried to get her words together. Ears dropping, she averted her eyes and explained as best she could. “I just can’t help thinking… maybe we should pull back on these tactics? I understand that using more force will push the humans to respect us, but innocent people are getting hurt.”

“There are  _ no  _ innocent people.” Adam hissed, getting to his feet with his lips pulled into a deep frown. “There are the people who despise us, and the people who turn a blind eye to it all. They are all at fault for what we have to do.”

“How many more have to die for them to realise that? How many people do we have to kill?”

“Do you wish to run, then? Like Blake? Like her parents?” Adam’s voice went low, losing the anger behind his words. Instead, it was cold, precise, and Velvet felt the blows strike without mercy. “She doesn’t care about this organisation after everything it’s given her, after all I gave her. Do you wanna turn your back on your family?”

“No! I didn’t say that, I… I just…” Velvet didn’t know what to say. In her heart, she felt that Adam was right, that she was in the wrong for turning her back on family, those who gave her everything when she had nothing.

She was confused, scared, and Adam could tell. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. It was a friendly gesture, something that people did with those they were close with, and the touch was something Velvet found herself craving. She needed someone there to tell her that she wasn’t alone. That what she was doing mattered. 

“I’m sorry. You’re not Blake, I was just worried that we’d lose someone else so soon after she abandoned us.” She looked up at him as he said that, seeing that his frown had been replaced with a small smile. “But I know you wouldn’t do that. Would you?”

At first she didn’t respond, watching the hand squeezing her shoulder. Eventually, brown eyes wandered back to his face, and she nodded solemnly. “No. I promise.”

“I knew I could trust you. Which is why I have a mission I can only trust to you.” That peaked her attention. “I want you to enrol into Beacon Academy and help our… contact. While you’re there, find Blake.”

“She’s in Beacon?”

“Surprisingly so. Hiding who she is among the humans. After you find her, and the time is right,  _ kill her. _ ” Velvet’s heart stopped at those orders. The thought of killing Blake, someone who trusted her, it was almost too much for her. She couldn’t.

“I…” Her voice died, the hesitation in it telling to Adam as she pushed herself to plead for Blake’s life. “I can’t. She’s my friend.”

“Would a friend up and leave you? Blake didn’t care what you thought when she ran away. She didn’t care about any of us.” The grip on her shoulder tightened, causing Velvet to flinch before Adam’s face neared her own. “I won’t accept traitors, and neither should you. Even if she was once our friend.”

There was no way to fight against the way his words dug into her. Velvet tried to rationalise Blake’s actions, not wanting to turn against her, but the more she thought about it, the more that Adam’s ways made sense. She was abandoned. After all they went through, not even just her and Blake. Ilia, Adam, everyone in the White Fang that fought along with them, that  _ died  _ for their cause. She threw their sacrifice away. Did they really mean that little to Blake? Did Velvet?

No. She would do what she had to for her family. So, her heart hardened, Velvet nodded, silently accepting the contract.

Adam’s hand loosened its grip on her, slowly letting go and instead cupping the side of her face. Thumb running along her chin, it was tender, making her heart jump at the touch, and for once, she didn’t see Adam as she did before. To her, he cared. Not just about the White Fang and the Faunus, but about her too. In her darkest moments, when everyone else turned away, he didn’t, reaching out and making Velvet feel like she belonged.

She had to do this for him.

Her own hand covered his, keeping it there while she nuzzled into the touch. Adam didn’t snatch it away. Even though his relationship with Blake was a known fact to everyone in their group, she could see that his anger was Blake leaving them all, finding herself connecting to his desire to do well for the whole group rather than one’s self. 

If only she really knew. Velvet remained oblivious, accepting Adam’s motives at face value.

Suddenly, Adam leaned forward, forcing his lips onto Velvet’s as she gasped quietly, surprised by the sudden gesture. Just like Adam didn’t before, she didn’t push him away or react negatively, and this only seemed to spur the bull Faunus on. It was rough. This wasn’t what she imagined her first kiss to be like, nor did she picture it with Adam, and honestly it wasn’t something she was fond of, but she kept still. Desperate for the attention he was giving her after the mess lately.

“Good.” He purred, pulling away with a smirk on his lips. Velvet tried to follow him, unwilling to let the warmth go, but she was left disappointed as Adam took a step back, making his way towards the tent entrance again.

When he grabbed hold of the flap, he paused, peering over his shoulder as he finished. “You should leave tonight. The city is a week from here.”

“What do I do when I get there?”

“My contacts already forged transcripts for you. What happens next depends on your skills. Don’t fail us.” With that, Adam disappeared back outside, leaving Velvet all alone.

Everything was swirling in her head The new mission, the information of what she had to do, the thought of going to a new city that she had never been to before. Beacon was famous for being a prestige Huntsman Academy, but she doubted her skills would be enough to prove her capable of attending it. All her time in the White Fang had Velvet providing support. Her weapon was too expensive to use regularly, and her Semblance was less useful without the unique weapon to back it up.

And then there was Blake. Velvet didn’t know if she could go through with it, but there was no turning back. She made a promise.

One she intended to keep.


	11. Strength of the Soul (Raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Raven had known through her life was that strength was all that mattered. You couldn't depend on others, rather pushing yourself to be strong enough so that you could rely on yourself, but that didn't mean her journey to becoming a survivor was easy. She loved, she lost, and she watched all those who were once her friend, her family, abandon her one by one. Sacrificing themselves in unrelenting war, breaking their bonds with her for those who lied and used them, it was all the same, and that was something Raven came to learn. The only way to survive was to do it alone.
> 
> No ships for this one.

Life had never been easy. As far back as Raven could remember, she had faced hardships and close calls with death. But where weaker souls perished, she survived, emboldened by her wit and capability to handle the life that her tribe had given her.

Yet she never did it alone. For all her time on Remanent, she had Qrow with her. Her brother, her twin, and even at one time, someone that Raven would even consider a friend. The idea of friendship with her brother didn’t last long. The tribe that raised them believed heavily in survival of the fittest. Those who couldn’t contribute had to leave, and that scared her deep inside. If she couldn’t prove herself, earn her keep, then she would have been cast out into the wilderness for the awaiting Grimm.

As she got older, those teaching were drilled into her. Be strong. Be smart. When something got in the way of the tribe, destroy that obstacle. Youthful cockiness clouded her judgement. She thought that her skills and tenacity would see her through the hardships, but nothing would’ve prepared her for the day that her Semblance manifested.

A portal to whoever she had bonded with. At first it was seen as a gift, something for the tribe to use to help in their raids, but soon enough she came to a horrifying realisation. It was only those she truly  _ loved  _ that she could make a portal to. The day came when she had to use her Semblance for the first time. 

Grimm attacked when she was out with a small group, surveying nearby villages to ransack. Howls ringing through the cold night air had everyone on edge. That negativity only served as a beacon for all abominations to hone in. Darkness given form, they sprung from the shadows, coming down on the unsuspecting humans until it was too late. Their screams haunted Raven. 

Only she survived through the mercy of her Semblance. Running into the portal, expecting to escape back to the camp, she was shocked to find herself in more forests. Alone, traumatized, she felt a hand on her hand and screamed in fright. 

“Raven?” Qrow. Her brother, those familiar red eyes staring back at her. Raven couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she held him tight.

She was only eleven at the time. 

For the rest of her days, that moment remained in the back of her mind, haunting her dreams with the screams of the dead and the howls of Grimm. Even when she washed her hands she could still feel the blood sticking to her skin. Some nights she rubbed them so much that the skin was rubbed raw, flaking off with blood trickling down them once more.

Sleep never came easily after that. Nights spent screaming, sitting upright with her hands clutching at the blankets, sweat rolling down her face, and every time it happened, Qrow was there. Out of his bed and by her side. He’d mutter comforting words, wiping the sweat away from her forehead and try his best to get Raven to go back to sleep, even lying down on the floor next to her bedroll. No one else came to help her. 

The twins would look after each other. But bonds had a habit of breaking down with the passage of time, and time was against them. 

It was slow. First more bad luck started to happen around the camp. Tent poles snapped, rogue winds knocked their walls down, one of their bandits was nearly killed when a tree was struck by lightning during a storm, the bark being stripped clean with the shrapnel flying off in every direction. He survived, but eventually the culprit behind their misfortune. Qrow.

Raven’s Semblance was useful, but Qrow’s was bad luck itself. Upon realising this, the tribe practically outcast the boy, keeping him on the outskirts of the camp, far away from everyone else. The first night that Raven had to sleep alone was the loneliest. 

Thirteen. That’s how old they were when it happened. Raven visited Qrow every day, spending as much time as was allowed before the tribe would drag her away, unwilling to lose one of their best fighters to his curse. Looking over her shoulder, all she could see was a boy, standing in the clearing all by himself. They lost each other, trying desperately to hang on to what remained, but under the name of survival, those last threads of love were shredded.

_ Stay away from him Raven. That boy is cursed. _

Those words bore into her soul, twisting Raven, turning her against her brother, the only one who truly stayed by her side without expecting something in return. At first it hurt. She  _ loved  _ Qrow. He was her family. But the tribe had to come first, and when he started pulling away from their teachings, she found herself bitter, angry that he would toss familial bonds away. Throw her away. Did he even care about her anymore?

No more. Raven grew, hardened her heart to stone and became the strongest she could be. Over time, she surpassed everyone in their tribe, squashing any attempts for rebellion under her foot, and this caught the attention of the leader. Both she and Qrow would become Huntsmen. Learn their ways, go to their school, and when they had everything they needed, they would return to their family with the knowledge on how to kill their biggest opposition. Raven had accepted the mission.

Qrow didn’t. Arguing back and forth, he eventually followed her to Beacon, but the mission was never the thing he focused on.

It never improved during their time at Beacon. Soon enough, she found her brother moving on, leaving her behind as he made new friends, partnering up with that Rose girl. For the first time in years, he looked at peace, actually happy to be around people, but that only got under Raven’s skin. Her partnership with that boy, Taiyang, was cold, distant, and she tried to keep him away despite his attempts to get her to open up. 

Fear kept her alert, her mind holding onto the teachings that had been pushed upon her all her life. Strength in bonds was weakness. All she could count on was herself and her tribe, the people who raised and protected her and her twin. Qrow may had severed his bonds, abandoned her and their family, but Raven wouldn’t. She couldn’t. But soon she realised that even though she survived, thrived even, she was only human, and humans sometimes couldn’t control how they felt.

Another Grimm destruction mission. The team had done it so many times before that it ran like clockwork, ridding the forests around unprotected villages of monsters, ensuring that they could live in peace, before returning back to their school for a debrief with Ozpin. 

Yet it wasn’t the same. Raven was careless, too sure of her abilities, and it cost her when a Ursa managed to deliver a crippling blow, shattering what little aura she had left and sending her flying into a nearby tree. Her body bent around the trunk, pained cries ringing through the air. Lying there, in pain and on the point of collapsing, she was certain that it was the end for her, only able to watch as the monstrous bear charged her. Burning red and yellow eyes fixated on her, the sight of them making her heart drop.

She closed her eyes and waited. But the blow never came. 

Instead, a deep roar echoed before being cut off entirely. When she opened her eyes again, she stared up in shock, her crimson red eyes met deep blue, realising that Taiyang had come to her rescue. In that moment, she couldn’t say anything. Dust from what was the Ursa drifted away in the breeze, it blowing through Tai’s golden yellow hair as he kneeled down in front of her, concern clear on his face.

“You alright, Raven?”

She couldn’t reply. He saved her, more than once, and she found herself watching his back more and more often. Her one time rule vanished eventually. Raven knew the rules existed for a reason, if her team couldn’t keep up then they had no reason to be a Huntsman, nor did they have a reason to be in her team, and yet she didn’t care. The walls she had built for so long came down slightly, the dark haired girl letting her team in inch by inch. But she couldn’t keep it like that forever.

The mission she was given always stuck to the back of her mind, never letting up. One day they’d be on different sides of the battle. When that day came, Raven would have to sever any connections she made with them, including Taiyang. It hurt. A burning sensation in her chest that never left, only worsening the closer she grew to her partner.

Qrow noticed it as well. Whenever Summer and Taiyang weren't there, the twins would argue for hours over this change in Raven’s relationship.

“So are you gonna drop the mission?” Qrow asked her.

For a split second, her heart said yes. But Raven buried that desire deep and simply replied. “No.”

Her response did little to mend their broken relationship, Qrow hurling all kinds of insults, fueled by his hatred of their tribes, and turned his back on her. Raven didn’t run after him that time. Letting him go, she stared out of their dorm windows, hardening herself for the problems that would surely come in the future. And they did. As Team STRQ grew older and wiser, they drew the attention of Ozpin. She could never forget that day in his office. The day that the truth was told to all of them, and they found out exactly what power lurked in Summer’s silver eyes.

Summer. Her leader, someone that at one point in time Raven considered a friend almost, even if she wasn’t as close to the Rose girl as she could’ve been. Her eyes would shine bright whenever Raven stared into them, entranced by the mysterious intent that radiated from the warrior. With what Ozpin told them, that curiosity turned to indignation. There was only one person Raven feared would put an end to her if she turned, and that was Summer.

They weren't told everything, rather just bits and pieces that Ozpin deemed necessary, but Raven wanted more. She would not be kept in the dark. On the last year of her time in Beacon, she searched long and hard for what little she could, trying to make sense of all that had been told to her already.

Maidens. Salem. Gods and people coming back to life. It all made her head spin. She never came to Beacon for this, to be dragged into a war she knew nothing about. All she wanted was to help her tribe.

But when the time came that Raven would return, having graduated with all the skills she needed, she didn’t. She stayed. Pregnant with her and Tai’s child, she spent nights at his home staring out of the window, unable to sleep with the nightmares and guilt plaguing her. She wondered how her family was. If they were still alive, or if they had perished while she was gone. Such thoughts were pushed away,

They were strong. Out there, strength was all that really mattered. She had to remember that.

Love, kindness, compassion. All those spouted off by Summer, being hailed as the light that powered her eyes, it made Raven scoff in disgust. There was no room for that in the wo0rld. So much darkness could only strangle out the light, and soon enough she had seen Summer more and more of a  _ coward.  _ Bound by her silly superstitions of fate, that her destiny was to protect the people because of what she was born with, she didn’t take control of her own destiny. Not like Raven.

Her emotional turmoil only worsened when Yang was born. Golden hair that burned just like her father’s, Raven stared into those lilac eyes, a physical manifestation of her and Taiyang’s blood, and she felt a love that she never thought possible. Her child, her Yang. But that maternal bond fell into disrepair when the truth behind Ozpin came to light. Salem could not be killed. The war she and her team were part of couldn’t be won. 

Raven would not be his sacrifice, and with a heavy heart, she broke the bonds that shackled her to her past life, running back to what she had always known. Qrow didn’t follow. Their last argument before Raven left was full of hurt and pain, Qrow calling her the coward and traitor, digging his claws into her as she tried to rationalise what she was doing. She was not the coward, she was not the  _ traitor.  _ She was going home. Back to the people she wouldn’t bring into a fight they had no hope of winning.

So she did. Leaving all of them behind, Raven came back to find her tribe leaderless and in disarray, having been scraping by just to survive. They needed her. She needed them. Becoming the leader they needed, Raven led them into prosperous times, trying to hide away the memories of a team long gone, even if her portals remained. One for Taiyang, one for Qrow, one for Yang.

And one for Summer. The day that her portal to her leader failed was the day Raven realised Summer was gone. Sacrificed just like so many others. 

Raven locked herself away that night, shedding tears for the deceased.

Years passed after that, and from time to time, Raven found herself returning to the dainty cabin in the woods of Patch, watching from the trees. Her bird form gave her secrecy, allowing her to watch her daughter grow up. Then she saw Yang’s sister. Those silver eyes, staring up at the skies with brightness so like her mother’s, Raven pushed down the bitterness of the truth behind them, knowing that she too would be thrown to the wolves over Ozpin’s war. Yang wouldn’t do that. She was her daughter, and Raven knew that Yang would be smart enough to survive her own hardships.

It would just be that Yang would do so without her. Only one time did she come close, almost face to face with Yang, having saved her from that lackey working for Torchwick before she could kill the blonde. After she fled, Raven paused for a moment, staring down at Yang, realising just how much she resembled her mother. She thought about remaining, at least until Yang woke up, but in the end she created her portal and walked through without looking back.

She wasn’t ready for life in the tribe. Yang was strong, but she needed to be saved. That sort of dependent on others would not be allowed to continue under her rule. So, Raven waited, hoping that one day, Yang would prove herself strong and smart enough to seek her out. When the day came, she was surprised, almost happy to have her own flesh and blood by her side again, just like in her childhood.

But just like Qrow, Yang abandoned her for Ruby. At that moment, Raven realised a bitter truth, glaring at the portal that her daughter drove into as it closed behind her, leaving nothing behind.

Family meant nothing. All that was left was survival.


	12. The Fairest of Them All (Sun Wukong/Weiss Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Weiss' relationship had progressed since their dance together that night. With it becoming more and more public, she enjoys more time spent with Sun around Vale. With the tournament around the corner, she knew her time was finite, with Sun having to go back to Mistral with his team, and so the two enjoy a night out at one of the best restaurants in Vale; Pomme Empoisonnée. That night, she would come to see more of Sun that no one else had, and Sun finally knows who Weiss Schnee is to him; the fairest of them all.
> 
> Sunflakes. Requested by guest.

Another beautiful day. 

Autumn had finally arrived, bringing with it the cool weather and vast array of colours. Living up in Atlas, Weiss had never saw the trees turning from its vivid green of summer to the reds, browns, and oranges while leaves fell to the ground in force. Everything back home was covered in snow. Although she enjoyed the snow, finding a certain beauty to the crisp, clean look that freshly fallen snow had, she couldn’t ignore the beauty of Vale’s wildlife changing with the arrival of the season.

Sun had found her that morning, sitting underneath one of the trees with a book in hand. Blake’s favourite, her teammate graciously loaned it to Weiss for her to read through, knowing how much the heiress liked time to herself. Even if Ruby was constantly bombarding her to try that childish video game of hers.

“Thought I’d find you around here.” He joked, approaching Weiss with that bright grin on his face. She peered over her book, her sharp glare softening when she saw that it was only him. 

When he reached her, he paused and instead leaned over, trying to see what was in the book as he asked. “Whatcha reading there?”

“One of Blake’s books.”

“Awesome, what’s it about?” Sun sat down beside her, trying to read alongside her with his chin on her shoulder. 

Weiss didn’t shrug him off, rather liking the contact between the two of them. In the cold of autumn, she found that Sun practically radiating warmth, her shoulder no longer chilly under her white jacket. Still staring at the book in her hands, she tried to explain. “Well, it’s about this girl who was trapped in a tower by her stepfather, cut off from the rest of the world. One day, she was rescued by a knight and the two escaped together.”

“Huh. That’s pretty cool.” He confessed, moving away from Weiss slowly. Stretching his long legs, he put his arms behind his head, his body leaning against the trunk of the tree. Tail flicking around, he added softly. “Been looking for you anyway. Look what I got.”

Suddenly, something blocked Weiss’ view of the pages. She blinked, trying to focus on what Sun was showing her, though she quickly realised that it was a reservation letter. It looked fancy from what she could see. Snatching it out of her boyfriend’s hand, she looked over the fine print. Surprise became clear on her face as her eyebrows shot straight up, Weiss turning back to Sun with mouth agape. 

“This is for  _ Pomme Empoisonnée _ ! It’s been reserved up ‘til next year, how did you get this?”

Sun’s grin grew at the sight of Weiss’ excitement over going to one of Vale’s most esteemed restaurants. “I have my ways.” 

“What’d you do?” She immediately became suspicious. While Sun hadn’t one anything she’d label mischevious since their first encounter on the docks, she still had moments where she worried he slipped back into it, knowing that people would simply see his tail and immediately label him a nuisance. Just like she had.

Her heated look had Sun scrambling to explain, hoping to clear the air over this misunderstanding. “Nothing illegal! Yang managed to get them for me, said she knew someone who knew someone who I think knew someone’s cousin...” 

Yang. Weiss knew it. The blonde always had something up her sleeve, knowing every shady person or someone who could get her things in the whole of Vale. How she managed to build such relations was beyond the heiress. But the idea of going to the restaurant was sweet, if she had to admit it. Sun carrying on his rambling, Weiss simply kissed his softly and muttered. “This is so sweet, you dork.”

All his rambling stopped, leaving Sun sitting there dumbfounded before he smiled in response. Cheeks burning red, he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously, and got back up to his feet with a new spring in his step.

“Right!” he started, turning back around to the still sitting Weiss. “I’ll pick you up at eight! See you later, Sunflake.”

“You are not calling me that!” She shouted, jumping up to her feet as Sun ran off. 

Left there, huffing at the mention of that dreaded pet name, she stared off down the path, no longer seeing her boyfriend there. A wind blew through, pushing her hair to the side as her ponytail swayed gently. Brushing her white locks out of her eyes, she looked down at the book Blake had given her, having accidentally dropped it in her haste. Blake would kill her if she ruined her prized possession. 

Gingerly, she picked it back up and dusted off the cover. No damage. Sighing in relief, Weiss held the book close to her chest, leaving the lone tree alone to get ready for her date. All her walk back to her dorm was spent in restrained excitement. Nothing was visible on the surface, the girl appearing contemplative, but inside she was practically overwhelmed with giddiness, wanting to hurry back to pick out her outfit for the evening. It would be so much fun. 

At least, it would’ve until she actually got back to her dorm. Much to her surprise, her teammates were waiting there, having been spying on her through their open window. Yang tried her best to hide the binoculars when the heiress came in. 

In a second, she was dragged inside and forced into hours of Ruby and Yang running around her with all different combinations of outfits. Their words jumbled together, difficult to discern what they were saying while they darted around, red and yellow blobs that just kept  _ shouting  _ at her.

“Oh, this is so cute!” Ruby squealed, rushing past with a longer, flowy white dress.

As soon as Weiss caught it, Yang zipped past and snatched it away, instead throwing a different outfit at her. “Let’s have something more  _ saucy _ ! Give Sun something to think about!”

“Yang, this is meant to be romantic!”

“And it can, with some added benefits.” A wink from the blonde had Weiss glaring back, though her icy stare defrosted when she had a closer look to what Yang had chosen. `

It was certainly more  _ provocative.  _ No sleeves or neck piece, the top of the dress perfectly showed off Weiss’ collarbones and shoulders, black lace in between the cleavage section. The fabric was soft to the touch, fancy silk taken from Mistral and woven in with the hem fading into a deep royal blue. Blushing furiously, she glared back at Yang, who was standing there with that same grin on her face.

“You, I-I… Yang, I can’t wear this!” She stammered, holding it up to show the slit that would show her leg all the way up to her hip. 

“Sure you can.” Yang brushed off, approaching Weiss quickly and taking the dress out of her hands. Holding it in front of her, they turned to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, their reflections clear to see. “Just the right amount of royal and sexy!”

“You’re the worst.” 

“No, I think Yang’s onto something.” That was the first time Blake had said anything. Reserved to the top bunk, she was watching the entire scene with an unwavering stare, unmoving from her spot while the other girls got Weiss ready.

Taking another look, Weiss had to admit that Blake and Yang were right, but the thought of showing so much skin on a date just made her blush intensify, her hands gripping the top of the dress as she groaned aloud. Quickly turning away, she pulled out of Yang’s grip and made her way to the bathroom. “Gimme a sec to change.”

“That’s my girl!” Yang shouted after her, giving the heiress a thumbs up that the latter simply ignored.

By the time she had reached the bathroom, she was starting to worry excessively over the date. Was she putting too much thought into it? Was the dress too much? Was  _ she  _ being too much? The questions circled in her head as she locked the door behind her. Slipping off her jacket, she threw her current clothes onto the sink and slipped on the dress, struggling to pull the zip on the back of it. 

Stumbling around, she cursed to herself. “Dammit. I gotta get Yang for thi-”

Suddenly, banging on the door had Weiss practically jumping in fright. Even though she was already dressed, her arms shot up to cover her chest, the startled girl standing there as a voice called out in panic. “H-Hey, if someone’s in there, you gotta hurry up!”

She knew that face. Surprise vanished from her face, her eyebrows instead furrowing in frustration as Weiss rolled her eyes, storming over to the door with her hand gripping the handle with a deadly hold. Yanking it open, she stood there with Jaune on the other side. He paused, his hand still hovering in the air where the door previously was. Neither of them spoke for a moment, the blonde’s eyes drifting down before immediately shooting up, a blush creeping on his face.

“What, Jaune? What could you possibly want to nearly break the door down?” Weiss demanded.

“I-I, uh… it’s not important.” He brushed off, trying to escape from the awkward situation quickly, at least until he noticed the excess fabric at the back of Weiss’ dress. Pausing, he glanced over, unsure what to say as he pointed out slowly. “Your zip’s not done.”

“I never would’ve known. Guess I just enjoy wearing my dresses like this.” Weiss shot back sarcastically, backing up to close the door again before she paused. Thinking for a moment, she sighed to herself, keeping the door open as she slowly turned around, showing the zip to Jaune while asking softly. “Can you get this for me? I can’t reach.”

“Uhh, sure.” Grateful, Weiss stood there quietly while Jaune pulled her zip up, having some trouble when it caught on the fabric around it. He tried to force it up, grumbling to himself. “Oh, come on… stupid zipper.”

Finally, after some tugging, he managed to free it and pulled the zipper all the way up, fitting the dress completely to Weiss. The feeling of it no longer slipping down was a welcome feeling. Happy, she turned back around and smiled up at her friend. “Thanks… Sorry for snapping at you.”

“Ah, it’s not a big deal.” He waved, smiling back as he continued slowly. “So… you’re pretty dressed up today. Anything special?”

Straightening out the ends of her outfit, Weiss explained with an excited tone to her voice. “Sun managed to get us a reservation for  _ Pomme Emmpoisonnée,  _ so Yang’s helping me get ready for it.”

“It does look like something Yang would pick out.” So it wasn’t just Weiss who thought so. 

“I don’t know if I’m totally on it.” Stretching out her exposed arms, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror before turning back to Jaune, gesturing to herself worryingly. “Is it too much?”

“No, I think Sun’s gonna like it!” Jaune smiled, trying to push Weiss’ hopes up after seeing how concerned she was.

It seemed to work. The growing twisting sensation in her gut started to lessen, Weiss breathing in deeply in hopes that it would calm her down. Sighing, she smiled up at Jaune, putting a hand on his shoulder, a difficult task given their height difference, and replied gratefully. “Thanks. I’m gonna go back to my room. Bathroom’s all yours.”

“Oh, thank Gods.” Pushing past her, he slammed the door behind him loudly. Weiss tumbled, quickly regaining her balance as she flinched at the loud sound, glancing back at the door before shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

That dork. Still, she was grateful for his little pick-me-up, finding new confidence in her date that night. Assured, she returned back to her room, finding Yang and Ruby nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement, eager to see how their friend looks. Immediately she found herself showered in compliments, Yang trying to dress her up more with what jewellery she had lying around. A small choker wrapped around her neck, a silver pendant hanging from it matching the rest of her cold coloured outfit, and a matching pair of earrings to replace the ones Weiss was fond of wearing.

She made no complaint over Yang’s excessive smothering, rather letting herself be guided around the room by the joyful teen.

By the time night fell, Weiss was as ready as she could be. Yang stood by the mirror, gesturing to it with a grandeur energy around her, all while Ruby and Blake watched from up on her bed. “Well, what’d you think?”

Weiss couldn’t say anything. She was beautiful. Her hair out of its usual ponytail, instead braided many times to keep it from dragging along the floor, and the light coming from their bedroom light made the silver jewellery she was wearing sparkling brightly. What little makeup she was wearing only accentuated her features, the gloss on her lips making them shine in the light as well. 

Hands folded in front of her, she turned her head, hand hovering over the pendant she was wearing while praising her friend. “Wow… I have to hand it to you, Yang. You know how to dress.”

Yang practically beamed at the approval. Hands on her hips, she glanced over when Blake piped up. “Isn’t it gonna be cold tonight?”

“It’s not that bad. Weiss has dealt with worse in Atlas.” Yang waved, trying to ignore everyone’s annoyed glares as she added. “Besides, a jacket would ruin the aesthetic.”

“Yang.”

“Yes, Weiss?”

“Give me a jacket.” The brawler deflated at that. However, she didn’t argue, instead stomping over to her closet to see if she had anything that would fit Weiss’ outfit. 

While Yang searched, Weiss walked over to the window, staring up at the night skies while muttering and angry swearing could be heard behind her. It was a beautiful night. The trees below waved in the winds, branches holding what little autumn leaves stuck to them bending and creaking, the sound of wind howling audible from inside the room. As she watched the moon shining bright against the inky black skies, she heard shuffling up above her.

“I’m glad you and Sun are doing so well.” Blake confessed.

Turning with her back against the window, Weiss peered up to see the cat girl putting her book on Ruby’s lap, letting their leader enjoy it instead. Eyebrow raised, Weiss crossed her arms. “Oh?”

Blake actually looked happy. Unrestrained ears twitching slightly, one moving in the direction of the noises that Yang was making, she placed her hands in her lap and explained softly, just how she always sounded when the subject of Sun was brought up. “I’m just saying, I never would’ve thought you two would get together. After what happened at the docks…”

The reminder of her past behaviour brought Weiss’ frown back, her gaze falling down to the floor. She wasn’t proud. Far from it, but the way Blake quickly assured her pushed those memories away. “But you’re not like that. Not anymore. So, I hope you two have a good night.”

“Thanks, Blake. I appreciate it.” Neither of them sid anything, rather enjoying the silence with their mutual respect clear to see. Knowing that Blake didn’t hold Weiss’ past views against her made her feel so much better, no longer worrying that the ugly part of her past would come back to haunt her.

It wasn’t long before Yang broke that mutual silence. “Here we go!”

Before Weiss knew it, the firecracker was by her side, throwing a jacket over her with childish enthusiasm. Grabbing hold of it, she stared down at it. It was one of her own. The silvery white fabric thick enough to protect her from the freezing Atlesian weather, with the sleeves puffing out until the blue cuffs at the end. On the back was her emblem, the familiar snowflake staring back at her. 

Saying nothing, she slipped it on, and just in time with a knock on the door alerting all the girls. Weiss tried to go and open it, only to nearly be bowled over by Yang. 

In a flash she was at the door, wrenching it open to reveal a startled Sun behind it. He cleaned up nicely. Wearing a black shirt similar to the one he wore to the dance and a tie dangling around his neck, barely done up, he stood there dumbstruck as Yang teased. “Well aren’t you just adorable?”

“Hey, Yang. Weiss there?” Sun asked, trying to peer around the blonde.

“Sure is. Now…” Getting between him and Weiss, Yang raised a finger and started to list off demands. “I want her home by midnight, not a moment after, and she’s to come back with everything she’s leaving with. I wanna see no marks, no hickeys, though you have my permission when we reach the third da-”

“ _ Yang! _ ” Weiss snapped, shoving Yang out of the way.

Tired of being shoved and pushed that night, Yang stumbled before managing to correct herself, a deep scowl on her face as Weiss quickly took Sun by the arm, holding it tight while saying brief goodbyes. “We’ll be back before midnight. We have Oobleck’s test tomorrow.”

“Very romantic, Ice Queen.” Yang shot back. Before Weiss could react, the door was slammed in their face, ending the conversation there.

For a moment, she stood there huffing. A thought passed through her mind of continuing the argument later, ready to give the pushy older sister of the team a piece of her mind, but sure enough, that fire in Weiss’ stomach vanished when Sun laughed. “Well, that was a thing.”

“Sorry about her. She was just… overexcited.” That was putting it mildly.

“It’s no big deal. Besides, she did a great job helping you get ready.”

Looking down at her dress, Weiss blushed faintly as she demanded. “How did you know this wasn’t all me?”

“Dunno. All this just has a Yang vibe.” Sun countered, pointing at the fitting dress and jacket combo. 

Okay, she could give him that. With so little time before they were due at the restaurant, Weiss practically dragged poor Sun down the hallway, causing him to nearly topple over while she pointed out. “Come on, I don’t want to be late.”

That continued all the way out of Beacon. 

Once they reached  _ Pomme Empoisonnée,  _ Weiss felt that familiar pange of worry hit her. It was all so grand. The building dated back for centuries, intricate details carved into the pure white stone, similar to how Beacon’s stone work looked, and the windows were made to show stories through intricate coloured glass. Many tales, most from all over the world from Atlas to Menagerie, including many legends that the Faunus believed in.

Sun whistled when he saw all of it, staring at a particular window with a smirk. “Never knew they’d have that legend up there.”

“What is it?” Weiss asked, looking up at the window her boyfriend was staring at. 

It was beautifully made. On a background of deep, scarlet red, it showed the picture of a woman dressed in robes, towering over smaller people that were running away. It all seemed so morbid, Weiss thought, though she listened intently as Sun continued. “It’s just one of the tales we have back in Vacuo…”

A brief look of melancholy flashed over his face. Glancing down from the window, he was seemingly staring off into the distance, thoughtful look in those onyx eyes of his, but before Weiss could ask him what bothered him, Sun simply brushed it off and smiled. “No point in standing around. We can’t eat from the curb.”

There was something more to that, but Weiss couldn’t say anything as the two of them entered the restaurant. 

The inside was just as beautifully designed as the outside. High ceiling decorated in swirls and intricate decorations, the walls a pure white colour that sharply contrasted the dark wood used for the floors and tables, hidden under clean white cloths, it was all a beholdment to Weiss. As she was escorted to her table, she couldn’t take her eyes off the giant chandelier up above. Dozens of little lights hung on a golden frame, the light bathed everything in the room in a warm tone, turning the bright white to a pleasant cream.

Even the staff were dressed properly, the design of their uniform taking some inspiration from Atlas with a more modern twist, ditching all the silver chains and cold colours that staff back home had to wear. Rather, they wore more bolder colours, similar to how people in Vale commonly dressed. It made Weiss a little less homesick. 

Once seated, she wasted no time in picking up the menu, pausing for a moment as her thoughts were finally spoken. “Isn’t this a bit much? How can we afford this?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sun brushed off, his face buried in the menu. “Yang said her friend sorted out all the costs beforehand.”

Her friend. Curiosity and suspicion went hand in hand as Weiss pressed further. “Do you know anything about this ‘friend’ of hers?”

“Nope. Must be good pals given how much this place costs, but Yang said he owned a nightclub and owed her so…” Trailing off, he shrugged and carried on perusing through the menu, entranced by all the different meals being offered.

That niggling thought at the back of Weiss’ might refused to leave. She felt cheap scrounging off her friends’ good fortune, even though she had the money to pay for this place. However, every time she brought up the idea of her paying for something, Sun adamantly refused, not wanting it to seem that he was just using her for her money. Having grown up with nothing, their lives couldn’t have been any more different. If it was anyone else, she would’ve loved the idea of someone being with her for  _ her,  _ not her name or her money or her looks, but it was getting worrying when Sun had to think of what to do on a tighter budget.

She just wished she could help.

Finally the waiter came, and upon taking their orders, darted off to give them to the chef. Watching him go, Sun leaned on his hand. “What’s with this place anyway? You seemed to know of it when I showed you the reservations.”

“You don’t know?” A shake of his head It made sense, given that Sun wasn’t from Vale, but Weiss still couldn’t hide her shock at the truth that there were people who hadn’t heard of the famous restaurant. “ _ Pomme Empoisonnée  _ never used to be this huge. Just after the war, it was a little shack making cheap but filling food for people. The war wiped everything out, there was no food, nothing for the people, all except for this.”

Gesturing to the pictures put behind the adjacent bar, she continued on her lecture. “It didn’t really take off until about fifteen years ago. A chef from Atlas came, Monsieur Noir Rongeur, and brought a lot of the cuisine with him.”

“Never would’ve thought Vale would like Atlesian food so much.”

“They didn’t. Rongeur was adaptable, making food that both tasted good and was affordable. Soon enough he spread across Vale, with this being his main link in the chain.” The thought of eating food from home made Weiss giddy. All her time spent in Beacon had her wishing she could at least have something from Atlas.

Suddenly, Sun’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “If he was so great, how come he left Atlas? The city was going great after the war.”

“Because…” Weiss paused, holding onto her glass gently. “He was a Faunus.”

Sun nearly choked on his water. Coughing violently, he punched his chest in a desperate attempt to get the fluid out of his lungs. Much to Weiss’ embarrassment, it was drawing the attention of nearby patrons, those familiar glares setting her on edge as she glared at them back. When they noticed her, they quickly turned away, but she knew, she saw those same looks everywhere. Those same whispers on everyone’s lips.

“W-What?!” Sun stammered out, managing to get his coughing fit under control.

“It’s true, Atlas saw a great boom to her economy after the war. So much Dust was discovered that the Schnee Dust Company seized it, using it as leverage over the other countries. It was perfect. But it wasn’t for everyone.”

“You mean the Faunus.” He replied, glancing away as he then confessed. “Blake might had told me about what it’s like up there. More than I already knew, anyway.”

Sighing softly, Weiss nodded with a grim look on her face. “It wasn’t always so hard. My grandfather actually tried to extend a hand to the Faunus, offering them work and livelihoods, even when so many others looked down at him for it. But… that all ended when my father took over.”

Sun didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. The way the conversation went brought them down, his tail hanging limply behind his chair, it was obvious to the heiress. Before she could try and change the conversation, he cut her off with a question. “Is that why you left for Beacon?”

“Partially. I also knew that if I stayed in Atlas, then nothing would be done to clear the Schnee name. I couldn’t let all the work my grandfather did go to waste. He deserved better than that.” Her grip on her glass tightened with the emotion running rampant inside of her. The glass threatened to crack, Weiss having to let up before she broke it, but that didn’t help her emotional state.

Softly, she felt warmth touch her cold flesh. Eyes momentarily widened in shock, darting up to see Sun holding onto her, saying nothing as the meer touch brought comfort that Weiss never would’ve thought possible. It was just a simple gesture. Yet she found herself latching onto it, unwilling to let it go. 

“Sorry, I was meant to be explaining all of this.” She apologised. “But there is something I wanna ask you?”

“Me?”

“You asked me why I went to Beacon. Well, I want to know why you went to Haven, given that you’re from Vacuo originally.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing special really.” He started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Just wanted a change in scenery.”

Something felt off. The way his eyes darted away, his voice changing when he tried to brush off the question, it all seemed unusually compared to the normally confident and easygoing Faunus. Weiss frowned slightly, trying to look further into it without trying to pry it out of him. “That’s it? Nothing else?”

His grin faltered. Sitting there, he seemed more contemplative before finally opening up. “There… might be more to it.”

Intrigued, Weiss leaned forward, resting her arms on the table as he started to elaborate. “I did like Vacuo. It’s my home, and it’s so different to how everything else works in the other kingdoms. But that made it hard. I guess the reason I went to Haven was because I wanted to see what the world was really like, and to just not have to fight to survive for a while.”

“I know that it’s pretty hard to survive out in the desert. Surely you had someone to help you?”

“Weiss, I never had anyone.” The realisation that he was truly alone hit her hard. On the other side of the table, Sun had never seemed so small, so  _ isolated,  _ and it brought back very painful memories of her own. As she stared down at the table, he continued, trying his best to stay positive. “It was pretty much the norm for many kids out there. People die, or they leave. You just have to pick yourself back up and get on with it. No use being stuck in the past.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed anything.”

“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s actually nice to talk about it once and awhile.” His hand tightened around hers, squeezing gently before he let go. 

That usual Sun instantly came back, perking up when he noticed something behind her. “Besides, looks like we finally get to eat.”

Weiss turned around just in time to see the waiter approaching the table. A platter of food held high above his head, he quickly placed it down and put the plates in front of the couple. His movement was completely robotic. As soon as their meals were in front of them, he bowed and took the platter away, running off to tend to the dozens of hungry patrons around them.

While Weiss ate her soup happily, she noticed Sun staring down at his. “Something wrong?”

“There’s so many spoons.” He muttered, pointing at the numerous spoons on both sides of his bowl. “Weiss, I don’t know which one to use.”

Leaning over, she tapped the correct one and whispered to him. “That one.”

It was cute seeing Sun so flustered with what she had been raised on. With a little guidance, however, he picked up on which utensil to use, and actually enjoyed the food that was brought out to them. Their entrees, main course, even the cheese course, Sun managed to stomach all of them, even if he shuddered when Weiss enjoyed a plate of oysters to herself. She could’ve shown he turned green for the time they were on their table.

Eventually, the meals were finished, and with goodbyes and thank yous to the staff, Weiss and Sun quickly exited the building. The Faunus burped to himself, laughing when Weiss admonished him. “Sun, that’s disgusting!”

“Better out than in, I always say!” He joked back.

Groaning is disgust, she pinched the bridge of her nose with eyes shut tight. She loved Sun. She didn’t love his gross behaviour. Letting go of her nose, she paused, looking back up at the window of the restaurant while Sun carried on, not noticing that his companion had stopped. It didn’t take him long to notice her absence.

Stopping in his tracks, he looked over his shoulder at Weiss. “What’s up?”

“The window. You said you never would’ve thought they’d use that legend.” She explained, gesturing up at the window in question. “What is it?”

“Oh, it’s the tale of Yin Jianhong. Dunno if she was actually real or not, but the tale’s really well known in Vacuo. Not sure how it got so far into Vale though.” Rubbing his jaw in thought, he held out his hand, waiting for Weiss to take it.

She did so, walking alongside him as he explained the story. “It was a long time ago. Before the war, before the Academies even. Yin was a peaceful woman who wanted to build a place for everyone to band together in the desert. So, she found this giant oasis and thought that it would be perfect. But other people got there first.”

His tail swished about with each step. This was the first time Weiss actually saw Sun explain something in such detail, usually the one listening to her ramble on and on about different topics. It was a nice change of pace. “She begged on the behalf of her people, but the humans who took the Oasis were greedy and ran her off. A sandstorm hit and Yin was lost, unable to find home. Eventually, she laid down in the sand… and died.”

“That’s… morbid.” Weiss grimaced.

“Yep, that’s Vacuo legends for you! But that’s not the end of it.” He carried on in a calmer tone. “It’s said that Yin came back as a vengeful spirit, always wandering the deserts in hope that she would find her way back home. If you get caught in a sandstorm and see her there, apparently the sands will turn red with the blood that was shed, and you won’t make it back.”

“Do you believe that?”

Sun shrugged, staring up at the trees above them. “I dunno. I mean, it’s not fun getting caught in a sandstorm anyway, but seeing a centuries old angry spirit that’ll kill you? Not really. It’s just a tale told so that you think twice travelling when it’s likely for a storm to hit.”

“It sounds terrifying.” Weiss confessed. 

The Faunus smirked at that, holding her close with his arm wrapping around her shoulders. Cheerfully, he responded to her fear with a cheeky gloat. “Don’t worry. Doubt many ghosts are gonna get us tonigh-”

He stopped. Weiss wondered what caused him to falter, looking up at Sun worryingly when she noticed how  _ pale  _ he was. Grey eyes staring straight ahead, fixated on whatever he noticed, he looked like he had seen a monster, so Weiss followed his gaze to see what was wrong. Her heart stopped when she saw a figure standing at the end of the path.

She couldn’t make out who they were, rather transfixed on the dark cloak they were wearing. No. It couldn’t be. It was just a legend, a myth, there was no way there was any truth to the story Sun talked about. The path they’d taken had cut through a part of the city where there were no streetlights, only the warm glows of the shop signs behind them providing any source of light. The sound of blood pounding in her ears was deafening, Sun’s voice barely audible as he whispered harshly. “Weiss?”

“Yes?”

“If we die now, I’m glad it was with you.”

“Shut up, Sun.” She scolded, trying to keep a brave face despite the terror sinking in. 

They were Huntsmen. They’d faced Grimm, actual monsters, and villains trying to kill them. A ghost is nothing. It was at that point she wished she had Myrtenaster on her. The winds blew through the small street, hitting Sun and Weiss hard as a voice travelled along them. “Weiss…”

“ _ It’s calling for you. _ ” Sun sounded terrified, holding onto Weiss tightly.

“Okay, this is what we’re gonna do.” The heiress started, leaning closer to Sun. “We’re gonna turn around and lea-”

“ _ Weiss!”  _ A voice shouted. The winds turned full gale, and in a split second, the hooded figure ran towards them at incredible speeds.

The sight had Sun and Weiss grabbing onto each other, screams echoing through the street. Eyes scrunched tight, she waited for the blow, holding onto her boyfriend for dear life while her heart threatened to break out of her chest with how fast it was beating. Nothing happened. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and saw the hooded figure up close.

The burst of speed pushed their hood down, and in the light behind them, Weiss could make out large, silver eyes staring back at her, lively and full of giddiness. Blinking, she finally saw the hood closely. Red.

“Found you!” Ruby called out cheerfully, jumping back with her hands in the air. “Yang sent me to come find you! I’ve been looking everywhere, do you have any idea what time it is?”

Weiss said nothing. Ruby stopped rambling, noticing that her best friend wasn’t replying, and those bright eyes turned confused. “Weiss? You feeling okay? Both of you look… pale.”

It took all of Sun’s strength to hold Weiss back, the heiress trying her best to get at Ruby while the latter screamed apologies, cowering from her enraged partner. It was an entertaining night, if anything else.

Certainly a night the three of them would remember for a long time. 


	13. For A Price (Roman Torchwick/Winter Schnee/James Ironwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman could tell they were on the end of their rope. After the Breach, everyone was nervous, the air thick with suspicion and distrust. Just what his employer wanted. Still, being trapped in a cage could push a man to insanity, and Roman was a man of action, a man who did things himself. Trapped like a rat was something he did not want to entertain. So, he'd entertain himself with pushing Ironwood's buttons. Every man had a price for what he wants. And Roman knows his.
> 
> Metallic Orange Sorbet. Inspired by crossoverlovers232's request.
> 
> Warning: There is smut in this chapter.

Roman had no idea how long time had passed since his incarceration. There were no windows in the cell he was thrown in, only small vents built in to ensure he didn’t suffocate to death. It was almost claustrophobic. Still, he simply chuckled to himself and leaned against the wall behind him, knowing that there was no point in panicking over what was happening. He knew Cinder’s plan would work, and if it didn’t?

He trusted Neo would come and rescue him. His partner never let him down. 

Waiting was boring, though. Day in, day out, sitting in that small cell, it felt like Roman was ready to go insane, only bottling it up because he couldn’t risk jeopardizing the plan. If this whole thing failed, there were worse things waiting for him than sitting around in a dingy closet.

He wondered what the others were doing. No doubt Cinder and her lackeys were waiting, cosy up in Beacon’s dorms. Neo on the other hand, he wondered if she was alright, finding that she wasn’t on the train when it crashed into the walls barricading the city. It was a whole mess. To be honest, he was surprised that his unconscious body survived the crash at all. Even after so long, his head ached terribly, a dull throbbing pain all along his jaw as he popped it slowly.

That girl definitely nearly broke something, her black heeled boot the last thing the criminal could remember before everything went dark. 

“She has a kick to her, damn.” He grumbled to himself, gripping his jaw and moving it around, testing the limits that it could move.

Pain came in waves. Deep, throbbing in his bone, and soon enough, Roman grew tired of messing with it and left his battered face alone. Hands dropping to his lap, he got as comfortable as he could and laid there. Waiting. 

It wasn’t long before a bright light filled the dark room, blinding Roman as his eyes screwed tight momentarily. It burned. Blinking, Roman raised a hand over his eyes, trying to protect them from the brightness while seeing who had disturbed him. A large shadow blocked out the light, letting him finally see who it was. Ah, so it seemed they would be going through this all over again. A smirk pulled at his lips, that playful tone remaining even while Roman sat up properly. “Well, hello there, General.”

“Are you ready to talk yet?” Ironwood asked, standing there with his hands behind his back. 

“So formal.” Leaning forward with his arms resting on his thighs, Roman cocked an eyebrow teasingly. “I’m always ready to talk if you have something  _ interesting  _ to say.”

“So you’ll tell us who you’re working for?”

“Ah, ah, ah.” A wag of his finger and the criminal continued to play with his captor. “I never said that. Honestly, you Atlesians are so presumptuous.”

Those steeled eyes hardened with that response. Roman didn’t waver, knowing that he who broke first would lose. Ironwood’s hands came from behind his back, his uncovered one picking at his white glove, a tic that Roman noticed often when the general came to visit. There was something off. All the other times had Ironwood strict, so  _ sure  _ of his righteousness, but with Roman refusing to budge, there was an anger in his actions. It was all a dance to the redhead One that he knew all the moves to.

“I will ask you one last time.” The general’s voice dropped low. Dangerous, the deep baritone causing Roman’s smirk to grow more. 

He was getting under the other man’s skin. If that’s what he had under those restricting clothes.

“Who is really behind this?”

Clucking his tongue, Roman replied sarcastically. “Why, General. What makes you think so little of me that you can’t buy that I could actually pull something like the Breach off?”

“Because I know criminals like you, and you are not a leader, Roman Torchwick.” Oooh, first name basis. 

Still, Ironwood was right, even if it was something that Roman would never admit outloud. Usually he was perfectly fine with leading goons, idiots who didn’t know which end of the gun to point, it made it all the more easier to manipulate and convince them to go on the more… dangerous missions. That all ended when Cinder arrived on his doorstep. Those burning eyes, Roman knew right away that if he was to make it out alive, he would have had to bend the knee and take whatever order she gave with minimal sass. 

The amount he gave her was still fun, though.

“Now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings.” He dramatically leaned back, a gloved hand resting on his chest, right over where his heart was. 

That moment of defiance only seemed to annoy Ironwood further. Gripping his glove tightly, he glared down at his captive before turning to leave the cell. “Let’s see if tonight with no food will change your mind.”

“Oooh, the starvation tactic.” Roman teased, calling after the general. “Doesn’t really work on a street rat though. Might wanna go farther and cut the water, too.”

“You seem cocky for someone in your position.” 

“Survive as long as I have and you have a reason to be. That’s the difference between you and me, General.” The title was rolled on Roman’s tongue. It was a sham, something that he had no respect for, and it was clear to Ironwood just by his behaviour and tone. 

Curious to what he had to say, Ironwood stilled, turning his head slightly so that he was peering at the criminal over his shoulder. Roman had him. “You worry too much. Always looking for ‘trust’ in your ‘friends’, even when they’re the biggest bunch of liars in this whole rat’s nest.”

“What’d you know of my allies?”

“Oh, I know my liars. I am one.” Gesturing to himself with a wave of his hand, Roman continued in a chippier tone. “And I know deep down, you know it too. Otherwise, why would you turn on Ozpin so blatantly?”

“I did it for his own good.” Ironwood didn’t falter. Roman had to hand it to the general, he was certainly invested in his own right, his beliefs that he knew what had to be done clouding his judgement. Little did he know that what he’d done will be the undoing of Beacon.

At least, when Roman escaped his little cage, that is.

Grinning, Roman carried on toying with him. “Oh, but of course! The righteous James Ironwood saving all those poor, unfortunate souls. You know, you should really stay away from me if that’s the image you’re going for, people might start  _ talking. _ ”

“What are you implying?” 

“Just some friendly advice! You’re certainly tense today. Why not come here and let me help alleviate some of that?” Roman knew he should’ve stopped there, noticing a twitch in Ironwood’s eyebrow, his frown pulling into a scowl at his antics. But he couldn’t. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. “I’ve been told I’m great with my hands.”

Quickly, Ironwood spun around, closing the distance between the two of them. He practically towered over the sitting Roman, his height and thicker build lending to some of his intimidation. Yet the redhead was anything but scared. Spurred on by the game they were playing, Roman stared up at him from his longued position, showing nothing but amusement as his voice took a flirty tone. 

“Hot under the collar there, General?”

“If you are insinuating what I think you are.  _ Don’t.  _ It won’t end well.” Ironwood threatened

Roman continued his teasing, unfaltered by the lack of space between them. “Oh, but we’re having so much fun. I might even have a proposition for you?”

The mention of that caught Ironwood’s attention, some of the tension in his shoulders fading as he relaxed slightly. He remained quiet, listening as Roman continued with a wink. “I can’t even begin to tell you how lonely it gets in this cell. For someone like me, the lack of company is practically  _ torture. _ ”

“Get on with it, Torchwick.”

“Wow, rude.” He scolded. “So how about a little deal? I’ll give you information on what you want to know, and you give a poor,  _ lonely  _ street rat a night to remember.”

There was no response. For a second, Ironwood’s face was completely blank, just staring at Roman while he processed exactly what the latter was asking for, all while Roman sat there with his hands behind his head When it finally got through, he could’ve sworn he saw some colour come into the General’s cheeks. That only stroke Roman’s ego. The very idea that he got under Ironwood’s skin that much made him give a toothy grin, flashing his pearly white teeth as he waited patiently for an answer.

All of a sudden, hands grabbed hold of Roman’s white trench coat and hoisted him up with such force that he nearly went flying. Feet dangled just off the floor, Roman wincing at the pain building in his back from where the fabric of his clothes were digging in. That wasn’t his biggest problem to worry about, however. Not when Ironwood’s face came close to his.

“You will never suggest such a thing of an Atlesian soldier again.” He warned, dropping Roman to the floor. “I will never consider such a vulgar request again.”

“Well, what about your specialist?” That got to him. All his life, Roman never thought he’d be able to push someone to this point before they just started hitting him, but he had to give it to Ironwood, the man knew how to keep his cool even when facing such disrespect. 

From a thief no less.

Much to Roman’s disappointment, Ironwood abruptly ended their little chat there and left the cell. The last thing he saw of the man was him walking away briskly, the sight of the General cut off when the cell door came up once more, locking Roman inside with nothing else but his own thoughts. Despite the rough treatment, he felt proud of himself, chuckling deeply at the thought of Ironwood ready to explode now that he wasn’t in front of his captive, having to keep up the image of perfect calmness and tough skin needed of a soldier. It was all so boring and cliché anyway.

His request wasn’t completely fabricated, however. It’d been weeks since he was captured, and Roman was a passionate man, known for going to find any man or woman who was willing to spend the night. Neo always disapproved. She never said anything, she couldn’t, but she made sure to stare at him disapprovingly every time Roman slinked back to whatever hideout they were staying in that week, covered in love bites and smelling of cheap perfume or cologne. 

Now he was itching for anyone. Even if his only options was Ironwood, or that beautiful Schnee specialist he noticed always sticking to her commander’s side.

Ironwood wasn’t kidding when he said that Roman would have to deal with a night of no food. No one came with his meal, leaving the criminal sitting in the darkness, his stomach starting to growl uncomfortably. It wasn’t maddening. Roman had been through much worse, able to recall a few times where he almost starved to death. One day without a meal wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

It was the boredom that was getting to him, the lack of anything to do nearly driving him up the wall. After so long of having so much to do, to the point where he couldn’t even do everything and had those brats of Cinder’s marching in, disrupting his work and bringing more trouble than he needed, sitting there was one of his most hated activities. 

His captors didn’t even give him something to read. Roman made a note to make a complaint the next time Ironwood came knocking, amusing himself with the idea of how he would react to such demands. 

Suddenly, the door opened again. No light blinded Roman this time. Rather, he peered around the newcomer to see dark skies in the windows outside, wondering how long it was exactly since Ironwood’s last visit. Glancing up, his smirk returned as he purred. “Well, hello there, Snow Angel.”

Winter Schnee. She was just as beautiful close up as she was in the fleeting glimpses Roman had before. The dim lights from the ships gave her already pale skin a glow, her white hair tied up tightly in a professional bun, but it was those ice cold eyes staring down at him that captured his attention.

Hands behind her back, she glared down at him before replying. “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.”

“So cold.” Roman teased, leaning forward as he added. “So, what brings you to little old me?”

“It’s come to my attention that you are willing to give up information for… a night. With me.” She faltered slightly at the end of her sentence. That cold gaze remained, but there was something in there. Uncertain? Fluster? Roman couldn’t quite make it out, finding that the Atlesian Huntress had remarkable control over her emotions.

It just made her even more attractive to him.

“I invited the General, but I’m afraid he won’t be available.” Roman joked, getting up to his feet with a spring in his step.

Winter didn’t appreciate his tone. She didn’t say anything to it though, rather standing there glaring at the smug Roman, her lips pressed tightly in a thin line. Approaching, he reached out for her with a smooth tone to his voice. “That’s perfectly fine. I don’t mind it just being the two of u-”

In a flash, Winter grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled it away from her. Everything was a blur. All Roman could do was grunt in pain as she slammed him into the wall of his cell, pressing his cheek against the cold metal while her hand wrenched his entire arm behind him, keeping him pinned. Letting out a chuckle, he tried to hide the pain and nervous sensation in his stomach. “Easy there, Frostbite. I ain’t as flexible as I used to be.”

“We are going to clear this right now.” Winter whispered harshly in his ear. “You will not insult me, you will not insult the General, I am only doing this because we are on the brink of  _ war  _ and you have knowledge that we need if we are to win it. So shut up and do everything I say, do I make myself clear?”

Another painful twist of his arm had Roman wincing, eyes scrunched shut as he replied. “Crystal.”

“Good.” Releasing Roman’s arm, Winter took a step back as he held onto the bruised limb, rotating his wrist gingerly. That hurt more than he cared to admit.

Without another word, he felt a grip on the back of his collar. Dragged out of his cell, he was guided haphazardly by Winter, the specialist showing little care for his well being as she pushed and pulled him around like a ragdoll. He didn’t know whether he preferred being slammed against the wall or being dragged everywhere like some sort of mutt. 

The ship he was kept on was larger than he thought. Yet, for all the time that they were walking the numerous hallways and passages, he hadn’t seen a single guard. No one keeping watch, no footsteps echoing on the polished floor. Nothing. Only him and Winter walking along in silence, the clicking sound of her heels echoing with each step she took. Nothing said between them. Not that Roman didn’t want to continue their little game, but his arm ached from her reaction to his last tease, and her words rang in his head

Finally, he felt Winter grab hold of him, keeping him in place as she paused in front of a door. Grunting when his scarf cut into his throat, he glared over his shoulder before noticing the door opening in front of them. He could only peer in before feeling Winter pushing him in.

“You could use some work on foreplay, sweetheart.” He grumbled, correcting himself with a frown.

She didn’t reply, walking past him with a quick glare. Scoffing to himself, he looked around the room he was brought in, finding that it was a bedroom of some sort. So pristine. The walls matched everything else on the ship, a certain bland aesthetic that the thief would expect no less from Atlesian soldiers, though how they kept all that white so clean was beyond him. 

Approaching the huge bed in the middle of the room, he wasted no time, throwing himself on the soft mattress with a deep sigh. Weeks of sleeping on a bench disguised as a bed did a number on his back. Deep, royal blue duvet underneath, he felt the silk under his fingertips, whistling loudly as he complimented. “I have to say, you sure have it great here.”

“This room isn’t mine.” Winter rebutted, having made her way over to the alcohol cabinet propped up against the wall. 

Eyebrows raised, Roman slipped off his boots, letting them fall off the side of the queen sized bed. “Oh? Don’t tell me we’re gonna have fun in the  _ General’s  _ bed? You’re more wild than I thought, sweetheart.”

That same glare. It seemed to be the only way Winter is capable of even looking at him, those eyes drifting over to the door when the sound of it opening again reached Roman’s ears. Peering over, he noticed none other than Ironwood entering, letting the door shut behind him. He seemed about as excited to be there as Winter. 

“General Ironwood, sir.” Winter approached him with drink in hand, passing the only cup to her commanding officer with a nod of her head

Ironwood accepted it. Downing it in one gulp, he finally acknowledged Roman’s presence with a curt tone. “Torchwick.”

“General! Here I’d thought it would just be me and little snowflake over there.” He piped up cheerfully, gesturing over at the annoyed Winter. “So is this gonna be a  _ menage a trois?  _ As you Atlesian folks call it?”

“Just so we’re clear, Torchwick.” Ironwood started, coming closer to the bed with his glass dropped on top of the small table. “We do this, and you tell us what you know.”

“Of course! I’m a man of my word! Everything you need to know, I’ll tell. Scout’s honour.” Tauntingly placing a hand over his head, he grinned when Ironwood shook his head, sighing to himself before he joined Roman on the bed.

He certainly was a looker closer up. Solid muscle under his uniform, Roman could feel it tensing under his hands as he touched the general’s shoulders, gripping them firmly while peering over the other man’s shoulder. Winter continued to stand off to the side. Her gaze averted, she had lost some of that edge, obviously uncomfortable with seeing her commander in such a compromised position. 

“Not going to join us?” She reacted to Roman’s voice, that same hardness coming back full force when she met his gaze. 

But she didn’t move. Didn’t speak. Instead, she looked away again with arms crossed. Roman didn’t push, knowing that sooner or later, she’d come around, and he’d enjoy the time until then anyway. Fate always rewarded the patient. 

For now, he focused on Ironwood. Slowly, he peeled away his layers, taking pleasure in watching the other, heavier man do the same. His long coat was the first to go. Tossing it away, Roman carried on, pulling off his gloves with his mouth, biting down on one of the fingers before spitting it out onto the floor. Gloves, his shirt, and eventually even his pants were all off, leaving him waiting expectantly while Ironwood took his time.

He seemed hesitant. When Roman started to quip at him, a peek of metal gave him pause. Ah. That was why. As soon as the general’s shirt was off, he was greeted with the sight of half his body being made up of cybernetics, the light coming from the built in lights shining off the metal. So that was how far Atlas technology could go. Good to know.

It didn’t put Roman off, the criminal wasting no time as he climbed into Ironwood’s lap. Straddling him, long legs on either side, he cupped Ironwood’s face in both hands with his voice dropping to a whisper. “Let’s see how great Atlesian soldiers are, eh General?”

Nothing. Ironwood played the hardass, just staring up at Roman with that same scowl on his face. No matter. He’d get as much fun as he could until Cinder came to bail him out. 

Suddenly, Roman’s lips crashed into Ironwoods. It was messy, both of them trying to be dominant, but sure enough, the general was taking control, his superior strength and experience causing Roman to back off slightly, letting him take over. It was heated. Feeling Ironwood harden underneath him, Roman cocked an eyebrow up, his deep green eyes flashing with mischief that got on the other’s nerves.

It all happened so fast. One minute he was sitting upright, the next he found himself thrown onto the mattress, laying there with sprawled limbs before a crushing weight came on top of him.A deep moan resonated in his chest. Hands clinging to his back, feeling the surprisingly warm metal under his touch, a shiver went down his spine when Roman felt hands wander down his body.

He wasn’t as muscular as Ironwood. Years of surviving on barely anything as a child had an effect when you grew up, even if his life is better. Small scars littered his flesh. Nicks and cuts from numerous fights, most he couldn’t even remember, but he felt no shame about them. Scars meant you survived. That’s what Roman did. So, he left hands to wander, deciding to get straight to the main course. One could only handle the appetizer for so long.

Ironwood’s face flushed when Roman’s hands went straight for his cock. Eyes widened for a moment, giving the thief a sense of accomplishment as he fished it out of the other’s underwear. Long and thick, a thought crossed his mind that made Roman’s stomach flip with anticipation. Poor General Ironwood must had been going for so long without relief given his reactions to a few pumps, his hands gripping the sides of Roman’s abdomen with a deathly grip.

That would leave bruises, he thought to himself.

Easily, he slipped from underneath Ironwood’s weight. There was an eagerness, an appetite if you will, that was definitely not there before, with the general moving to sit up on the edge of the bed. Roman took back control. Kneeling down between the other’s parted legs, he ran his slender fingers along the cock, watching it twitch and throb before he cooed. “Someone’s certainly pent up. When’s the last time you’ve had any fun, General?”

“Just shut up.” He snapped back. 

Very well. After having as much fun as he could drawing out the ecstasy from Ironwood, Roman opened his mouth wide and engulfed the thick member. The sheer heat and tightness had Ironwood bucking, nearly driving the thing straight down Roman’s throat as he gagged. It was larger than what he was used to. Thicker too. Still, Roman was adaptable. 

Giving himself a moment to adjust, he slowly moved his head down, taking in more and more of Ironwood as the latter gripped at the bedsheets. The sight spurred Roman on, the redhead eagerly bobbing his head up and down with that same smirk on his lips. Wet noises echoed in the room. Hot, bothered groans soon joined, with fingers suddenly grabbing hold of orange hair. It was tight, a spark of pain radiating from Roman’s scalp, but he couldn’t complain, not with Ironwood in his mouth.

Somehow, he suspected Ironwood knew that and took advantage of the temporary gag.

Drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth, dripping down from his jawline as he continued to suck, running his tongue along as much of the cock as he could. It was starting to ache. A dull pain in his jaw, only made worse from the blow it took from Blake back on the train, and he knew that this was only worsening the injury. Pushing it down, he tried to keep breathing even when he felt the tip push past the back of his mouth.

Suddenly, his head was wrenched forward. Muffled shouts were all that could be heard, his words barely intelligible as Ironwood pushed himself further down Roman’s throat, blocking off what little air he could get to his lungs. The bastard was taking pleasure in suffocating him. 

Roman’s hands scrambled, finding the flesh and metal of Ironwood’s thighs as they held on for dear life, trying to slow him down so that he could at least  _ breathe.  _ It was useless. Using his superior strength, Ironwood’s pace quickened soon enough, using Roman’s mouth to bring himself over the edge. The bitter taste of cum made the redhead gag, trying to swallow as much as he could when it spilled into his mouth. 

Groaning deeply, his grip on Roman’s hair loosened enough, allowing the latter to lift his head up completely. Gasps of air were his only response, what was left of Ironwood’s cum dripping down his chin onto the floor below. Grimacing, he croaked. “You didn’t have to be so  _ rough _ .”

“Consider it a warning.” Oooh, how menacing. 

Wiping his chin, Roman quickly got to his feet and straddled the general again, the croakiness in his voice giving way to a more sultry tone as he got straight to the point. “An eye for an eye, General. It’s my turn.”

He had to admit, for a second he thought Ironwood would go against their agreement, throwing him out of the room to be dragged back to his cell sexless. A terrifying thought. But no order came, and instead Ironwood leaned forward to where his coat was hanging. One arm wrapped itself around Roman, keeping him firmly in place as the other man rummaged around in his pocket, looking for something while Roman glanced over at Winter.

He had to hand it to her, she could keep a straight face through anything. The only thing that gave away any sense of arousal was the blush across her pale cheeks. The Specialist noticed the stares, frowning as Roman called out to her. “You coming over here any time soon? We’re getting awfully lonely here.”

He would’ve smirked at her frown, if not for the feeling of cold fingers touching his entrance making him nearly jump. The shock faded quickly, leaving Roman sitting there eagerly as he felt thick fingers pushing through the first ring of muscle, stretching the criminal out more than he had ever experienced. Ironwood certainly had some quirks. Deep groans made their way up from his chest, Roman resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder as he was slowly worked through.

That was just one finger. Stretching Roman out, he trembled as it curled inside of him, reaching up deep inside him. Hands gripped tightly onto whatever they could get a hold on, his sharp nails leaving red lines across Ironwood’s flesh, stopping when they reached the parts of him that were metal. It felt so  _ good.  _ Sure enough, another finger was added, working its way in while Roman grinded down. It wasn’t enough. He needed more.

“You sure know how to keep someone waiting.” He moaned, trying hard to not let his voice hitch from the pleasure wracking every fiber of his being.

No reply. Before Roman could keep taunting him, the third and final finger was added, filling him up completely as he gasped softly. If Ironwood knew how to do this, Roman would’ve gotten himself caught long ago. 

Thank you, Cinder. 

It felt like forever, though. Just like he had before, Ironwood was taking revenge, pulling out every whine, every moan he could from Roman, finding satisfaction in how his body twitch with each spot he rubbed deep inside. Cursing him under his breath, Roman felt his patience wearing thin, trying to fuck himself on the fingers just to get more friction. However, a grip on his hips stopped him. Even with only one hand, Ironwood kept him in place, watching the helpless Roman rock his hips while heavily panting.

Much to his disappointment, the fingers were finally removed. It felt empty. Something that burned inside of him, pushing Roman to get more, like a deep hunger, and his voice started to waver as he continued to uphold his cheeky personality. “Y-You just gonna leave poor little me like this, huh?”

Thankfully, his wishes were granted as Ironwood lifted him up slightly, spinning him around so that his back was pressed against the general. The tip of his cock brushed against Roman, one of his thighs being held up by Ironwood’s free hand, and before Roman could say anything else, he was pushed down on top of Ironwood. The sheer size of it had his toes curling and his spine straightening, Roman letting out an unrestrained moan as pleasure shivered up his back. 

The pace started slow. Practically dead weight in Ironwood’s grip, Roman let himself get lost in the sensation, leaning back into the warmth emitting onto his back while the other drew it out. Grinding up, he could have sworn he heard Ironwood chuckle when another moan came out of Roman’s throat. He didn’t care. He just wanted more of it, more of Ironwood. 

Much to his surprise, Winter soon enough appeared in front of them. She had already undressed, most of her clothes left on the other side of the room, leaving her standing there in just her underwear. Blushing furiously, she leaned forward and took Roman by his chin, forcing their eyes to meet as she wrapped her free hand around his neglected cock.

The pleasure was too much. Sucking air between his teeth, he fidgeted terribly as Winter began pumping him, running her thumb along the side before holding it over the slit at the tip, pressing down enough that it started to hurt. She could see the pain, no matter how hard Roman tried to hide it. For a moment, she seemed amused by the reaction, likely taking her frustrations out on the one who got her in this situation, and Roman could only sit there trembling.

Ironwood’s pace quickened as Roman tightened around him, driving himself deeper than before. It was pure bliss. Being stretched out like that while his cock was stroked, it had Roman’s head reeling. Drunk, he could only make noises as Winter wrapped her mouth around his cock, sucking him off while he was being fucked. 

His hand drifted towards her, wondering how her meticulous hair would feel like. But Winter had none of it. Raising one of her hands, Roman was shocked to see her binding his hands together with one of her glyphs, the feeling of her Semblance cold like ice. Lifting her head up, she scolded him. “Don’t think about it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Roman shot back, grinning even though he was in a poor position to continue this behaviour.

With his hands out of the way, she lowered her head back down, trying to concentrate on what she was doing. The sight of her head bobbing between his legs just made Roman more aroused. More than he thought possible. From behind him, Ironwood had started to lose his cool, the rhythm he had becoming incoherent as he thrusted hard and deep into Roman. Slapping of skin on skin echoed, accompanied by heated moans and wet noises. 

It was too hot. It felt like Roman was melting, the sheer heat radiating off Ironwood boiling him alive. Suddenly, his stomach began twisting like a tight coil, ready to snap, and he knew that he was reaching his limit. His moans became faster, more high-pitched as Ironwood and Winter drove him over the edge. No warning could be said as he came, feeling Winter jerk her head backwards in surprise.

Some of the white mess managed to stay in her mouth, but most of it sprayed outwards, hitting the Schnee in the face. Her eyes closed quickly, trying to keep Roman’s cum out of them. As soon as she opened them again, he could see the heated glare on her face, but at that point he was too spent to care. The tightened sensation around Ironwood drove the general to insanity, his groans growing deeper and louder as he continued to thrust erratically into Roman, finally pushing himself enough that he came.

Sensitive, in pain, and exhausted, Roman panted and grinned, still staring at Winter as he piped up. “Doesn’t seem fair to leave you like that. Let’s have some fun, just you and me.”

His hands still bound by her glyphs, he was powerless to do anything. Winter had complete control. When Ironwood finally pulled out and dropped Roman on the bed, moving away to clean himself up, Winter got up to her feet and moved closer to the edge of the bed. 

Roman tried to sit up, only to be violently shoved back onto his back. Before he could move again, she was on top of him, straddling the criminal with her thighs on either side of his waist. It all made him shiver in anticipation. He enjoyed a partner who took control, watching with that grin never leaving his face as Winter pulled off her underwear, fully exposing herself save for her bra. 

“You sure run your mouth.” She spat at him.

“It’s gotten me out of a lotta trouble, Snow Angel.” He cooed out the nickname, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of her. “And it looks like it’s gotten me into the good kind of trouble this time, don’t you think?”

A scowl was his only reply. It was fine, he was getting what he wanted anyway. Slowly, she sunk down onto Roman’s cock, her eyes closing as she adjusted to the sensation of him inside her. The heat and tightness was unbelievable. Growing hard again, he laid there, hands clenching together, as Winter started to ride him roughly. 

There was underlying anger in her movement, every thrust aching with her hands digging into his chest. Raking them back, she left thin red lines in their wake while grinding down onto Roman’s cock, taking whatever pleasure she could from him. The pain made him wince. It wasn’t that he was adverse to a bit of pain during sex, especially in his previous encounters, but the Schnee took it farther, ready to take blood from him if she could. Bound, he thrusted up into her.

Small gasps and moans were all she made. Pleasure slowly build up again, taking longer given that Roman already came. Grunting softly, he leaned his head back, closing his eyes in bliss while Winter carried on, growing more and more frantic the longer they went on for. Looking over to the side of the bed, he noticed Ironwood having already gotten himself dressed once more, taking another drink from the cabinet. He didn’t even look at them. 

The feeling of Winter speeding up took Roman’s attention away from the general. She was close, her eyes closed tightly with her mouth open, hands splayed across Roman’s sore and reddened chest. The glyph reacted to her emotions, growing out of control as it tightened and loosened with each thrust. Any feeling in his hands were gone. Fingers numb, he struggled against it, finding it getting too painful for him to bear, but quickly the overwhelming sensation in his stomach dragged his attention away from his bindings.

With a final thrust, Winter tightened up around him. His arms shook, losing the strength to keep her upright, and her fingers curled up as she balled her hands into fists. It was agony. Immense heat and tightness around him pushed Roman past the edge, the coil in his stomach snapping as he came. 

Thrusting up a few more times, he came inside of her. Lungs ached terribly with each breath he took. Hands shaking in his binds, he sighed in relief at the feeling of the glyph fading away to dust, leaving him laying there free. Winter stayed on top of him, panting softly as he tried to catch her breath back. All of her pale skin was flushed red, creeping up to the tips of her ears and down to her collarbones. On top of her messy hair coming out of her normally neat bun, she looked so beautiful, perfect under the cold lights in Ironwood’s room.

Slowly, she got off of him, letting Roman finally sit up while she walked off to get herself dressed once more. Equal measures of pain and pleasure made his muscles weak, his legs trembling as he too slipped his clothes back on, trying to find every article of clothing that had been astrew across the room. Soon enough, he found it all, slipping his pants and shirt back on while rooting around for his scarf and gloves.

How far did he throw them? Eventually, he found them, slipping them on as Ironwood finally broke the silence. “You got what you wanted. It’s time to honour your end of the bargain.”

“Is it? Shame.” Roman sighed dramatically, pulling on his glove with pursed lips. “I am a man of my word. So, listen closely.”

With that, he turned around on his heel, gesturing for Ironwood to come closer with a curling motion of his finger. The general seemed less thrilled to continue these little games of theirs, but approached nonetheless. When the distance between them was nonexistent, Roman leaned up and whispered. “Never trust the word of a criminal, General Ironwood.”

Suddenly, his world turned dark for a moment. 

It took some time for Roman to come back to. Eyes opening slowly, he winced as agony flared up in the side of his face, a hand reaching up to touch it gingerly. Another spark forced him to leave it alone. Glancing around, he was surprised to find himself back in his cell. How long was he out for? What exactly happened? 

His answers shortly came when his cell door opened again, revealing an annoyed Neo behind holding her umbrella and his cane. On the tip of his weapon, he spotted his beloved hat, standing up to take it while warmly welcoming his friend. “Neo, it’s been far too long.”

“ _ I see you’ve kept yourself busy. _ ” She signed, letting him take back his hat. “ _ You look like shit. _ ”

Chuckling, he spun his hat around his long finger before putting it back on his head, taking his cane from his companion while scolding her. “Language, Neo. Please.” 

Rolling her eyes, she stood there with a hand on her hip. She wanted answers. He could tell by the look on her face, and with a hand rubbing his jaw, he cryptedly piped up. “I may had gotten a bit ahead of myself. Not to worry, as soon as we help Cinder with this, we’re on the home stretch outta here.”

With that, he walked past Neo, leading her to the cockpit of the ship with fond memories spurring him on. The ending may had left him battered and bruised, but time did pass by, and if there was something he knew better than anyone, he could always lie his way out of the situation again.

At least, he thought he could. 


	14. Never Shall I Forget You (Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the destruction of their school and reopening of old wounds, Weiss and Blake had been separated. Their bond, one shared by all soulmates, was the only remaining thing binding the two together. But that would not be enough. Trapped in her gilded cage, Weiss finds herself at the mercy of her father's plans, and if she wanted to keep hold of her soulmate, she would have to take fate into her own hands. 
> 
> Monochrome. Continuation of Crimson in a World of Black & White. Requested by J.

Home.

That was what Weiss wished she saw her mansion. High in the clouds, with only the birds and airships passing by, she watched it all from the window of the Schnee household. All her life she had sat there. In that chair, big blue eyes staring up at the skies, wishing to see the world outside her cage, but it was always just a childish dream.

But she had finally tasted it, that sweet flavour of freedom. Away from her father, from the Atlas aristocracy, from everything. She had fought her way out. Sadly, any semblance of strength she grabbed slipped through her fingers like grains of sand. Beacon fell. So many of her friends died, or were injured. Ruby never woke up, Yang was a shadow of who she was, and Blake…

Blake ran. 

It was before Weiss’ father came for her. A part of her was relieved, unwilling to have Blake bear the brunt of Jacque’s distrust and hatred of the Faunus, especially if her past with the White Fang came out. But then there was the pain. After everything that happened, all that they talked to each other in private, it  _ hurt  _ that she would leave Weiss without so much as a goodbye. That was all she wanted, what she needed. 

Every since that day, Weiss felt that longing feeling deep in her heart. It was deep, burning like fire in her chest, it was constantly hounding her day and night. Tormenting her. In the back of her mind, she could feel that niggling thought never leave. If she concentrated enough, she could reach out and feel what Blake was.

Sometimes it was just fear, desperation. Once in a while, Weiss felt that similar longing that plagued her, only for it to be buried deep within, hidden from the heiress again. Even with Blake somewhere out there, Weiss held on tightly to that connection between them. It was all she had left. 

That day was no different. Weiss remained where she always sat, watching the clouds roll by with a forlorn expression on her face. A dreary day. Just like all the others, winter had hit Atlas hard that year. After spending months in Vale, she had forgotten just how cold her home country could get, coming back just as the first bitter snow storms hit Mantle. Thoughts went on to the souls trapped under the floating city. Exposed to the elements, the poorer people scraped by just to survive.

Trapped in her thoughts, she was startled when a knock on the door echoed in her lavishly decorated bedroom. Glancing over, she softly called out to whoever had disturbed her. “Come on.”

The door silently opened. For a moment, Weiss worried that it was Whitley, or worse, her father, but rather she smiled warmly as she laid eyes on the person who had come to see her. “Klein. What is it?”

“Forgive me for intruding, Ms Schnee, but your father had told me to come and get you for something important.” Klein explained, waiting at the door with his hands smartly folded behind his back. When Weiss faltered to move, he added in a serious tone. “I suggest we go quickly. He seems in an irate mood today.”

“Right. Thank you, Klein.” Getting to her feet, Weiss walked over to where the butler was standing, trying to hide the growing fear that twisted deep in her stomach.

If she had a choice, she would’ve closed her door and remained in her room, locking everything out until she could find a way to get out of the imprisoning mansion. But she didn’t. Keeping her father waiting, especially when he was in a foul mood, was something that Weiss would never do, at least it was something she had learned to never do. 

So, she obeyed. High heels clicked against the polished marble floor as she followed after her butler. Click, click, click, the sounds she made echoed in the chilled air, the only noise coming from them as Klein walked silently beside her. It was surprising how quickly and quietly he could move around. While he was a warm, friendly man to her, he often kept quiet during his shifts, doing all the jobs he had been given around the mansion with precision. Never once had he let an angry rant from her father or excess work bring him down.

During her time trapped at home, Weiss found herself holding onto that warmth in her life. If Klein hadn’t been there to raise her spirits, she feared she would’ve fallen to the darkness long before then. 

“I hope you slept well last night.” He suddenly piped up. Weiss glanced over to him, noticing that Klein was staring ahead, leading her through the numerous halls and rooms towards her father’s office. 

There was concern in his voice, worry for her wellbeing that was clear as day as he continued softly. “These past few months have been hard on you, Ms Schnee. I hope I’m not prying but it seems you’ve been sleeping quite poorly.”

Ah. Weiss didn’t want to admit it, but he was right. Every single night, she was startled awake by a crippling wave of panic, calling out Blake’s name desperately, searching for comfort from her soulmate. Nothing came. Lying there in her bed, she was forced to calm herself down, trying to ignore the feeling of loneliness in the back of her mind. Blake had to have felt her calls. Pleas that overcame the distance between them, Weiss constantly wished for the Faunus to be with her.

Quietly, all she could reply with was. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know, but I do worry. More than I care to admit.” That was all he had to say. His confession warmed her heart, comforting Weiss in knowing that if she needed, he would be there for her, but for now, she kept the nightmares plaguing her to herself. Something that private was something she didn’t wish to talk about. Not until she found Blake again.

Klein didn’t push further, rather keeping Weiss company. She appreciated it. Listening to the sound of her own footsteps, she tried to walk as slowly as she could, wanting to stretch out the time before she would inevitably reach the office. However, there was only so much she could do. 

Eventually, that familiar door came into view. Imposing dark oak at the end of the hallway, it felt like Weiss was walking down it forever, each footstep heavier than the last, before she came up to it. Closed. Hidden behind it, she could hear heated discussions, feeling that uneasiness coming back tenfold as she turned to Klein for support. He couldn’t say anything, not with her father within earshot, and instead simply put his hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

Smiling sadly, she practically jumped out of her skin when a voice shouted. “And for  _ good reason! _ ”

It sounded like someone was hitting something hard. Weiss’ heart skipped, beating frantically as she breathed in deeply. Gathering what little courage she could, she pushed the door open slowly, peering through the crack to see what was happening. Jacques was sitting at the other end of the spacious room, behind that hulking oak desk as usual. But Weiss wasn’t looking at him. No, she was focused on Ironwood towering over the desk, both hands splayed on the hard surface top.

“Nothing goes in, Jacques.” She heard him quietly order, straightening himself out again. “Nothing goes out. That’s an order.”

Before Jacques could get another word in, the general turned on his foot and marched towards the door. Weiss backed off, standing there with her hands clasped together in front of her, staring up at him with rounded eyes when he opened the door fully. James paused when he spotted her, that stern expression softening as he greeted her. “Weiss. It’s good to see you well.”

“General.” Weiss replied, curtsying slightly as she added. “I’m glad you’ve recovered. After Beacon, that is.”

“Yes. It’s, uh… it’s getting there.” There was something in his voice. Hesitation, like he knew something that she didn’t, which was entirely possible given that he knew a  _ lot  _ that Weiss had no idea about, but this was different. 

Before she could inquire further, he simply brushed it off and bid his farewells. “Atlas Academy will be open again soon. I’d be honoured if you attended this year, continue getting your Huntress License.”

“I’ll think about it.” Honestly, she didn’t want to. She wanted to continue working towards becoming a Huntress, her goals remaining even after the disaster at Beacon, but the idea of going to another Academy, with new teachers and friends and… a new team. It was too much for her to think about.

Thankfully, James didn’t seem to hold it against her. 

With a bow of his head, he left the conversation there and made his own way out of the Schnee household. Weiss watched him leave, keeping that bitter feeling deep inside her. She wanted him to stay. Winter trusted him, and for how little the two interacted themselves, Weiss herself had a better feeling about him than her own father, especially with all the stress that had fallen on the family lately. But she kept quiet. Standing there silently, she could only sadly stare at the general until he disappeared in the maze of hallways that was her home.

She couldn’t remain standing there for long, not when her father’s voice called out sternly. “Weiss. I’ve been waiting for you.”

A deep breath. Inhaling, she held onto it as she entered the office. The cold, claustrophobic feeling overwhelmed her, even though the office was nowhere near cramped. Walls closing in, she stood there, making herself as small as possible while Jacques just sat there, those ice cold eyes unmoving from her. That feeling of worry and desperation returned in the back of her mind. It came in ways, reacting to her own emotional turmoil. At that moment she knew that Blake was feeling her fear. 

She wished the Faunus was with her. Even with the world against them, she had the strength to hold her head high when Blake was with her.

“You wanted to see me?” She asked quietly. 

“I did. It seems that General Ironwood had closed the borders, for ‘security’.” The way he rolled that word out sounded distrustful. It was no surprise to Weiss that her father didn’t believe or even like James, unable to handle someone who had more power and influence than him, unwilling to bend the knee to the fake Schnee. A small smile tugged at her lips at the thought of Jacques squirming under James’ thumb. 

That smile faded when he continued. “Closed borders is bad for the company. Tension is at an all time high, no one knows who’s an ally or an enemy. We need all the support we can get, so I’ve decided to hold an event for those who fell during the attack on Beacon.”

“An event?” she repeated back, shocked by the whole idea coming from Jacques. Her hands loosened up, raised up in a happier gesture as Weiss couldn’t stop the relief and pleasure at the idea from coming through. “That’s wonderful.”

“I thought so as well. That is why you will sing at it.” That brought Weiss down again. 

Singing. It was something that she was good at, but years of singing to the point of exhaustion, standing there for hours at one recital after another, it had forever stained the experience for the heiress. At Beacon, she could barely sing for her friends. The first time she did since leaving home was one night for Blake, trying to lull her panicked girlfriend back to sleep after a traumatising nightmare had the Faunus girl kicking and screaming.

It had brought back some of that love, but the idea that now she had to do it all over again made Weiss bitterly mutter. “Is that a suggestion or an order?”

“It’s for the best of the company. As heiress,  _ and  _ someone who was there the night Beacon fell, they will see us as trying to keep the peace. The reasonable leader compared to the general’s more… concerning decisions.” Jacques paused, folding his hands together in front of his face. “There’s also another matter I wanted to discuss with you.”

Curiosity pulled at her, Weiss keeping it hidden deep inside her as she listened to her father elaborate. “While you were gallivanting around that school in Vale, I had made some important relationships with other business partners. There’s opportunities for the Schnee Dust Company to expand, with even more backers, but there is something in this for you.”

“What is it?”

“I finally found a suitable partner for you. His father has a lucrative deal for us, and in exchange I agreed that you and his son would be engaged as soon as you returned from Beacon.”

Everything stopped. Weiss couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did her father think so little of her as to decide her fate while she was gone? 

She could barely stop her words from jumbling together as she stammered out. “W-What? An engagement? But I wouldn’t have returned home for another four years if Beacon hadn’t fell. I left to become a Huntress.”

“The Schnee family needs you more than the Academies, Weiss. They’ve already taken Winter from me, I’ll be damned if I let them take you.” Jacques shot back, his voice deepening to a threatening tone. 

“I can’t. I won’t.” Weiss felt backed into a corner. She was terrified, the idea of being pushed to someone else making her lash out. If she allowed herself to be corralled like some prize to be given away, then she would truly be lost. She would never see Blake or her friends again.

However, that spark of rebellion dampened when Jacques’ gaze darkened. Glaring at her, he quietly replied. “What did you just say?”

“I… I won’t be given away to someone just to push your agenda!” She snapped. Hands balling up into fists, Weiss felt empowered for a brief moment, continuing on with a hand hovering over her chest. “Even if I had to do this, there would be no way an engagement would work! Not when I’ve already bonded to someone else!”

Jacques said nothing. Rather than feeling relieved or in control, Weiss could barely handle the crushing sensation washed over her, trying her best to stand tall despite that piercing gaze on her. It wasn’t the shouting or the hands slamming on desks or doors, it wasn’t the threats of having everything taken from her, locking her away in the suffocating house she hated so much, it was the quiet, calm way her father pulled down everything she believed in. 

His voice didn’t even raise as he coldly responded to her words. “I don’t care if you’ve bonded or not, young lady.”

Her mouth fell open, but no words came out. Slowly, he stood up, approaching his daughter as she could only stay rooted in place, slinking further into herself when he stopped right in front of her. Weiss only stared up at him, finding no affection in those eyes while he continued. “You are going to sing at this recital. You are going to be a shining example of this company, and when the day comes, you will marry Marigold’s son. If you ever take that tone with me again, I will take everything from you until you learn your lesson.”

“I’ve done everything for this family. For my name.” Weiss countered, glaring at him as she added sharply. “But I am not going to give up my soulmate for a loveless marriage. There’s only one person I love and that is Blake Belladonna.”

“Belladonna.” The name dripped from Jacques’ mouth like venom. So much hatred, so much  _ malice _ , for the name could be felt, and it made Weiss’ stomach twist painfully. “The previous leader of the White Fang. You went against the family and chose a  _ Faunus  _ of all things? Someone who would see all of us dead or enslaved?”

He was growing angry. Weiss backed off, trying to keep her voice steady. “Blake is different. She isn’t an enemy or a criminal! S-She’s-”

“She’s a filthy animal!” Jacques snapped, causing the younger girl to flinch away from him. “She’d never love you, all she wants is to hurt you! That’s what they all want! To kill every last one of us because that’s all they can ever do!”

Weiss wouldn’t believe that. Those same words, those hateful, insulting words spewing from her own flesh and blood, it just brought back horrible memories. How she viewed the Faunus once upon a time. How she saw Blake and Sun, all the other Faunus that joined Beacon to make the world a better place. They weren't animals or criminals. They were her friends. Weiss loved them with all her heart, and hearing Jacques dismiss her love for Blake felt like her heart was snatched straight from her chest.

In the end, all she could say was a weak mumble. “You’re wrong.”

“What was that?”

“You’re wrong.” She repeated, making her voice louder so that he couldn’t ignore her anymore. “You can call them whatever you want. Filthy, criminals, vermin, but you aren’t going to turn me against Blake. And you aren’t going to break the bond we have for your own selfish wants.”

His gaze turned ice cold. Weiss stood there defiantly, no longer willing to let him drag her further away from her path. But even she couldn’t stop the horror from spreading when he dismissed her triumphant declaration. “It seems that the Fall of Beacon had affected you more than I realised. That’s why you are now restricted to your room, until I decide whether you’re fit enough to come out.”

“What? You can’t do that!”

“But I can. As your father, I decide what is best for you.” The grip he had on her arm was tight. Painfully, he pulled Weiss out of his office, guiding her along the hallway all the while she tried fruitlessly to fight against him. 

He was too strong, keeping her beside him with a deathly hold on her. Glancing around, she could see the few unfortunate servants passing by them, ignoring how obviously uncomfortable she was with eyes averted and any conversation dropping to hushed whispers. They wouldn’t risk their livelihoods for her.

As soon as they reached Weiss’ room, she found herself tossed inside forcefully. It took all her effort not to collapse in her awkward heels, her ankles nearly rolling before she straightened up, turning to find that Jacques had blocked her only way out of the room. Standing tall in the doorway, he was an imposing presence that she couldn’t escape from. She was trapped. 

Silently, she listened as he retorted at her. “You can no longer allowed out of this room. You’ll be escorted down to eat with your family, but every single second of your day will be in here until you’ve learned to behave. The Marigold family will be joining us for dinner soon and you will be on your best behaviour.”

“But I-”

“And I will not hear one more word about this soulmate of yours!” The sudden raise in his voice had Weiss immediately shut up. Raising a finger up to silence her, almost like he was scolding a child, he continued to berate her. “Give up this childish notion, Weiss. There’s no such thing as soulmates. It’s just a silly fairytale that only fools believe in.”

With that, he slammed the door behind him. Weiss could only stand there, the silence coming instantly after the loud bang of the door disappeared. She couldn’t find the words to say. Shock washed over her, suffocating her, making everything feel so small, and even though she was finally alone and away from her father, Jacques’ hold on her felt tighter than ever. Before she could stop them, the overwhelming feeling of sorrow took over and tears fell down her pale face.

She wanted to collapse. Curl up into a ball and not move for anything, just spend as long as she needed to get everything out of her system. 

But she didn’t, she couldn’t. Even if she was trapped in her room, Weiss wouldn’t allow herself to remain that way, knowing that there were people out there now, waiting for her. She had to go back to them. At that moment in time, she didn’t have a way out of the mansion, and most definitely not out of Atlas. Not with the borders closed.

So, Weiss picked herself back up and approached her weapon case, having left it lying on her drawers ever since she returned home. 

Myrtenaster was the same as ever. The metallic surface shining in the sunlight that was beaming through Weiss’ windows, the rainbow effect of her multiple dust chambers caught her eye. Slowly, she picked the rapier up, feeling the weapon in her hand after spending months inactive from the field. It felt light. Comfortable, like Weiss had never put it down for a moment. The fact that she hadn’t lost that old touch with her weapon reignited the drive to get herself out of her cage.

There was only one thing to do. Weiss had to learn how to summon, and she had to learn fast. If the Marigold family came to the manor and her engagement was officialised, Weiss would be bound by the law to see it through, as publicly denouncing it would be suicide for the family’s reputation. Despite her grievances against what her name had become, Weiss wanted to save it, and in her haste to do so, she had to be careful not to destroy it.

Weapon in hand, Weiss stared up at the picture of her grandfather she kept, and she trained. 

For hours she did so, until nightfall came and she was dragged out to have her dinner, before being shoved back into her room. All the time she had Weiss spent it on preparing herself for her escape. It took time. Summoning was never her forte, and Winter’s teachings back in Beacon could only carry her so far.

The emotional turmoil Weiss was feeling didn’t help matters either. When she thought she was getting somewhere, that pange of guilt or fear or wariness hit her, the same emotions plaguing Blake now haunting her, and she would watch her powers slip away once more. Weiss didn’t give up. Calming herself down, she tried again. And again and again and again. She tried for as long as she had to, using all the time she had to make sure that she could at least summon one thing. 

Eventually, her hard work paid off. The day came when Weiss felt that urge of adrenaline and power flow through her, powering her Glyphs as the giant symbol on the floor grew. Bright light glowed from it, the force generated from it blowing the curtains and shattering the windows, before that same light blinded Weiss completely.

Covering her face with her arm, she turned away momentarily as the deafening sound of glass breaking and a deep humming thudded in her ears. 

Then everything fell silent. 

Slowly, Weiss lowered her arm and looked at where her Glyph was, finding herself shocked at what was standing there staring back at her. A knight. Armour a dazzling blue-tinted white, mist radiating off it like the whole thing was made of ice and frost, it knelt in front of her, unmoving until she gave it the order to. When she moved back, it finally moved as it stood up tall, easily towering over her. The strength and presence it had was hard to miss, and yet Weiss didn’t feel scared when she gazed upon it.

She felt protected. Safe. 

Suddenly, her bedroom door slammed open, and standing there was a dishevelled Klein, staring into her room with widened eyes and a panicked voice. “Ms Schnee! Is everything alright?!”

She said nothing. Standing tall, she stared up at her knight, a small smile on her face as she slowly turned her head over the window. It had completely shattered, shards of glass sticking out of the window frame. Now that the glass was no longer there, she could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin, the breeze blowing in as her hair softly moved with the wind, it causing her ponytail to sway gracefully behind her.

“Klein…” She started, turning back to the panicked butler with completely calm and control in her voice. “I need a favour.”

There was no hesitation. Her need for his cooperation was met, Klein doing all that she needed of him without her having to explain. It was all done in secret, the butler able to move around the mansion without attracting the attention of Jacques, or anyone who would willingly sell them out to get on the head of the household’s good side. Soon enough, Weiss found her way out of Atlas.

A smuggler. Closed borders did little to curb demand of Dust, especially with the Grimm and White Fang growing bolder after the fall of Beacon, but the Schnee Dust Company were unable to export legally. It was all trapped in Atlas, and a stash that big surely attracted rats.

“Well,” he started, leaning against his inconspicuous airship. “You and your money are welcome aboard. Where’d you say you were heading?”

Weiss stood there with her suitcase in her hands. She had ditched the unsuitable outfit that she wore at home, instead wearing a white buttoned up jacket over her white dress, the hem fading into a light blue. The only red she had was on the insides of her dress, reminiscent of Ruby’s own clothes back at Beacon. Hiding her face in a thin cloak, she replied quietly. “Menagerie.”

“That’s not a place a lot of humans go to, but you didn’t pay me to ask questions.” He brushed off, pocketing the money as he gestured to the back of his ship. “Go on. We gotta go before anyone notices us.”

Obeying him, she quickly climbed into the back of the ship with her belongings in tow. It wasn’t much, Weiss only able to travel light after escaping her mansion, but as she sat there amongst the stolen crates of dust, staring down at the insignia of the Schnee Dust Company, of  _ her  _ family’s legacy, she could only feel melancholic over the whole situation. She would miss her home. She would miss Klein, and in a way, she would miss her brother and mother, even if they were flawed in their own way.

_ I suppose you have to find Blake. Be careful out there, Ms Schnee. _

Klein’s last words echoed in her head. Soon enough, the low hum of the ship’s engines coming alive filled the inside, and the ground underneath them disappeared as they soared off into the skies. 

Watching it all through the window, Weiss silently sat there as the floating city grew smaller and smaller, soon enough disappearing behind the thick cover of the clouds. It all felt so overwhelming for her. Relief, regret, worry for the future, it hit her one after the other, barely giving the heiress any time to think through what she had actually done, what this would mean when she would eventually return home. There was no way she could stay away from Atlas forever. There was no way she would allow herself to do so.

But for now, she would make her way across the world to Menagerie. Back to Blake.

The trip itself was boring. Stuck in there all the time, only coming into the cockpit to have small discussions with the pilot, Weiss kept to herself mostly. Her mind was too preoccupied to humour the smuggler’s more suspicious activities, or to even feel offended that he was stealing from her family. At that moment, all she wanted was to reach her goal already, feeling the impatience making her antsy and unable to sit still for long.

That only grew worse when the pilot came closer to the bottom of Mistral. There was barely any resistance for the whole journey, with the pilot keeping his smarts and avoiding many of the fights to preserve his ship. It wasn’t built for fighting, he would tell Weiss, and for once she had to agree with him, even though she wanted to rescue every person who called them for help. That sense of powerlessness was something she loathed deeply. Sadly, it was something she had to stomach.

When the ship finally landed, Weiss listened as the pilot explained to her in front of his ship. “The town’s not far from here. Boat’ll take you right over to Menagerie. What you do once you’re there is up to you, but I’d be careful. A lot of Faunus moved there to get away from humans. Especially the Schnees.”

“I can handle myself.” He only laughed at that, crossing his arms over his chest as Weiss left his presence.

He wasn’t wrong. The town she reached was huge for one outside the protection of the kingdoms, and it quickly became clear to her as to how they managed to accumilate such wealth and prosperity. Trade came down from the higher lands of Mistral, including the city of Haven, as well as that which was imported from Menagerie itself. People came and went, travelling all over the continent on their own business.

Boarding the ship, Weiss kept her hood up for the entire short trip across the ocean. The worry of those around her realising who she was, what those sharing her name had done, it stuck to her, unable to be shaken off no matter what Weiss tried. Once she reached Menagerie, she knew that it would only be worst. Still, she powered through it, spurred on by the thought of finally reuniting with Blake. 

All this time, her heart called out for her soulmate. It was only faint. Weak, but Weiss could feel its response. Those negative emotions that had plagued her since she and Blake split off were changing. They felt brighter, more hopeful. It made Weiss giddy after spending months depressed. Only a little more to go.

As soon as she saw land, Weiss could barely keep herself contained anymore. She practically darted off the boat, nearly bowling people over as they tried to get past. Some ignored her, while others glared disapprovingly at her, but Weiss didn’t care. She had made it. But now she had a new problem, she had no idea where Blake even lived, and with so many Faunus living on the small island, there were plenty of places that she could be.

Looking around, she approached a nearby man and quietly asked. “Excuse me?”

Tired eyes were all that greeted her when he turned around. A Faunus, his horns curled around the sides of his head, like that of a ram,and his worn clothes told her enough of his current situation. Wanting to keep it brief, Weiss kept her voice low while she questioned him. “I’m looking for a Blake Belladonna? Do you know where she lives?”

Without a word, he pointed down to the centre of the town. Weiss followed the gesture, finding herself standing there in awe when she realised that he was pointing at the large house sitting right in the middle of Menagerie. She had no idea Blake lived there. It was beautiful. Direction in mind, she pushed through the crowded streets, trying to keep her hood up to avoid anyone accidentally pulling it down and exposing her to countless Faunus who didn’t exactly hold any love for the Schnee family.

When she reached it, Weiss stood there quietly. There it was. She had made it, but that giddiness gave way to a nervous sensation in the pit of her stomach. The twisting pain worsened as she lifted the heavy door knocker and knocked on the door, flinching at the loud thuds echoing through the cool night air. Placing her case on the ground, her breathing stilled when the door finally opened.

No words could describe her relief upon seeing that familiar face peeking from behind the door.

For a split moment, Blake didn’t recognise the newcomer, staring at them with a distrustful glare. But when Weiss pulled down her hood without a word, exposing her snow white hair and face, she could see that fear melt away, and disbelief coming over the Faunus as she choked out. “Weiss?”

Weiss couldn’t say anything. Overwhelmed with emotion, she threw herself into Blake’s arms. That familiar scent wafted into her nose. It felt warm, homely, something that she sorely missed for all her time in Atlas, and she couldn’t stop the tears from finally falling down her face as she muttered into Blake’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Slowly, she felt Blake hug her back. Holding on tightly, it felt comforting, like Blake was afraid to let go in case Weiss disappeared right then and there, but it was the raw emotion in her partner’s voice that tugged at Weiss’ heart. “I missed you too.”

Neither of them moved. They remained there, just holding onto each other for as long as they could, desperate for the contact that they had been denied for so long. Weiss couldn’t believe it. All the effort, the emotional turmoil she had been through. It washed away instantly. All that mattered in that moment was that she had finally found Blake. Nothing would separate them again.

Nothing would break the bonds they clutched onto with all their heart.


	15. Bare Your Bleeding Heart (Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun never thought Ruby would fall. To him, she was infallible, the hero of the story that would always prevail even in the face of pure evil. But life was not a fairy tale, and even heroes failed from time to time. That truth became apparent when Ruby's team made their way to Vacuo after the Fall of Atlas, having failed to stop Cinder from taking the Relic and getting revenge on Ruby. Injuries severely, Sun spends the night watching over her, and sees just how low Ruby had fallen with the fate of the world sitting on the eye stolen from her. 
> 
> Strawbana. Minor platonic!Blacksun.

Sun had hoped that he reunited with Ruby one day. The day at the train station was agonising, watching the girl he loved so much disappear on a mission with her team. He wanted to go with her, even suggested it at one point, but his offer was quickly shot down when he realised that he had his own duties. Ruby didn’t need him, but his team did. After the fiasco at Menagerie, there was no way Sun would further neglect his own teammates just so he could run off with Ruby and her team, no matter how much he may want to.

Blake was with her. So was Weiss, and Yang, and her uncle, a seasoned Huntsman! There was nothing for Sun to worry.

At least, that’s what he hoped. All the time away from her, he pushed any doubts to the back of his mind, trying desperately to remain positive. He went back home, finding comfort in the hot sun on his skin and the dry winds blowing in his face. He never knew how much he missed Vacuo until he returned. One day, he’d show Ruby his home, though he’d have to help her pick an outfit that wouldn’t be so heavy, especially that red cape. 

No doubt she’d boil to death in all the black she wore. 

Those moments brought a smile to his face. After what happened at Haven, finding what happened to Lionheart, his own  _ headmaster _ , Sun couldn’t push away the sight of the mangled body in his office. Blood staining the wooden floors a deep red, all the stab wounds, the picture sticking to him. No matter how hard he tried, Sun just couldn’t forget the smell of iron thick in the air. 

Haven survived, but so many people he knew and cared about didn’t. All the Huntsmen and Huntresses that he wished he would be when he graduated, some of them he even knew their names, they were all gone. Sun wanted to be angry. He couldn’t understand the bitterness sitting in the pit of his stomach. But no matter what, he couldn’t bring himself to hate Leonardo for what happened. 

Little did Sun know, everything would turn for the worst when Ruby’s team came across him once again. 

For a brief moment, all he could feel was relief and elation, grateful that they came back alive from their mission, but it didn’t last. Ruby wasn’t there. Searching amongst the worn and tired faces, he couldn’t find those sparkling silver eyes, the smile that was permanently on her face. Just sorrow and deflections when he finally asked where she was.

Blake’s voice broke the silence. Tender, trying so hard not to break, she looked like she was on the verge of tears as she confessed to him. When those words left her lips, he felt everything shatter around him.

“Ruby’s been hurt. Really bad.”

He wasted no time in finding her. The team had set up in a nearby inn, exhausted and beaten, but out of all of them, Ruby looked the worst. Lying there in her bed, she looked peaceful for a moment, but she was anything but. Sun couldn’t stomach the sight of her. Old bruises littered her pale skin, having turned yellow after days of healing. Along with them there were nicks and cuts, one having taken longer to heal with the long red line on her left cheek, right under her half lidded remaining her.

Part of him pushed Sun to rush to her side, to grab hold of her hand and never let it go, but he couldn’t. Feet frozen in place, he breathed heavily while Blake stood next to him. Slowly, he felt her push him to go closer, keeping by him for support. 

The injuries looked so much worse closer up. Gently, he reached out for her, going to move the long bangs covering her other eye before he stopped, the painful knotting sensation in his gut keeping him still. He didn’t know if he should. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to see what had been done to her, all of his resolve that he prided himself on vanishing like sand through his fingers.

Finally, he swallowed down the bile rising in the back of her throat and moved her hair. His blood ran cold at the sight of it.

Staring back at him was just emptiness. What once were shining silver, full of love and passion, there was now nothing left. Flesh around the socket had been scarred horrifically, almost like someone had clawed her eye out and didn’t stop. All the breath in his lungs left, leaving Sun gasping to himself as his hands shook terribly, trying to stop and get himself together once more. He couldn’t. Even with all his effort, Sun couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of despair from washing over him.

Silently, he collapsed to his knees and stayed there, holding onto Ruby’s hand while his body wracked with sorrow. A soft touch of Blake’s hand on his shoulder was ignored. Still, she stayed, her ears flat against her head while she comforted the grieving boy, both of them watched by their friends remaining at the door.

Sun didn’t move. Even when the light beaming through the window disappeared and day turned to night, he remained at Ruby’s side, unmoving in case she awakened and needed him. 

Sitting in the chair with a blanket around him, something that Blake finally managed to convince him to wear, he stared at the unmoving Ruby, looking out for any small movement. Nothing. She just laid there, the blanket over her rising and falling gently with every breath she took. 

Exhaustion was taking over him, weighing heavily on Sun as his eyes drooped more and more. He fought against it, trying his best not to fall asleep, not until Ruby was awake and he knew she would be alright. Slowly, he felt his head rolling to the side as it propped against his shoulder. A few minutes. He would continue his watch after that. The thought was tempting, almost too good to give up, so Sun finally allowed his eyes to close as sleep came.

He very rarely dreamed. It was always something that he never really questioned, rather just carrying on with his life. Sleep was sleep. No point in whining over not having something to do while you were lying in bed.

But dreaming was the least of his worries. Screaming wrenched him from his rest, the sheer terror and agony in the sounds causing his body to jolt upright. Eyes snapping open, he glanced around in a panic, finding that Ruby was thrashing about in her bed. The blanket had already been thrown from her body, leaving her arms unrestrained as she screamed out. “ _ No, no, no! _ ”

“Ruby!” Sun shouted, jumping up to his feet as he ran over to her. He couldn’t get too close, flinching back to avoid her hand from slapping him, instead forcing him to grab hold of her to restrain the panicking girl. Her eye was still closed, but the horror on her face was like she was wide awake.

“Hey, hey!” He repeated, trying to wake her up from the nightmares. “It’s me! Ruby, it’s me!”

“ _ Get off me!” _

The whack to his face stung terribly. There was force behind it, sending Sun reeling as he stumbled away. Hand against his cheek, he couldn’t leave her like this, rushing to her side once more as his hands grabbed her shoulders, lifting her upper body up. The movement seemed to stir her awake, her remaining eye opening wide as she looked around frantically. 

The sight of her sitting there, looking around like a scared child, small and vulnerable, it broke something inside of Sun. He hated seeing her like that. Softly, he got her attention as he called out to her. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Sun?” Her voice was strained after all the screaming. Quiet, she sounded like she couldn’t quite believe he was standing in front of her.

Before he could say anything, she threw herself into his arms, hands holding onto the fabric of his shirt desperately. Face buried in his chest, she cried out. “ _ Sun! _ ”

Kneeling there, he couldn’t move an inch with his mind reeling after what just happened. Ruby was shaking like a leaf in his grip, holding onto him like he would disappear if she let go, something that she couldn’t bear to think about. The air around them was silent. No more screaming, he could hear the wind blowing outside their window, the dust coming in from the desert clear to see from where he was.

In his ear, he could make out soft crying. For a moment he was shocked, having never heard Ruby cry in front of him, but there was no mistaking it. She was devastated. Everything coming down on top of her, the severe injuries she sustained had pushed her beyond the breaking point. There was nothing he could do to take the memories and pain away. So, Sun wrapped his arms tight around her, and held Ruby close to him.

“You’re safe now. It was just a nightmare.” He whispered to her, trying his best to let Ruby know that what happened wasn’t real. 

“I-I…” She stammered, tilting her head so that her ear was pressed against Sun’s collarbone. “It was like I was back there… Seeing Atlas… and  _ Cinder. _ ”

Pure hatred could be felt from that name. Sun didn’t push, letting her unload everything that was pulling her down. “She has it. She has the Relic, and Atlas and everything! I thought… I thought I could stop her, after what she did to Pyrrha and Penny.”

“We’ll stop her together.” He comforted. The words felt hollow after all that happened, but they were words that he stuck by nonetheless. After losing Beacon, Lionheart, all the friends and good people that did nothing to Cinder and her group, Sun knew that they would have to stop her to protect those who were still alive.

Ruby didn’t say anything to his promise, but he knew it didn’t help ease her fears. Slowly, she let go of him, moving away so that he could fully see her face again.

Tears stained her skin, running down from her eye with the wetness shining in the moonlight. Her eye seemed so dull and lifeless, no longer holding that spark that he always saw in them, and that was the worst thing their enemies could’ve done. All the death and despair wouldn’t pull Sun into sorrow, but seeing Ruby so beaten down, broken and unsure of her goal anymore, it felt like they had taken everything that made her who she was. 

Nothing could be done at that moment. Sun knew that, so he grabbed hold of the blanket that was thrown and brought it back to the bed. “You need to get some sleep.”

“No, I don’t want to.” She tried to move away, getting out of bed before her legs buckled under the weight.

Arms wrapped around her again, keeping the girl from collapsing to the floor. With ease, Sun put her back in the bed as she tried to stop him, squirming in his grip. “Sun, please. I don’t want to go to sleep. I-I can’t.”

“I know. That’s why I’m gonna lie with you.” He proposed, sitting down on the mattress next to her. Ruby stopped instantly, watching as Sun laid down on his side with the blanket pulled up, throwing it over her body while he continued. “I’m not going to sleep until I know you’re okay.”

“Sun…” she started, tears welling in her eyes as a soft smile appeared on her face. “You big dork.”

Laughing, he smiled warmly as she kissed him softly on the tip of his nose. The gesture was small but welcomed, something he always enjoyed during his time with her, and he knew that Ruby loved showering him in love just as much as he did. Finally, she laid down next to him. The two faced each other, Sun having tucked his arm under the pillow while watching as Ruby closed her eyes.

Gently, he reached out for her, no longer plagued with uncertainty as he cupped the side of her face, running his thumb over her cheek, just underneath her empty socket. He tried his best to ignore it, rather focusing on all the positives of Ruby’s face. The pale colour of her skin, the way her red tips faded into the dark locks of the rest of her hair, her cute little button nose that always wrinkled when she was thinking. 

Sun focused on all the good things because he couldn’t bear to think about the bad. Ruby was hurt permanently, the injuries sticking with her for the rest of her life, but that didn’t mean she was no longer the girl he fell in love with. She was still the heroic girl with a heart of gold. The girl who gushed over weapons and awkwardly tried to make small talk, even when she was clearly no good at it.

He couldn’t sleep that night, listing off all the things he loved about Ruby while making sure she slept soundly. Even with all the imperfections she had, she was still perfect in his eyes.

That was something that their enemies would never take away.


	16. Light In The Arctic Winter - (Taiyang Xiao Long/Winter Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patch was never somewhere Winter thought she would visit, finding little there that would interest her. But when Weiss goes to spend time at Ruby and Yang's home, she accompanied her sister, finding the chance to visit the island something that was too good to give up. Little did she know that there she would find the warm day to her cold night, the brightness that she never knew she missed. Only Patch would have someone that she would consider a chance for love. 
> 
> Arctic Summer, with minor Ladybug. Requested by m3n4sk3r.

In all the years that Winter had travelled the world, she had never set foot in Patch. It was small, irrelevant almost to the constant battles done by the kingdoms, but that gave it an untouched feeling. Forests stretched across the islands, hiding away the few houses and villages that were built there. 

It was unbelievably warm when Winter stepped down from the ship. The village they had docked in was tiny in comparison to others she had visited, holding only a hundred or so people, but the atmosphere was welcoming. Lighthearted. People passing by without a care in the world, chatting away with laughter and conversations ripe in the warm summer air. All of them ignored Winter and Weiss as they stood there on the dock.

“It’s definitely warmer here than Vale.” Weiss sighed, fanning herself with sweat rolling down her flushed skin.

“After all this time in Vale, I would’ve thought you were accustomed to the heat.” The older Schnee sibling shot back. 

Fiddling with her gloves, she passed by Weiss as the latter huffed. She didn’t say anything, rather following after her sister with a spring to her step, surprisingly cheerful even with the sweltering heat. Winter allowed a small smile to pull at her lips. It was nice seeing Weiss enjoying herself, and from what she told Winter, she was good friends with this team of hers. It relieved her knowing that Weiss wasn’t struggling with the loneliness anymore.

With her back still to the younger sibling, she left her gloves alone and called out instead. “I believe your whole team is at this house, yes?”

“Of course.” She started, reaching Winter’s side with a smile on her face and a hand on her chest. “We were all going to Blake’s house in Menagerie, but Ruby said that she didn’t have any warm clothes and I would burn in the sun, which is totally not true. So Yang decided we’d all stay at her house instead.”

“Your leader is right. You’ve never been well in the sun.” 

“That is not true!” Winter shot Weiss a look, raising her eyebrows while the other girl glanced off. Arms crossed over her chest, she pouted as her voice dropped to a pitiful murmur. “It’s partially true.”

“We all have our crosses to bear.”

Patch was hot enough as it was. If Weiss went to Menagerie, Winter was certain she’d see her sister return with bright red skin and complaints over how everything hurt. It would be amusing at first, but it wasn’t so funny given that the few times little Weiss was brought out of Atlas as a child, she returned sun burnt and crying while Winter tried to rub lotion on her. 

The moment was fond regardless, Winter reminiscing as they made their way through the small village. Houses made of solid oak, they were tiny compared to the grand residences back home, but there was something about them that Winter actually liked. They seemed homely. Families enjoying the warm summer day, children running around with laughter ripe in the air. Winter watched it all under the guise of indifference. But underneath, she found herself wishing that she had something like that.

Her role in the military was something she loved. It was hers. Hers alone, without the Schnee name or Jacques there to leash her. But it was also stifling. Many soldiers that shared her rank didn’t have families, wanting to throw themselves into their work without a second duty pulling them away from it, and when she was younger, Winter felt the exact same thing. The military had given her everything, taken her out of the home she had grown to hate. Leaving it now for personal wants left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Oh, there!” Weiss’ voice piped up, bringing Winter’s attention to the direction her sister was pointing in. 

Sure enough, she saw that familiar short girl rushing towards them at impossible speeds. Strong gales blew through them, nearly knocking Winter and Weiss over as the sisters braced themselves. It was shocking how strong the winds were. Over the deafening sounds in her ears, Winter heard that high pitched voice call out happily. “Weiss!”

In a flash, Weiss was bowled over by a flash of red. Winter stood there dumbfounded, staring at the rose petals that floated around her, before they were carried off in the summer breeze. She had gotten stronger since they last met. 

While Ruby was ecstatic over seeing her partner and friend, Weiss was less impressed at the rough greeting and tried to shove Ruby off her. The leader’s grip was strong, holding Weiss in a tight grip that squeezed the air out of her lungs, leaving her gasping while Ruby squealed happily. “Oh, I’m so happy you guys made it! Blake and Yang are already at the house with Dad! We gotta go if we wanna make it back in time for dinner!”

“Ruby, get off me!” Weiss snapped, managing to wriggle her way out of the deathly hold. 

With her friend no longer in her arms, Ruby jumped to her feet in a blob of red, more rose petals coming off her and floating around softly. She certainly liked using her Semblance often. Winter said nothing, standing there with a neutral expression on her face as Weiss got up from the ground. Dusting off her clothes, she huffed as Ruby finally acknowledged Winter’s presence. “Oh, hey there, Winter.”

“Ms Rose.” The informal greeting was allowed to slide. In all honesty, Winter found herself enjoying the childlike enthusiasm that Ruby had for her. It was cute. 

“Weiss said you’d be coming from a mission! You have to tell me how it was when we get back to the house! I bet it was all cool and mysterious!” Gushing over it, the teenage girl dramatically swung her arms while making fighting noises. “Your fight with Uncle Qrow was awesome! I bet you’re like ‘hwaaaaa, ha-chaaa’ when you’re fighting on the field.”

“I’m afraid any information is classified, Ms Rose.” Ruby deflated at that. Doubled over, her arms hung there uselessly as she whined loudly.

“Awww, no fair.” She complained.

Weiss stood there with an annoyed look, chastising her friend with a huff. “You are such a child.”

“You’re just jealous because my sister could beat up your sister.”

“She could not!”

“Could too.” 

“If you don’t mind,” Winter interrupted, gesturing to the path leading out of the village. “We are on a schedule?”

“Oh, right! This way!” Ruby replied. Hand suddenly against her forehead in a military gesture, she spun around on her foot and led the Schnee sisters further into the forests.

All her time out of Atlas, Winter found herself loving the different colours of the forests in Vale. Vibrant green leaves with dark brown bark, the trees that surrounded Patch’s villages and houses were vastly different to the bare trees back in her home country. Black trunks with no leaves, only snow sitting heavily on its branches, the muted colours were all that surrounded Atlas and Mantle itself. 

She took in everything. The sound of the gravel crunching under her heeled boots, the feeling of the warm summer sun on her skin, she felt peaceful listening to birds singing high above them. There was so much life within the foliage. Birds, insects, Winter even noticed a deer in the distance, watching it closely as the creature foraged along the small opening amongst the trees. 

All the meanwhile, Ruby chatted away to Weiss. It was like she hadn’t seen her friend in years with the way she rushed through all the things that happened while the heiress was gone. Beacon only had holidays for a few weeks, and the team would return within a week or so. But seeing her so happy to be around Weiss, and the normally haughty heiress pleased to see her leader again, it was warming to the heart at least. 

“You missed Blake’s parents. Her mom is really nice, and you should see how huge her dad is!” Ruby gestured wildly with her hands, whistling as she continued. “ _ This  _ big! Uncle Qrow said that Kali was a lucky woman but I’m not sure what he meant by that.”

“Ruby…” Weiss sighed. Watching from behind, Winter noticed her sister leaning in close and whispering to the other girl. 

Immediately, Ruby recoiled with her hands held close to her chest. “Ew, gross!”

Shaking her head, Winter said nothing as they continued their conversation. Even with the calming scenery, she knew that Patch didn’t have the protection against the Grimm that the main kingdoms had. Ruby’s father would’ve trusted her immensely if he allowed his youngest to run off to the village to meet up with them. 

Despite that, they hadn’t ran into a single Grimm on the way home. 

It wasn’t a long journey. Soon enough, Winter noticed a lone cabin standing in an opening down the path. It was decently sized compared to other homes she saw, with wooden beams making up the walls and the patio covered in shade from the roof. The path disappeared as soon as it reached the large opening. Gravel turning to soft dirt, she followed Ruby up towards the cabin.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and a fiery blonde girl jumped out. She seemed more suited to the warmer weather, wearing a bright orange tank top and cargo shorts, but what was the most eye catching detail was her golden hair, it swaying as she jumped down the porch and rushed Ruby and Weiss with an excited voice. “Weiss!”

“Yang, no, not again!” It was too late. Despite Weiss’ objections, Yang rugby tackled her, sending both of them tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs. 

It looked liked it hurt. Standing there, Winter couldn’t help but wince to herself at the sight of Weiss being knocked over, moving to help her sister up when Yang beat her to it. The blonde wrenched her friend up and pulled her into a suffocating hug, burying her face into her chest. “You’ve missed so much! Blake! Blake, get out here!”

The last member of Team RWBY slunked out, keeping to the shaded patio of the cabin. She seemed unimpressed by Yang’s rambunctious nature, but as soon as Weiss managed to escape Yang’s grasp and make her way over to Blake, her frown faded into a soft smile. They all seemed so happy to see each other, even if they hadn’t been separated for long. 

The two talked quietly, their conversation unable to be heard from where Winter was, but before she could come closer, a new voice called out. “Alright, guys. Calm down.”

The owner of it appeared at the door, walking out onto the steps and into the light. Right there, Winter could instantly see the resemblance between him and Yang, with their blonde hair and warm coloured outfits, the only difference was the man having darker skin and deep blue eyes compared to Yang’s lilac. It seemed that her fondness of cargo shorts came from him given that he was wearing a pair just like hers, only his was a more vivid orange. 

Yang and Ruby ran off to the cabin, leaving Winter to follow quietly. Their father approached with welcoming smiles, stretching out his hand formally as he finally addressed her. “It’s great to finally meet you. Name’s Tai.”

“Winter.” She replied, accepting his hand with a firm shake.

Too firm apparently, as Tai winced and pulled back, trying to keep up his smile all the while shaking his hand sorely. “Wow. Strong grip, huh?”

“Apologies.” Thankfully, he let it go gracefully, putting his hands on his hips as she turned to the cabin. “So, this is where you live. It’s very… quaint.”

“Uh… Thanks.” He was definitely Ruby’s father. Even with Yang’s looks, he had that awkward charm that the Rose girl had. It was almost endearing coming from someone taller and toned like he was.

Neither of them said anything after that. What was once friendly quickly turned awkward, and Winter turned away slightly while Tai rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of what to say to the Specialist. Small talk was never Winter’s strong point. There was very little of it in her conversations with Ironwood or her colleagues, with them preferring straight to the point answers and little time wasted on trivial matters.

The lack of experience in this field left her floundering. Much to her relief, Yang burst back out again, shouting after Tai in a panic. “Dad, Ruby’s burnt the food again!”

“No, I didn’t!” Ruby yelled out, dashing to Yang’s side in a burst of rose petals, nearly sending her sister toppling over the patio bannister in the process. “Yang put the temperature too high!”

“Okay, okay. Lemme have a look.” Tai sighed, turning away from Winter as he left to go and sort out the mess his daughters had made. 

Winter followed suit, climbing up the steps while Yang and Ruby ran back inside after their father. Their energy was impressive. It was something that she had no experience in, thankful that Weiss and Whitley were completely docile compared to those two. Ignoring Weiss’ frequent angry bursts. 

As soon as she got into the cabin, Winter was greeted with walls decorated with photographs and home decorations. Yellows, oranges and browns seemed to be a running theme throughout the house, with cooler colours scattered about occasionally. Even with the small spaces, it didn’t feel cramped. Honestly, it felt lived in, and this carried on through to the living room. 

Weiss and Blake had already made themselves comfortable on the couch. The latter sat cross legged, her face buried in a book while Weiss busied herself with taking out the few clothes that she had packed in her backpack. It was most definitely not her own, with a shiny rose keychain hanging off the possession telling winter exactly who it really belonged to. She had suggested suitcases for the few days they would be staying in Patch, but Weiss had refused. Something about it being easier to carry in a backpack.

Time spent in Vale had changed her sister dramatically. 

“How long have you been here then, Blake?” Weiss asked. 

Still reading her book, the dark haired girl replied back. “Only since yesterday. Ruby’s been insistent that I bunk with her while I’ve been here, though.”

“Already at that stage?” The blush creeping on Blake’s face was all that needed to be said. Weiss smirked at the sight of pink on her friend’s tanned skin, leaving her backpack alone with a hairbrush in hand.

Having nothing to add to the conversation, Winter kept herself busy with the numerous pictures that were hanging on the walls. Most were just pictures of Ruby and Yang, detailing their journey through the years, but there were some that caught her interest. One in particular had Tai and Qrow with two other women, all of them standing beside a thick oak tree. 

The picture looked worn. Edges frayed and small stains on the corner of the photo, the faded colours of it didn’t take away from just how young Qrow and Tai looked. None of the aging lines or gray hair sticking out of Qrow’s dark hair, it seemed like this photograph was taken years ago, but the young women beside them caught Winter’s attention. One seemed reserved, brandishing a long katana with her red and black outfit striking to the eye, almost taking attention away from her wild black hair and piercing red eyes.

For a moment, you could almost see Yang in her face. 

That wasn’t as surprising as the other one. Her face was partially hidden behind a white hood, her cloak covering most of her black outfit, but what little of her Winter could see surprised her with just how much she resembled Ruby. Those sparkling silver eyes, the pale skin, the black and crimson tipped hair, it was what Ruby would look like in ten years time. Uncanny. 

Suddenly, Winter heard Yang from behind her. “Dinner’s under control, guys! Come on, up and at ‘em.”

“Does anyone else smell burning?” Weiss piped up, waving a hand in front of her face as smoke rolled into the living room. All of them stared at it, no one saying anything until Weiss once again sighed. “We’re ordering in.”

Yang deflated at that. She didn’t stop them, passing Weiss her scroll instead as the heiress dialed for delivery. Surprisingly, there was somewhere on this small island for them to get something to eat, though Weiss trying to order while Ruby rushed around her excitedly was a disaster waiting to happen. Even Taiyang asked for something. Perfectly fine with no one wanting to eat his burnt food, he leaned over and plucked his hyperactive daughter from the ground, keeping her suspended while Weiss finished placing the order.

Ruby squirmed terribly, trying to escape his grip with annoyed noises coming from her. The whole thing made Winter smile fondly. They looked like a happy family, with Yang using Ruby’s predicament to tease her younger sibling. 

While all this went down, Blake kept to the background, trying her best to concentrate even with the yelling and laughing loud in the air, her ears pressed flat against her head. Winter watched the Faunus closely from her spot on the armchair, having borrowed one of Blake’s books to entertain herself. 

When the food came, they all stayed in the living room to eat. It was completely different to Winter. All her life, spent sitting at the giant dining table with butlers and maids passing her, taking her plate and refilling her cup without a word from her. It felt lonely even though she was surrounded by her family, but sitting there, with her sister and Weiss’ friends all around her, it felt anything but. It was something Winter never knew she actually craved. Companionship. Comfort. 

Soon enough, the afternoon gave way to night. Deep blue skies darkened to navy and black, with stars twinkling off in the distance and the shattered moon bright among the darkness. The girls had disappeared off to their bedrooms. Yang dragging Weiss off for some personal talks with their friends, and Ruby cheerfully telling Blake about the numerous figurines her and her uncle had collected over the years, wanting to show her girlfriend them before they would retire for the night.

Winter didn’t follow after them. Rather, she remained in the living room, enjoying the book given to her. The lights had been turned off, with only the soft glow from the nearby table lamp letting her see the words on the pages. 

“Oh,” a voice called out. “I thought you would already be asleep.”

Cold blue eyes peered over the book, spotting Tai standing in the doorway with a cup in his hand. Sheepishly, he pointed back out with an offer. “I can go back and make you one, if you’d like?”

“That won’t be necessary. Thank you.”

“Right, right. Cool.” Taking a sip from his cup, he passed her quickly, being watched by the Schnee as he sat down on the couch. 

A deep sigh escaped from him. Arms resting on the back, he grabbed hold of the remote and turned on the television, keeping the volume low in respect to Winter trying to read. Grateful, she carried on with the book in her hands. Neither of them spoke. It was mutual, comfortable, with Winter enjoying the peace and quiet after spending most of the afternoon dealing with Ruby’s high pitched voice and Yang’s boisterous personality.

In all honesty, she had no idea how Blake dealt with such high energy in the group. From what little Winter had seen of her, the teenage girl seemed quiet, introspective, with those piercing amber eyes watching the world around her. 

Slowly, she found her attention being dragged away from the words in her books, peering over the cover to the television screen instead. She had no idea what Taiyang was watching, but it seemed old. Martial artists fighting wildly on the screen, one man taking on dozens of enemies with not even a scratch on him, it seemed very fast paced and wildly romanticised given that fighting in Winter’s experience was anything but. 

“I take it you enjoy these kind of movies?” she asked.

“You kidding? Love them, I always watched them with Yang and Ruby when they were little kids.” Tai explained, laughing to himself as he continued. “I ended up having to stop when Yang tried to karate kick Ruby and ended up going through the wall.”

“Your daughter… went through the wall?”

“Well, to be fair, she did stub her toe and Yang never had the best control over her Semblance. Took me a week to get that wall fixed.” 

A soft chuckle was her only response. After their short conversation, both of them went back to their separate activities, but soon Winter found it harder to concentrate on her book. It wasn’t a bad distraction. In fact, she found herself being drawn back to the television, immersed in the flair and bravado of the fights and the characters. However, it was difficult to see the television from the angle she was sitting at.

Rather than force herself to watch from a difficult position, Winter got up to her feet and walked over to the other couch. As soon as she sat down beside Taiyang, he joked. “Feeling lonely?”

“I was interested in what you’re watching. I’ve never seen any movies like this.” She revealed, hoisting her legs up so that they were tucked under her body.

“Really? Well, I don’t mind the company.” Turning back to the screen, the two of them watched on in silence.

Every so often, Winter would be reminded of the photos on the wall, glancing over to the frames hanging there before bringing her attention back to the movie. Curiosity pulled at her. She wanted to know who the other women in the team were, what happened to them, why they were nowhere to be found when Qrow had stayed by Tai for what little time he was actually at the house?

Given the resemblance between the one in the hood and Ruby, Winter could make a guess that she had to have been the teenager’s mother. But where she was at that moment in time remained a mystery.

From beside her, she heard Taiyang pipe up. “Ruby told me you’re in the military. An Atlesian Specialist.”

“I am. I went into the military after graduating from Atlas Academy.”

“No doubt you’re a good Huntress, then. From what Ruby said about the fight you had with Qrow.” The mention of the drunkard made Winter bristle. Even his name set her on edge, her face tensing up while Tai continued. “I get that he’s a bit of an ass, but was it really necessary?”

“No. But he just… he started the altercation.” 

“Really?”

Winter didn’t reply to that. Technically, Qrow didn’t start it, but the way he ripped her up and destroyed Atlesian property, the way he  _ mocked  _ Ironwood and her people, it all pushed Winter past the breaking point. Thinking back on it, she still felt that unbridled rage deep within, only being held back by the strict control she had to uphold due to her status. 

Taiyang seemed to accept her silence as an answer and carried on softly. “He’s always been like that. Even when we were in Beacon, he always riled everyone up. Especially his sister.”

“Sister?”

“Yeah. Raven was… She was something. Her and Qrow were always arguing about one thing or another, so I wouldn’t take his dumb behaviour personally. He’s just like that.”

“He’s a Huntsman. He should hold himself up to the title, not degrade it with such  _ debauchery _ .” Winter shot back, sitting up as she turned away from the television. “How are you so nonchalant about him? He was apart of your team, are you not angry with how he’s treating the name?”

Taiyang thought for a moment on that. Eyebrows furrowing, he shrugged and replied. “Not anymore.”

“Not anymore? But-”

“Winter.” She fell quiet at the sound of his voice. It was serious, with none of that casual look remaining on his face. “Qrow’s many things. He’s an idiot, a drunk, and doesn’t take things as seriously as he should. But he’s stuck by me when no one else did.”

The new information shocked Winter. Of all the people to actually stick around, she never would’ve pinned Qrow as the person to do so. He didn’t seem like the type to take responsibility, from all the strained moments between them, but the way Taiyang talked about him, it was completely different from her own experiences. To him, Qrow was the one good thing left besides his children.

Quietly, she surprised herself as she apologised. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Qrow’s family, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t right about him not taking certain things seriously.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what were your other teammates like?” Taiyang’s eyebrows raised in shock to her question. For a moment, she worried that she overstepped her boundaries, turning away slightly. “It was a stupid question. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s just… it’s kinda hard thinking about them.”

“I can imagine so. I only asked because of the photograph.” She gestured over to the picture of Taiyang and his team on the wall. “I was just curious about where they are.”

“I think you know what happened to them.” He muttered, rubbing the crook of his neck slowly. 

The air turned awkward. Winter couldn’t think of what to say, finding herself completely out of depth with this sort of thing. Every time Weiss had come to her for advice or comfort, she gave what little she could give, but that was her sister. Taiyang wasn’t family, but she felt responsible for causing him this distress. She felt like she had to say something.

Before she could, Taiyang got up to his feet and made his way over to the door, muttering to her quietly. “Gonna make some more coffee.”

She watched him go, saying nothing when she noticed that he left his cup on the table beside the couch. Frowning deeply, she completely ignored the movie that carried on playing in the background, instead grabbing the cup and getting up to her feet. Holding it close, she followed after Taiyang quietly.

When she left the living room, she found the kitchen door left ajar. Slowly, she peered through it, noticing Taiyang standing at the sink with his back to the door. Even though she couldn’t see his face, the way his shoulders trembled told her all she needed to know. Her grip on the cup tightened while she stood there silently, staring down at what little of the coffee remained. Part of her knew she should leave him alone.

But she didn’t. No reason came to mind as to why she didn’t, but before Winter knew it, she had entered the kitchen and cleared her throat, grabbing Taiyang’s attention immediately. Jumping at the noise, he spun around to see Winter standing there. It was easy to miss the reddened puffiness around his eyes. But she didn’t, her eyes were immediately drawn to them as guilt set further in.

“You forgot your cup.” She pointed out, holding the cup out.

“Oh.” Taiyang started, trying to laugh the situation off as he took it from her. “Mind wanders off sometimes now. Thanks, Winter.”

His cheerfulness did little to help the painful twisting in her gut. She tried to push it down, hide it under her normal frosty demeanor, but the faint expression on her face was enough to get Taiyang to realise something was wrong. The clink of the cup echoed in the kitchen when he put it down on the counter.

“I didn’t mean to cause you any pain with my insensitive questions.” She started, fiddling with her gloves.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Even though he was trying to make her feel better, the way his face fell after only seconds of smiling had Winter feeling even worse. 

She didn’t know what else to say to take away from the pain. Only one thing came to mind. Slowly, she approached him, hesitant in case he objected to the close space between them, but when he made no move to keep her away, she pulled him closer into a hug. Hands on his back, she pressed the side of her face in Tai’s broad chest, listening to his heartbeat as it quickened.

“I understand what it’s like to lose someone you love.” She muttered.

For a brief moment, he stood there frozen within her grip. That small worrying thought in the back of her mind refused to leave. Did she go too far again? It had actually been too long since she shared physical contact with anyone, even Weiss. Weeks, even months, spent on the field, fighting for Atlas and for Ironwood, it was incredibly lonely. But Winter shouldered it. She had to. 

But the feeling of Taiyang’s hand pressing up against her back, holding her close to him, it had her thawing away slowly but surely. A faint smile pulled at her face when he muttered. “Thanks, Winter. I appreciate it.”

When she finally pulled away and looked up, she froze. Up close, she noticed just how  _ handsome  _ Taiyang was. Those blue eyes sparkled in the kitchen lights, peeking out from his blonde locks that fell over his face, with his square jaw and soft smile adding more to his looks. Heat flushed to her face, with Winter quickly glancing away as she separated herself from his hold. 

Brushing down the creases in her jacket, she clasped her hands together and bowed slightly. “I should retire for the night. Thank you for letting my sister come. She was actually excited to see Ruby and Yang again.”

“No problem. I made the spare bedroom up for you.” Taiyang explained. “Up the stairs, last door on the left.”

Winter nodded at that. Walking back over to the door, she paused for a moment, turning her head around with her hand still on the doorframe. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Winter.” She didn’t let him see, but Taiyang’s improved mood brought a rare smile. 

She left the kitchen, making her way up the stairs as quietly as she could. The door leading into the girls’ room was slightly open, though nothing but darkness could be seen when Winter passed by, taking a sneak peek to see that the younger girls were all sleeping well. If it weren't for Yang’s loud snoring, she would have thought no one was in the bedroom at all. 

Letting them be, she reached her own room for the duration at the Xiao Long household. It was small, only a guest bedroom, but it was decorated enough to make it feel less bare. Clean white sheets were made on top of the single bed, the pillows laid against the headrest while a lone table stood beside the bed. Winter passed it, staring at the one sunflower that was resting in the blue vase. It was certainly well loved. Vibrant yellow petal soft to the touch, it stood tall in its container.

Leaving it alone, she went about getting ready for bed. Her clothes removed and folded neatly on top of the chest of drawers, she climbed into the bed in her thin nightgown, letting her hair down from its usual tight bun. The moonlight shone through the open window, wind blowing in with the curtains flowing softly in the breeze. Winter watched it for a moment. Her mind was going through what had just happened, the same heat in her cheeks remaining even after she scolded herself for thinking such things.

Taiyang was hurting, she simply helped him through it. There would be nothing else that came from it. Of all the people, it felt wrong to court the father of her sister’s teammates. But no amount of reasoning stopped the way her heart fluttered at the feeling of his arms around her.

She knew his heart sped up the same way, she heard it, pressed up against Taiyang when she hugged him. Whatever happened between them, she knew that there would be no way to deny the growing warmth in her chest, the sensation melting away her previously frozen heart and opening her up to something new. Something terrifying. 

It would wait until tomorrow. For now, Winter had to rest, with her thoughts remaining on the blonde Huntsman.


	17. The Past Rarely Stays There (Adam Taurus/Weiss Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Weiss wanted to do was forget. The Fall of Beacon, the deaths of Pyrrha and Penny, the breakup of her team. She didn't want to live in her cage with the memories of what happened that night haunting her. Nightmares plagued her sleep, her father plagued her waking moments. Soon enough, she would come to see that Adam's grip on her wouldn't be so easily scrubbed away. She would have to give up everything she was born with to protect the new life that came from the White Fang leader's evil. But how far can she go when those who stood by her are no longer there?
> 
> Frostbite, with implied Freezerburn. Continuation of Sins of Your Fathers.

Gone. 

Everything that Weiss ever had was gone. Pyrrha, Penny, Ozpin, so many of their friends and allies. Time went by slowly eversince Weiss was brought back to Atlas by her father. She didn’t fight against him, still in shock from what had happened to her at the destruction of her school. It must’ve been an improvement to her father. No longer having to deal with her defiance, rather instead Weiss just following along with barely a comment, he showed no confusion or worry over her drastic shift in personality.

No one told him. Weiss said nothing for their whole trip home, and as soon as she returned, she hid away in her room. Everyone put it down to the horrors of Beacon, and she didn’t bother to correct them. 

She wanted to forget. 

The nights that rolled by were filled with nightmares, terrors with roaring fires burning at her flesh and blood staining all around her, turning the pure white of her dress a crimson red. All the time, her chest ached terribly and agony burned through her entire being. She screamed. That was all she could do, powerless to stop the advancing Adam, or the murder of people she knew. 

Every time the nightmares came, Weiss was brought out of her dreams by a worried Klein. He always came. Not her father or her mother. Klein. Those eyes that were always filled with so much love could only watch as she fell apart, holding onto the butler tightly. She didn’t want him to disappear. Desperate for comfort, for anyone to take away all these negative emotions swirling inside her, she could only sit there with tears streaming down her face while Klein tried his best to comfort her.

Yet he had no idea what did this to her. There were moments were Weiss thought about confiding in him, letting someone outside of Blake and Adam himself know what the Faunus did to her, but she couldn’t. The words died in her throat long before she uttered them. Shame silenced her, holding her tongue like it would physically hurt her to confess.

But as the months went on, it was growing impossible to hide it any longer. Not when Weiss found out news that shattered her core and brought all the horrible memories back.

She was having a child. She was having  _ his  _ child.

That was wrong, impossible. It couldn’t be. She wanted to move on, to push away any reminder of what happened, even if she knew that there was something inside of her that had broke that night. But that was no longer possible with the child she was given. After the revelation, there was no way she could hide the dark secret from anyone, and sure enough, her family found out about the baby.

To no one’s surprise, Jacques was horrified. He demanded answers, wanting to know who the father to the heiress’ child was, but Weiss couldn’t say. Lies were all she gave. Someone from Beacon, a friend, a close ally, but there was no name or face to the mysterious man. Constantly she was interrogated by her father, but when she refused to budge on giving up a name or anything, Jacques simply outcasted her back to her room.

The shame and disgrace she brought to the family. That was all she heard from him anymore. Weiss didn’t want to care, but those words dug in deep, making her bleed out with the wounds refusing to heal.

Winter wasn’t there anymore. Weiss waited for her sister to return, hoping to see the only light in her life, but she would wait with no news. All that she knew was that Winter was in Mistral.

So, all she had was Klein. The butler took it upon himself to care for her. Anything she needed, whether it was food or comfort or even someone to tell her it would be alright, Klein was there to give it all to her. He would give his heart if he was able to. When the day finally came that the newest addition to the Schnee family was born, Klein was the only one outside of paid doctors and nurses who was there for Weiss.

Hours of agony, her throat rubbed raw with the pained yells and heavy breathing. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before. All that time she laid there worried, scared that when the baby was finally born that she would hate it, wish for it to be taken away and never seen again. Jacques made it clear that he would make it disappear if Weiss wasn’t there to protect the infant.

And yet when those cries rang through the air, she felt none of that hatred or condemnation in her heart. Only a deep sense of love. As soon as she saw the baby, her child, she couldn’t believe how perfect they were. A mirror image. Snow white hair and pale skin, her eyes scrunched tightly shut with her nose wrinkling up. Weiss couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face when her daughter was passed over to her.

“She’s a healthy girl. You must be very proud.” The doctor praised, cleaning everything up while Weiss laid there.

She could say nothing. The past thoughts and guilt over this child washed away in an instant, only to be replaced with determination to protect her from everything around them. She was not Adam’s, or the White Fang’s, or Jacques’. She was Weiss’, and she loved her daughter with all that she could muster.

From beside her, Klein asked quietly. “Have you thought of a name, Ms Schnee?”

“Eirwen.” Her answer was instant. No doubt in her words, and Klein simply accepted that as the child’s name.

While Weiss and Klein accepted Eirwen into the family, that same feeling was not mutual in Jacques. Her father remained adamant that she was not a true Schnee. Her father unknown, it was clear that he feared the Weiss’ mysterious partner would come back and wrench claim from the patriarch, just like he had done with Weiss’ mother years before. 

If only, Weiss wished. Sadly, she knew that the true father of Eirwen would bring only the downfall of the Schnee family, having no interest in leading them. 

On the other hand, Whitley seemed interested in his new niece. He wouldn’t come when their father was around. Both of them knew that would only bring trouble, but Jacques would have to leave for business matters at some time. When he did, her younger brother would sneak into her room and interact with the infant. Much to her surprise, he had no vitriol or snark to Eirwen that he had towards Weiss. He was careful, gentle even, with a rare genuine smile on his face whenever the baby held onto his long finger. 

But their time as a happy family had to end. When Jacques returned, Whitley snuck off to his own room, leaving Weiss alone to look after her daughter.

Much to her horror, the time where she could pretend that Adam was not the father disappeared when she noticed two small black horns jutting out from Eirwen’s white hair. They were only small, able to be hidden away if Weiss styled her daughter’s fluffy hair a certain way, but she couldn’t hide Eirwen’s heritage forever. That became apparent when Jacques came into her room and saw the horns for himself.

“What’s this?!” He demanded, approaching Weiss as she jumped to her feet. “Tell me that thing’s father isn’t a  _ Faunus _ ?”

“I-I…” 

“Do you remember all they’ve done to our family? How could you betray us by sleeping with the enemy?” His words cut deep, stabbing deep into Weiss as she flinched away.

The harsh words had more of an effect on Eirwen. From behind her, she could hear her daughter crying loudly, scared by the shouting and anger from Jacques. She couldn’t move, standing between her father and the crying infant when she met his gaze finally. There was nothing in those eyes. Cold like ice, he stared down at her with such disgust, almost like he no longer saw her as his daughter. She didn’t even know if he thought of her as his child in the first place.

With his voice dropping low, he approached Weiss while ordering her. “It’s not staying in this house anymore.”

“What?!”

“If the other families find that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company had an animal, all out of wedlock, we’ll be the outcasts of Atlas. I am not sacrificing my company just because you want to play mother.” 

“No!” Weiss snapped, blocking Jacques’ way to Eirwen with her arm stretched out. “You’re not taking her.”

“What was that?” The way he turned ice cold by her rebellion made Weiss’ stomach churn painfully. But she wouldn’t back down, she couldn’t, not with so much at stake. 

So, breathing in deeply, she put her foot down and finally stood up to her father. “You’re not taking Eirwen from me. If you want gone so badly, you’ll have to give me up too, and you know how that will look.”

“And how will that look, pray tell?”

“The heiress of your company and a survivor of the Fall of Beacon? That won’t go under the radar so easily, and you know that talking is bad for business.” For a brief moment, she felt powerful. All her life spent chained to this man, having to take his vitriol and cynicism about the world, she would no longer be his pet. 

But like sand through her fingers, that power and control slipped away when Jacques simply replied. “If you wish to keep that thing, then you’ll have all the time in the world to spend with it.”

“What’d you mean?”

“I mean that you’re clearly not in the right state of mind to handle the stresses of being heiress. As a benevolent father, I’m taking that away from you. For your own safety, you will be kept here in your room.” He ordered, taking a step back from Weiss as he added. “Until you see reason, that is.”

“You’re locking me here? You can’t do that, people are going to wonder where I am!” Weiss shot back. That sense of control was going, she felt it, and in fear she scrambled to grasp what little left she could.

However, Jacques snatched it all away before her very eyes as he finished their short debate there. “They’ll come to see that the horrors that occurred at Beacon were simply too much for you. A reasonable thing to happen, given the circumstances. I’ll be there to tell them what they need to hear.”

“So you’ll lie to them.” 

“I will simply do what I believe is best for you. When you give up this childish idea that you’re ready to be a mother, I will give you everything back.” With that, he left the room with a slamming of the door. 

Everything crumbled around her. Standing there, unmoving even when Eirwen continued to cry behind her, Weiss sank down to the floor with her hand gripping the cot, holding on with her other hand over her mouth. Muffled cries were all that came from her. She felt isolated. Caged. But she couldn’t sit there for long when Eirwen’s cries grew louder, calling out for her only source of comfort.

Slowly, Weiss got back to her feet. Scooping Eirwen up into her arms, she held the baby close, rocking her gently in a desperate attempt to get her to stop crying. The contact and movement seemed to calm Eirwen down, with her piercing screams quietening down to whimpers. Softly, she shushed the baby down more. “There, there. It’s okay. Shhhh, it’s okay.”

Little hands gripped into the fabric of her dress, holding on tightly as the two stood there. Thoughts raced through Weiss’ head, the heiress unsure what to do with her confinement in her room. To get all her things back, her title and power, she would have to give Eirwen up. That was something she couldn’t even think about. In the end, she would rather give herself up than the child who did nothing wrong in her short life. 

There was only one thing left. If Weiss was to protect Eirwen from Jacques and the suffocating society of Atlas, she would have to leave.

Jacques wouldn’t just let her up and leave, even if he had trapped her in her room all alone. Yet, Weiss was nothing if not resourceful, and there were still people in her home that would help her. It was a little while before Klein came around to check up on her, finding that Weiss had preoccupied herself with preparing herself for an escape. There was no confusion or refusal. He jumped to the call, helping her pack up what she needed for Eirwen while the moon shone through her open window.

After her fight with Adam, she no longer had Mytanester. The sound of shattering metal rang in the back of her mind. Fragments glistening in the glow of the flames, she could close her eyes and watch the scene over and over again. Without her weapon, she felt exposed, only able to rely on what use her Semblance was to her.

Ditching her formal wear for a more fitting jacket and short dress, she held onto a wrapped up Eirwen as she followed after Klein. The halls were silent at that time of night. Her footsteps echoing in the cold air, she kept close by the butler as he led her away from her room and to safety. Neither of them said a word. She couldn’t, afraid that any noise would alert her father and ruin any chance she had of escaping. 

Even when she escaped through the secret passage in the family’s library, Weiss never felt truly safe. Not until she found the smuggler who could get her out. 

“Your money is always welcome here, Miss.” At least he wasn’t hiding his true feelings behind a fake sense of morality. If she wasn’t trying to run away from her father, Weiss would’ve found it refreshing after months of dealing with businessmen and their false friendships. 

It wasn’t until she watched the floating city disappear in the clouds that Weiss could breathe. Eirwen kept quiet the whole time, sleeping away in Weiss’ arms while her mother watched the skies out of the window. What would do after she escaped didn’t come to mind. All she had to go on was that Winter was in Mistral. Somewhere.

The continent was huge, though. With many places to go, she began to feel the daunting realisation that she wouldn’t be able to find her sister. Out there, she had no one left, unsure where her team or friends were, there was hardly anything that Weiss could do. One place sprung to mind. Haven. Even if her friends had disappeared to the winds, the Academy could give her temporary shelter while she continued to train as a Huntress. Lionheart was not a callous man. From what little she knew, Weiss was confident he wouldn’t turn her away. 

So that was the destination she kept in mind. It took days to fly from Atlas to further inlands of Mistral. All that time, Weiss only had Eirwen to talk to, keeping to the storage part of the small ship she stowed away on. It was lonely, especially since the baby wasn’t the best to have a conversation with, but she kept the idea of reaching her goal in mind. That was all she could do. It distracted her, keeping her fears and thoughts deep below the surface. 

But every so often, that same negativity would emerge. Nightmares continued to plague her. Without even Klein to comfort her, Weiss found herself barely sleeping for the whole trip there.

When she finally made it, she could barely believe it. She had done it. She’d escaped her home, Atlas itself, and was finally free. Like a giddy child, she briskly walked through the streets of Haven itself, keeping Eirwen close with the child paying no attention to the world around her. Rather, she seemed more interested in getting the hat off her head

Quickly, Weiss stopped her while scolding. “Ah, ah, leave it on.”

Even if Eirwen hated it, Weiss knew it would keep them safe. Mistral was not a friendly place for the Faunus. If any around her knew and took to attacking her, or driving her out of the city, Weiss would have no choice but to run. For now, she had to hide her daughter’s true heritage for her safety.

Pouting lips and disgruntled noises were all she got from the infant. Weiss accepted it, letting Eirwen continue to slouch in her arms while walking through the crowds. Many ignored her, trying to get their daily chores done, and those that didn’t only gave her small comments and little noises of approval. One was even generous enough to help her find the Academy. 

But by the time she had reached the highest point of the city, Weiss found herself drained. Everywhere hurt. Legs aching and lungs gasping for air, she never knew how hard it was to walk around with a sulking baby in her arms, but experience taught her better that day. 

Trying to ignore the tiredness in her limbs, Weiss instead stared around at the buildings around her. They were certainly different from Beacon’s. Dark wood and warm colours instead of the stark white stonework of her old Academy, Mistral’s buildings were shorter, barely reaching more than two stories save for the main building itself. Even the CCT tower stood off to the side, often ignored by anyone walking around in favour of the grand hall of Haven Academy.

That wasn’t the only thing Weiss was staring at. Before she could even enter Haven, she noticed someone coming out. They weren't alone. For a split moment, she moved to just ignore them and carry on her way, but something stopped her. Walking closer, she froze at the sight of a vibrant red cloak.

It couldn’t be.

The people exiting the building noticed her too. All of them freezing in the spot, Weiss was the first to break the silence as she called out in shock. “Ruby?”

Ruby said nothing. Silver eyes widened, unable to believe that it was actually Weiss standing in front of her. Glancing around at the familiar faces, Weiss couldn’t believe that they were all there. Jaune, Ren, Nora, even Yang herself as the blonde stared at her, mouth agape with no words coming out. It was a first for the boisterous Huntress. All the time they knew each other, Yang always had something to say about their situation. But now she was silent.

Suddenly, Ruby closed the distance between them as she wrapped her arms around Weiss, bringing her partner into a tight hug. “Weiss!”

“Oof. R-Ruby, loosen up a bit!” She stammered out, worried that the tight hug would hurt Eirwen.

Thankfully, Ruby listened, backing off as Yang joined them. “How’d you even get here? Thought you’d still be in Atlas.”

“It’s… a long story.” Weiss deflected. Though she tried not to, a brief flash of sadness came over her face, disappearing when she managed to get it under control.

Neither of them said anything, but she noticed their glances at the baby in her arms. In an instant, Yang’s face fell, and the blonde pulled Weiss close as she offered. “Come on, let’s get you back to the house.”

The entire walk back to the house was full of small talk. Ruby desperately tried to reconnect with her partner, telling Weiss about the adventures she had with Jaune and his team while getting to Haven. Yet all the way there, she could feel Yang’s eyes on her. She didn’t say anything, keeping to the back of the group while Ruby dragged Weiss to the front, but the heiress knew that she was watching.

In the house that they had for their stay in Haven, Weiss took the opportunity to finally sit down. Legs aching painfully, she sighed in bliss at the feeling of finally resting them, leaning back into the couch with Eirwen sitting on her lap. 

Suddenly, she heard Yang call out. “I can hold her for a while, if you want?”

Opening her eyes, she saw Yang standing in front of her, hands held out in an offering gesture. Momentarily, Weiss wanted to decline, not wanting to be separated from her child, but quickly scolded herself for thinking anything ill of Yang. Her friend was always there for her. She could trust her. So, she handed a whinging Eirwen over to the eager blonde.

Lilac eyes brightened, with Yang holding onto the infant while Ruby flopped down on the space beside Weiss. Kicking her boots off, she leaned back and grinned sheepishly at the other girl. “So, what’s her name?”

“Eirwen.”

“That’s really pretty.” Yang complimented, letting Eirwen hold onto her prosthetic arm. “She definitely has your eyes.”

“Forget the eyes! Look at her cute little face!” Nora butted in, appearing beside Yang suddenly with a grin. 

Eirwen stared at her, big blue eyes widened while Nora continued to gush over her. “That hat is so cute! I’mma eat you, yes I am!”

Happy squeals came from the baby, her chubby arms flapping happily as Nora’s hyperactive energy became contagious. It was a lovely sight. Nora and Yang enjoying the joy that a baby brought, Weiss watched on with a small smile on her face. In a way, they were her family now, not caring that they weren't connected to Eirwen by blood. That mattered little anyway. Jacques’ words proved that, the way he described his granddaughter making Weiss’ blood boil and her hands tense up.

Distracted by the past arguments, Weiss froze when she heard Nora suddenly pipe up. “Oh, look at those little horns!”

Everything felt like it stopped. Weiss couldn’t stop the shock from coming over her face, glancing up to see that Nora had taken Eirwen’s hat off, revealing not only the snow white hair that had grown out into a fluffy bob, but also the pitch black horns jutting out of them. Yang and Ruby felt her distress, glancing at each other nervously while the heiress got to her feet.

Without a word, she took Eirwen from Yang’s arms. Her friend didn’t fight it. Rather, she watched sadly as Weiss moved past them, holding her daughter close while muttering. “I think it’s best if I get her settled down.”

“Oh… right.” At that moment, it became apparent to Nora over her verbal stumble. No one wanted to say anything. They had nothing to say, all eyes staring at Weiss as she disappeared into the bedroom on the other side of the living room. 

Spacious. Single beds were propped up against the walls with a table in the middle of them, the only decoration there being a vase with a lone flower in it. Even though it was simple, the warmth and greeting tones worked with the sunlight bathing the walls in a cream colour. Closing the heavy door behind her, Weiss walked over to the farthest bed and sat down, holding Eirwen close to her as she exhaled a shaky breath. 

Hands shook terribly, unable to be stopped no matter how hard she tried. It wasn’t Nora’s fault. Weiss held no blame to her friend, but being reminded of who Eirwen’s father was, what was under her hat, it became too much for the heiress to handle. 

She needed space. Time to figure it all out. But the longer she sat there in silence, the more her mind wandered back to that night. She didn’t want to say anything, but she noticed that Blake wasn’t there with the rest of them. Nowhere could she see those familiar amber eyes. That was what Weiss felt like she needed, someone who was there, who could connect with her and tell her that it would be alright. Blake understood what she went through. She attacked Adam to protect Blake. 

She needed Blake to come and protect her now.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Weiss raised her head, ready to demand whoever was disturbing her to leave her alone for a while, but the words died in her throat when she saw none other than Yang standing there.

Hand gripping the doorknob, Yang closed the door behind her. “Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah…” Weiss lied, turning away as she laid Eirwen down on the bed. She seemed exhausted, falling asleep on the duvet with her hands curled up against her chest. It was peaceful watching her. 

But Weiss felt anything but peace when Yang sighed. “I didn’t want to say anything before, you know? But… I can’t keep ignoring it.”

Slowly, she walked over to the bed Weiss was sitting on. She didn’t reject Yang’s advances, rather staring down at her hands, having folded them on top of each other on her lap. The mattress sunk under Yang’s weight, and she simply came out with what was bothering her. “I know what happened. Back at Beacon. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but after seeing you before with… a kid, I just…”

She paused. No words could explain exactly what she was feeling, leaving Yang floundering as Weiss remained sitting there, listening with tears pricking in her eyes. “I guess what I really want to say is that… I’m here for you. We all are. With Eirwen, with everything that happened. I… I don’t want you dealing with this alone anymore.”

“How?” Weiss started, finally looking at Yang with her vision blurred. “How can you help me when I don’t even know what we can do?”

Yang was taken aback by the sight of Weiss crying. Her mouth agape, she tried to reply, but whatever she wanted to say died down as Weiss continued. “It feels like he’s taken everything from me! Every time. Every time I look at Eirwen, all I can see is  _ him.  _ Before she was even born, I was scared that I would hate her, when all this isn’t even her fault!”

“Weiss, I…” Yang shook her head, glancing away for a moment. “I had no idea.”

The confession did little to help her. Turning away, Weiss leaned into her hands and sobbed. “What if she turns out just like him? How can I protect her from that?”

“Hey, that’s not gonna happen. That asshole might be her dad, but you’re her mom, and you’re one of the greatest people I know.” A hand was placed on Weiss’ shoulder. She flinched for a moment, having to fight back the instinct to wrench her shoulder away like it had just been burnt. 

Managing to keep it under control, she sat there while Yang carried on. “She’s lucky to have you there to raise her properly. Ruby and I’ll be there too. We’ll make sure she never turns out like Adam.”

“I… I just wish Blake was here too.” Weiss confessed.

The mention of the missing teammate had Yang tensing up. Any smile on her face vanished instantly, only to be replaced with furrowed eyebrows and piercing stares, Yang turning it to the floor as she grumbled. “Well, she made her choice.”

“What’d you mean?”

“She ran, Weiss. No goodbye, no explanation, nothing. She just turned and ran when we needed her most.” There was no denying the anger in her voice. Weiss didn’t want to believe it, but as she tried to remember what happened after they escaped Beacon, it was all a haze. She only came to shortly before her father came to whisk her away to Atlas.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she didn’t see Blake anywhere before she was taken. The truth stung deeply. Weiss didn’t want to believe it, wanting it to be a misunderstanding, but Yang wouldn’t lie to her. Seeing her so torn up about her partner, Weiss wouldn’t accuse her of lying when there was no reason for Yang to do so. 

Face falling, she stared at her hands as Yang brushed off. “It doesn’t matter. Right now, I gotta focus on the people actually here, and you need me more than she does.”

“She was there. Blake saw what happened. That might be why she ran, because she blamed herself for it.”

“Doesn’t make it right. If she stayed and talked to us, she’d know that no one blamed her for what Adam did, least of all you.” Yang countered. 

No reply. Weiss couldn’t think of a good counter to Yang’s words, finding that she understood the blonde’s anger and reasoning, but she also understood why Blake ran away. It didn’t make it hurt any less, but she knew that if Blake did come back, she would at least give her the chance to explain. All she could do at that time was wait and hope their friend would find her way back to them.

Beside her, Yang dropped the sore topic and tried to raise Weiss’ spirits. “I saw some cute shoes in the market today. If you want, I can take you there.”

“I’ve sadly lost my heiress privileges. So I’m a bit tight on money right now.”

“No problem, it’ll be Uncle Qrow’s treat!” That same grin came back. It was lifting, Weiss finding herself laughing for the first time in so long.

Hopping back to her feet, she spun around her hand extended, waiting for Weiss to take it. She hesitated, looking down at the sleeping Eirwen before Yang cottoned on. “Don’t worry. Jaune and Ren can look after her while we’re gone.”

“You don’t trust Nora and Ruby to do it?”

“Please don’t tell them this, but no. Ruby once had to watch Zwei for a couple of hours and he ended up on the other side of Patch.” The thought of Ruby running around frantically looking for her missing dog made Weiss laugh harder. 

The sight of her so happy had Yang’s grin grow. “Now there’s the Snow Angel we all know and love.”

“No longer Ice Queen?”

“No, you’re still an Ice Queen.” Weiss huffed at that, accepting Yang’s hand while she added. “But you’re an angel to me.”

“Sweet talking will get you nowhere.”

Both of them up from the bed, Yang raised her hands in a defeating gesture and laughed softly. The sound was beautiful to the ear, the sight of her so carefree and happy even after the disaster that took her arm made Weiss’ heart flutter. After spending so long depressed in her home, she grabbed onto the happiness that Yang gave her, and found herself approaching her friend quickly.

Much to Yang’s surprise, arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug with Weiss’ face buried into her shoulder. Taking in the scent of tanned leather and burnt oak, the white haired girl whispered to her. “Thank you…”

Slowly, she felt Yang relax under her touch, along with the metallic feeling of her prosthetic cupping the back of her head, holding Weiss tight against her body while Yang muttered back. “You’re welcome.”

They remained like that for as long as they could. Holding onto each other, two friends that had been apart for so long. The time that they finally had together was taken with both hands, neither one of them wanting to let go. But soon enough Weiss released Yang from her grip, instead taking her by the hand and leading her towards the door. “Let’s go before the markets close for the night.”

“Yeah, Eirwen’s gonna be the most stylish baby in the whole kingdom!” Weiss had to be careful not to stumble when Yang wrenched her away. 

The others were glad to watch over the baby while they were gone, even Nora promising to keep quiet so that she could sleep. Even if Weiss was slightly worried over Ruby being given such responsibility, she trusted her friend enough to know she would protect and look after Eirwen. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t give her an extensive list on what Eirwen liked to eat and what to do when she grew fussy again. 

Ruby visibly panicked over all the information, but much to Weiss’ surprise, Ren jumped to the call and took everything in, promising that they would be fine while she was out with Yang. Trusting him, she finally left for the markets after much complaining from her companion, the blonde growing bored with all the waiting around. 

Still, Weiss couldn’t help but worry. It was a natural response Yang constantly told her. Something that most mothers had, but it didn’t help the empty hole in her chest, that feeling remaining for the time she was apart from her child. 

Pushing it down, she tried her best to enjoy the free time granted to her. There was nothing to worry about.

At least, she thought that. Little did Weiss realise that further in Mistral, news of a Schnee bastard had spread amongst the Faunus there. It was impossible to keep something under wraps. The staff working at her house gossiped, and like vines in a garden, the secrets stretched out across the kingdom, even reaching out into other kingdoms when people moved.

Eventually, those words reached Adam himself. 

Sitting on his throne, he rubbed his chin with his finger and thumb. There was no denying that the rumours were met with distrust, but the more he looked into it, the more that it seemed to actually be reality. Weiss Schnee, the heiress and beloved daughter, having been hidden away by her father for months, no longer appearing at the recitals or banquets that were hosted by the family. 

That night at Beacon had fled to the back of his mind, with more pressing issues having taken precedence over the months since his hand in the attack, but now that Adam had all that he wanted, he could afford the time to think about the matter at hand. If there was a child of his out there, he would take it back. The very idea of it being raised in the Schnee family made his stomach churn. 

No, it was a part of him. Something that belonged to him. If he had to, Adam would burn down Atlas and take the child himself. The idea became more appealing to him, with the thought of finally killing Weiss and ridding the world of that wretched Schnee blood making him smirk to himself. 

For now, he’d wait. But there was no denying it. When the time came, he would take what was rightfully his, and Blake would watch the ground be stained red in the blood of everyone she ever loved.

Adam would keep his promise. 


	18. Broken Wings, Crippled Crow (Qrow Branwen/Cinder Fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her plan would be realised. Cinder put too much effort in it, finding the people, making the connections, stealing the dust. There is nothing that would stand in her way of taking the power that is rightfully hers. Waiting for the time to come at the Vytal Festival, she comes across the information that none other than Qrow Branwen, Ozpin's trusted ally and spy, has come to Beacon for unknown reasons. Using her hidden identity, she intercepts the Huntsman, and takes more than just one night from him. 
> 
> Fallen Crow, with implied Cloqwork. 
> 
> Note: There is smut in this chapter.

So, time had come. The Vytal Festival had arrived. Students and teachers from the four kingdoms gathered in Vale, excited to take part in the yearly tournament. Amongst the unsuspecting teenagers, there were vipers in the grass, waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to strike. 

Cinder didn’t doubt that the transcripts granted to them would work. Lionheart would have been a fool to betray them at such a crucial part in their plan. Amber eyes glowed as she scanned the sea of faces, trying to pick out the key players in her game. No one suspected her or her subordinates. There was no reason to, with the three appearing as the usual student travelling from Haven, but that anonymity made her all the more eager to play along.

She savoured the time. While Mercury and Emerald showed boredom, wishing that it would all hurry up so they could leave, Cinder scolded them. 

“Be patient. We’ll get what we came here for soon enough.” They wouldn’t argue with her. They knew better than that, especially Emerald. The love and need for approval the girl had for Cinder was obvious, and the older woman used that to her advantage. It was as Salem taught her. 

The hearts of man can be easily swayed. Cinder would keep up this charade for as long as Emerald is useful to her, but she knew deep down, if there was even a flicker of disloyalty, if Emerald began doubting her place by Cinder’s side. She would snuff it out. 

For now, both of them proved loyal to her cause. Mercury did his part, working hard to figure out Pyrrha Nikos’ fighting abilities, even her Semblance. The information was essential to Cinder, praising Mercury just enough to keep him satisfied. Soon, her plan would come to fruition. At least, that was how it should had gone, but when Mercury came back with disturbing news, they began doubting if they could pull it off.

All save Cinder. Hearing that Qrow Branwen, one of Ozpin’s most trusted allies, had returned to Beacon days before their plan was to be set in motion, she thought carefully as Emerald asked her worryingly. “What’d we do?”

“Nothing. Leave it all to me.” She softly replied. Her words were fake reassurance, trying to keep Emerald from losing her nerve like a mother trying to soothe her child, and much to Cinder’s relief, Emerald backed down and accepted that she would sort out the problem. 

Leaving them in their bedroom, she went on a search for the elusive crow. Without Raven, Qrow was weaker, no longer able to rely on his twin or his team to turn the tide of battle. Even if she was to attack him at that moment, he was dangerous. He had proven that the day she attacked the Fall Maiden and ripped the power she seeked from the poor woman’s soul. Cinder wouldn’t be so arrogant to believe that time would be any different.

Yet she wasn’t looking to fight. Her alliance to Haven was used as a cloak, hiding her true intentions under false companionship and purity. That would prove to be her advantage.

Through the halls and the grounds, she scanned everywhere. Nowhere. She kept looking, keeping to herself when other students passed by, too busy chatting with their friends to notice her walking by. Her Haven uniform had been left, leaving Cinder in her casual clothes. It was necessary. Other students at Haven knew their classmates, and if anyone started asking questions, there would be too many eyes turned on her. The last thing she needed was Ozpin growing suspicious.

Eventually, her walking led her to a bar further in the city. It seemed like a typical bar, dark and dingy with few patrons sitting inside. The stench of booze was overwhelming. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Cinder pushed herself to go inside, taking in a deep breath of fresh air before entering the building. 

The clinking sound of her glass heels on the wooden floor echoed in the bar. Low murmurs were all she could hear, spotting a few leering eyes glancing over at her. Her hands clenched for a moment, fighting back the urge to burn them all to ashes, with the Maiden instead focusing on finding her target. When it became apparent she wasn’t interested, the patrons turned their attention away, focusing on their drinks or what little friends were with them. She paid them no mind.

She had spotted the man she was looking for.

Hunched over the counter, nursing a small glass of amber liquid, something that Cinder could only guess is whiskey, Qrow was ignoring the world around him. At that moment the idea of killing him right there and then crossed her mind, but she pushed those urges deep down. It was not time yet. With so many witnesses around, it would be impossible for her to escape all their prying eyes.

Patience would be her friend. She would wait until she could take even more from Ozpin.

Walking over to him, she placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder and cooed. “Finished with that?”

His shoulder tensed under her touch, the drunk man ready to pull it off before he got a good look at her face. Red eyes clashed with amber, Cinder having to keep them from glowing brightly as the eagerness to move forward in her plan got the better of her. Up close, he was certainly handsome, if a bit worn from years of fighting in the field and drinking away all his problems. 

Salt and pepper hair slicked back, narrow eyes that looked over her face, trying to figure out who this mysterious woman was, they softened as he turned back to his drink. “Not yet.”

“Well, mind if I join you?” 

“You old enough to be in here?” Her eyes narrowed momentarily at that. Qrow wasn’t looking up at her anymore, staring down at his drink before slinging back another gulp.

Keeping her anger under control, she laughed quietly at that, the teasing tone to her voice never leaving her words. “I’m sure I’m old enough for you.”

Those piercing eyes returned to her. He was examining, looking for any hint of what Cinder wanted, and she played along with it, keeping her true intentions away from prying men. That smirk never disappeared. Teasing, coy, she molded Qrow like he was just putty in her hands, and her work paid off as he gestured to the empty seat next to him.

Taking it, she listened as he gruffly pointed out. “So, what brings someone like you here?”

“What’d you mean by someone like me?” 

“Playing cute ain’t gonna get you anywhere.” Another swig of his drink, Qrow placing his empty cup on the counter and motioning for another one from the bartender. As he went about getting the bottle, Qrow finally turned to Cinder with and arm resting on the heavy oak top. “You look familiar.”

“Many people have told me that before. But I can assure you, we’ve never met.”

“You sure?” Qrow replied.

Another laugh. Brushing a stray hair from in front of her uncovered eye, she stared straight up at Qrow with her voice dropping to a sultry tone. “I think I would remember that. I saw your fight in the courtyard.”

“You weren't the only one.”

“I have to say, it was pretty impressive watching it all. You certainly have some skills…” She paused. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I have your name.”

Qrow didn’t say anything to that. Sitting there, he watched the bartender fill up his glass before taking it in one hand. Keeping it just by his lips, he finally gave Cinder an answer before taking another gulp. “Qrow.”

“Qrow… Certainly suits you, I have to say.”

“So who’re you? Common courtesy to give a name to a face, especially one like yours.” Flattery. Cinder enjoyed hearing those words, finding herself drawn to the idea of Qrow complimenting her, but in the back of her mind, she reminded herself of why she was there. If only he would join her, there might have been something more for him by her side.

When the bartender offered her a glass, she raised her hand slightly. With her silent refusal, he left the two alone to continue their conversation, all but ignored by Cinder as she answered him. “Cinder.”

“So, Cinder, you here for the tournament?”

“Perhaps. Are you?” The game had started. Giving only a little, reeling it back in, she waited for Qrow to take the bait and give her more, watching him carefully while he continued to drink.

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. There was no annoyance in his face at her vagueness, the drunk taking it all on the chin as he shot back. “Playing mysterious, huh? Alright.”

They carried on this way. Back and forth, giving and taking, while Qrow continued to drink and drink and drink. It was surprising how much he could handle. But eventually, his speech started to slur, and Cinder saw that sharp edge in his gaze fading ever so slightly. She didn’t dare to slip up, knowing that even in this state he would fight back if needed. There wasn’t a time where he wasn’t on the edge of being drunk.

So, her actions grew bolder. A touch on his shoulder turned to a lingering one on his knee, a laugh turned sultry, her eyes gazed at him for too long to be written off as just incidental. Her vibes became apparent. Qrow could notice that, with his own behaviour becoming more forward the longer they talked. 

Any question was deflected, or Cinder simply lied. Small, they were easy to keep track of, and that was what she needed. Any mistake would surely be picked up.

With night falling outside the bar, Qrow finally shoved his hand in his jacket and pulled out a wad of lien, tossing it on the bartender. “Here. I’m getting off.”

“Oh, so soon?” Cinder called after him, still sitting on her chair as Qrow got to his feet.

He stopped, standing there as the two stared at each other in silence. Cinder smiled coyly, raising an eyebrow while he swayed slightly, eyes flickering as thoughts ran through his head. Finally, he caved and shot back with a smirk. “You’re free to come back with me.”

She immediately took the offer. Getting off her chair, she left the bar with Qrow, feeling the cold autumn air on her exposed skin. She didn’t shiver. Eversince she stole the previous Maiden’s powers, she had found that the power constantly resonated inside her, fueling her like a source almost. Warmth constantly crept through her being, staving off the freezing cold of Vale’s weather. 

There was something missing, like a single piece lost, leaving the puzzle incomplete. It burnt terribly. Calling, yearning, for its other half that remained inside of that woman. Cinder kept her goal clear in her mind. She would take what was rightfully hers.

For now, she would hit Ozpin where it truly hurt.

There was no hideout that Qrow stowed away in. His home back in Patch, he took to staying in inns and motel rooms during his long and tiring missions. The one he brought Cinder back to was no different. By no means dingy, it was certainly small and cramped, only able to hold a chest of drawers and bed with a walled off section left for the bathroom.

Stumbling in, Qrow kicked the door closed behind him. The alcohol was starting to take effect. Swaying, he spun around and threw himself on his bed, propping his upper body up on his elbows. There was no confusion between them. Both knew why Cinder followed him back to his room, so while Qrow sat there, trying to kick his shoes off and get his restricting jacket off, Cinder cut to the chase and she grabbed the top of her short dress.

Slowly, teasingly, she pulled it down her body, letting it drop to the floor with that smirk never leaving her face. Drunken eyes scanned over her exposed body, taking in the way the moonlight shone on her pale skin, how her one visible eye stared straight into his soul, unmoving, unblinking. 

Her glass shoes clicked against the floor as she approached the bed. Almost like she was putting on a show, letting Qrow see all of what she had to offer, she paused at the end of it, watching him finally getting rid of the jacket. As he threw it off the bed, she climbed up on it. The reins were hers to take. Approaching him, she crawled until she reached where Qrow was half lying down, hovering over him as she settled down on his lap.

Hands ran through his hair, cupping his face, touching all that she could get at. It felt rough, calloused. Years of fighting had left his body scarred, with nicks and scratches all over his torso and arms. Cinder glanced over them all. Slender fingers hovering over them, she finally leaned forward and captured Qrow’s lip with her own. He hardly made any noises. Only soft moans and grunts with her gentle touch travelling further down his body.

His own hands grabbed at her behind, kneading the flesh under his grip while Cinder hummed approvingly. As they continued to make out, she felt his fingers slip under the hem of her shorts, pulling them down along with her underwear, fully exposing Cinder to the cool air of the room. 

A hitch in her breath was the only response she gave as she felt fingers slide inside of her. Qrow was experienced, knowing exactly what to do to make his partner melt in his hands, and for a moment, Cinder felt her mind fog with pleasure. Rocking her hips ever so slightly, trying to get more friction, she kissed Qrow passionately. Her tongue slipped from between her teeth, licking at his lips. Begging, wanting access.

Sure enough, he gave her it. Lips parting, her tongue reached into his mouth, the two making out wetly while Qrow continued working Cinder in and out. Curling his finger, a smirk pulled at his lips as Cinder gasped at the sensation. It was growing too much. Pleasure and ecstasy took away control over her mind, and without concentration, her Maiden powers grew unstable. All of her strength was spent caging it inside of her.

It was hard. That only became more so when Qrow added more fingers. 

Stretching her out, reaching spot inside that no other person had, he had her moaning and gripping tightly at his hair. It looked painful, Qrow wincing at the feeling of his hair nearly being ripped out his scalp. Pulling away from her, he grunted in annoyance. “Easy there, I still wanna keep my hair.”

“Then stop teasing me.” Cinder growled, her voice dropping low and demanding. 

Her threats seemed to get through to him. Speeding up, he hooked his fingers inside, causing Cinder to quiver in pleasure. It started getting too much, his finger running around her clit while he carried on pulling in and out of her. Thighs shook, Cinder pushing down onto his hand, trying to get more friction, more please. She wanted  _ more.  _ Qrow watched her coming closer to the edge, that damned smirk on his face making her seethe.

Tightness coiled in her stomach, getting tighter the longer Qrow fingered her. Fingernails dug into his flesh. Raking them back, she felt a thrill at the sight of reddened skin, even managing to pierce through in some places, letting the blood trickle out. A grunt of pain came from Qrow, his eyebrows furrowing angrily at the rough treatment. She didn’t pay him any attention. Her thoughts were on other things, feeling that fire burning more and more wildly inside of her.

Suddenly, the coil snapped and Cinder cried out as her body trembled, coming with her eyes scrunching tightly shut. 

For a moment, heat emitted from her hands, ready to burn Qrow’s torso before she got it under control. In his intoxicated state, Qrow didn’t notice the slip up. At least she hoped so. When it faded away, Cinder was left breathless and tired, her arms trembling as they tried to keep her from collapsing on top of the Huntsman. 

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and immediately tried to fiddle with his zipper, eager to move on to the main event. His dulled senses proved his disadvantage, however. Struggling, he was caught off guard as Cinder, having bounced back from the brief moment of vulnerability, took control once more. Slipping his belt off, she slipped it through one of the poles in the bed’s headrest and, taking Qrow’s hand, bound them together. 

He grunted as she pulled it tight, making sure he couldn’t move them. Peppering kisses along his stubbled jawline, she paused by his ear she whispered. “Do what I say now, and we’ll both get what we want.”

“Now it’s gettin’ interesting.” He shot back, turning his head to catch Cinder’s lips again. “Whatever you want, Fire Flakes.”

She let that nickname go. Rather, she preoccupied herself with getting whatever she wanted from him, sitting up straight as she reached underneath her. Faster than Qrow could, she unzipped his pants and pulled it down to his knees, exposing his already hard cock. The wait was agony for him. Cinder took her time, teasingly wrapping her fingers around him and giving an experimental tug.

Much to her amusement, Qrow’s hands tightened in their restraints, the man rocking to try and get more friction from the disappointing touch. She didn’t tolerate the rambunctious behaviour, quickly putting an end to it with her free hand pressing down on his hip. He was by means skinny, rather having a lean build to him, but his hips were painfully bony to the touch, jutting out from underneath his flushed pink skin.

“Easy now.” She purred. “You’ll get what you want when I say so.”

It wasn’t what he wanted, but she didn’t care what he wanted. She was in charge. So, she lead the way with stroking Qrow’s cock, pausing when she reached the tip to rub her thumb along the slit. Precum leaked out, the entire thing pulsating under her grip. As she carried on slow, she watched the tiny expression shifts in Qrow’s face.

He started to come undone. It only worsened as Cinder bent over, running the tip of her tongue around the head. Suddenly, he bucked, nearly shoving the thing in her mouth before she flinched back. The act of rebellion made her glare. She wouldn’t humour it, pushing Qrow’s hip down forcefully before returning her attention to the cock in her hand. Heavy breathing and sighs echoed in the motel room, accompanied occasionally by the creaking of the bed as Qrow tried to fight against his binds.

His movements became more erratic, rolling his hips as Cinder took more and more of him into her mouth. It made her jaw ache. The taste of precum bitter, she ignored it as best she could as she moved her head up and down, rolling her tongue along the side of Qrow’s cock and around the head, feeling that spark of arousal with every grunt or groan she got from him. 

Quickly, that spark ignited when she felt up suddenly thrust up, groaning deeply as he finally came. She swallowed as much as she could. Some dripping down the corner of her mouth, she pulled back fully, feeling it soften in her hand. 

Having spent himself, Qrow relaxed in his bonds. No longer fighting against it, Cinder could see the red marks on his wrists, looking sore and rubbed raw from all the friction against it and the coarse, worn leather of his belt. She made no movement to release him. Brand new energy burning inside her, she took hold of Qrow’s cock and gave it a few strokes, getting it hard once more.

“Might wanna give me a minute.” Qrow groaned, shuffling around on the bed. 

Cinder didn’t respond, but she wouldn’t let him rest just yet. So, ignoring his complaints, she lined herself up and sunked down on his cock. It felt more than anything else she experienced. Thicker than all three of his fingers, she moaned deeply at the feeling of being completely filled, staying still as she watched Qrow underneath her. Closed eyes, he leaned his head back and gave her the reins, enjoying the show.

Rocking gently, she grinded down hard. “Given that you’ve behaved, now you can be rewarded.”

“You’re sure getting off on this.” He noted, a lopsided grin on his face.

Coyly, she raised an eyebrow in response. Maybe she was. Either way, it did little to change anything when she started to move up and down on his lap, splaying her hands on his sore chest. Her breathing became shallow, little noises escaping her throat as she quickly became lost in the sensation. 

Skin slapping against skin, she could make out Qrow’s own quiet grunts in the noises. Bending over, she bit his lower lip, pulling it back slightly before letting it go, all with a grin on her face. Qrow seemed to be enjoying himself, that drunken smile plastered on his face as he leaned forward, catching Cinder’s lips once more. Both of them fought for what little control was left, but Cinder was more dominating, stronger, and she did not share.

Running her hands through his locks, she gripped down hard. Tugging, making him realise that she was in charge, she towered over him as she continued to ride him. When they parted, he immediately went for her neck instead. Biting, licking, sucking, he and Cinder left marks and bruises all over each other, a reminder of their violent union. One particular bite broke through Cinder’s skin, her face twitching in pain as her blood dripped down.

Qrow wasted no time in lapping it up. It seemed to turn him on even more, pushing him to thrust up into Cinder as she moaned loudly. Uncaring if anyone could hear them, they carried on this animalistic scene, claiming each other.

After a while, she could feel her stomach flipping again. Tight coiling, like a spring ready to snap, she knew that she was reaching the edge once again. From how Qrow’s thrusts quickened and became more erratic, like he couldn’t control himself any longer, she could tell that he was reaching his limit as well.

“Dammit, fuck.” He swore to himself, his voice barely audible over Cinder’s louder noises. 

Grinding down, she finally felt that flash of electricity zap through her entire body, every muscle and fiber of her spasming as she came. Hands clenching, she hunched over Qrow with her mouth agape. It felt overwhelming. Washing over her, she couldn’t stop the noises from coming out, riding her orgasm out. The tightness around Qrow was too much. So much heat, constricting him, he finally snapped and came.

Thrusting into Cinder a few more times, he sighed deeply as the two of them finally stopped. Both of them said nothing. Panting heavily, their skin glistened with sweat and flushed red, their hair messy and out of control. Leaning back, she watched Qrow’s chest heaving with every breath he took.

“Damn…” he gasped. “That was something.”

Gently, Cinder cupped the side of his cheek. Her thumb ran along his flesh, quickly joined as her other hand moved to the other side of his face. It was a tender gesture. But there was nothing tender in her mind. She sat there, watching him carefully as she quietly replied. “I wouldn’t expect any less from Qrow Branwen.”

Confusion flashed over his face. Eyebrows furrowed, he shot back suspiciously. “I never told you my last name.”

“You weren't the only one who held back information.” Her hands moved closer to his eyes. His hands clenched together, the look of confusion turning to horror when those familiar rings of fire burst around Cinder’s eyes. “But we’ve met before. Haven’t we?”

In an instant, she drove the palms of her hands into Qrow’s eyes. Fire erupted from them, burning away the fragile organs and the flesh around his sockets, scarring him horrifically as Qrow screamed out in agony. Thrashing against his bindings, he couldn’t escape. Watching him squirm like a little creature, writhing in agony as she snuffed out his very life, it spurred Cinder on, and the joy she felt only made her powers burn hotter.

Panicked screams died down. His thrashing stopped, leaving Qrow lying there deathly still as Cinder pulled back her hands. She took a look at her work with a smile on her face. The eyes were completely ruptured, blood seeping in with the once white sclera having change to a deep red, and his eyes turning grey. There was no life left in them. What was once alert, holding that spark of defiance and amusement, now only stared up at the ceiling with an unblinking stare.

Everything was done, but there was something left that Cinder had to do. Rumours of Qrow and Ozpin’s close relationship were hardly kept secret. Hearing them whispered by the voices of people long passed, she kept that interesting fact close to heart, wondering what she could do with it when her time came. Now it had, and she knew  _ exactly  _ what she would do.

After some preparation, she left Qrow’s corpse lying there, wanting to leave before anyone came to investigate the noises. Slinking back to Beacon, holding her prize in a little bag on her belt, she kept to the shadows, keeping to herself until she reached her bedroom.

Mercury and Emerald were still there. The teenage boy was using his time to exercise, doing push ups while the green haired girl sat on her bed nearby, reading through a magazine she had probably pinched. The sound of the door opening alerted both of them, Mercury carrying on with his push ups while Emerald jumped to her feet, pleased to see Cinder having made it back. “Cinder, you’re back.”

“Of course.” She shot back smugly, closing the door behind her. “And I have something for you to do.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Mercury asked.

Glancing down at him, Cinder walked past him, rather approaching Emerald instead. “Not you, Mercury. I need a more  _ delicate  _ touch for this. Emerald’s.”

“What’d you need of me?” Emerald was always so eager to please. 

Her smile turned sinister. Without a word, Cinder removed the bag from her belt and held it out, waiting for Emerald to reach out before she dropped it. The green haired girl grimaced at the feeling of it, looking down in disgust. “What  _ is  _ this?”

“Nothing you should worry yourself over. All I need you to do is put it on our dear sweet Ozpin’s desk. Preferably without being seen.”

“Now?” Cinder’s pointed stare had Emerald retracting that question. “I’ll get it done.”

“Good. Now go, and don’t get caught.” That last order was firm, letting the teenager know that Cinder meant business. Frowning deeply, Emerald nodded and left the room to go and do what she was asked of.

Everything was coming together. Pleased, Cinder approached the window, staring at the distant tower with arms crossed over her chest. From behind her, she heard Mercury pipe up. “So what’s in that bag anyway?”

“I’m afraid Ozpin will be going through some heartbreak. I thought it would be nice of us to help him find a new one.” She replied, never losing that gentle tone to her voice even knowing what she did.

Leaving it there, she stood, and she watched, and she waited. Emerald wouldn’t fail her. The girl was useful, living a life on the streets, stealing to survive, it pushed on to develop skills in sneaking about. She awaited eagerly as Emerald managed to sneak into Ozpin’s office, finding that the headmaster was nowhere to be seen. Leaving the bag on the desk, she left as fast as she could, returning to Cinder’s side with even more questions.

Yet there were no answers. Amber eyes staring up at the tower, she wished she was there when Ozpin returned. Finding the bag on his desk, he checked inside, and the chilled feeling of horror struck him deeply when he realised what was in it. His mug dropped on the ground. Shattered sounds accompanied by panicked gasping, Ozpin couldn’t stop looking at what was given to him.

A heart, ripped recently from its owner, and by it was a single silver ring that he recognised as Qrow’s.


	19. Write My Name In Stone (Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon falling had taken from more than just the heroes. Pulled into a war she had nothing to do with, Neo was left alone after losing the one good thing she had. Roman's death left her reeling, wandering the war-stricken lands of Remanent, but soon she was given the chance for revenge. For justice. All she had to do was find the Lamp. But knowledge could never be kept a secret forever, and soon an important question is asked by an unsuspecting person.
> 
> Who was the man who gave Neo everything?
> 
> Gelato.

_ Help me find the Relic, and what happens next… is up to you. _

That promise was held close. Neo knew that she couldn’t have trusted Cinder, having seen what happened to those that blindly followed the Fall Maiden. Her lackeys were gone, the White Fang was defeated and Adam killed outside of Argus, and Roman.

She took Roman away from her.

The year after what happened at Beacon stuck to Neo, unable to be washed away no matter how hard she scrubbed. The loneliness was agonising. No one by her side, she was thrown into a world that had already taken so much, no one coming to her silent cries for help. Surviving, she waited for the day that she could get justice for Roman. The day that Neo thought would fix the broken heart sitting in her chest.

Even after her temporary alliance with Cinder, Neo watched her carefully, plotting out how she would go about being rid of the Maiden once and for all. She didn’t dare attack at that moment. Cinder had the power of the Fall Maiden, Neo had witnessed that power first hand. No, if she were to do it, she would have to play smart. Power gave way to arrogance. Cinder would make the first mistake. That was a bet Neo would make. 

The trip to Atlas was easy enough. Steal a ship, disguise it, it was something she did countless times before. 

It was finding their target in the crowds of wary souls that proved difficult. No one paid attention to two extra faces in the crowds, but that anonymity turned against them with Ruby and her friends blending in. It was nearly impossible to ask around. People were naturally suspicious in Atlas, after the Fall of Beacon and the attack at Haven, and those who were even willing to talk hadn’t seen the red cloaked girl or any of her tagalongs. 

Neo kept to the back, watching her target grow frustrated with their lack of progress. Nothing was said in comfort. She couldn’t, and cared very little for the woman to even bother. 

Eventually, they struck gold. An old man saw a familiar red cloak earlier that day, buying into Cinder’s sob stories about trying to find her family, and gave the two directions to where Ruby was heading. It was so close. Neo wanted to hurry and grab the opportunity, wanting to give Cinder the distraction she needed to strike. Yet experience told her to wait a bit longer. 

“Follow my lead. Everything I say, and this should go according to plan.” Cinder orders stuck in her head. Neo followed along, playing the obedient little pawn in the Maiden’s plans.

Finally, the sight of red spurred a deep sense of anger in her stomach. She was so close. Push a little more, and Ruby would fall. Separate her from her group, make her vulnerable, and then they would strike. It wasn’t hard with the timely arrival of frostbitten grimm, the vast numbers of them dividing the group of Huntsmen, and with some intervention on Cinder’s part, Ruby was left alone and wandering in the lower levels of Atlas. 

Neo watched as she called out frantically. “Yang? Yang?!”

Cries for her sister. Cinder showed nothing in those amber eyes, watching like a hawk. Unblinking, unmoved by the scared girl down below, she knelt there on a building ledge, looking down into the street below. Neo stood silently beside her, watching Ruby as well when a single order was given. “Kill her.”

No hesitation. Neo struck hard and fast, unrelenting as she dove down on top of the unsuspecting Huntress. Yelps were all she could hear as Neo landed right on top of her, driving Ruby into the snow covered ground before flipping off. Landing perfectly, she rested her opened umbrella on her shoulder with a glare. 

She had to give it to Ruby, the girl was quick to recover from the attack. Already on her feet, she flipped her weapon out, the giant scythe dwarfing Ruby with its hooked blade shimmering in the city lights. Night had fallen, all that she could see was the outline of Ruby before her. But she couldn’t ignore the look of surprise on the younger girl’s face. Silver eyes widened, her voice couldn’t hide the shock in its words. “Neo?”

So she did remember Neo. Ruby’s fighting spirit wavered for a moment, but she refused to lower her guard completely. “Neo, I’m sorry about what happened. About Roman, I-”

No. She didn’t get to talk about Roman like she  _ knew  _ him. No one did. Not like Neo. Teeth bared, Neo launched herself forward again, rushing Ruby with incredible speed. Shocked, Ruby whirled herself around, spinning madly with the heavy weight of Crescent Rose rushing straight for Neo. Metal slammed straight into her abdomen. Shattering glass echoed in the chilled air, the fragments that were Neo scattered across the ground. It was enough to confuse Ruby for a moment.

Taking that chance, Neo sprung out and struck again. Blow after blow, she danced around the target, opening and closing her umbrella as a temporary distraction before she attacked. Ruby was fast, fueled by her Semblance, but her weapon was a hulking piece of metal, and the strength needed to fight with it was starting to drain Ruby fast. Flipping over the scythe, Neo placed a hand on it and used the perch to launch herself into the air, opening her umbrella to slow her descend to the ground. 

Flipping her weapon around, Ruby planted it deep in the ground and fired multiple shots. Shattering her illusion again, Neo managed dodge and blocked the bullets with her umbrella, but as soon as she closed it again, she was shocked to see Ruby using the recoil of her scythe to launch herself right at Neo. There was no time to react.

With a yell, she collided straight into Neo. The sheer force of Ruby’s weight, powered by the recoil of Crescent Rose and her Semblance, hitting Neo in her chest knocked all the air out of her lungs. The pain burned terribly. Like fire, it spread through her entire chest, Neo only able to yelp as she tumbled across the ground. Ruby fared better, using Crescent Rose to stop herself, the giant blade leaving a gouge in the floor. 

Trying to catch her breath back, Neo heard something clinking behind her. She knew that sound. Glancing up, she spotted the lamp attached to Ruby’s belt, dangling there before the Huntress took another shot at Neo. The bullet pierced right through her, but once again, it hit an illusion. Shattering, Neo managed to get out of the way as Cinder appeared behind her, striking before Ruby could even realise she was there.

Her grimm arm extended fast, clawed fingers wrapping around the girl’s throat with unbridled hatred. Ruby could only cry out as she dropped Crescent Rose, the scythe laying abandoned on the ground as its owner was launched into a nearby building. Stone walls cracked from the force of Ruby being driven into them. Hands scrambled at the arm, gripping at Cinder’s wrist as Ruby tried desperately to escape her grasp, feet kicking out wildly while she gasped for air. 

The sight of her so helpless spurred Cinder on. That same glint in her eyes, she approached Ruby slowly, taking in the sounds of her choking and gasping without a shred of conflict. She didn’t care. Neo could see, watching from the sidelines as she gripped her side. The blow Ruby managed to get on her nearly broke her Aura, but that sliver of light held on. Only time could heal the pain.

Getting to her feet, Neo listened as Cinder mocked Ruby. “You have no idea the effort I’ve gone through to find you, Little Rose.”

Ruby couldn’t reply, but that look of anger and hatred couldn’t be missed. There was no love in those silver eyes. Nothing. Neo found herself surprised to see someone who was usually so ready to help others, to see the best in people, have nothing but vitriol for someone. 

“Looks like you’ve brought exactly what I needed.” Cinder was right in front of Ruby, using her free hand to unhook the lamp from the girl’s belt. Despite Ruby’s struggles, she was powerless as Cinder added in a cold tone. “How  _ thoughtful. _ ”

“G-Give it… back.” Ruby choked out, trying to reach for the lamp in vain. 

Holding it out of her reach, Cinder laughed at the pitiful display. While she carried on toying, Neo moved further behind her, twirling her umbrella. Glancing over her shoulder, Cinder shot the mute woman a smile and called out. “You were promised revenge. Come and take it.”

That was all Neo needed. Watching Cinder turned her attention back to Ruby, easing up her grip on the girl’s throat, Neo approached them while pulling out the sword hidden in her parasol. Ringing metal the only sound coming from her, she prepared herself for what had to be done, watching the fear start to appear in Ruby’s eyes. This was it. She would finally get justice for Roman, get revenge for the pain brought down upon her.

Neo struck without hesitation.

Everything was still. For a moment, she couldn’t process what she had done. Releasing the breath she didn’t even holding, Neo pulled her sword back and stared down at the blood dripping off it. Small droplets that fell onto the snow, staining what was once pure white a crimson red. 

“Y-You…” Cinder stammered. Letting go of Ruby, the Maiden stumbled back with her hand clutching her chest. Blood seeped through the fabric, her remaining human hand stained red as she gasped for air. 

Neo stood there defiantly. Nothing was said, but she couldn’t hide the hatred burning deep inside her anymore. Cinder could see it in her eyes, cold, unwavering conviction that she did what was right. Neo did what she had to do for Roman. 

Collapsing to her knees, Cinder stared down at the blood on her hand. Her own blood. She could hardly believe that this was how the night would end, eyes widened with her pupils shrinking to pinpricks, unable to hide the horror behind confidence any longer. Neo left her to watch her own life bleed out onto the snow, turning her attention to the discarded lamp.

It felt cold to the touch. Gold accenting the dull blue nicely, Neo stared deeply into it, finding herself drawn to the mysterious aura emitting from it. Something was pulling her in. Voices from a time long gone whispering in her ears, too far away for her to make out exactly what they were saying. Slowly, she touched the blue part with her finger, and recoiled immediately when it glowed a bright sky blue. 

This was nothing like she saw before. It felt ancient, powerful, but all it did was glow in her hands. What could it even do?

“Neo…” Ruby’s voice snapped Neo out of her trance. Glancing away from the lamp, she saw that the Huntress had managed to get to her feet, reaching out weakly for the relic in her hands as she slowly approached. “Please. Give it back.”

There was a part of her that didn’t want to. From what Cinder told her, the ancient war, the Relics, Maidens, Neo needed something to clear the doubts in her mind. The fact that she had to give away so much for a war she had no part in haunted her. It took Roman’s  _ life,  _ and all for this thing?

She needed answers, but one thing stood in her way of getting it. Neo couldn’t say Jinn’s name.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. The night Beacon fell, I lost two close friends, so I get it. I get what it’s like knowing that no matter what, you’ll never see them again.” Ruby explained, pausing when Neo took a step away from her. “I miss them every day, and I know you miss Roman. But this isn’t the way to remember him.”

How would she know? Ruby had friends, she had family. Neo only had Roman. After he was killed, she had  _ nothing.  _

The look of anger she gave was her only reply. Ruby saw it, she had to, as her face fell even more. “You have every right to be upset. I can’t give you Roman back, neither can Cinder or Salem or the Relic, but the fact that you’re here means that he’s still alive in a way.”

Simmering rage died down at that, Neo only able to feel confused by her meaning. “You carry on his memory. That’s all we have in the end, people who remember us. Please Neo, you have to stop looking in the past and start moving on.”

Hands shook as they gripped tightly on the relic. No matter how hard she tried, Neo couldn’t stop it, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. She couldn’t move on. Where else could she go? Who else could she call her own? 

This stupid lamp, all the lives wasted, all the pain that she went through, was for  _ this?  _ Neo wanted to throw it away, keep it away from Salem and everyone so that no one would fight over it again. No one else would be hurt by it. But she didn’t. Rather, she conceded and handed it back to Ruby. Relieved, she took the lamp from Neo with a saddened smile, sighing deeply with it back in her possession. “Thank you.”

Neo nodded solemnly. 

Then all she could see was Ruby’s face falling in horror. A split second, the sound of Cinder screaming in anger, the sight of claws coming straight for them, and Ruby’s voice pierced the air. 

“ _ Jinn! _ ”

Everything stopped. 

Eyes closed, Neo opened them again and lowered her arm, having pulled it up in reaction to the threat. Reeling, she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw pale white claws inches away from her face. Frozen. Nothing moved. Snowflakes still in the air, Cinder frozen in place like a statue, Neo couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

Suddenly, blue mist crept by her feet. Staring down at it, she glanced over her shoulder, and there she saw a startling sight. A woman towering over them, her skin as blue as the lamp, she wore shimmering gold jewellery that jangled with every movement. The mist crept up her body like thin fabric, covering nothing as she stared down at Neo and Ruby. 

“I have warned you already, I will not be used so carelessly.” Her voice boomed, echoing in the air.

Ruby glanced down at her feet, like a child that had been scolded. “I know. I’m sorry, I-I didn’t have time to think.”

“Regardless, your decision has been made. You will ask your last question.” 

Surprisingly, Ruby didn’t reply to that. She appeared thoughtful, unable to think of something worth asking, and soon enough, she looked over at Neo. The other woman kept quiet, finding it daunting how the mystic woman’s eyes bore straight into her, like all of Neo’s secrets had been laid bare in front of her. It was unnerving.

Finally, Ruby decided on what she would ask. 

“Who was Roman Torchwick?”

Jinn didn’t hide the amusement from her face. Eyebrow raised, the mist emitting from her body grew bolder, washing over the ground like faint waves. Lapping at her legs, Neo glanced around her, feeling the rising fear build up in her stomach. It constricted around her, invisible binds that kept her still. 

And then it was no more. Nothing was around, only white light that blinded the mute woman. Raising a hand in front of her face, shielding her eyes, Neo glanced around for anyone, finding that Ruby was nowhere to be seen. This wasn’t good. Before she could even take a step, a voice came booming out of the void.

“Once just a boy, Roman lived his life having seen the worst humanity had to offer.” Words uttered in a mystic voice, like the person was reading a fairytale, Neo felt herself entranced as the scene around her began to shift.

Like scenes of a play, she was thrown into a desolate alleyway. Rain soaking through her clothes, Neo shivered as rats ran by her feet, squeaks echoing in the chilled air. She paid no attention to them. Rather, she watched as a backdoor suddenly opened, and a small figure was thrown out onto their stomach. Angered words screamed at them, Neo stared at the familiar orange hair, the one thing that stuck out on the drab and discoloured child. 

“With no place to call home and family to care for him, he grew up on the streets.” The voice continued. Words echoing in her head, Neo’s face fell as she watched the young Roman pick himself back up, wiping the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth with narrowed eyes. “But the loneliness taught Roman one thing. How to survive.”

Blue mist wiped away the scene. No longer in the alleyway, Neo was instead thrown into an abandoned warehouse. Just like all the others she had hidden away in, she remembered the smell of damp, the sounds of the storms raging outside while she took shelter, listening to Roman talking quietly to himself while they planned their next heist. 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps behind her had Neo spinning around, her parasol extended and ready to fight, but that fighting spirit died down when she saw Roman again. He seemed older than before, the child chub to his face completely gone and narrowed green eyes glancing around with that familiar glint to them. It really was him.

Rushing forward, Neo extended her arms out. She couldn’t believe it. Roman was there, in front of her. That brief moment of happiness was snatched away when her arms met only mist. Stumbling forward, she couldn’t stop the look of devastation from appearing on her face. Empty hands, she started down at them, unable to swallow the bitter truth. It wasn’t him. Not truly. 

The voice carried on telling the story. “Years of living on the streets had changed him. No longer did he believe in the righteousness of the Huntsmen, the pure and noble goal of peace that those in power peddled. He learned that only he who has the money makes the rules. So Roman played the game he was forced into, and he planned to win.”

Roman walked off from Neo, unaware of her presence as he instead approached a group hiding away in the warehouse. Faunus and humans alike, their hardened eyes staring at the newcomer with distrust clear for anyone to see. 

One of them, a burly man with arms thicker than Roman’s entire torso and curled horns hutting from his head, grumbled out in a gravelly voice. “You got the stuff?”

“But of course!” Roman chuckled, twirling his beloved cane in his hand as he slammed a briefcase on a box. “You should know by now, sunshine. I always deliver as promised.”

Glaring at him for the use of the nickname, the man stepped forward and opened up the case, staring down at the contents within. The light shining from within could only mean that it was dust, and when he pulled out a crystal, Neo was surprised by how perfectly cut it was. Roman had to have hit a high end shop, or even a processing facility itself, to find something that valuable. 

“Well,” he started, putting the crystal back and slamming the case shut. “Looks like we got a deal then. I look forward to your next shipment.”

“Pleasure doing business, gentlemen.” Roman shot back. Mockingly bowing, he turned on his heel and walked out again, ignoring the distraught Neo beside him.

She wanted to call out to him, hear him say her name again, but she couldn’t. All Neo could do was stand there and watch him slip out of her grasp again. 

The mist came back, floating around Neo as the story continued, Jinn’s voice carrying on in a gentle tone. “Priding himself on being a gmabling man, Roman had an eye for placing bets. He knew how to play the game, using whatever hand life dealt him to his advantage… but one wrong bet led to a moment in his life that he would come to greatly treasure.”

Neo recognised the place she was thrown into. It was like returning home to her, the empty alleyways of Vale something she knew off the back of her hand. She was raised in them, learned from them, and the things she had seen would stick with her for the rest of her days. Before her, she stared at the scene with widened eyes.

Roman laid back on the ground, his cane a fair bit away from him like it had been thrown, he was held down by a smaller woman. It was Neo herself. Pink and brown hair tied back in a ponytail, she was dressed in literal rags, half starving with her face hollow and pale. Rain pattering down against the cobblestone ground, both of them were soaked to the bone, but Roman showed no discomfort. That smirk, she could recall the anger she felt that day. 

Like he was toying with her, not taking Neo seriously, she could remember her past self wanting to show him how formidable she truly was. 

“If you needed my coin, you coulda just asked.” He chuckled, raising his hands in a nonthreatening manner as Neo held a knife to his throat. When she didn’t reply, he carried on joking with her. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Nothing. She couldn’t talk for as long as she could remember, something that she had learned to live with. No response again had Roman’s smirk fade away. Finally, the confidence he prided himself on was gone, leaving only a confused man behind. “You can’t speak?”

A shake of her head was the only reply. Still towering over him, her resolve was weakening as he carried on questioning her. “You been doing this on your own?”

Another nod. 

“Well,” he started, leaning forward despite the knife to his throat. “How about you keep doing this with a partner?”

The Neo in the flashback was surprised. Eyes widened, she backed off finally with her knife in hand, letting Roman get back to his feet. Rubbing his throat, he groaned. “Not very friendly, are you?”

The mute glared at him, letting her annoyance come through clearly. 

“Good thing I don’t need someone who’s friendly. Work with me, and I’ll keep you off the streets.” He offered, extending his hand with that smirk coming back fully. “What’d ya say?”

The offer was tempting. No more fearful nights alone, no more going to sleep with an empty stomach keeping you awake, it all seemed too good to Neo. Taking his hand into hers, she accepted his offer silently with a firm shake of it.

Pleased with her response, Roman picked his cane up from the ground before pointing out. “You wouldn’t have a name by any chance, would you? Bit awkward just calling you ‘girl’.”

Nothing came to mind. Years spent on your own had a habit of making one forget something so important, with no parents around to even give Neo a name. When she shook her head, Roman whistled to himself. “Not to worry, I’ve been told I’m great at naming.”

That was a lie. Neo knew only Roman thought that of himself, smiling sadly as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Fingers gripping his chin in thought, he snapped them together. “Got it. Neo.”

It was something, though the idea behind it had Neo rolling her eyes. Still, she found herself loving it, unable to explain the feeling in her chest every time she was called by her name. It was hers, something that belonged to her alone after so long without it. Roman gave her it, and she would forever be grateful to him for it.

“The two became partners in crime. Roman knew that he would never have gotten so far without Neo beside him, whisking him away whenever their enemies got too close.” Jinn explained. “Loyalty turned to infatuation, and that soon gave way to love. Neither could think of life without the other. Years of hardship and suffering, giving way to something beautiful. Even if the world crumbled around them, Roman didn’t care…”

“Because he had you.” Ruby muttered sadly, suddenly appearing beside Neo.

No shock came from the older woman. Jinn’s words resonated deep inside her, the truth behind them making her chest ache and her throat close up. Blinking away the tears, she refused to break, unwilling to show that pain and weakness while the genie continued to show them everything. 

Mist creeping away from them, the two were left in the place were everything had fallen apart. The Fall of Beacon. 

Neo was nowhere to be seen. On top of the Atlesian ship, only Roman and Ruby were there, the two fighting for their lives while Grimm flew past them. It was too loud. The wind howling in her ears, with the Griffons screeching as they circled above, Neo could barely hear Roman’s voice above the cacophony of noise.

“The real world is cold! The real world doesn’t  _ care  _ about spirit!” He screamed, beating down on Ruby with his cane. 

Unbridled anger in his words, Neo couldn’t believe that this was the same person, so different from the charismatic and joking man she survived with. Was this after Ruby sent her flying from the ship? Was he that angry over what happened to her?

A devastating kick to the shins had Roman back off temporarily, bent over in pain as Ruby scrambled back to her feet. It didn’t keep him away for long, Roman recovering from the attack quickly as he carried on his angry rant. “You want to be the hero? Then hurry up and  _ die like every other Huntsman in history! _ ”

With all his might, he swung his cane at Ruby, managing to knock her back down to the ground. Towering over her, he didn’t bother to hide the burning hatred inside him anymore. “As for me, I’ll do what I do best. Lie, steal, cheat, and surviv-”

There was no end to his sentence as a Griffon suddenly descended on top of him. Beaked mouth opened wide, the beast bit down on the unsuspecting Roman and lifted him up into the air, his legs kicking out before it swallowed him whole. The sight made Neo’s blood run cold. Rushing forward, she ignored Ruby’s shouts as she reached out, strangled cries of horror all that came from her.

In an instance, everything turned white. Alone. Neo stood there, her legs wobbling as she finally collapsed to her knees. Staring off into the distance, the image of what she just saw played over and over again in her mind. The sounds of the Grimm biting down, Roman’s voice being cut off as it attacked, she couldn’t get it out of her head. 

Tears falling down her face, she could only cry as her strangled voice barely came out. “Ro… man…”

Sobbing quietly, she didn’t pull away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Finally, the mist that had made up the scenes pulled away, collecting together to form Jinn once more. Staring down at them, she didn’t seem solemn or sympathetic, only pointing out quietly. “You asked for this knowledge. Now it’s yours to do whatever you see fit.”

Nothing else was said. Ruby could only watch as the genie faded away, disappearing into the lamp that was left in the snow. Once more they were thrown back into the lonely street of Atlas. Time moving again, the snow fell all around them, and Cinder, who had previously been frozen like a statue, came back to life.

Bloodloss made her weak, enough so that she couldn’t hit Ruby with her grimmified arm. Panting loudly, she could only collapse to the ground, glaring up at Ruby and Neo with immense hatred in her lone amber eye. Ruby said nothing. There was nothing to say, even though the person who took her friends away was right there in front of her. 

Instead, she watched with no sorrow on her face as Cinder’s ragged breathing slowed to a stop. 

Like a burst of energy, her powers erupted from her still body and flew up into the skies, rushing to the person that was in Cinder’s last thoughts. Finding out who would be for another day. Instead, Ruby’s attention was brought back to the distraught Neo, who was still kneeling there in the freezing snow.

Everything Jinn had told her, how Roman truly died, it didn’t make the difference to Neo. She didn’t care  _ who  _ killed him, she only cared that he was gone. All alone, she had no idea what to do now, only able to watch as her tears dripped down onto the snow.

Slowly, Ruby’s boots came into view. Glancing up, Neo half expected the young Huntress to turn around and leave her there, no longer having a reason to fight, but that was not the case. Much to her surprise, Ruby reached out her hand. “I know I’m not Roman, but if you’re willing to help, I need all that I can get.”

Neo stared at the hand quietly. She thought about rejecting it, knowing that just before all this, they were on two opposite sides in the war. But something stopped her from doing so. A sense of purpose almost too good to let slip by. Ruby was right, she wasn’t Roman, but what she offered was exactly what he gave her.

A place to be. 

Finally, she took Ruby’s hand and got back to her feet. Relieved that she accepted, Ruby smiled sadly at her, still holding onto Neo’s hand. “Come on. The others are probably worried sick now.”

Walking away, Neo followed after Ruby with her hand enclosed in the other’s. The warmth and comfort from the touch was something she craved. So long after Beacon falling was she left alone, and now she had people once more. No one would replace Roman. She knew that his place would always be empty, but maybe she could learn to move on like Ruby suggested, to make something new from the losses that plagued her.

Just maybe. 


	20. Take Back What's Rightfully Mine (Adam Taurus/Weiss Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in Haven until Leonardo is able to rally enough forces to take back the Spring Maiden, Weiss and her friends use their time to rekindle lost bonds and train. However, friendship is unable to keep the night terrors away, and soon Weiss finds comfort in the one person that understands her struggles. With Yang by her side, she starts to grow past the trauma that held her back. Yet fate continues to toy with her as familiar faces come back into her life, one friendly and another ready to take what he wants.
> 
> Frostbite, with Freezerburn. Continuation of Sins of Your Fathers saga.

A whole month had passed since Weiss arrived at Haven. There was little they could do there, stuck in the city while Lionheart gathered the forces necessary to take the Spring Maiden from the bandits that had taken her. Waiting was tiresome, however, with Weiss only able to take so much before she wanted to claw at the walls in boredom.

The rest of her group had taken to training, especially Ruby. It was surprising to see how much her team leader had improved since Weiss had left. Yet she was still that dork Weiss knew, always cheerfully pulling everyone up, knowing exactly what to say when you were feeling down. The happiness was becoming infectious the longer Weiss spent around her, though she tried to hide it under her haughty attitude.

Some days she was dragged into the training sessions with Ruby. There was little she could do without Myrtenaster, the images of her rapier shattering before her very eyes burned into her mind. Whenever questions were asked about it, she dodged them, mumbling some poor excuse before changing the subject once more. It was terrifying not having it by her side. Weiss felt exposed, vulnerable, and it seemed that her friends could see the emotions raging inside her while they honed their skills.

Sitting there in the afternoon sun, she watched Yang and Ren sparring together. Both couldn’t be more different. Brute strength against evasive grace, they almost danced around each other, Yang grunting loudly as she threw punch after punch. Ember Celica was nowhere to be seen. Yang didn’t want them to fire off accidentally and hurt her sparring partner, having set them aside Weiss for the heiress to mind. 

Time was kind to her fighting prowess. There was still strength behind the blows, but they were controlled, no longer a raging inferno that threatened to burn itself out. Yang had clearly learned from her mistakes at Beacon. Even so, Ren was a match for her, managing to direct her blows and control the battle as he saw fit. It seemed that he was even more deadly without his weapons, something that Weiss picked up as they fought on in front of her.

Happy gurgles came up from her lap, Weiss glancing down to see Eirwen clapping her hands together, pleased with the fighting going on. 

“You like this, snowflake?” Yang asked with a grin. “How about this, then?”

Ren couldn’t figure out her plan fast enough. All he could do was grunt in pain as Yang managed to deliver a brutal punch to his stomach, knocking him off his feet before connecting another one to his jaw. Weiss winced at it, able to feel the force behind the attacks despite not being the one subjected to it, but Eirwen only seemed spurred on by the impressive moves. 

Squealing in glee, she flapped her arms wildly while Yang wiped the sweat off her forehead. Tanned skin glistening under the sun, she seemed ruggard, a rustic charm in her smile when she noticed Weiss staring at her visible muscles. “Like what you see, Ice Queen?”

“I wasn’t staring!” Weiss shot back, quickly turning away with a blush creeping on her cheeks. “Just worried for Ren, that’s all. You didn’t have to go  _ that  _ far.”

“Eirwen wanted a show.”

“So now you’re teaching my daughter how to be a thug. She’s meant to be a lady.” Eirwen sunk in her arms at that. 

Staring down at the moody baby, Yang simply put a hand on her hip and pointed out bluntly. “She doesn’t like that.”

“You don’t know what she likes!”

“I know she likes me better. I’m the fun mom.” A wink had Weiss even more flustered. 

That damn grin, the look of triumph on Yang’s face, it made Weiss huff loudly. “If you’re her fun mom, what does that make me?”

“Easy,” Yang started, approaching the heiress suddenly. In a flash, Eirwen vanished from her arms, being swept up by her friend while the baby laughed cheerfully. Blue eyes squinting in the bright sun, she couldn’t hide that cute smile when she saw Yang’s face, reaching to grab her nose while the blonde continued. “You’re the mom that makes her eat her vegetables. There’s a system here.”

“A system.” Weiss barely tried to hide the amused tone in her voice.

“Uh,  _ yeah. _ ” Resting Eirwen on her hip, Yang listed off in a matter of fact tone. “I’m the fun mom, you’re the strict mom, Jaune’s the awkward uncle that we don’t really talk about, and Ruby and Nora are the cool aunts that’ll buy her illegal presents at Christmas.”

“What about Ren?”

Lilac eyes temporarily widened. “Oh, shoot, I forgot Ren. He can be the uncle that gives great life advice, won’t you Ren?”

Turning around, both of the girls noticed that Ren hadn’t moved from the spot where he fell during the sparring match. Face planted in the dirt, his muffled voice was barely audible as he grumbled. “I don’t think I can feel my face.”

“See, he’ll be great.” Yang brushed off, turning back to Weiss with a wave of her free hand. “You’re part of the family now, Weiss. Eirwen too, and family means that everyone has to pitch in to help.”

That struck something deep inside her. Family. She didn’t want to admit how long it had been since she felt like she was around true family, people who cared about her, with memories of their time in Beacon coming to mind. That hole in the group was sorely felt, though. One person wasn’t there, and without her, the family wasn’t truly whole. Not yet.

She didn’t dare upset Yang again with mentioning their missing teammate. Instead, she quietly muttered back to her. “You… really mean that?”

“Huh? Well, yeah, I do. After everything we’ve been through, I don’t think we could see you as anything less than family.” 

Emotions whirled in the pit of Weiss’ stomach, the overwhelming sensations on top of unstable hormones making her eyes tear up and her face flush red. The sight of her crying caused Yang to jump back in surprise. “Weiss, you okay?”

“Just shut up and hug me!” Wiping her eyes, she reached out as Yang did as she was told.

Warmth spread over her body, the feeling of muscular arms wrapped around her comforting as Weiss buried her face in Yang’s shoulder. While the smell of sweat was hard to ignore, that familiar scent of burning wood remained there, distant and lingering. Smaller hands grabbed onto the back of Yang’s tank top, holding on with the fear of her friend disappearing floating in the back of Weiss’ mind.

She didn’t want to open her eyes. That nagging feeling plagued her, telling her that if she did, she would find herself back in that cold mansion, with only four white walls to keep her company. 

But Yang’s voice pulled her out of it, soft and tender as her prosthetic hand cradled the back of Weiss’ head. “You feeling better?”

“Y-Yeah.” Weiss nodded, pulling away from her friend’s grip while rubbing her reddened eyes. “Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. Loads of times I wanted to cry too. I just don’t have hormones as an excuse.” Yang winked again. This time, she managed to get a laugh from Weiss, practically beaming with pride at the sight of the heiress letting loose again.

It seemed that their moment would be ruined again, with Eirwen starting to throw a tantrum in Yang’s arms. Leaning back fully, her cries were loud in their ears as the blonde tried to calm her down. Bouncing her up and down, the blonde tried to calmly whisper to her, though her efforts were in vain as Eirwen continued to cry loudly. 

“If I may?” Ren asked, suddenly appearing behind Yang after recovering from the beat down just before. 

With all her options drained, she passed the screaming baby over to him. Even with Eriwen practically crying his ear off, Ren showed no discomfort that Yang and Weiss did, always keeping that cool expression on his face. Slowly, the colour faded from his body. Green and pinks fading to light gray, Weiss watched in surprise as the fade reached her child, seeing all the blue and little flecks of red in her outfit disappearing to grey as well. 

Scrunched up eyes opened once more. No more tears, no more runny noses, she instead glanced up at Ren with her big, round eyes. All anything the two girls could say where. “Woah.”

“She might be too warm. Best if we take her inside now.” Ren explained.

“Right, right.” Yang turned around to Weiss, holding out a hand for her to take. 

Thankful, Weiss took the offer, though she had to make sure she didn’t fall flat on her face when Yang practically wrenched her up from the ground. Scrambling, she found herself having fallen in her friend’s arms. More heat rushed to her face, tinting her skin a bright red as the blonde laughed. “Sorry ‘bout that. Forgot you were so light.”

She couldn’t say anything. Words scrambling in her head, she could barely get them out without it sounding like an incoherent mess. So, she simply waved Yang’s help off and followed Ren inside, leaving a confused blonde behind. 

It was strange, all the confusing feeling swirling in her chest, like butterflies that were trying to find their way out. All her time at Beacon, she couldn’t see Yang the way she did now. Before she was simply hotheaded, wild and uncontrollable, but someone that Weiss could call a friend. After being apart for so long, after everything they had been through when the school fell… it was different now.

There was something more there. More than Weiss thought before, but that feeling scared her. To be with someone like that after what happened, the idea of giving her heart and being to another person, it made her stomach flip and mind reel from unwanted flashes of that night. 

Thankfully, there were distractions to pull her frazzled thought away as Ruby burst through the front door. Boxes piled comically high in her arms, she wasn’t the only one who was carrying something, with Qrow, Jaune and Nora following in after her. Ren and Weiss stopped in their tracks, only able to stare in disbelief as Ruby’s dopey face appeared from behind the shopping.

“Weiss! Wait there!” She ordered, excited to show her friend what she had. 

“Woah, someone went a little crazy.” Yang whistled, walking up to Ruby and taking the boxes out of her hands. “How much did all this even cost?”

“Oh, I… don’t know, actually.” 

“A lot.” Jaune grumbled, faring better with his tower of shopping than Ruby did. 

Dropping them on the couch, Yang wiped her hands together, looking over all of them as Weiss walked around to get a better look. It must had cost them a fortune. Picking up one of the bags that Nora dropped, she took a peek inside. Baby clothes. So many different brands, and it wasn’t just shirts or pants for Eirwen.

“Wait, wait, I have the perfect thing to show you!” Ruby stammered, dashing around with the speed of her Semblance. 

A red blob, she could barely be followed as she rushed all over the room, grabbing what she needed before speeding past Ren. Black hair wildly messed up from the force of Ruby passing by, he could only blink before looking down to see that Eirwen was no longer in his arms. All of them looked around in search of the infant, only stopping when Ruby called out triumphantly. “Ta da!”

In her arms was Eirwen. Dazed from the speed she was carried around, she could only hang there with Ruby holding her up by her armpits, letting her legs dangle while showing her off to the group. No longer wearing the cute little dress Weiss picked out for her this morning, she was instead wearing a black onesie, the hood pulled up to show a cute plush beak and beady white eyes on top.

There were no words. Weiss stared at it with a dumbfounded expression, while Ren piped up. “It’s… nice?”

“She’s a crow!” Ruby explained, holding her up further with a grin. “Now she matches Uncle Qrow! Isn’t it cool?”

“I like it.” Qrow piped up from the background. Already abandoning his load of shopping, he was splayed out on the other couch, his long legs dangling off the end.

“It’s so  _ cute _ !” Yang gushed, suddenly at Ruby’s side with Eirwen taken from her younger sister’s grasp. Holding her up, Yang made babbling noises while the baby giggled loudly, recovering from the temporary dizziness before. “You’re like a little bird! I’mma eat your toes, lemme at them toes!”

“That’s not all. Show them what we picked out, Jaune.” Nora pushed, tapping her friend in the side with a grin.

Sharing her infectious smile, Jaune picked up one of the bags he was previously holding and rummaged through it. Weiss couldn’t stop the curiosity from pushing her to take a sneak peek, leaning over to try and see before Jaune managed to pull something out. In his hands, he passed it over to Weiss. “We thought it’d be good for her, since it’s still pretty hot outside.”

A cute little sun hat. Baby yellow fabric soft to the touch, she was surprised by how thoughtful the gift was, especially since all the hats she had were for colder weather. 

“It’s not really much. Ruby and Nora picked out most of this stuff,” Jaune started, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just thought it’d be good for her while we’re in Mistral, you know?”

“It’s perfect. Thanks, Jaune.” Weiss replied gratefully.

Eyebrows raised in surprise, he was obviously not expecting her to be so grateful for the gift, but that surprise faded away with his smile returning fully. 

“We didn’t just get stuff for Eirwen.” Ruby piped up, finally turning her attention away from Yang and Eirwen for a moment. Her voice dropped significantly, no longer energetic and loud, but rather soft and thoughtful as her hands wrung together in front of her. “I actually made something for you.”

“Huh?” Weiss glanced over, watching as Ruby picked up a metal case that was left amongst the other bags and boxes. 

It seemed different to the others. Not having the logo of any clothing stores in Haven on it, Weiss was left stumped on what it could possibly be. Watching closely, she approached Ruby as her friend opened it up, taking a step back to let Weiss peek inside. Standing there, she couldn’t stop the shock from hitting her fully. It couldn’t be. 

“I know you can’t really beat the original, but I figured you’re gonna need a replacement after Beacon.” Ruby explained.

Myrtenaster. It wasn’t like her original rapier, no longer having the jagged crossarms or the spiral handle, but it still had the same spirit to it. More streamlined, she could make out little snowflakes etched into the bottom of the dust chamber, the crossarms spirling around it rather than the pointed structure she had previously. It was really there.

Slowly, almost afraid to touch it, she picked the rapier up by the handle. It was lighter than expected. Ruby truly had a way with weapons, having made it even easier to move around, with Weiss swirling it around as a test. After almost a year of not training, she was a little rusty, but time would help her gain those skills back. There were no words for how grateful she was for this gift, only able to stand there staring at it while Ruby asked. “So, what’d you think?”

“I…” Weiss paused, finally looking up from her new weapon. Without a second thought, she threw her arms around Ruby, pulling the Huntress closer to her while whispering. “Thank you.”

For a moment, Ruby was stunned. Unable to move, she could only stare at Weiss in shock while everyone watched the moment. No one said anything. Rather, the silence was broken when Ruby smiled sadly, holding the back of Weiss’ head as she muttered back. “You’re welcome.”

The rest of the day was spent having Eirwen try on different outfits that they picked for her. For all that Weiss thought she would throw a tantrum, her daughter was surprisingly well behaved throughout it all. Anyone would grow tired at some point though. Eventually, she was squirming in Yang’s arms, trying to get away from the blonde with annoyed whines. 

“She’s tired.” Weiss sighed, taking her from Yang’s arms. “Let’s get you settled down.”

Back in her mother’s arms, Eirwen held onto her dress with tiny hands, burying her face into Weiss while still making upset noises. That’s one way to say you’re unhappy when you haven’t learned to speak yet. 

Retreating to her room, she quickly got to getting the baby ready for bed. However, when she tried to take the crow onesie off for something lighter, Eirwen wiggled away from her. Any attempt was met with resistance. Sighing in frustration, Weiss held her hands up in defeat and gave her an annoyed glare. “Fine, you can wear it for tonight.”

Pleased gurgles were her only reply. Taking the victory, Eirwen laid there on her back while Weiss herself started changing into more comfortable clothes. Slowly, she pulled her ponytail out, letting the long white hair fall down naturally while running a hand through the top of her head. Too long to be left untied, it was still a relief when she could let her hair down once in a while, finding it painful to keep it up for too long.

Dress and jacket replaced with a thin nightdress, she turned back around to find that Eirwen had already fallen asleep. 

“Lucky.” She grumbled, carefully moving her so that she was sandwiched between her mother and the wall.

Everyone told her not to let Eirwen sleep in the same bed, but Weiss continued to ignore them. The thought of not having the baby near made her stomach churn, ideas of something bad happening sticking to her, unable to be shaken off, so she did everything she could to make sure it would be fine. 

Laying there, she watched as Eirwen slept soundly. Little hands balled up on her chest, she seemed so peaceful. Perfect. 

Gently, Weiss stroked the baby’s cheek, feeling the warmth on her finger before pulling away again. Exhaustion pushed her to get some sleep herself. Blue eyes fluttering shut, she tried her best to get as much rest as she could, but once again, it was not that easy.

Every night she had dealt with nightmares, and that night was no different.

It was all the same. The heat, the screams, the sight of that  _ mask,  _ every single time she would go through the traumatic events again and again and  _ again.  _ One night was all she wanted. Sleep away peacefully and wake up in the morning to Ruby practically bouncing on her bed, one of their friends having stolen away Eirwen for another day of fun and pampering. But that was never the case.

No matter how loud she screamed, the shadows wouldn’t leave Weiss alone. Throat rubbed raw, the agony making her hands curl tightly into fists, she could feel the sweat and blood dripping down her face. A deathly grip on her wrists kept her pinned, the stench of death and blood making her wretch, but she couldn’t turn away. Those black slits staring down at her. She couldn’t get away. No one was helping, she couldn’t do it alone. Someone, anyone, come and get her away from all of this.

Suddenly, Weiss sat up. Panting heavily, she looked around frantically, feeling herself back there. Tan coloured walls and dark oak furnishings comforted her. She was still in Haven. All just a dream.

Much to her surprise, she turned to see Yang kneeling beside her bed, resting a hand on Weiss’ shoulder while whispering calmly. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.”

“Y-Yang?” Weiss stammered, holding onto her friend. 

“You were screaming again.” Yang explained, the hand on Weiss’ shoulder rubbing in little circles in an attempt to soothe the frantic heiress. “Been doing that most nights. Another nightmare?”

“I-It… It felt so real. I was there again.”

“I know. It’s okay, you’re still in Haven. You aren’t going back there.” Those words did little to calm Weiss down. 

Tears pricking in the corners of her eyes, she shook her head and looked behind her, feeling her heart stop when she saw that Eirwen was no longer beside her. Breathing quickening, she turned back and looked around in a panic. “Where’s Eirwen? Where is she?!”

“No, no, don’t panic. She’s right there.” Shuffling over slightly, she pointed to over to a pulled out drawer. Lined with countless pillows and blankets, Eirwen was sleeping soundly inside, unaware of what was going on around her.

The sight of her brought peace to Weiss, her fast beating heart slowing down slightly as she inhaled deeply. In and out, just as Klein told her, she did this numerous times to try and calm herself down. Yang could only watch this, saddened lilac eyes having to see someone she cared about so much fall apart, suffering from something that they couldn’t fight. Quietly, she continued the conversation. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I…” Weiss paused, slowly grabbing hold of Yang’s hand, finding that she wasn’t wearing her prosthetic. “I just want one night. I’m so  _ tired  _ of it all, Yang.”

“I know.” There was a familiarity to her voice. Staring down at Weiss’ hands, she appeared thoughtful for a moment, before guiding Weiss out of bed. “Come on, I wanna show you something.”

“What?”

“Just come on.” She decided to follow after the blonde, curious to what Yang had in mind. 

Slipping on some slippers, the two girls crept out of the bedroom and through the house, passing through the living room quietly. Qrow was already out of it. Lounging across the couch, he snored loudly with one arm dangling off the side while the other rested across his stomach. Weiss didn’t have to get too close to smell the familiar stench of alcohol radiating from him. It was almost nauseating, the heiress pinching her nose in disgust.

Yang didn’t seem all that bothered. Rather, she simply passed by her intoxicated uncle with Weiss in tow, leading her out of the door and up to the balcony overlooking the whole of Haven. 

Even at night, it was hardly cold. Not like Atlas, with the kingdom subjected to freezing temperatures all year round, even in the summer. Standing there in her thin night dress, Weiss stared up at the shattered moon as it shone brightly in the dark navy skies. Small stars scattered all around it, the sight itself was beautiful, Weiss unable to hide the awe on her face while Yang walked over to the edge. 

Sitting down, she let her legs dangle off the edge, turning around to Weiss with a smile. “You can sit down, you know?”

Quickly, Weiss took the empty space next to Yang. Both of them sat there in silence, enjoying the stars up above, but soon enough, Yang broke the mutual silence between them with a serious tone to her voice. 

“Weiss, I… I know what it’s like for you right now.” She started, staring down at her stump where her arm should be. “The nightmares, I mean. It’s… hard. I didn’t go through what you did, but I do understand what it’s like when something that horrible won’t leave you alone.”

“Yang…”

“I don’t really talk about it. But I think it’ll help you, having someone who understands, you know?” She shrugged, watching the stars up above. 

Weiss couldn’t say anything. Yang was right, having someone who understood what it was like, how everything felt to Weiss, even if she didn’t go through the exact same thing, it helped. Out of all the group, only Yang truly knew what it was like to have your mind turn on you so badly. Things from the past wrenched forward, being subjected to it night after night, it was exhausting to deal with.

But Weiss realised then that she didn’t have to do it alone. Not anymore.

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” She mumbled, trying her best not to stare at Yang’s stump. “What happened? I mean, how did you lose…?”

“My arm?” 

Weiss nodded silently. Leaning back with her one arm keeping her propped up, Yang sighed deeply and finally confessed quietly. “After we left you with Sun and the others, me and Ruby went to find Jaune and Pyrrha.”

Brief flashes of that memory came back. It wasn’t much, only really voices and small touches, but Weiss said nothing as the blonde carried on. “There were just many of them. Then Jaune managed to phone Ruby, screaming about Pyrrha and that woman, that they were fighting at the CCT tower.”

“That woman?”

“The one who was on Emerald’s team.” Yang tried to elaborate, eyebrows furrowing in frustration as she tried to put a name to the face. “Cinder. Turns out they were behind the Fall of Beacon.”

Weiss couldn’t believe it. She and Emerald didn’t talk that much, but the moments where the team spent time with her, she didn’t seem like that person. Speechless, she said nothing while Yang muttered bitterly. “When we reached the tower, it was completely trashed. No elevator, no way up. Grimm were closing in, we were running low on Aura, so I had to make a choice… I threw Ruby up enough for her to climb the tower herself.”

“But, what happened to you?”

“Surrounded by Grimm with no Aura or Semblance? I think you can put the pieces together.” She wiggled her stump for extra emphasis. “I woulda died if it weren't for Uncle Qrow. But it was all for nothing. After everything we did, we still lost Pyrrha.”

“I’m so sorry you went through that.” Weiss apologized, looking away with her arms crossed, holding onto herself for comfort.

Yang didn’t reply. For a moment, Weiss thought she ended the conversation there, content to just sit and watch the stars peacefully, but much to her surprise, she felt Yang lean her head on her shoulder. The contact made her jump, Weiss managing to get the brief fright under control while she stared down at the blonde.

“I didn’t help myself, to be honest. Before all this, I just stormed into every fight. I thought I was strong enough to take anything that came my way.” She pointed out. “This was like a wake up call, you know?”

Unable to comprehend how Yang could be so calm about something like losing a piece of yourself, Weiss could only stammer out. “You lost your arm.”

“Yeah, and it’s not coming back. Neither is my mom, Raven, Blake…” The mention of the Faunus had Yang’s face drop. “There’s no point in me waiting for it to come back. Just gotta keep moving forward with everyone who’s still with me. Like Ruby and Uncle Qrow and… you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, that’s… another reason why I wanted to bring you out here.” Nervousness could be clearly seen on her face, lilac eyes darting around while she thought carefully.

Confused, Weiss sat there watching while her friend tried to find the words to say. “When your dad came for you, after Beacon, I thought you were… really gone. And I, dammit… I didn’t get to say what I wanted to. Everything just got in my head and messed it all up.”

Groaning to herself, she turned around to face Weiss fully. “I think… I mean, I hope, that we could be something more. More than friends.”

“What’d you mean?”

“Come on, Weiss, you’re smart.” Yang grumbled. “I wanted to ask you before, when we were in Beacon, but you just didn’t seem interested. Neptune was around and you really liked him, and I wanted you to be happy so I… stayed away.”

Thoughts raced through Weiss’ mind. She understood what Yang was trying to hint at, feeling her face flare up while she continued. “And you came back, when so many people didn’t. You helped me, and I wanna help you, so fuck being scared. I want to make this work.”

All different emotions raged inside, Weiss unable to stop the tears from pricking in the corners of her eyes as she smiled. “You big dork.”

“So, is that a yes?” Laughing at the question, Weiss pulled Yang close, feeling her lips meet the other’s in a passionate kiss.

Yang couldn’t do anything. Stunned by the move, she sat there dumbfounded while Weiss pulled away, nearly chasing after her before controlling herself. Blinking a few times, she could only stare at the heiress before quickly turning away, muttering to herself. “Holy shit.”

“That’s romantic.” 

“I mean,  _ holy shit. _ ” She repeated, her face beaming brightly with her grin returning. “So, are we a thing now? You and me?”

With a gentle smile, Weiss laughed softly this time, leaning forward to peck Yang on the lips again while whispering. “I like to think so.” 

Practically glowing, the blonde couldn’t stop the giddy laughing as she threw herself onto Weiss, awkwardly hugging her girlfriend tightly with her one arm. The two sat there for a little longer, enjoying each others company while they told stories, pointing out the constellations in the stars. It turned out that Atlas and Patch had very different names for the same signs.

What sort of name was the Bucket, anyway?

However, exhaustion soon pushed them to return to bed. Though nervous at first, Yang grew bolder when Weiss let her know that she was comfortable with the blonde sleeping in her bed, making herself comfortable in the single bed. Trying to slip into the little space that was left for her, Weiss was left clinging to Yang for dear life, trying not to fall out of the bed and wake everyone up.

The close contact was almost comforting, but it was also terrifying. She hadn’t let anyone get so close to her since Beacon. Having Yang practically tower over her, she had to remind herself that it wasn’t Adam, that she was safe in the other’s embrace. Nightmares refused to leave, but they were easier to handle with Yang by her side, whispering comforting words while Weiss tried not to break down and cry.

It wasn’t long before the others learned of their new relationship. Ruby was excited as usual, eager to call Weiss her sister in law, as well as nominating herself as Eirwen’s aunt. Despite rolling her eyes, Weiss found it cute almost, letting Ruby get away with it after finding her enthusiasm amusing. Eirwen enjoyed it. Might as well let them have their way for now.

Days passing, she and Yang spent more time together than ever before. Weiss had to break out of her rusty performance with her weapon. Thankfully, Yang was more than willing to train with her, but refused to treat Weiss like a fragile doll during their training sessions. 

It was brutal. Yang had grown stronger since their time at Beacon, and even worse for Weiss, she began using her strength in a smarter way than before. No longer charging headfirst, she was dancing around Weiss, using blasts from Ember Celica to dodge and get around quickly. Even so, she couldn’t keep up with Weiss’ speed, finding it hard to hit a fast moving target that could dart around on glyphs. 

Throwing her arms backwards, she fired a shot from her gauntlets and propelled herself forward. Weiss quickly conjured up a glyph, using it to block the attack with Yang landing right on top of it. Too slow. Smirking, she glanced up at Yang, only to find the blonde grinning down at her. Confusion quickly gave way to panic as Yang fired down on the glyph itself, using the platform to propel herself up into the air while the downforce had Weiss forced down to her knees.

Gunshots rang in the air. Blast after blast, it rained down on Weiss, the heiress rushing around on numerous glyphs to dodge the attacks. Still airborne, Yang could barely keep track, only able to see a flash before it disappeared again. Suddenly, she cocked back and fired in rapid succession.

Ground torn up by the blows, one in particular hit a glyph just as Weiss jumped to it. The force sent her flying across the ground, the heiress rolling before flipping back up to her feet, brushing off the dust and grime on her jacket. Huffing, she stomped her foot. “This cost a lot, Yang!”

“Shouldn’t be wearing expensive stuff while training, Ice Queen.” Finally back on the ground, Yang rolled to a stop, her boots digging into the ground to stop her from skidding any further. 

“I don’t exactly have many other clothes.” Weiss shot back, waving her new Myrtenaster around. “You think I could borrow some of your shirts for next time?”

“Ooor we could get matching ones. I saw a couple in the stalls on the lower levels.”

“You guys already spent enough on me and Eirwen.” The mention of her daughter had Weiss glancing away in worry. “You think Ruby’s okay with her?”

“She’ll be fine. Just a small walk to the store for food and she’ll be right back. Sooner too if she keeps using her Semblance like a plaything.” The thought of Ruby speeding through the streets with Eriwen strapped to her chest, trashing the whole place like a hurricane, it made Weiss shuffer to herself. 

Grimacing, she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see Yang having closed the distance between them. A warm smile on her face, she muttered in a soothing voice. “Hey… they’ll be fine.”

Breathing in deeply, Weiss sighed and repeated. “Okay. They’ll be fine.”

“That’s the spirit.” Letting go of her shoulder, Yang lifted her arms in the air for a brief stretch before letting her hands fall down behind her head. “Well, I say you’ve earned a break.”

“Oh, thank god.” She felt like she was ready to drop down dead. Arms aching terribly, she feared that they’d drop off if she wasn’t careful, exhaustion weakening her grip on her rapier. 

Chuckling at the sight, Yang guided her girlfriend back inside. Out of the burning sun, Weiss could only sigh in relief, walking over to the kitchen while the tanned blonde threw herself on the couch. The cool air from the fridge was sorely needed. Standing there, she leaned her forehead against the door, staring at the different bottles of water that they had stocked up. So many different flavours, and then there was the cans of baby food for Eirwen.

From behind her, she heard Yang call out. “Grab us a drink!”

“Grab me a drink  _ what _ ?”

A moment of silence. “Grab me a drink, please!”

There we go. Smiling in triumph, Weiss perused through the different bottles, grabbing two for Yang and herself before her stomach growled loudly. She might as well grab something to eat. While she looked, she heard the door open. Ruby must’ve returned already. That was fast, she thought to herself.

Picking up a bag of questionable looking crisps, she kicked the door closed and made her way back to the living room. “You know, I never know why you guys keep these in the fridge. They’re gonna be all…”

Looking up, all the words she was about to say died in her throat. Shock overcame her. Unable to comprehend what she was seeing, Weiss could only stand there, paying no attention to Yang, who had jumped up from the couch with the same surprise in her face.

Finally, the blonde was the first to break the silence. “Blake?”

Blake stood there silently. Ruby beside her, no one seemed particularly happy to be there, least of all the newcomer. No longer wearing her black bow, her cat ears were free for all to see, pressed flat against her head while gold eyes stared down at the floor.

“She found me on my way back.” Ruby explained, holding onto Eirwen with the baby strapped to her chest. 

“Hey, guys.” Blake started, unable to bring herself to meet either Weiss’ or Yang’s gaze. “I… So, this is where you all been lately?”

Yang didn’t reply to that. Staring Blake down, Weiss could see her hand trembling by her side. Slowly, she approached the blonde, taking it in her own hand while watching the scene unfold. Jaune and the others kept to the background, unwilling to get involved in this personal situation.

Finally, Yang broke the awkward silence. “After all this time… Is that all you can say?”

Blake held onto her arm, glancing nervously at Ruby as the latter piped up. “Yang, she-”

“You left us!” Yang suddenly screamed, looking up with eyes burning crimson red. “After everything we been through, after all the times I tried to help, you just ran!”

Weiss watched with widened eyes. She seemed so angry, but there was something underneath those harsh words. Voice cracking, the vibrant red faded to dull purple as she bitterly asked. “Why?”

“I…” Blake paused, looking over at the others. “Can we talk about this privately?”

“No, you don’t get that. You’re gonna stand here and tell all of us why.” Yang snapped back.

Ruby jumped in, taking control of the volatile situation as she asked the others. “Can you guys give us some space?”

“Yeah, that might be for the best.” Qrow agreed, getting up from the couch as the others followed suit. 

With them gone, the four girls were all left with only questions and hurt to deal with. Yang couldn’t let it go, her hand still shaking in Weiss’ grasp, and sure enough that biting tone to her voice remained as she continued to grill Blake. “Where’d you go? After Beacon?”

“I went home. Back to Menagerie.” Finally, the Faunus managed to gather the courage to look Yang in the eyes. “Yang, I’m so sorry for leaving you. All of you.”

“Just… tell me why. That’s all I want to know.”

“I was scared. Of Adam and the White Fang and… I thought that running away would make you guys hate me, so that you’d all be safe. I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.”

“Blake, the only one who hurt me was you.” Yang’s words shocked everyone, but most of all Blake. 

Shocked by the truth, she could only stand there and mutter back. “I didn’t know that. I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“Well, it wasn’t…” Yang paused, sighing to herself with her eyes temporarily closing. “But you’re here now. I guess that’s all that matters.”

Letting go of Weiss’ hand, she didn’t say anything as her girlfriend called out for her. “Yang.”

She was gone. With the closing of her bedroom door, that only left the three remaining members of the team behind. Weiss could only stare at it with sadness clear to see, having to turn her attention away from the grieving girl when Eirwen started fussing, wiggling around in her baby carrier.

“Ah, she’s been missing her mom all the way there.” Ruby revealed, struggling to pull Eirwen out of the carrier. “Let’s go. Over to mommy.”

Blake watched carefully. Unmoving gaze from the baby, Weiss could feel the intensity of it, holding her close while meeting her friend’s gaze. Unlike everyone else, there was no happiness upon seeing the cooing child. No hatred, no love, there was only devastation. Ears still pressed down, she and Weiss shared a silent moment between each other.

Ruby could feel the tension, rocking back and forth as she lamely excused herself. “I think Jaune wants me for something. One sec!”

And with that, she vanished into one of the rooms. Left alone, Weiss finally sat down on the couch, silently gesturing to the empty space beside her. Much to her relief, Blake accepted it with a nod. Despite that, it was painfully awkward between them. So much to say, to ask, and yet all the words in Weiss’ head refused to be uttered, falling from her lips as she thought carefully on what to say.

Surprisingly, Blake was the first one to speak. “I’m sorry.”

Weiss quickly shut her down. “No. You don’t have to apologise to me.”

“What?”

“I get it. Why you left.” Holding onto Eirwen, Weiss held her gaze with Blake, finding those bright eyes wide with shock. “After what happened at Beacon, I get why you thought not being near me would protect me. So don’t apologise.”

“...Why?” Blake suddenly asked, tearing up terribly with her hands gripping at her pants. “Why aren’t you mad at me? After everything I’ve done, how can you forgive me so easily? I left you!”

Suddenly, Weiss shifted over, holding Eirwen with one arm while reaching for Blake with the other. She didn’t fight as the heiress pulled her closer, rather sobbing into Weiss’ shoulder. “Because you came back.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Blake repeated over and over again. It was like a manic mantra, unable to get through to Weiss just how horrible she felt over everything that happened. 

Finally, Weiss just whispered back. “I know.”

They remained there, keeping each other close. Blake let out all her grief, her pain and emotional turmoil, and in the end she was left so exhausted that she could barely handle any more talking. All that time, Weiss stuck by her side. Both of them needed each other. Their pain was understood, intertwined with the actions of one man. 

Even though Weiss and Ruby had forgiven her, Yang was still unable to handle the pain that Blake caused her. She was by no means cold with the catgirl, but there was no longer that mutual understanding between them. Distant answers, occasional looks, and that was all they would get out of the blonde. It was hard watching them tear themselves down with this. Yet, there was no way Weiss could think of helping them through it. Above all else, what they needed most was time to heal their wounds.

But it seemed that time was not on their side.

A few nights after Blake returned, a shadow descended upon the house. Everyone slept peacefully, unaware of the monster creeping across the rooms, hiding in the darkness. Slowly, the door leading to the room that Weiss, Yang and Ruby were sleeping in opened, a long creak echoing in the still air.

No one stirred. Creeping closer, it stood over Eirwen, the infant sleeping soundly away as a hand slowly caressed her pudgy face. With a gentle touch, she was picked up and cradled close, a deep voice calmly soothing her back to sleep.

“Hush now… daddy’s here.”

With that, it vanished, and the group were left waking up to Weiss’ panicked crying and Blake staring at the scene in horror. 

Eirwen was gone, and they all knew who had taken her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be the final chapter for this storyline but it was already getting too long with what else I wanted to add, so the next update will be the final installment of the Sins of Your Fathers saga.


	21. Afraid of You Nevermore (Adam Taurus/Weiss Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirwen was taken.Snatched away into the dead of night, Weiss is left reeling from the absence of her daughter. The man that had taunted them, traumatised them, had now taken the last good thing she had left. With Blake and the rest at hand, they would have to work together to find the missing child, but soon, the question on everyone's mind would have to be answered. 
> 
> What was best for Eirwen?
> 
> Frostbite, with Freezerburn.
> 
> Note: This is the final installment of the Sins of Your Fathers saga. Unless requested, Eirwen will no longer appear in future chapters, and any Frostbite will be written in different universes to this one.

No one could say anything. All standing around the living room, they could only stare at each other, all thinking the same thing but not having the courage to say it. Weiss could only sit there on the couch with her face in her hands. There was nothing that could describe the sinking sensation in her heart, broken sobs coming from the heiress as Yang could only rub her back comfortingly. 

Finally, Jaune was the first to speak. “What do we do now?” 

“We’re gonna find where he took Eirwen.” Ruby replied, determined even after the tragic loss. “He can’t have gotten far.”

“Haven’s a pretty big city. Lots of places to hide if one knows where to look.” Qrow pointed out.

No one had a response to that. He was right, and they knew it, with even Ruby losing that determined glint in her eyes. Adam could’ve left Haven itself with Eirwen, and that thought scared Weiss to the core. She could never see her daughter again. 

“I think I know who can help us.” Blake suddenly piped up, having kept to the background during all of this. 

Everyone turned their attention to her, watching as she stared off to the side. “She helped me find you guys when I got here. If anyone can find it, she can.”

“Who’s she?” Yang asked.

“Lil Miss Malachite.” A sharp inhale from Qrow caught their attention. “You know her?”

Leaning against the doorframe, he crossed his arms with a dark look. “You could say that.”

“Well, why didn’t you say anything before?” Yang snapped. Her tension in her shoulders and the tight grip on Weiss clearly showed her frustration, and the longer they went around in circles, the worse her temper became. 

“She’s not exactly someone we can ask a favour for.” He stroked his chiseled chin. “Malachite’s in charge of this group. The Spiders they call themselves. Blake’s right about something, she’s probably the only one who knows everything going on in this city. But that doesn’t mean it’s without a price.”

“We’ll pay anything. We gotta find Eirwen.” Ruby brushed off. Qrow didn’t reply at that, only staring at his niece as she turned back to Blake. “Do you have anything else? Any idea where Adam could’ve gone?”

“I…” Ears twitching in thought, Blake stares at Ruby before shaking her head. “There’s always the White Fang base here in Mistral, but that’s weeks away from Haven.”

“We wouldn’t have time. Professor Lionheart could have the Huntsmen we need any day now.” Jaune added.

“Then we don’t have a choice.” Passing by Qrow, Ruby picked up her weapon, attaching her beloved possession to her belt before turning to her uncle. “We need someone to look around Haven while we’re talking to Lil Miss Malachite.”

Thankfully, the seasoned Huntsman nodded and muttered back. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’ll take my team and look too.” Jaune offered. “More eyes and that.”

“Good. Blake’ll take us to see this person, and then we’ll all meet up back here to see where we go from there.” That was the plan. Knowing that they could at least do something gave Weiss that shred of hope again, even if she was broken up over losing Eirwen in the first place. 

Weapons in hand, the group split up as soon as they left the house. Jaune took his remaining team and Oscar with him, walking off in the opposite direction to Ruby and the others. In a puff of feathers, Qrow took to the skies, the only sound they could hear were distant caws before he disappeared. Alone, what remained of the group followed after Blake as she led them further down the levels of Haven.

No longer having her bow to hide her ears in, Blake shows her true colours with pride. All this time they had been apart had no doubtedly changed her. Before she slunk around like an alleycat, doing whatever she could to keep eyes off her, but that was no longer the case. She stood tall. Walking among people who no doubt thought ill things of her, she focused on the mission at hand. This newfound courage surprised Weiss above all else, leaving her wondering what had happened while the team had been apart.

That twisting sensation in her stomach only worsened when they reached the rundown streets of lower Haven. Less than favourable people lurked in the shadows, watching them with piercing stares. Their weapons clear to see, the group of girls obviously appeared formidable, but it would’ve been foolish to think that would deter all threats.

Gray clouds formed high in the skies, a distant sound of thunder echoing. Before they knew it, rain began pouring heavily, soaking the unfortunate Huntresses to the bone. Ruby fared the best, pulling the hood of her cape up, but the rest could only bare the uncomfortable wet feeling of their clothes sticking to their skin.

“It’s here.” Blake suddenly piped up. Having stopped in front of the others, they had to stop quickly or risk bumping into the Faunus.

The building that they reached looked no different than all the others. A standard inn, the covered windows hid away what happened inside. Something about it made Weiss’ skin crawl. A hunch she could call it, the twisting in her stomach refusing to leave even when she felt Yang grab hold of her hand. Glancing up, she stared at her girlfriend, who was looking over the building with narrowed eyes. 

“Doesn’t seem all that special.” She pointed out bluntly.

“Doesn’t need to be.” Blake turned around to face her friends. “Best way to run an illegal operation is to not broadcast yourself. Same logic with the White Fang bases.”

“Let’s go in, then.” Ruby pushed past them, standing by Blake’s side as they entered the building. 

The inside was the complete opposite the cold, uninviting outside. Dark oak that was used throughout Mistral’s buildings, the rich colour was complemented by splashes of blue and purple. Illuminated by lanterns dangling from the wall, the people hanging around inside were half cloaked in shadows. So many eyes. As soon as they came in, many of those stopped talking and looked over, curious to see who had come in.

Slowly, they ignored them once more. Yet that feeling of being watched lingered. 

Blake didn’t let them faze her. Straight to the point of their mission, she walked across the room towards a large table on the other side. Covered in a long cloth and laid out with food, cups full of wine, and little plates, the one thing Weiss could focus on was the large woman sitting behind it. 

Piercing eyes focused on them, unmoving even with the distractions going on all around them. Weiss felt herself shrinking under the gaze. Even Yang seemed unnerved by their surroundings, her hand squeezing Weiss’ for a brief moment. 

“Well, ain’t this a nice surprise.” She started, waving a paper fan against her face. “It’s not every day that I get the same customer twice so soon. I take it you found your friends?”

“We need you to find this man.” Blake wasted no time beating around the bush, taking out her scroll to show to Malachite.

Leaning forward, she raised an eyebrow. “You’re looking for him? A dangerous game you’re playing here.”

Ears falling against her head, Blake tried to keep the biting tone from her voice. “He took something that we want back. But we need your help finding him.”

“Of course, for a price.” The girls glanced at each other nervously. “You’re asking me to find the leader of the White Fang, and from what I’ve heard he’s quite volatile. I expect to be paid for my work.”

“How much?” Yang piped up.

“Double what she paid me before.”

“We don’t have that kind of money!” Blake gasped, shocked by the revelation while Weiss and Yang looked at each other worryingly.

“Then we’re done talking.” Malachite snapped her fan shut to emphasise the point. Without an order, the guards standing beside her moved forward, ready to throw the group to the curb.

“Wait!” Weiss stepped forward, quickly unclipping her earrings. “Will these do?”

Malachite raised a hand. Stopping in their tracks, the guards held off, watching Weiss as she dropped the expensive earrings on the table. They rattled loudly, the blue gems sparkling in the low light. Picking them up, Malachite examined them closely, watching the light refract through them before smirking to herself. “These are worth quite a bit.”

The comment stung more than Weiss cared to admit. Standing there quietly, she tried to ignore the memories of those earrings coming back. Her tenth birthday. After lavishing her in gifts and attention all day, her mother took Weiss aside and gave a cute little box. She could never forget the feeling of the white bow wrapped around it as she pulled it off. Inside were those very earrings, sparkling brightly with the rich blue matching the ones that Willow herself were fond of wearing.

In a way, they were the only thing she had left from that time. When everything seemed better, her mother wasn’t the alcoholic that drank her days away, ignoring her kids as they were forced to watch the only person who cared about them fall apart. 

But it didn’t matter. She would give away everything she owned to get Eirwen back.

Relief washed over her when Malachite kept hold of her former jewellery. “You have yourself deal. Come back in a little while, I’ll have what you need.”

“Thank you.” Weiss replied gratefully. That hope deep inside her, once a little flame, felt ignited by this victory. Just push a little further, and she would have Eirwen back in her arms. The very thought of it made her chest ache terribly.

Conversation ended, the group left the inn quickly. The rain continued to pour, with the clouds darkening to a deep black and lightning flashing across the skies. Weiss stood there in the middle of the street, staring down at her reflection in the puddle, unable to take her eyes off the deep blue staring back at her. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and Ruby’s soft voice calling out. “Hey… we’ll find her.”

“He was right there.” She pointed out, looking over at Ruby. “I didn’t even hear anything. How could he just take her?”

Ruby had no answers, only able to stand there melancholic before Blake joined the conversation. “It’s what Adam does.”

All of them turning to her, they kept quiet while she elaborated. “He’s strong, but most of his strength comes from control. Anything he thinks is rightfully his, he’ll take, and he doesn’t care who he has to hurt to get what he wants.”

“Sounds charming.” Yang shot back sarcastically.

Holding onto her cloak, Ruby asked in a quiet voice. “Is that why he took Eirwen?”

“It’s likely.” Blake’s face darkened. “I don’t think he’ll hurt her, but we can’t leave her with him. His way of thinking is dangerously contagious, and I know what it’s like to grow up infected by it.”

The very idea chilled Weiss to the bone, her hands clenched together as she looked away. Eirwen was so young. Always smiling and playing happily with her new family, there was no way she could imagine her daughter molded in Adam’s image, but the conversation she had with Yang echoed in the back of her mind.

_ What if she turns out just like him? _

The reality of that very well happening crushed her. It wasn’t just her who was affected by Blake’s words, Yang herself stepping away from the group as she growled. “I’m gonna help the others.”

“I can come and help.” Blake offered.

For a moment, they feared that Yang would reject Blake’s attempts to help. Piercing eyes staring straight at her, the blonde contemplated for a moment, her face stern with eyebrows furrowed deeply. Much to their relief, she nodded slowly. “Alright. You two should get back to the house. We’ll try and get back as soon as possible.”

Weiss didn’t want to sit around the house doing nothing, not when Eirwen was out there somewhere, but Yang wouldn’t listen to anything she had to say as she left them. Blake ran after her, only sparing a brief glance back at her friends before disappearing into the crowds. Standing there in the rain, Weiss could only stare at where they just were, sadly scanning the numerous faces in a vain hope of finding them again.

Soon enough, Ruby guided her back to the house. Nothing could be said to comfort her. Even with the girl who tried to find the light amongst the darkness, Ruby found herself struggling to keep Weiss afloat. 

When they reached the house again, Weiss could only sit there on the couch, staring at the little baby clothes left out to be ironed. With it pouring outside, she found herself focusing on the dumbest things. Did Eirwen have her coat on? Was she wrapped up enough to keep warm? What would happen when she was hungry? 

The fact that she wasn’t there to protect the baby hurt more than she could imagine. 

“I made you some food.” Ruby piped up. 

A plate was put gently in front of her, a steaming pile of toast with an absurd amount of butter on top sitting there. It looked appetizing, the smell of it causing Weiss’ stomach to growl in want, but the turmoil she was going through destroyed any appetite she might have had. Without a word, she turned away from it, rejecting the food while Ruby sat down beside her.

“Weiss, you have to eat.” She pressed. 

“I’m not hungry.” Another lie. The painful gnawing in her stomach made it difficult to ignore the food in front of her. 

“How about one bite?” Picking up a piece of toast, Ruby tried to coax Weiss into taking it, wafting the buttery goodness under her nose. “Here comes the toast train. Choo, chooo-”

“Ruby, please.” She smacked it away. Getting up to her feet, she walked away from Ruby as the latter sat there, dropping the toast back on the plate. 

She felt bad for snapping, but her patience for childish behaviour was at its lowest that day. Not while she was winding herself so tight with the thoughts plaguing her. No longer wearing her wet jacket, she held onto her exposed arms for comfort, a habit that had only worsened since Beacon. 

Voice almost inaudible, she confessed what was bothering her. “What if they don’t find her?”

"Uncle Qrow's never let us down before. We're all trying our best, and even if we don't find her, Lil Miss Malachite will."

"How'd you know that?"

"She helped Blake find us, right?" Ruby had her here. 

Joining her friend, the younger girl could only give her comforting smiles and brief touches, trying her best to calm the frantic Weiss down. Some of the panic faded, but it was difficult to ignore the intrusive thoughts that told her otherwise.

"I know you're scared right now, I am too, but we can't do this to ourselves." Ruby carried on, guiding Weiss back to the couch. "We're gonna find Eirwen and bring her home. I promise. But for now…"

Picking up the toast, she offered it again. "We're gonna have something to eat and wait for the others to get back."

After that brief moment, Weiss found her appetite coming back. Ruby was right. There was no benefit to her tearing herself apart, so rather than pacing and driving herself to destruction, she would wait until her friends come back and continue on their search. 

But waiting wasn't any easier.

Time seemed to slow down to a halt. While Ruby busied herself around the house, trying to keep Weiss' mind occupied, but all she could focus on was the absence of the others. Ticking of the clock echoed in the still air. Tick, tick, tick. Repeating over and over, she was pushed closer to the edge.

Where were they?

Almost as an answer to her question, the door suddenly burst open. Jumping to their feet, both Weiss and Ruby watched Yang and Blake coming through the door, quickly followed by the others. The looks on their faces did little to calm frayed nerves.

"You're back!" Ruby gasped, rushing ahead of Weiss as Yang approached her. "Find anything?"

Waiting with bated breath, Weiss couldn’t shake that tension sinking further in when the others had no answer. They shared a look, Blake keeping quiet as she let Yang answer Ruby’s questions instead. 

“Uncle Qrow’s still looking around but… it’s not looking good.”

“What about Lil Miss Malachite? It’s been all day.” Ruby was growing more desperate. After spending so much time bonding with the missing baby, her missing presence was having a negative effect on their leader.

“That’s the other thing we wanted to talk about.” Yang started, looking over Ruby’s shoulder at Weiss. “He’s still in Haven.”

Ruby seemed more positive with the new information. “That’s good, right? He hasn’t left yet.” 

However, Yang shared none of her sister’s enthusiasm. Shaking her head with a solemn frown, she dropped something on the table, leaving it in full view of everyone. A bloodstained purple bandana. It didn’t immediately click with Weiss, her mind wracking itself to try and figure out the significance behind it, but then something popped up to her horror. It was the same clothing that Malachite’s thugs were fond of wearing, tying them to their organisation. 

The dark stains on it didn’t bode well. Unable to look away from it, she could only listen as Yang continued. “No one came back from the search. This was left pinned to the door, along with this.”

She tossed a piece of soaked paper on the table, right beside the bandana. No one moved to grab it. Weiss felt like she was frozen in place. No matter what she did, any order to move and pick it up were ignored. Terror took control. So, Ruby took the lead and picked it up, reading through the hastily written words with every second feeling like forever. The silence was becoming suffocating. 

Please, anyone just say  _ something. _

Finally, Ruby piped up, and what she said had Weiss wishing for the silence once more. “He wants Blake to come to him. Alone. If he sees anyone else with her, he’ll…”

A lump in her throat stopped Ruby from explaining further. Weiss couldn’t push her to finish, but she had to know. Snatching it from her friend, she finished through the letter with blue eyes darting around the paper. The way he spoke, it sent chills down her spine, her stomach churning horribly as she felt like she was about to be sick. 

“He’ll kill Eirwen.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Dropping the letter to the floor, she would’ve collapsed if not for Ruby suddenly holding onto her, guiding the griefstrick girl to the couch. 

It didn’t feel real. It had to be some sort of twisted nightmare. If she closed her eyes, wished hard enough, she’d wake up in bed with Eirwen still sleeping the morning away in her makeshift crib, the feeling of Yang’s arms holding her close something she wished. But it didn’t come. This was reality, sick and twisted as fate continued to mock Weiss even after all she had been through. 

Hand over her mouth, she couldn’t say anything as Yang snapped. “If he thinks we’re gonna throw away our friend, he’s fuc-”

“I’ll do it.”

No one saw that coming. All turning to Blake with gaped mouths and wide eyes, only Ruby could speak through the shock. “Blake, w-what’re you saying?”

“I… I need to do this. Adam isn’t joking, if we start pushing our luck, he’ll kill her.” The hitch in her voice fooled no one. Blake was just as terrified as the rest of them, no longer able to keep it hidden under a stoic guise.

“But if you go alone, he’ll kill you.” For once, there was no anger in Yang’s words. It was soft, scared, and finally she let the others see what she had kept deep under the surface for so long. “Blake, I’m not letting you do this.”

Walking closer to her partner, Blake couldn’t even bring herself to look Yang in the eyes as she brushed her off. “We don’t have a choice. Not anymore.”

“There’s gotta be another way.” Ruby insisted.

“No, we can’t mess about with this like in Beacon. Adam isn’t like Roman or anyone we’ve faced so far.” The Faunus became more stubborn in her decision. “Eirwen is innocent in all of this. It’s my fault that this happened, what Adam did. I want to make this right.”

“No one blames you for what happened.” What Yang said had Blake speechless.

Amber eyes wide, she finally made contact with Yang’s, and there she could see none of that anger from before. All that happened still hurt, it hurt more than anything Yang ever experienced, but she stood by what she said as she added. “What Adam’s doing isn’t your fault. It’s his. He made the choice to take Eirwen, he made the choice to attack you and Weiss. You can keep doing this ‘keeping us away to protect us’ shtick, but it’s not gonna work anymore.”

“Yang, I…”

“If this is what’s gotta be done,” Yang grabbed hold of Blake’s hand firmly. “Then we’re all doing it together, as a team.”

“You have a plan?”

“I don’t. But I know someone who’s usually got something up her sleeve.” She turned to Ruby. 

With eyes all on her, the youngest of the group stood there dumbstruck, before scratching the back of her head. “I might have something. But it’s risky.” 

“When’s it not?” Yang joked. 

Sharing a little laugh, the sisters and their friends joined together with Ruby going through her plan. It was off the top of her head. All of her plans were, but that made it hard for the enemy to predict what they would do. There was no time to wait for the others to return. Every second count, and with the goal in mind, they cloaked up and headed out into the thunderous storm raging outside their house. 

Face hidden under a dull grey cloak, matching Blake and Yang’s, Weiss held onto the rim of it with one hand while peering around. Any light from day had vanished, with night fallen over the crowded city. No moon shone down on them that night. Hidden behind pitch black clouds, the only light to guide the weary Huntresses were the dim lights of the lanterns and brief flashes of lightning that struck across the skies.

Hardly anyone was outside. Huddled away in their homes, they didn’t know of the group wandering in the streets just outside their door, following the directions to the place where Adam was hiding away. So close, Weiss could almost reach out and grasp it. Just a little while longer and she would be able to see Eirwen’s face again. Those big round eyes staring up at her, the feeling of her fluffy white hair, she didn’t know how much she would miss those little things until they were no longer there.

Sinking lower down into the levels of Haven, and she could see how different the places were. With night fallen and the darkness taking over the streets, more of the unsavoury people from the kingdom came slinking out. Yang kept Weiss close, her hand slipping from under her cloak to hold onto the heiress’ arm. The contact was comforting. She knew that Yang would protect her, and she would protect Yang. The mutual feelings they shared going above even words. 

It felt like the storm was getting worse.

Cloak soaked, Weiss prayed for the place they were finding to appear already. Wet, cold, she buried down the discomfort and kept walking. Always look forward.. Repeating that in her head over and over, she held onto the words tightly while huddling closer to Yang, desperate for any warmth she could find. 

Somewhere in the distance, she could hear a cat yowling. Barely hidden by the booming thunder rumbling through the air, she glanced over in the direction. Distracted, she almost collided with Blake as the latter suddenly stopped, nearly sending Weiss flying backwards. Yang was quicker, catching Weiss and holding her closer. Muttering her thanks, both of them turned to Blake as she finally spoke. “This is the place.”

Glancing past her, the other girls were stunned to see an abandoned building towering over them. It looked like some sort of warehouse. Shattered windows letting the wind blow through, wooden boards covering some of them, the whole place looked as run down and derelict as the other buildings around it. Haven was not the place of safety they thought it was after all.

“This doesn’t look sketchy at all.” Yang mumbled, placing her hands on her hips.

Weiss found herself agreeing with the blonde, even if the sarcastic tone was so not needed at the moment. Yet she wouldn’t let the fear in the back of her mind hold her back. She took the reins as she turned her head to Blake. “You ready?”

For a moment, the Faunus was scared. Having her hood up meant her cat ears were hidden away, but the little triangles in them let the others see any movement from them. Twitching, she inhaled a shaky breath before nodding. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

“There’s a lot of cover here. I should be able to keep an eye out from over there.” Ruby pointed up to a building just across the street from the meeting point. 

“You think you’ll be able to make the shot?” Blake asked, quickly adding awkwardly. “Not that I don’t think you can, I just-”

“I got it.” A cheeky little smile calmed Blake down once more. 

“Looks like Weiss and I gotta hide somewhere closer. Not exactly a ranged person.” Yang pointed out, giving a passing glance at Ruby as her sister pulled out Crescent Rose.

Holding it close to her chest, the leader gathered the rest of her team together and whispered to them. “Remember, we have to see Eirwen before we make a move. If Adam thinks anything is up, we might not get another chance.”

“I’ll try.” Blake seemed to share the determination now. 

It was as good of a plan as any, but that didn’t mean those thoughts in the back of Weiss’ mind would leave. There could always be a spanner in the works. Adam was smart, what if he figured them out? She could lose Eirwen forever. She could…

No, she thought to herself. Weiss wouldn’t let fear rule her any longer. She had to be brave, strong, and that was what she intended to be until the baby was back with her.

Plan set up, the group started to separate. Blake moved away from them, keeping her hood up as she went to find a way into the boarded up warehouse. Before she completely left them, Weiss found herself calling after her. “Blake?”

She paused. Back to Weiss, the heiress couldn’t see her face, but that didn’t stop her from practically begging Blake. “Please, be safe.”

A long pause between them, but soon enough Blake simply replied softly. “I will.”

And then she was gone. Vanished into the shadows of the alleyway, Weiss could only stare at the spot she was previously standing in. Years of living outside the kingdoms made Blake sharp, capable, and she had seen her friend fight while living together in Beacon, but that didn’t mean Weiss still didn’t worry. She had just got Blake back. She didn’t want to lose her again. 

Yang seemed just as unnerved, staring at the shadows with something deep in those eyes. Neither of them said anything. With Ruby climbing up to her vantage point, Crescent Rose in hand, that left the two of them alone to find their places and wait for the right moment. Gently, Yang guided Weiss to follow her. “Let’s go.”

Finding a way in was difficult. Trying to do it without alerting anyone was even harder. With thick boards nailed deep into the wood and metal, eventually they found one loose enough for Weiss and Yang to slip through. Smaller, the former found it easy to get through, picking herself off the ground while Yang tried to follow through.

“Weiss…” She grunted, pausing as she looked behind her. “I think I’m stuck.”

“Oh God, right now?” Weiss whispered harshly.

Trying to pull herself, she glared up at Weiss and snapped back. “I don’t just get stuck for the fun of it. Help me.”

Groaning, she kneeled down and grabbed Yang’s arm. Both of them working together, she pulled hard, wincing when the wood loudly creaked as Yang shimmed through it. Eventually, she was free, getting to her knees while rubbing her side sorely. “Stupid hips.”

Weiss couldn’t help but giggle at the brief mess up. The sound of it brought a rare smile to Yang’s face, both of them taking a moment to calm themselves before the storm would hit.

It couldn’t last forever, however, and that was no truer than when they heard a familiar voice call out. “So, you’re here.”

For a split second, Weiss froze in terror. The sound of that voice, it brought everything back. It was him. She could never forget it even if she tried. Hands shaking, she turned in the direction of the voice, half expecting someone standing right in front of them, but there was no one there. They hadn’t been found out yet.

Relief was the last thing she felt though. After the statement, Blake’s voice called out. “Where’s Eirwen?”

Eirwen. Helping Yang to her feet, the two of them snuck through the office they had snuck into, peering through the door to see if anyone was coming. Nothing. Silently, Weiss signalled for Yang to follow, leading her towards the railing of the walkway they found themselves on. 

The place was huge. Having to sneak in through the first floor, Yang and Weiss found themselves looking down at the vast work floor down below, keeping low to the floor to avoid being spotted. There were White Fang members everywhere. Armed to the teeth, they scanned the shadows around them, checking any hiding place they could find to make sure no one was spying on them. 

Ducking low to avoid a passing guard, Weiss held her breath. She couldn’t even breathe. 

In the middle of them all, Blake stood there. No longer wearing her hood, she stared up at a tower of boxes stacked together, making a makeshift platform that towered high over her. On top stood Adam. The height difference between them was apparent, with him standing higher than Blake, looking down upon her while his subordinates circled her like wolves. Watching, waiting, curious to see what they would be ordered to do.

She knew they were there. Glancing at all of them, she kept an ear out in case they moved to strike. Every part of her tensed up, ready to fight if the situation called for it. All Weiss and Yang could do at that moment was watch helplessly. They couldn’t move, not until they knew where Eirwen was. 

Right now Adam held all the cards, and he knew it.

“All this time apart, and that’s all you care about?” He asked. It was difficult to tell if he was being flippant with Blake, or if he was genuinely hurt by her lack of care. It was impossible getting inside that twisted mind of his. “I guess I’m not good enough for you anymore.”

“You know you’ve done so much more.” Blake pressed, unwilling to take his manipulative attitude anymore.

“Everything I’ve done was for you. For my child.” He gestured around. “Think about it, Blake. You know that Eirwen is better off with her own people. What kind of life would she have in a family that enslaves people like her? What if she goes through the same thing I did?!”

“So what is it, Adam? Did you take her to save her, or because you didn’t want her to be raised by a human mother?”

“It was the only thing I could do!” Anger fueled his words. Stepping forward slightly, his gloved hands clenched into fists.

Around her, the White Fang goons grew restless with their leader’s decaying sanity. Weiss found herself holding Yang’s hand, feeling it tremble with anger under her touch. Both of them were growing just as restless as the mercenaries down below. Where was Eirwen?

“I… I want to see her.” Blake asked, dropping the sharp edge to her voice. “Is she here?”

“You think I’d be foolish enough to let her out of my sight?” So she was there. Relief washed over Weiss like a wave, a small sigh escaping her lips before she could contain it. 

For a moment, Blake’s ear twitched, turning towards their location before she glanced slightly, trying not to get Adam’s attention while he continued. “You really hurt me, Blake. I want to forgive you, I do, but how can I trust someone who throws away our freedom so easily?”

“Is that why you asked me to come here? To take me back, just like you tried with Ilia in Menagerie?” That caught Weiss’ attention. Blake already had to fight against Adam before she returned to her friends. “What do you even  _ want? _ ”

“I want you. Come back with me, and help me raise Eirwen as the future for our people.” 

Backing away, Blake couldn’t stop her ears from falling flat against her head as she snapped. “I thought you wanted me to suffer?”

“I was angry, but you should know that I didn’t mean it. With Sienna gone, I need all the support I can get. I need you.” He pressed further. “Are you gonna abandon our fight again?”

“I never stopped fighting. You know that, Adam.”

“Well then, what’s stopping you from coming back?” Slowly, he stepped towards the edge of the makeshift platform. 

“If you let me see Eirwen first… I’ll join you.” It physically hurt to see Blake give herself up like that. Even if Weiss knew the plan, it didn’t make it any easier to swallow, and the same could be said for Blake. Sounding so defeated, she tried her best to sound convincing to Adam, enough so that he would at least grant her wish.

Thankfully, it seemed to have worked. “Bring her out.”

Weiss couldn’t contain herself. Gripping the railing hard, she silently begged them to hurry and bring out her child. She needed to see her. Yang shared the energy, but managed to keep it contained as she watched the scene unfold down below. Furrowing her eyebrows, she scanned the many faces to try and find the baby.

After excruciating moments of silence, she finally whispered. “I think I see her.”

Quietly, Weiss followed Yang’s line of sight, looking down below to see one of the lower ranking members coming out with a wrapped bundle in his arms. In the darkness of the warehouse, it was difficult to make out anything from that distance, but even Weiss couldn’t miss the distinct mass of white hair poking out of the dull blue blanket.

“It’s her.” She whispered in relief. “It’s really her.”

Yang kept quiet, watching intently as Blake pulled the blanket back further. They couldn’t see exactly what was going on, but from the look of sheer relief on their friend’s face, they knew that Eirwen was safe and sound. However, she was unable to take the baby, forced to watch the White Fang member back away.

“We can make this work, Blake.” Adam piped up. “Give it time, and she’ll even seem like your child too.”

Turning back to him, Blake’s ears twitched once more with the sound of a faint whistle echoing through the warehouse. Everyone else heard it, glancing around in confusion while Blake remained unfazed.

“You’re wrong, Adam. Because Eirwen will never be mine… and she won’t be yours. She’s a Schnee.”

Shattering glass was all that could be heard. Shouts of panic and confusion rang in the air, Weiss and Yang standing up as they stared down with widened eyes. Ruby had taken the shot. But they didn’t feel relief, only fear when they saw Adam still standing. Holding his grazed arm, he bared his teeth in fury, staring up at where the shot was taken from. 

“ _ Kill them! _ ” He snarled at the others. 

Weapons drawn, they all went for Blake. The trained Huntress quickly ran, jumping up and using a clone of herself as a platform, jumping up onto higher ground to gain some advantage over her opponents. While they ran after her, the one carrying a crying Eirwen made a move to escape. This was their only chance.

“No!” Weiss cried out, unable to wait for Yang as she jumped down into the fray. 

Summoning a glyph, she landed on top of it, tilting it so that she could throw herself at the retreating member. She couldn’t tackle him, not while he had Eirwen in his arms. So, landing near him, she stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground and felt the ice dust fire out, creating giant ice spikes sticking out in every direction. He couldn’t escape the ice. Frozen in place from the waist down, he struggled against it, but it was no use as Weiss came into his view. 

The tip of her rapier pointed at him, she demanded in a threatening tone. “Give her back.”

Unable to fight, she took Eirwen from him, backing away from him as she looked down at her child. It seemed so unreal. She had finally gotten Eirwen back. Exhaling a shaky breath, she whispered to the crying infant. “Shhh. There, there, you’re okay now.”

But they weren't safe. Angered shouts caught Weiss’ attention, the heiress looking up to see that Adam had recovered from the gunshot wound and joined the fray. Glowing bright red, he unleashed a devastating strike to the walkway that Yang was standing on, cutting it in half like it was nothing. A brief yell of surprise was cut off as she plummeted to the ground, crashing through flimsy boxes below her.

Even Blake couldn’t hold off the onslaught for long, dodging and blocking before one of the members got the jump on her. Punch across the face, she fell to the floor, having to roll back to her feet to avoid being overwhelmed. All the chaos and noise was upsetting Eirwen more, her cries turning to shrieks that rang in her ears.

She didn’t know what to do. Holding Eirwen close, she spotted Yang pulling herself out of the rubble, cocking her gauntlets as the two locked eyes. Angered, she shouted. “Weiss, run!”

Weiss couldn’t believe it, standing there while shaking her head Her friends were fighting for their lives, she couldn’t abandon them when they needed her most, but with Eirwen in her arms, she knew that she had to protect the vulnerable infant. Biting her lip, she swallowed her pride and backed up.

Then those eyes spotted her. Black slits peering into her very soul, she felt her heart stop when Adam finally noticed her. Teeth bared, he seemed animalistic, hunched over with sword fully drawn. Mind racing, screaming at her to run, she finally turned around and ran for her life. Behind her, she could hear Adam’s voice screaming over the cacophony. “ _ No! _ ”

Feet moving on their own, she ran through the maze of offices and hallways. Her heart pounded loudly, blood thundering in her ears, she could barely breathe without hyperventilating. There had to be an exit. Somewhere. Desperately looking, she searched high and low. All the time, she could hear angered yells behind her. Adam was close by. Tracking her down, he tore through the building after her, slicing through walls like they were made of paper. 

Skidding past a door, Weiss noticed something. A broken window. Unboarded, she could see the storm going on outside. A way out.

Glancing back down the hallway, she gasped when she saw a shadow appearing at the end of it. Barely able to see in the dark, she froze in place as lightning flashed through the window, momentarily illuminating the hallway and the figure. He’d found her. 

Sword in hand, he ran after her. Pushing through her fear, she made a run for the window, unable to stop and think before throwing herself through it. Having been chased through the floors, she had found herself near the top of the building, and quickly plummeted to the ground below. Without a second thought, she summoned another glyph, using it to break her fall and allow her to land safely.

Still, it was a rough landing. Laying there on her back, she felt all the air escaping her lungs, leaving her breathless and in pain. But she didn’t care. She could only stare at Eirwen’s reddened face, feeling tears blurring her vision before pulling the baby close to her chest. She had found her, and she would never let Eirwen be taken from her again.

“Weiss!” A voice rang out. 

Looking in the direction that it came from, she was relieved to find Ruby running towards her. Red cloak flowing in the harsh winds, she slid to her knees when she reached her partner, looking over Weiss to check for any injuries. “Are you okay?! I-I saw it all go down! Where’s Blake and Yang?!”

“Ruby, you gotta get out of here.” Weiss insisted, pushing the bundled Eirwen into the other’s arms. “Take Eirwen adn get out of here!”

“But, Weiss-” She was cut off by a scream of rage. Both of them looked up in time to see something jump down right on top of them.

Before she could react, a wave of red energy hit both of them, sending Weiss and Ruby flying down the alleyway they had found themselves in. Disappearing into a plume of rose petals, Ruby managed to get herself back on her feet. Weiss wasn’t so lucky. Skidding to a stop, she could only lay there with her arm shielding her face, looking over to see Adam standing there.

Black lightning crackling off him, he breathed heavily as he stared straight at them. There was no time. Jumping to her feet, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, holding it up with the blade pointing at him. Hands shook terribly, the fear pulling her back, but she couldn’t let it control her. “Ruby, go.”

“Neither of you are going anywhere.” Adam snapped, straightening himself up fully while flicking his sword to the side.

Without another word, Weiss stood her ground. In an instant, she ran straight for him, her speed powered on through her glyphs that lined up along the cobblestone ground. Adam saw through it, managing to block her sword strikes with ease. Darting around him, she tried every tactic. From the air, on the ground, she summoned numerous glyphs around him and blitz through them, hitting him over and over with countless strikes.

But their fight at Beacon taught her a lesson, and when she saw him glow up a stark red, she pushed back on one of the glyphs, creating some distance between them. Yet that didn’t deter him. Slashing outwards, another wave of energy slammed into Weiss. Holding her rapier up to block, she managed to fare better than last time, finding herself pushed back to her knees.

All her training with Yang did one thing right, it definitely helped her endurance. Breathing heavily, she got back to her feet, standing between him and a frightened Ruby. Her leader couldn’t move. She knew that Ruby wanted to fight, to protect her friends, but this was a fight she couldn’t join. Not with Eirwen.

Glancing behind her, she snapped loudly. “Get out of here!”

“But I can figh-!”

“Ruby!” The way Weiss shouted her name silenced her. Mouth clamped shut, she glanced back at Adam, backing away as he charged again.

Weiss barely turned back around in time to block his strike, but the strength he put behind it overwhelmed her, sending the heiress flying into the wall beside her. Everything went black for a moment. The back of her head burned painfully, tender to the touch as she could only sit there while Adam approached Ruby.

Holding Eirwen closer to her, she backed up. There was no chance for her to give the baby back. Adam didn’t just want Eirwen, he wanted anyone who tried to take her to suffer, to burn, and with his sword drawn, he moved to cut the Huntress down. Weiss couldn’t even scream out in fear. 

Blade met only petals. Howling winds bellowed through the alleyway, Weiss shielding herself from the cutting forces while adam found himself pushed backwards. Forced to his knees, he had driven Wilt into the ground to stop himself from being blown away. Slowly, they died down again, leaving rose petals floating in the breeze. When they looked back, Ruby was gone. 

She had escaped.

Rage burned through every fiber of Adam’s being, his lips pulling back in a snarl. Teeth bared, he got up to his feet, turning all his anger and hatred towards the only person left behind. Weiss. Trying to get back to her feet, she couldn’t react as he closed in on her, feeling the back of his hand slap across her face.

The sheer force threw Weiss to the ground, a pained cry coming from her. Towering over her, she shrunk under the gaze of that mask, feeling her mind being dragged back to Beacon. Intense flames, screams and howls of Grimm, the blood, it made her hands shake violently. She couldn’t move, frozen in terror with her mind screaming at her to do something.

“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” He spat spitefully, raising his sword high above his head. “I won’t make the same mistakes.”

This was it. Weiss watched the red blade shining in the lightning of the storm, only able to lay there on the soaking ground as he moved to finish her off. Every part of him glowing red, he never took his eyes off her, wanting to take any pleasure he could from snuffing her out. Before he could strike, a piercing scream echoed through the air, catching both of their attentions.

Before he knew it, a figure slammed straight into Adam, sending him flying to the ground. Given a second chance, Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and scrambled back to her feet, trying not to collapse to her knees as her legs shook terribly. The fight was taking so much out of her. Even her Aura couldn’t hold out for much longer. Looking up, she found out just who her saviour was.

Sitting on top of a pinned Adam, Blake grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him from grabbing Wilt as it laid discarded a foot or so away from him. She couldn’t hold him down for long, as a vicious headbutt had her reeling backwards. Stunned, Blake was thrown from on top of Adam, allowing him to slip from underneath and grab his sword as she tumbled to the ground. 

“Blake!” Weiss cried out, rushing to her friend’s side.

However, Adam quickly stopped her, jumping between Weiss and Blake as he turned his attention back to the heiress. Dodging his slashes, Weiss flipped backwards, using a glyph to throw herself into the air before landing on another one.

“You can’t run forever!” Adam shouted in frustration.

He was right. Even if he couldn’t reach her with Wilt, he could still fire at her, WEiss having to dodge a hail of bullets from her opponent. With each glyph summoned, she felt a little more of her Aura drain away. Exhaustion made her sluggish, and with Adam still going strong, she found herself pushed more and more to her limit.

Just as she landed on another glyph, a bullet skimmed back her face, causing her to flinch backwards. Losing her balance, she jumped and tried to land on the ground, only to feel the wall hit her in the back, causing her to cry out in pain before falling to the ground. Arms shaking, she tried to push herself back to her feet. She couldn’t lose. Not now.

Shoes came into her view, Weiss looking up to see Adam right in front of her. But yet again, Blake jumped into the fight. Dual wielding, she struck hard and fast, trying to give Weiss enough time to recover. Adam could see through the attacks. Blocking and striking with speed that matched Blake’s, the two were trapped in a deadlock. Only one slip and the other would gain ground. 

Slashing at her, he only bisected her clone, the real Blake skidding backwards while still standing. Panting heavily, she seemed as tired as Weiss was. However, she didn’t let it stop her as she snapped. “You have a chance to let this go, Adam! Stop this, and we’ll let you leave.”

“You really think I’m gonna do that?” He chuckled bitterly. “You’re only saying that because you’re scared, knowing that you’re gonna die for these friends of yours.”

“You’re right. I’m scared. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna run away again. You can try and make me regret everything I’ve done, Adam, but you’re  _ not  _ gonna make me leave my friends again.” Holding Gambol Shroud tightly, she glanced over Adam’s shoulder at Weiss, finding her friend back up on her feet.

“Seems that you’re never gonna change. You’ll always be a selfish coward.” Adam didn’t even notice Weiss behind him. Focused on getting under Blake’s skin, he continued with a deep frown. “I didn’t want to do this, but you just wouldn’t  _ behave. _ ”

There was nothing left to say. Rushing Blake again, their swords collided with each other, sparks flying off before she managed to push him away. Another attempt to cut her only met shadows, Blake jumping onto his shoulders and pushing off with all her might. The weight caused Adam to stumble forward, slow to recover while she flipped onto her feet, landing by Weiss’ side. 

They both stood together, staring down their opponent with weapons at the ready. Turning around, Adam realised this, switching from Blake to Weiss and then back to Blake. Trembling hands unable to contain his anger, he grabbed hold of Wilt’s handle and threw himself back into the fight. But he was outnumbered, and now Weiss and Blake were fighting together.

Meeting Adam again, Blake blocked all of his strikes, using the momentum to land a few good hits at him before using another clone, flipping over him while Weiss struck. Faster, her strikes were more difficult to block, and being sandwiched between them proved disadvantageous to Adam. The three of them fought on, using the alleyway and its numerous levels to try and get an easy hit on the other.

Cocking Gambol Shroud, Blake threw her weapon with a yell. The blade flew past Adam, and with a pull of her ribbon, it fired and shot straight back to her. She whirled it around, making a series of strikes that could barely be followed by the eye. Rushing forward, she caught it in on hand and sheathed it back into the other half of her weapon, slamming it down to create a shockwave that hit Adam full force.

Thrown backwards, Weiss thrusted forward, powered by her Semblance, and hit Adam full force in the back. The team attack had him stunned, his Aura flickering, but it still held on with what little strength he had left. Weiss on the other hand was faring worse. Even after her training, there was only so much she could put up with. This moment of rest was all he needed. 

Recovered, Adam dodged another strike from Blake, spinning around her before kicking her in the back, slamming her into the wall before turning his attention to Weiss. Exhaustion worked against her. Every fiber of her being screamed out in pain, being pushed to their breaking point. Clones running from him, they dashed all around Weiss, spinning, whirls of black and red that left her scrambling to keep up.

Distracted, she was hit by a powerful blast. Without the energy needed stored up, it lacked any real damage, but the force behind it alone had Weiss’ fragile body thrown across the ground. Skidding to a stop, she tried to get back up, only to be hit again by another blast. She couldn’t last any longer. Struggling to even raise her upper body, she looked up to see Blake trying to protect her again.

Over and over, she threw herself at her personal terror, braving the anger and hatred to spare Weiss from it. This defiance and utter disrespect had Adam growing angrier with her. Each blow was brutal, with him taking every ounce of his emotions out on her, and soon enough Blake herself was thrown backwards. Landing on her back, she cried out as Adam stepped on her stomach.

“It’s over.” He growled, raising his sword again.

Weiss couldn’t move. Groaning in pain, she watched with widened eyes as he moved to stab her friend. She reached out, stretching, trying to stop it all, but she couldn’t do anything in time. 

“ _ Blake!”  _

A wave of energy surged through her body. White light flickering as her Aura hummed deep inside her, something sparked a flame that erupted into wildfire. From behind her, the glyphs that she used, the powers that ran through her blood, reacted to her distraught emotions and erupted into life. Giant, spinning, a deep hum rumbled through the air and the ground, with the very sight of it giving Adam pause.

Still standing on Blake, he stared at the thing in confusion. Weiss couldn’t say anything. Stunned, she recognized the glyph behind her, watching the points of the snowflake spin around. Winter’s lessons rang in her head The same power her sister tried to teach her, the one thing she could never get down. In her time of need, help came, and pulling itself out of the glyph was an armoured arm. 

Winds raging around them, Adam could only shield himself from the force, holding his arm in front of his face as he tried to see what was going on. Before any of them could react, the rest of the summon had pulled itself out and rushed Adam, swinging its sword right for him. His whole body bent around it painfully, cries of agony silenced as he was thrown straight through the wall of the building opposite the warehouse. 

Walls crashing down, the noise rumbled loudly, barely covered by the crack of thunder and lightning in the skies above. Blake couldn’t move. She laid there, staring at the hole that Adam made before looking up at the thing that saved her.

A knight, adorned in white armour that emitted a faint mist, it stood towering over the girls with sword in hand. Yet Weiss didn’t feel afraid. For once since this fight, she truly felt safe. Protected. Familiarity was all she knew with the summon in front of her, like it was somehow an old friend despite her never meeting it before. Yet their moment couldn’t last forever, with the last sliver of Aura finally draining and leaving Weiss completely exhausted.

White light flickering over her entire body, she could only watch in dismay as the summoning glyph behind her fade away, no longer able to rely on her to sustain itself. The same happened to the knight. Kneeling down, its body slowly vanished into mist, carried off by the wind until nothing more stood there.

Panting heavily, she looked up as Blake gasped. “Weiss!”

Rushing to her side, the Faunus kneeled down beside her, trying to check her over. “Are you okay?!”

“I should be asking you that.” She joked. Blake appeared stunned for a moment, before a small smile pulled at her lips, relieved that she wasn’t seriously hurt. 

But a voice rang out, and the two knew that the fight wasn’t over.

“Look at what you’ve done…” Adam groaned, stumbling out of the rubble. His jacket was completely shredded, leaving his red shirt exposed underneath with any bare skin scratched and bruised, but the only thing Weiss could focus on was his face.

His mask, the thing that haunted all her nightmares, was shattered on the ground. Ice cold blue eyes stared back at them. The same that she saw every day on Eirwen’s face. But while one was perfectly normal, the other one was deeply scarred, a brand baring initials blinding him in that eye.

SDC. Her family company. He was branded by  _ them. _

“You brought this on yourself, Adam.” Blake shot back, trying to stand up before pain forced her to kneel again.

“...Why?” The question only confused them, before he elaborated further with harsh words. “Why are you standing with her? After everything they had done to us, to  _ me?! _ ”

“Weiss didn’t do anything to you!”

“Her whole kind did everything to me! I lost my family, my home, my eye! She’s taken  _ everything! _ ” He bellowed, leaning forward with his hands clenched tightly. “I’m not letting her take my child from me!”

He ran forward. Sword drawn, he made a beeline straight for Blake, ready to cut her down. No. Not her. Weiss couldn’t let that happen.

Without a second though, she moved, and all she could feel was burning agony. Standing there, hands trembling, all she could hear was Blake’s agonised screams. “ _ Weiss! _ ”

There was nothing to be done. Slowly, she looked down, and sure enough, she stared at the sword that had gone straight through her side. Blood seeped through her jacket and dress, staining the white fabric a deep crimson red. It burned. Like fire in her body, she could only whimper before grabbing hold of Adam’s hand. 

Fingers digging into his wrist, he couldn’t pull Wilt out of her, stuck in place as she snapped at him. “Yo-You’re not… hurting any of us again.”

Blue clashed together as they stared at each other, Weiss’ selfless sacrifice for Blake causing Adam to falter. Unable to understand or move, they were both surprised when a blade suddenly pierced through his chest. Stained red with his blood, he could only stare down at it in horror, the pupils of his eyes shrinking immensely as he coughed. “No…”

Weiss could see the life leave his eyes. It was the first time, even at Beacon she was never close to anyone when they died, even her own friends that passed. Seeing it so close, it made her blood run cold. This wasn’t right. She couldn’t stomach any of it. 

Time almost slowed to a stop. Pulling her blade out, Blake stepped back as Adam collapsed to his knees. No attempt to stop the bleeding was made. Rather, he watched it flow out freely, staining his shirt a deeper red as his hands shook uncontrollably. With a final breath, he collapsed to the floor and was no more. 

Breathing heavily, Weiss cried out in pain as she pulled the sword from her side, throwing it away from them with what little strength she had left. The clattering of it across the ground echoed in the still air. Legs buckling, she would’ve collapsed to the floor if not for Blake jumping to her rescue, the feeling of her arms holding her up comforting to Weiss.

“Why would you do that?” Blake demanded, tears streaming down her face. “You could’ve died!”

Laughing softly, Weiss clutched her bleeding side with a faint smile. “You really think I’ll leave you alone after all this? I still have things to finish.”

Blake couldn’t respond to that. Ears fallen flat, she shook her head and held Weiss close, trembling from what she just had to do. Broken sobs were all she could make. Holding her tightly, Weiss closed her eyes, feeling no relief or happiness that the nightmare was finally over. What they had to do to survive would stick to her. Like a stain that she couldn’t wash, but a voice called out that she longed to hear. 

“Guys!” Yang suddenly came into view. Battered and bruised, but alive. 

Kneeling beside them, she could only stare at Weiss’ wound before glancing at Adam’s corpse behind her. Shock clear in her eyes, she knew immediately what happened, sharing a look with the grief stricken Blake before pulling both of them into a tight hug. Unable to let go, fear making her hold them close by. All of them couldn’t move. Exhausted both physically and emotionally, they stayed there in the pouring rain with only Blake’s crying able to be heard. 

Eventually, Qrow and the others came to find them and brought them home. 

Back in the warmth, Weiss was able to get treatment for her injury. It would surely scar. Yet she didn’t care, unable to take her eyes off Eirwen as the baby slept soundly in Yang’s arms. For once, everyone seemed truly peaceful, including Blake despite her brief breakdown after killing Adam. She refused to look at her weapon however. The blade no longer stained in blood, she couldn’t bring herself to wield it.

Despite their victory, no one would be the same again. Not truly. But they were all together again, and with time, they would help each other heal from the wounds inflicted on them since Beacon fell. 

The only thing that stuck was Eirwen. She was still so young, unable to fight and had to be protected by the group. With their mission hanging over everyone’s head, the question floated around, remaining unanswered. What would they do when they had to leave?

The question only became more apparent after Lionheart betrayed them. Brought into a trap, Weiss and her friends barely made it out alive, and the Relic in their possession meant that they were in danger more than ever. Eirwen had no part in their role in Ozpin’s war. Eventually, the truth had to be said, even if Weiss wanted to continue to ignore it. 

“Weiss, we can’t take Eirwen with us to Atlas.”

She couldn’t bare the conversation. Every time she avoided it, changed the subject, whatever she had to do to not think about the inevitable conclusion. She knew. But after spending so much energy getting her daughter back, how could she possibly give her away?

No one could get through to her, and eventually Yang had to be the one to do it. Tears and screaming thrown at her, the blonde stood for what she believed in, even if it broke her inside to do so. Weiss didn’t want to hear it. But after hours of both of them arguing, of Yang trying to get Weiss to understand, she finally found it sinking in. With their departure near, she had to make a choice.

So she did.

Standing there on the platform, she stared at the train waiting down below. Everyone else had gone to get their things ready for the journey to Argus. Left alone, she smiled when Eirwen reached out for the train.

“That’s a train.” She explained, pointing at the hulking machinery. “One day, we’ll go on a train ourselves. Does that sound nice?”

Eirwen babbled. All incoherent, she hadn’t grasped the concept of full words yet, but it was cute to watch nonetheless. Chewing on her fist, she remained blissfully unaware of what was happening. It tore Weiss apart on the inside. Waiting was the worst, leaving her with just the thoughts in the back of her mind. It felt like she was abandoning her child. Even with the reasons behind it, nothing calmed her frayed nerves.

“Hey…” Yang’s voice called out.

Looking over in the direction it came from, Weiss noticed Yang standing there awkwardly. Having changed, she was more wrapped up with a deep brown bomber jacket zipped up, sporting a pair of bright orange sunglasses that were left propped on the top of her head. Smiling sadly, she glanced to the side as Taiyang stood there.

No one wanted to say anything. All of them knew what would happen, so Yang decided to push it along. “We should start boarding. The train’ll leave soon.”

So, this was it. Watching as Eirwen continued to chomp down on her fist, Weiss approached the others slowly. Every step felt like agony. Her heart was telling her no, to stop and keep the baby with her, but deep inside, she knew that it had to be done. Taiyang was sympathetic of her plight, reaching out while consoling her. “She’ll be safe with me. I promise.”

“She likes her milk at room temperature.” Weiss stared, babbling away while handing Eirwen over as she tried to fight back tears. “Oh, and she doesn’t like any lights on when she’s sleeping. Her favourite food is mushed peas, a-and… and…”

Still holding onto the baby’s hand, she felt tears stream down her face as she finished. “I love you, snowflake.”

Yang and her father could only watch sadly as Weiss stepped up on her toes, kissing Eirwen on the forehead while crying softly. “I love you…”

No words were shared between them. Approaching her girlfriend, Yang immediately pulled her into a tight hug, holding Weiss close as she buried her face into the other’s chest. It hurt like nothing ever hurt her. Repeating to herself that it had to be done, she would never believe those words.

The sound of the train horn bellowing rang through the station, and with a grim tone, Yang muttered to her. “We gotta go…”

Without another look, Weiss turned around and started walking with Yang by her side. Temptation to sneak another glance at Eirwen was almost too much, but she didn’t dare, knowing that she wasn’t strong enough to keep walking if she saw that face again. Step by step, she kept looking forward until they boarded the train. 

Everyone around her looked on sadly. They didn’t know what to say, and honestly, she didn’t want them to say anything. All that could be mentioned had been. Just keep looking forward.

Peering out the window, she could see Taiyang standing in the crowd, watching the train as it pulled out of the station. Waving them off, he didn’t seem happy at all that they were leaving. Melancholic, he remained there as the train lurched forward. Weiss stared at them, unmoving from her spot at the window even when the station was long behind them.

The hole left behind was felt completely. Yang standing by her, they could only hold onto each other, desperate for any comfort they could get. The war wasn’t over, and until they won, Weiss couldn’t go home with her daughter. For now, the safest place was not with her.

One day, she would see that happy little face again. Until then, she would keep doing what she had to do.

She would keep looking forward. 


	22. Learn to Grow, Son of Woe (Mercury Black/Sun Wukong/Neptune Vasillias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury had always learned to survive. His Semblance and legs stolen, his father dead, his mother a missing part of his life, he had been thrown into the world with nothing. Until he met Emerald. The two stayed together, survived, even thrived, and they were close enough that for once in his life, Mercury would consider her a friend. It had always been the two of them. Now in Vale, they run into students of the Huntsmen Academy while robbing a dust shop, and soon, Mercury will find himself thinking about a question always hanging over them.
> 
> Why did he stay?
> 
> Planetary Alignment, with minor platonic Emercury. Has been redone due to personal issues with this chapter.
> 
> Note: There is smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the suggestion of someone, I made a Ko-Fi where you can donate for just £3! The link will be posted in every chapter summary after this one, so if you can, I'd appreciate if you'd go and have a look!
> 
> Thank you all for reading my fic, though. I appreciate every single one of you!
> 
> Link: https://ko-fi.com/behindthecorner?

“Why’d you stay with me?”

Mercury didn’t have an answer. It was a question that stuck, constantly on Emerald’s mind as she prodded and poked. But there was never an answer that satisfied either of them.

It made sense. There was nowhere else for Mercury to be. It was easier to survive with someone like Emerald than on his own. Every time he answered, it just left more and more unanswered questions. Yet the more she pushed, the more Mercury pushed back.

Maybe there just wasn’t a reason, not one that he could think of. Mercury was thrown into the world alone. His father was  _ dead,  _ his mother was  _ gone _ , there was no one left to be there for him. When he wandered into that same alleyway that Emerald was hiding away in, it was almost like fate had pushed him there. It was just what was meant to be. Unlike the green haired thief, he never gave it much thought.

But lately Emerald had been pushing for an answer, and Mercury found himself without one.

Moving through Vale together, they did whatever they could to survive. Steal, cheat, intimidate, it was necessary, but he could see Emerald faltering. That edge she had was still there, but buried deep within. There had come a point in time where he considered the possibility of having to leave her behind. He never did, having found himself enjoying the time with her, but the thing he valued most was survival.

The world was cruel and ruthless, so he became that to survive. Emerald would have to follow suit if she wanted to carry on living.

Eventually, they found themselves in the capital city of the kingdom. Walls that kept the darkness out were supposed to feel safe, but were anything but. Rather they felt constricting, keeping everyone in, good and bad. What evil they tried to keep out seeped its way through the cracks. That was ever more apparent in the backstreets and alleyways, Mercury and Emerald seeing the worst the city had to offer.

Leaning against the wall in one of those backstreets, Mercury casually watched out as Emerald knelt in front of a back door leading into one of the dust shops scattered in the city. Neither of them said anything, with the thief concentrating on the lock in front of her.

Grimacing at the rain pouring down, Mercury shuffled further under the fire escape he was hiding under. “You know, for a master thief, you’re taking your sweet time.”

“Mercury, I will literally give you my cut if you shut up for  _ five minutes _ .”

“Hmmm, nah.” He smirked, poking Emerald in her back with his foot. “You’d miss my voice. Admit it.”

“I swear, you get more annoying every day.” She snapped, slapping his foot before returning to the lock. 

Amused, Mercury watched her closely. He was always interested in her many skills. Bringing something to the table that he lacked, he found himself learning more just by watching how she moved in the city. Completely in control in an environment so alien to him, she knew every nook and cranny around this concrete jungle, every trick to get what she wanted. With her Semblance, she was able to get whatever the duo needed without much fuss.

Still, he wished she hurried up. It was soaking wet out there.

A click, and Emerald smugly turned around with the pick in hand. “There.”

The door opened with a loud creak. Pitch darkness was all that they could see inside, Mercury approaching the doorway before turning to Emerald.

“Ladies first.” He teased.

A rough punch to the arm was her only response. A dull ache, she walked past him while he rubbed the spot gingerly, only muttering after her. “Whatever. You knew it was funny.”

At least they were out of the rain. Kicking the door shut behind him, he found Emerald already getting down to business, scanning through the numerous display cabinets. Silence, only the rain pattering against the window able to heard, it set both of them on edge. No one should be around. Sneaking around at the dead of night gave them the cover needed, letting the duo slink around, looking for an easy target to hit.

“You want the crystals or the refined stuff this time?” Mercury asked as he walked over to the long tubes full to the brim with powered dust.

“Seller only wants crystals.” Picking the lock on the cabinets, Emerald wasted no time in stealing all that she could grab. 

Shame. With one last look at the tubes, Mercury moved away from it and instead explored the store. So much stuff there just for the taking. While his friend rinsed the place dry, he found himself drawn to the little bell on the counter. Golden surface reflecting the street lights outside, he snuck a peek over at Emerald, and with a smirk, pressed the bell.

A soft ring echoed through the quiet. Unsuspecting, Emerald nearly jumped at the sound, spinning around with a scowl on her tanned face. “ _ Mercury. _ ”

“What?” 

“What part of ‘not drawing attention’ slipped your mind?” She snapped, gesturing angrily with a dust crystal in hand. “Slip in, get out. Not that hard.”

“Please teach me your ways, Master Thief Emerald. I’m just a poor little amateur compared to your magnificence.” Bending over in a mocking bow, Mercury pouted sadly, before the smirk returned again under Emerald’s intense glares.

Not giving him a response, she shook her head and got back to work, leaving Mercury to stand there disappointedly. “Spoilsport.”

Finally, he moved to help her with the rest of the dust. None of it would go to them. Everything they stole that wasn’t food or little things they liked went to the numerous fences that they found in the cities. Some were pretty alright, taking their wares and giving them a fair price for them, but others only looked at them and saw lost kids easy to exploit.

They soon learned that Emerald and Mercury were not ones you could rip off. 

Only a few moments of silence, and he piped up again. “Weird there’s no alarm on this one.”

“You really wanna jinx it?” He shrugged at that, but Emerald found herself doubting as she looked around. “Maybe you’re right. There’s no cameras or anything.”

A low creak. It was quiet, easy to miss for anyone not paying attention, but both Mercury and Emerald heard it. Hairs stuck up on the back of his neck. Listening carefully, he slowly turned towards where the sound came from. Nothing could be seen in the dark, but that didn’t help calm their nerves. Something didn’t feel right.

Keeping his voice low, he pushed Emerald closer to the exit. “Pack up, we gotta go.”

Following his lead, she packed away as much of their loot as they could. However, they could barely get a foot out of the store before those watching over them struck. Lightning crackling, Mercury pushed Emerald out of the way just as a blast fired, hitting the spot where the thief just was. 

Blinding light. Burning his eyes, he was defenseless as he felt someone tackle right into him. The force knocked all air out of him, leaving Mercury breathless and pinned to the ground, caught in a grapple with his attacker. Even in the darkness of the store, he could make out some details above him. 

The thing that stood out the most were those onyx eyes. Narrow, alert, they stared straight into his own. For a moment, he froze, feeling hands digging into his jacket before hearing Emerald shout out angrily. “Hey!”

She tried to rush to his rescue, but there was more than one who had ambushed them that night. More sparks pushed her back, Emerald shielding her face to try and stop the light from blinding her, and with Mercury pinned down, he watched as she was kicked into the next room by another man. 

Huntsmen. Wielding unique weapons, Emerald’s attacker fought just like someone trained in those schools, and they fought enough to know a student when they see one. Bursts of light lit him up for a few seconds before he disappeared into the shadows again. Bright blue hair was the first thing Mercury could focus on.

Emerald needed help. Freeing his arm, Mercury delivered a harsh blow to his captor’s jaw, feeling it clench as the weight shifted off from on top of him. Free, he scr\ambled back to his feet. Emerald was holding her own. Yet he was too slow to help as she was hit in the abdomen by the guy’s trident, screaming out in pain as blue electricity surged through her entire body.

“Emerald!” His feet moved on their own. Mercury couldn’t think straight, only moving to fight, to protect Emerald as she collapsed to her knees.

Her Aura still held up, but the flickering green light said all that needed to be said. She couldn’t hold out for much longer. 

Her attacker moved forward, holding his weapon right at her, ready to apprehend the thief, but the distraction proved costly. A brutal blow to his ribs had him doubled over. The sound of metal hitting flesh echoing in Mercury’s ears, familiar and stomach churning if he hadn’t heard it countless times before. One moment the Huntsman was there, and the next he was sent crashing through the wall. Bricks and plaster crumbling all around him, the guy was pinned under it temporarily.

That was their chance. Grabbing the bag of dust, Mercury picked Emerald up by her arm and practically dragged her to the door. 

Golden light shone behind him, catching their attention as they turned around for a moment.They shouldn’t have. Mercury should’ve just grabbed what they could and get the hell out of there, but he didn’t, and it cost him terribly when he saw the other Huntsman back on his feet. Clones, made of bright light that nearly blinded the thieves, rushed towards them.

Shoving the injured Emerald and the bag out of the way, Mercury took the full brunt of the attack. They hit hard, but were little more than glorified ghosts, disappearing into dust after hitting Mercury. Pushed further back, he could barely look up before the Huntsman appeared right in front of him.

Nunchucks firing left Mercury disoriented, ears ringing loudly as the both of them fought for their lives. It was all a blur. Doubling over from a painful kick, the unknown boy barely managed to block another blow from Mercury, skidding backwards with his nunchucks put together into a long staff. A moment to breathe. 

Panting softly, he glanced down at Emerald, finding her managing to get to her shaky feet.

“Emerald, come on, we gotta run.” Mercury muttered harshly. When she tried to move back, she could only hold her side in pain, leaving Mercury to fend off the two Huntsmen while pushing her. “ _ Emerald. _ ”

Vivid red eyes glanced over at them. Both of them ready to rush again, Mercury backed up, glancing down the alleyway for any way to escape. However, they stopped. Standing there, they stared right at him, but that determined look was no longer there. They seemed confused. Blank. 

Before he could do anything, Emerald was already by his side, trying to drag Mercury after her while hissing in pain. “Let’s go!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. With her and their loot in tow, they ran as fast as they could out of there. Rain soaking them through, freezing them to the bone, they didn’t stop even when they knew they were safe. Unable to even look back, Mercury let Emerald through empty streets, alleyways, all the way back to one of the many hideouts they hid themselves away in. 

Emerald could barely keep up. Stepping through a rain puddle, she was nearly doubled over in pain, wrapping an arm around her stomach. 

“Merc, I…” She couldn’t finish. Nearly collapsing again, she was only spared from hitting the soaken floor by Mercury’s quick reactions, grabbing her and holding her close to him.

They finally stopped. Alone and shaking from the freezing rain, he looked around for any sign of the Huntsmen. Nothing. They got away. Relief was the last thing he felt though, only able to look back at Emerald as she held her head in pain. 

Groaning again, she muttered. “See anything?”

“No. We’re good for now.”

“The crystals?”

He picked them up, showing them to Emerald without a word. Sighing in relief, she managed to get back up to her feet slowly, accepting Mercury’s help. “I’m going back home. The guy can get these damn crystals tomorrow.”

“Told you to stop pushing yourself.” He flinched back when she punched him in the arm. “Woah, hey! What’s that for?”

“Shut. Up.” Punctuating her words, she glared at him afterwards before walking away.

Yet he didn’t follow. Reeling from the fight, it wasn’t fear or surprise anymore, but rather elation. It had been a long time since he fought anyone like that. Glancing behind him, Mercury couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head, finding himself fixated on those eyes. Dark black, the way they were so focused and determined, yet a cockiness that he found himself drawn too. 

Still, he was cold and wet, just wanting to go back to their temporary shelter and sleep the rest of the night away. With a smirk on his face, he followed after Emerald back to their hold.

Weeks passed after the incident. Remaining in the city longer than usual, they found more and more work being thrown their way, even brought up in conversation with other fences in the city. Seemed that they were doing something right at least. While Emerald took the jobs seriously, wanting to stay in her boss’ good books while he was giving them money, Mercury found himself distracted.

Constantly scanning the crowds, he looked high and low for those eyes. No one paid attention to him walking around during the day, carrying on with their daily work, but no matter where he looked, he couldn’t find them anywhere.

Day after day, he left Emerald to rest and went out into the streets. There were plenty of places to hide if one knew to look. 

Hanging around, he ultimately found himself looking across the city on the top of a building, sitting on the edge with his legs dangling. Tapping a foot against the brick wall, he listened to the birds that chirped in a nest near him. If he closed his eyes, it all seemed so peaceful. The feeling of the sun on his back, the wind blowing his messily styled hair, even the smooth stone under the palms of his hands.

And then he heard it. Laughing down below, he was pulled towards it with a curious stare, seeing a figure running through with someone in tow. They moved fluidly, climbing through the stacks of boxes and up the fire escape. One of them seemed so cheerful about it all. Bright yellow hair moving in the breeze, his prehensile tail grabbing hold of the fire escape as he pulled himself up, he moved with such purpose, never afraid of slipping and falling back down to the ground. 

His companion looked anything but happy. Gasping, he climbed up after the Faunus with clear difficulty, lacking any of the grace or fearlessness the other had. Mercury didn’t move, instead fixated on the colour of his hair. Bright blue.

It couldn’t be. He thought about moving and slinking back off, but he didn’t. Morbid curiosity rooted him in place there. 

Suddenly, the Faunus hopped up to the roof, climbing up from the fire escape just below. Both were just as surprised as the other. Mercury sat there stunned, staring into his eyes. Onyx. He recognised them, flashes of that night coming back. 

He had found them.

That moment of elation quickly vanished when the Faunus’ expression changed. One moment Mercury was sitting there, the next he was on his back, Sun on top of him with narrowed eyes. Arm pressed against his throat, Mercury could only choke out. “You say hello to everyone like this?”

“Not everyone robs stores.” He shot back.

“Nice to know you remember me.” With a smirk, Mercury flipped him on his back, sitting on top of the blonde with his hand pulled back threateningly. Yet he didn’t strike. Not yet. “Gotta work on your moves, though.”

Staring up with surprise, a brief move of those dark eyes caught Mercury’s attention. Confused, he sat there until he heard a click behind him, glancing over to see the Huntsman’s companion standing there. Gun right in his face, he could only sigh in frustration. “Figures.”

Slowly, he got up from the Faunus, backing away as the blue haired newcomer helped his friend to his feet. He could take them both on if he needed, but he waited, watching to see what would happen. Never letting go of that cocky attitude, Mercury looked them up and down and joked. “Gonna take me in now?”

“You offering?” The Faunus replied.

“Well, how can I possibly escape you two formidable Huntsmen?” Mercury raised his hands together. “You two are an inspiration for every kid with a death wish.”

“Says the guy who had to run off.” The smirk on his face vanished at that. 

Annoyed, he stood there while the Faunus approached him. “Where’s the girl?”

“Getting her beauty sleep. Just me and you for now.” Mercury’s voice dropped with that, closing the distance between them as he added. “So I’m gonna ask again. You taking me in or what?”

The close contact with him had the other somewhat flustered. Dark colours flushing across his tanned face, his eyes darted around, looking Mercury up and down before he turned to his friend. The other seemed just as taken aback by the direct way Mercury was coming toward them.

“You’re not gonna get outta this. Can’t let thieves run around robbing people.” 

“Sun, you stole apples from a vendor just yeste-”

“Yeah, thanks, Neptune!” Sun quickly cut him off, glaring back at Neptune with narrowed eyes.

“Seems like someone likes breaking the law too.” Mercury shot back, looking between them with his usual smirk returning fully. “And you’re gonna rat me out for taking a few crystals? Sad.”

Sun turned back flustered, frowning deeply as he asked cautiously. “You gonna fight back or what?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Depends.”

“On what?” Neptune joined in. Both of them watched suspiciously, always on edge in case Mercury tried something, but he wasn’t planning on fighting today. 

Fun was the only thing on his mind. 

Eyebrow raised, he shrugged and carried on vaguely. “You two up for a little fun?”

“‘Fun’? What’d you mean by that?”

Mercury rolled his eyes, starting to lose patience as he made the first move. No space left between him and Sun, he grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and forced it forward, capturing his lips with his own. Tensing up under his touch, Sun didn’t move away. There was a brief moment of shock, those eyes Mercury finding himself drawn to wide open, but slowly, Sun started to give in and push back.

Reciprocated, it spurred Mercury further. Teeth bit at Sun’s lower lip, hard enough that he nearly drew blood with the taste of copper faint on his tongue, sending thrills down his spine. Hand tightening in Sun’s hair, he took control. Powering over the Faunus, he roughly guided him over to a vent running along the top of the roof, spinning him around before shoving him downwards. 

Sun allowed him to continue. Sitting there on the floor, a small groan escaped his throat as Mercury straddled him. Legs propped on both sides, he cupped Sun’s face, finally moving away with that smirk playing at his lips when Sun tried to bring him back. “Changed your tune fast, huh?”

For once, Sun was silent. He couldn’t say anything, his face a beet red as he glanced over at the neglected Neptune. Mercury followed his gaze, looking over his shoulder at the other student and, with a deep chuckle, gestured for him to come over. 

Surprisingly, Neptune did. He seemed awkward, all the bravado his body language emitted vanishing as soon as Mercury started teasing them. Slowly coming over, he nearly stumbled as Mercury pulled him in. After the initial shock, Sun seemed to come more out of it and started pulling the grey haired boy close. 

Hands wandered, pulling at his clothes. Desperation and primal hunger drove him further. Unzipping his jacket, Mercury helped Sun take it off, letting him cast it away while he pulled Neptune into another kiss. Unlike his friend, he seemed more malleable, easy to lead when faced with the more dominant personality that Mercury had, and if there was something he would never give up, it was the control he was rarely allowed.

Layer by layer, Mercury was left naked from the waist up, with Sun trailing kisses along his bare flesh. Pale skin reddened from biting and sucking, he inhaled sharply through his teeth when he felt Sun’s sharp teeth pierce through his skin. A trickle of blood dribbled out, crimson red on flushed skin, before the Faunus lapped it with his tongue. That stung more than Mercury cared to admit.

While it was easy for Sun to shed his clothes, it was less so for Neptune. So many layers, how he didn’t boil in Vale’s warm climate was beyond the thief. 

Foreplay couldn’t last forever. Mercury wanted more, and he could feel Sun growing restless underneath him. Shuffling further down, he left Neptune sitting there as he turned his attention to Sun’s jeans, unzipping them while watching his expressions. Hands impatiently pushing his away, the blonde quickly helped to unzip his pants, flashing his white boxers before everything was pulled down to exposed himself.

Woah, he was  _ big.  _ Mercury had taken similar sizes before, but they had always left him aching afterwards, and none were as thick as Sun’s. This was going to be fun.

Noticing hands fiddling with his own pants, he stopped Sun briefly while joking. “Easy there. Gotta prep before we get down to the fun part.”

Tail swishing about, Sun could only concede. “Alright.”

He’d been teased enough. Mercury could see it in those clouded eyes, and decided to give him relief as he bent over, taking the whole of Sun’s cock in his mouth. His jaw already ached from being stretched so far. Working through the burn, he slowly bobbed his head up and down, trying not to drool everywhere while Sun sat back and enjoyed the searing heat.

Eyes fluttering shut, he grunted and sighed every now and then, but said nothing else. Mercury was grateful. It was hard enough doing this without someone muttering sickeningly sweet things in his ear. 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Neptune watching with a deep blush across his face. Pants down by his ankles, he had his own cock in his hand, stroking slowly while panting to himself. Obviously enjoying the show, he glanced away in embarrassment when he noticed Mercury staring right at him. All that bravado for nothing, he guessed. 

Suddenly, he felt Sun buck upwards, nearly choking him before he pulled back. Coughing, he glared while the monkey Faunus grinned nervously. “Sorry.”

“Just get here.” Pulling him forward, Mercury kissed him again. Rougher than before, the nervousness washed away as Sun found his confidence again, pushing back on Mercury until he found himself on his back.

Towering over him, Sun fiddled with Mercury’s pants, managing to pull them down past his knees. He paused. Confused, Mercury glanced down to see the problem. With the hem of his pants around his knees, his thighs were exposed, and halfway down them Sun could see metal replacing any flesh. Blue lights humming, his prosthetics are clear for anyone to see.

There were questions. He could see the concern on Sun’s face, but Mercury quickly brushed them off as he tried to get the other to continue. Hands roaming over his body, he felt Sun’s muscles twitch under his touch. Strength untamed, Mercury found himself fixated on the way they tensed up, holding onto Sun’s broad shoulders as the other finally got the hint to ignore the prosthetics and continue.

Finally, that burning sensation in Mercury‘s stomach pushed him to growl. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

Shocked at this, Sun glanced downwards before pointing out. “It’s gonna hurt.” 

“And?”

Some of that lust faded at that. He seemed unsure, eyebrows furrowing in concern, but Mercury wouldn’t budge on the matter. Burning pain was at least something. 

Spitting into his hand, Sun decided against just going along and tried to prep Mercury as much as he could without proper lubrication. When he finally pushed himself in, it still  _ hurt,  _ but it could’ve been a lot worse. Some of his other sexual encounters came to mind with that. Out of all of them, Sun actually showed the most concern for his partner. He tried, prepared, soothed Mercury through it all, and yet that only confused him. 

Other people didn’t care enough to do that. So why did Sun?

Fists clenched in pain and pleasure, Mercury laid there as he looked over at Neptune, calling out in a gravelly voice. “Come here.”

Shuffling over, he knelt by Mercury’s upper body as he took Neptune’s cock in hand. Slow strokes at first, he took pleasure in seeing the blue haired student melt under his touch, smirking at every sound and whimper he managed to pull out. The feeling of Sun stretching him out was intense, the burning sensation mixed with ecstasy building in his stomach had Mercury’s free hand clawing at the concrete floor.

Suddenly, he found himself flipped over, lying flat on his stomach while Sun leaned over him. Heavy weight nearly crushing the life out of him, Mercury propped himself up on his elbows as Neptune came around, gasping in pleasure before taking the neglected boy’s cock in hand. Without a beat, he wrapped his mouth around the shaft and started sucking.

Sun quickened his pace, grabbing hold of Mercury’s hips with a bruising grip. It started to grow too much. Unable to breathe as Neptune thrusted into his mouth, Mercury breathed heavily, feeling his lungs ache from being starved of air. Dizzy, vision blurring slightly, his nostrils flared with each breath whenever Neptune pulled back, only for him to thrust in deeper. It was  _ exhilarating. _

Teetering on the edge of consciousness, he groaned deeply when Sun wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him backwards as he moved slowly. Now the one being teased, Mercury was left clawing at the floor and Sun’s arm, leaving long red marks in his tanned flesh. It was too slow, too soft. He wanted to be ripped apart, left bloodied and raw.

Grunting heavily in his ear, Sun purred. “Having fun?”

“I will if you actually fuck me.” He growled, shoving his hips backwards to make a point.

A challenge. Accepting it, Mercury found himself pulled backwards, sitting on Sun’s lap with his legs held upwards, hands hooked under his thighs as Sun quickened his pace. Nails digging into his flesh, Mercury turned to Neptune and laughed breathlessly. “You just gonna sit there?”

For a second, he didn’t know what the thief was suggesting. However, it finally clicked, and Neptune decided to oblige as he moved closer to the others. Nestled in between Mercury’s legs, he seemed hesitant to do anything. Only with Mercury pushing him roughly did he decide to go through with it. Spitting into his hand, he slicked himself up and lined himself up at Mercury’s entrance.

Sun was already enough to handle, but the second addition was almost too much. It felt like Mercury was being torn apart. Gritting his teeth together, he bared the pain and rocked his hips down, trying to get as much friction as possible. Sun paused, and the concern came back as he asked. “You sure you can handle this?”

“I’m fine. Just do it.”

Neptune didn’t seem convinced. “It looks like it hur-”

“ _ Move. _ ” Mercury hissed.

Despite their own concerns, they decided to keep going, and finally moved. It was too much. Toes curling in pleasure, Mercury leaned backwards and rested his head on Sun’s shoulder, feeling himself turn to putty in their hands. It had been too long since he felt anything like this. 

People walked on in the streets below, unaware of the teens fooling around just above them. Mercury could hear the sounds of cars driving past. Screeching tires and horns that echoed in the distance, the sound drowned out by flesh slapping against flesh and the boys unable to keep their mall noises contained any longer.

Sun was the first to grow frantic. Near the edge, his thrusts sped up, lubricated by spit and blood while Mercury’s moans grew higher and higher in pitch. The burning pain lingered, but was now buried under intense pleasure. Moans muffled by Neptune as he kissed Mercury again, leaning over while he moved at a leisurely pace. When one was pulling out, the other thrust in, leaving Mercury always full and pushed to his limit.

It ached and burned and tore, warm blood dripping down onto the floor, and Mercury loved every second of it.

Suddenly, Sun pushed himself deep inside. Further than ever before, his grip on Mercury’s thighs tightened painfully, leaving circular bruises on his skin, and finally he was pushed over the edge. Deep groans rumbled in his chest. Rough, he couldn’t contain himself and latched onto the crook between Mercury’s neck and shoulder, biting down hard. Wincing, Mercury was held in place as the Faunus came inside him.

Warm, wet, it stung terribly, with Sun slowly pulling out. Neptune remained, keeping still while his partner tried to catch his breath. With the blonde out for the count, Neptune moved Mercury further onto his lap and continued to move, picking up the pace now that he was sure the other could handle him. 

Even without Sun, Mercury still felt incredibly full. Lust drove him further, unwavering, and with a deep growl, he pushed his hips further down. He needed it harder. 

All his pushing and guiding seemed to have gotten through to Neptune. Any fear of hurting Mercury disappeared, and he found himself grasping at tanned shoulders while Neptune thrusted up into him. Hands on his hips, he was pushed down roughly, moving in time with Neptune as the two drove each other closer and closer to the edge. 

His stomach twisted, a tight coil deep inside that felt like it was being wound tighter the longer they went on for. The way Neptune’s noises grew louder and higher told Mercury that he wasn’t going to last for much longer either. Cupping his face, Mercury kissed him roughly, slipping his tongue past the student’s teeth and into his mouth. Messy and primal, Mercury dominated over Neptune, taking what he wanted, all the pleasure he could from this brief moment of ecstasy.

Slamming his hips down, Mercury felt that coil inside him snap and pleasure wash over him. Intensity at its core, he leaned his forehead against Neptune’s with mouth agape, unable to form words as his mind turned blank. A moment, and then it was gone again. 

Panting heavily, Mercury felt Neptune start to reach his point too. Not soon after, the Huntsman student finally pushed himself too far, coming inside of Mercury as well. Fingernails raking down his back, Mercury winces at the overstimulation, sensitive and in pain after his own orgasm, but bared through it with gritted teeth until Neptune was completely spent. 

Slowly, he pulled out and leaned backwards, keeping himself propped up with his hands against the concrete floor. 

All three sat there in silence. Exhausted, they tried to gain what little energy they could, with Mercury pushing himself to get back to his feet. Everything hurt. Wincing to himself, he quickly got himself dressed once more, grabbing hold of his jacket while smugly piping up. “That was fun, but I’m gonna head out.”

“You’re just leaving?” Sun replied, zipping up his jeans.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Shoving his jacket back on, Mercury shoved his hands in his sleeves and shrugged. “Don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not exactly an aftercare kinda guy.”

“No kidding.” Neptune grumbled, fiddling with the numerous buckles on his jacket. 

“Either way,” he approached the edge of the roof, turning to look over his shoulder with a smirk. “See you guys later.”

There was little room for small talk. Never one to stick around after getting what he wanted, Mercury jumped down onto the fire escape below. Landing heavy on it, the harsh sound echoed through the warm summer air, though Mercury had already disappeared by the time everything fell silent again. 

Slipping through the alleyway, he didn’t noticed Sun watching him go. Intrigue pulled at him, finding something about the thief interesting and fun, even if their first encounter was less than ideal. If fate was kind to them, their paths would cross again, but that would wait until another day.

Slinking back home tired and in pain, Mercury felt relief when he limped through the door. Their home wasn’t much. A small room in an abandoned office building, all they had were a lone mattress to sleep on and tattered curtains in front of a broken window. Glass shards not yet cleaned up crunched under his heavy boots. Ignoring them, he found Emerald fast asleep on the mattress.

Her thin body covered by an old and tattered blanket, they were lucky winter hadn’t come yet. When it did, he had no idea how they would stay warm, glancing up at the open window as the breeze blew through, the curtains flowing softly in the wind. That thought was pushed away. If he were to worry about it, then he would worry about it later. For now, he was ready to rest and recover from the rough day he had.

Gently, he moved the blanket out of the way and sat down on the mattress, feeling it sink under his weight. Emerald still didn’t stir. A slight hitch in her breathing, setting Mercury on edge, but after a tense moment of silence, she fell back asleep. Boots kicked off and jacket thrown across the room, he laid there on his back, staring at the ceiling with an unblinking gaze.

Thinking back to Sun and Neptune, he wouldn’t describe the feeling in his chest as love. There was no room in life for that. Years of that lesson being beaten into one had a habit of sticking. But it was a sense of mutual respect, especially after fighting them in the dust shop long before. They were strong, physically and emotionally, always so sure in their convictions, and Mercury found himself drawn to small details. 

Sun’s eyes. Dark grey like worked steel, he felt bright, warm like a burning star. Strong muscles still felt under his hands, he couldn’t shake the feeling of safety in Sun’s arms. The way they wrapped around him, both constricting and comforting.

Neptune’s smile. Sparkling white, he seemed so sure of himself and his charm, yet only a little push brought it down. Something that Mercury could mold in his hands. The sense of control thrilled him. 

Questions asked before started to come back. After this, he was certain he would keep his word. Soon they run into each other again, and the game would continue. Lying there, he chuckled to himself, hearing the words Emerald asked him long ago.

_ Why did you stay? _

Because there was nowhere else he would rather be. 


	23. Open Your Heart, Weary Soldier (Taiyang Xiao Long/Winter Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall of Beacon and the growing Grimm attacks required more attention than ever. Being thrown on more and more missions, one particular one had Winter reaching the Mistral village of Themiscyra injured and needing help, finding herself brought to an inn by an unknown saviour. When she awakens, she finds none other than Taiyang, and their conversations reignite old feelings that she desperately tries to conceal.
> 
> Arctic Summer. Continuation of Light in the Arctic Winter. 
> 
> Enjoying the stories? Consider donating to my Ko-Fi!  
https://ko-fi.com/behindthecorner?

Snow drifted down in front of Winter’s face. Freezing cold nights she endured, crossing the tundra stretching across northern Anima. No one stood by her. It had been months since she had seen another ally. Only miles of frozen wastelands and frostbitten Grimm around, she refused to complain, handling herself with competence and grace throughout her mission.

Orders were simple, with Winter sent out to track down the increase activity of the White Fang around Atlesian settlements. Argus, Elysian, Arcadia, so many sent frantic pleas for help, unable to fight back against the Grimm and the increased terrorist activity. Atlas was stretched thin. The Fall of Beacon on everyone’s mind, Ironwood was pushed towards the breaking point just trying to keep everyone safe.

Winter tried everything she could, but she was starting to feel like they were fighting a war that no one truly wanted to fight.

Rubbing numb hands together, she shivered silently, trying to trudge through the growing blizzard. It was growing worse. She could barely feel her fingers, even through the thick gloves she was wearing. If she didn’t find shelter soon, she would surely freeze to death, or run into the countless beasts that roamed around.

Winds howled loudly. Blowing her hair back, she shielded her face from it, searching through the thick haze for any sign of life. Yet all she could see was snow, ice and black silhouettes in the distance. Unmoving, she suspected only trees, but something in her was telling Winter different. She knew after training for so long in Atlas that blizzards could hide something more in them.

Quietly, almost missed if she wasn’t already alert, deep roars could be heard through the cover of snow. Even with it reaching noon, she could barely see a few feet in front of her. It felt exposed. Heightened senses listening out, trying to pinpoint where the noises were coming from, all while cold blue eyes scanned for any sign of movement.

Black jumped out of the blizzard. Giant claws barely missing Winter’s face as she jumped backwards, she skidded backwards before regaining her footing. She held her nerves, standing tall with her sword already in hand, refusing to back down when she got a good look at what attacked her.

It was certainly a Grimm. With muscular body as black as shadows, contrasting the bone white skull and protrusions all over its body, frost having tainted once pure white a pale blue, the main focus were the long canines jutting from its skull. Winter knew this thing. A Sabyr, creatures that lurked back in Atlas. It was a surprise to see them in Anima.

Hissing, the beast lunged suddenly. Claws out, it pounced with mouth open, ready to bite down on Winter, but was stopped abruptly when she thrusted her sword forward. The end of her blade stuck out through the back of the Sabyr’s mouth, slicing right through its spine. With a pitiful exhale, the Grimm vanished to smoke, what remains it left behind carried away in the harsh winter winds. 

But it was not alone. One by one, more of the feline-like creatures slunk out of the haze, circling around Winter while she tried to keep an eye on all of them. Surrounding her, they didn’t attack right away. Burning yellow eyes watched. Unblinking, they studied their potential prey, sizing her up, just like many other Grimm have been known to do. 

Quickly, they pounced. Numerous striking at the same time, Winter found herself thrown in a deadly game of cat and mouse. Leaping backwards just in time, she watched snow explode upwards as one of the Sabyrs landed harshly, unable to stop when its pack moved in. 

One leaping up high enough, Winter slid underneath it, wrenching her sword up and along with the sharp blade disemboweling the beast. Pained yelps echoing, its body made a dull thud when it landed, leaving a small trail in the snow that was stained with black ooze. On her knees, Winter could barely breathe before she was thrown back into the fight. 

She rolled out of the way of another Grimm. Snow stuck to her outfit, chilling her to the bone, but she pushed forward. Adrenaline coursed through her. Honing it, she kept her wits about her, jumping through the pack of Sabyrs while they tried to pin her down. 

Freezing cold air burned with every breath she took. Exhaustion made her falter, weeks spent traversing through the snow and frost leaving Winter withered and weakened. They could smell it. Mist floating in front of their maws as they growl, the Sabyrs prowled around her once more, throwing themselves into the fight desperate for food. 

Rushing forward, Winter sped through them, slicing through a row faster than they could react. A still moment, and then the beasts collapsed into dust. She could barely look over her shoulder at the black dust before the fragments of the pack descended on her. No time to breathe, fighting for survival, she threw herself backwards with a glyph, trying to stay on her feet. Falling over would mean certain death with these Grimm. 

A desperate attack was stopped when a Sabyr launched forward, reaching out with its claws, and was decapitated by the worn Winter. A thud was all she could hear when its head fell to the ground. Rolling away, it disappeared with its body. 

One by one, they started to fall. Yet it was not without a price. Having fought through countless Grimm on her mission, Winter’s Aura had taken a severe beating. She could feel it deep inside. That bright light diminished, it wouldn’t take much more to completely snuff it out.

Blood staining the pure snow pitch black, Winter found herself standing alone once more, glancing around while panting softly. Her grip weakened on her sword. Brief moment of weakness, she would have collapsed, but the sound of something heavy moving through the snow caught her attention, and without a second passing, she felt an immense weight fall on top of her.

Pushed to the ground, she could barely twist herself around, finding herself on her back with a sabyr right on top of her. A hand shot up, hooking under its jaw while teeth gnashed at her. Starvation drove it to the edge. Both stuck in a desperate struggle, neither willing to let the other win. Hot breath billowing in her face made Winter retch. Stench of death and decay nauseating, she turned her face to the side.

The weakness began to take its toll. Her arms could barely hold up the powerful Grimm, its face coming closer and closer. Fear started to creep in. Trying to keep her nerves, Winter narrowed her eyes and pushed back with what strength she had left, managing to wiggled her leg up so that her knee was pressed into her chest.

Pointed heel in the Sabyr’s chest, she kicked out harshly and felt the weight shift off her. Pushed off balance, the Grimm snarled when it was tossed off to the right of her, landing on its side. A chance. 

Reaching down for her sword, all Winter could grasp was air. 

“What?” She gasped, looking down to see that her weapon was nowhere to see. “Where is it?”

Hands scrambled in search of it. Behind her, she could hear the Grimm moving, snow crunching loudly under its feet when it hissed at her. There was no time. 

Turning back, she saw it charge for her again, feeding off the fear she kept deep inside herself. Without thinking, she threw her hand forward with a yell. The power in her blood flared, reacting to emotions raging inside her, a gravity glyph formed in front of her protectively. Unable to stop, the Sabyr ran straight into it.

The blow stunned it. Unable to move out of the way, it was thrown backwards like a discarded doll, leaving a trench in the snow from where it skidded across the ground. She couldn’t let it get back up. Raising her hand up with two fingers extended, the glyph in front of her disappeared, and the Grimm suddenly found itself lying on top of another one. 

It could barely move its head in confusion before several thick icicles impaled it. Clear blue ice coloured black, it remained there even after the Sabyr exhaled one last time, its head falling limp before it faded away into dust. Nothing remained, leaving Winter sitting in the snow. 

Finally, she let out the breath she was holding, watching it mist in front of her face while she panted softly. The move took what little energy she had left. Feeling that light inside her extinguish, she sat there with white light rippling along her body, the sound of glass breaking loud in her ears. Her Aura had shattered, leaving her vulnerable to the elements she was stuck in.

Urgency pushed her to move. Limbs crying out in pain, the only sign that she was feeling the effects was a soft grunt, her hand cupping her bruised side tenderly. 

Keep moving. She repeated that to herself, a mantra that she had taken from her time in the Academy. Such things weren't looked on approvingly by the teachers. A Huntsman was pushed by their conviction, following orders so that the people could be protected and the law upholded. Using something like a little sentence to push you forward was seen as a waste of time.

Yet Winter held onto it, finding it pushing her when there were moments of doubt. 

Soldiering on, she left the scene of the fight, all evidence that something went on vanishing under a new layer of snow. Feet dragging along, she kept pushing herself, desperate for any sign of life. She didn’t know how long she walked, but the pain in her side was worsening the longer she kept moving.

It felt like a burning knife was shoved right into her gut. Every step brought a new wave of agony, leaving her breathless and weak. Still she persevered. Looking around, she noticed a faint glow in the distance. Through the thick white haze, it was easy to miss, but she managed to spot it. A light.

Hope pushed her more, reigniting her frozen limbs as Winter made her way towards it. 

Dark spruce walls were spotted first. Lanterns hung all around them, the warm lights growing brighter the closer Winter got to them. Civilisation. A haven amongst the bitter tundra, it was a goal for Winter to keep going, limping towards the giant gate that blocked any entrance into the city. It felt empty. The silence surrounding it, save only for the howling wind, it set the hairs on the back of Winter’s neck up.

She knew this place. A few visits before, always on a mission, it provided a temporary safe space for weary travellers. Themiscyra. 

Finally, she stopped in front of the gate. There didn’t seem to be a soul around. With the blizzard worsening, she couldn’t last for much longer exposed to it. So, she walked closer and knocked loudly on it, hoping that there would at least be one guard on duty tonight. That hope shimmered when the pain worsened.

She didn’t know when, but by the time the gates creaked open, she was already on her knees while clutching at her side. Fire burning through her entire being, she looked up through half open eyes when someone ran to her side. She couldn’t see properly. Darkness creeping in the corner of her vision, she felt hands holding onto her. Warm, comforting, a familiar voice ringing in her ears.

No words could be made out. Yet she found herself recognizing it, unable to pinpoint who it was. Holding onto consciousness, she refused to let the darkness overcome her, but the pain was unreal. It hurt to breathe or move.

Thankfully, she was guided into the town. With the gates closing behind her, she finally felt safe enough to let her guard down slightly, but not fully. Outside of Atlas, she rarely felt like she could be completely off guard. 

Empty streets and dark houses passed by. Only a few were lit up, with Winter barely able to pay them any attention. With night falling soon and the blizzard worsening, hardly anyone was willing enough to brave the outdoors, and she found herself sharing the sentiment. Her body had completely frozen over. Numbness barely able to mask the agony beating inside of her, it felt like they had been walking for ages, with time slowing down to a stop.

“Here.” That voice again. Glancing up, she tried to focus through the blurring in her vision, but all she could make out was tanned skin.

Muscular arms keeping her from collapsing to the floor, they guided her inside finally. Immense heat washed over her. Frozen limbs warmed up slowly, she was grateful for being helped out of the bitter cold, but it came at a price. No longer pushed to survive, she felt what little strength she had left vanish.

Exhaustion weighed heavily on her. Just one moment of rest, she thought to herself. There was no danger. Just a minute. 

Pain fading a little, Winter found comfort in the darkness surrounding her. Yet it wouldn’t remain long. As soon as she fell unconscious, she found herself waking up again. Warm, she could feel softness surrounding her head, tilting her head while blinking the blurriness away. A pillow, soft to the touch, with matching blankets weighing heavily on top of her, tucking Winter away with the storm raging outside the window.

Confusion put her on edge. It seemed like a bedroom, similar to the many she stayed in during her mission, but she couldn’t remember having gotten there. Only arms helping her, guiding the injured woman to safety.

Slowly, she tried to sit up. Shuffling blankets loud in the silent room, she paused when a voice called out. “You’re awake.”

Cold blue eyes moved towards the source of the sound. When she saw the person, sitting there in a chair on the other side of the room, she couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice as she replied softly. “You.”

“Hey, Winter.” Taiyang. Relief was clear on his worn face when he saw her awake, a small smile on the corners of his lips. “Had me worried for a while there.”

“Tai-” Winter stopped herself. “Mr Xiao Long. Why are you here?”

He noticed the small mess up. She expected him to, finding the concentrated expression he had starkly different to his usual cheerful demeanor.

“Believe it or not, I do actually leave my house to go on missions. Qrow wasn’t the only Huntsman in the family.” Taiyang joked.

“I’m aware of that, but why are you  _ here  _ specifically?” Winter pressed on, managing to sit up in bed. “After what happened at Beacon, I half expected all Vale Huntsmen to be used in helping the kingdom recover.”

“True. Honestly, half of me wishes I stayed in Vale, but Haven needed us more…” 

There was something else. No joking tone to his voice or that glint in his deep blue eyes, Taiyang remained serious as he continued solemnly. “Huntsmen are disappearing all over Mistral. No one knows what’s really going on, so Glynda asked me to look further into it.”

“Why isn’t Qrow with you then?”

“Qrow’s on an important mission right now. Something I needed him to keep an eye on.” Scratching his chin, he added in a cheerier tone. “But I wasn’t the one found in the freezing cold. How’re you holding up?”

Everywhere hurt. Even after being brought in from the cold, Winter could feel the numbness in the tips of her fingers, the frost digging deep into her flesh, but none of that compared to the agony in her side. Searing hot pain, she furrowed her eyebrows before brushing it off. “Fine.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I know from experience how bad a cracked rib can feel.” Ah, so that was what was causing her problems. “You gotta be honest with me. I can’t help if you’re not.”

“I appreciate what you’ve done, but I am perfectly capable of handling this. I’ve experienced far worse.” Winter insisted. It was hard to think that when she was nearly seeing double. 

From the look on Taiyang’s face, he clearly didn’t believe her. “Not that I don’t believe you, but I think it’s best if you take this chance to rest and recuperate.”

“I don’t have time to waste.” Winter moved to get out of the bed, pulling the blanket back and standing up. The thought of resting was tempting, but she couldn’t lose any more time than she already had. Her mission weighed heavily on her. 

Her body reacted violently to her pushing. Knees buckling, she managed to catch herself, sitting down on the edge of her bed while doubled over in pain. Immediately, Taiyang was in front of her, kneeling down while one hand was resting on her shoulder. Genuine concern clear to see, he kept calm while coaxing the stubborn soldier. “You can’t do anything like this. Storm’s probably gonna be gone by tomorrow, so you got the night to rest and recover.”

Sitting there silently, she couldn’t think of a good enough counter to that. He was right. The storm outside only worsened, and with night having fallen, she would surely run into Grimm or bandits out there. Her injuries slowed her down too much to risk that.

So, breathing in deeply, she sighed. “Fine.”

Relieved, he backed off as Winter moved further back on the bed. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she enjoyed the comfort of the blanket on top of her, no longer having to worry about braving the cold that night. While she got herself comfy, Taiyang had returned to his chair, picking up something before he approached Winter again.

“Here.” Looking up, she was surprised to see him handing the object over to her.

When she took it, she stared down at it with a confused look, before shifting her gaze to Taiyang. “A book?”

“You don’t wanna sit here bored out of your mind, do you?” 

“I suppose not.” She shot back, the corners of her lips pulling up slightly.

Brightening up at the sight of her smile, Taiyang let her enjoy the gift, retreating back to his chair as the two settled down. 

Neither of them spoke. Sitting in a comfortable silence, both read through the books that Taiyang had gathered in the room. It wasn’t something Winter would’ve thought of packing. In her small rucksack, she only had the essentials. Water canteen, dried provisions, little things that were necessary and were light. Yet she was grateful for the small gift, finding the temporary distraction something she sorely needed. 

Time passed by quickly, and before she knew it, Taiyang piped up again.

“I been thinking,” he started, putting the book down for a moment. “Why’re you here? Figured Ironwood would’ve kept all the soldiers he could to protect Atlas.”

“Classified.” She simply replied. 

“Okay… How long are you in Mistral, then?”

“Classified.”

Taiyang paused for a moment, voice quiet when he pressed on. “Anything you can say that isn’t classified?"

Never taking her eyes off the page she was reading, Winter countered stoically. “Perhaps, but that remains to be seen.” 

“Remains to be seen… why?”

“Forgive me if I offend, Mr Xiao Long, but my mission is of upmost important, and it’s not usual for Atlesian Specialists to share details with… common Huntsmen.” It felt overly harsh referring to Taiyang that way, but she knew she was right. Her rank deserved the proper respect and secrecy. 

Even to him.

“I ain’t a common Huntsman.” Taiyang muttered back, slumped in his chair. “Oz trusted me and my team with some pretty important details, you know?”

That caught her attention. Finally, Winter put the book down on her lap. “What exactly did he tell you?”

“Uhhh…” Taiyang paused. Realising too late that he put his foot in, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Classified?”

Winter glared at him. 

Sitting up in his chair, he at least didn’t slink away from her heated gaze like many others did. The bravery was almost endearing, if Winter wasn’t annoyed at him for skirting around her questions. “How much do you know already? About Ironwood and Ozpin?”

“What do you mean?”

“So nothing, then. Shit.” The swear was muttered quickly to himself.

Worry came back. Keeping it deep under the surface, Winter tried her best to ignore it, finding herself recalling that night at Patch when she overstepped her boundaries. If there was something important that Ironwood was involved in, she felt almost obligated to help him. Surely he trusted her enough to let her know?

Yet that doubt remained, sitting in the back of her mind. It stung deeply knowing that her general was keeping something important from her, when Winter gave everything to him, to the army, to Atlas itself.

“Might be best if you forget what I said.” Taiyang pressed.

For a moment, she thought against it. Curiosity had a hold of her, pushing her to learn more, to find out what went on when Ironwood ordered her away all those times he had to talk to Ozpin or Glynda, or even  _ Qrow. _

But she didn’t. Eyes falling down to her book, she agreed. “Very well.”

Awkward silence fell yet again. So many thoughts and questions swirled in her head, but she wouldn’t turn against Ironwood’s decision so blatantly. He deserved more than that. 

Even while she sat there and tried to read again, she found the words almost impossible to decipher. Too much going through her mind. Taking what little attention she had left, Winter couldn’t help but think back to that night at Patch. Old feelings bubbling up before being pushed down again, she could only focus on the talks between her and Taiyang that night. Unanswered questions that brought up painful memories, that curiosity never left her, but she didn’t dare try and ask them again.

Suddenly, Taiyang’s voice pulled her out of the distractions. “How’s Weiss been, anyway?”

“Oh, she’s been… fine.” That was putting it lightly. Winter knew how miserable her sister was at home, but there was nothing she could do. Their father had the heiress under his thumb, unwilling to let her go again, and with his wealth and power, Winter couldn’t fight against him.

“It’s just after what happened at Beacon, the girls’ were worried. Especially Yang.” A small pause. “That whole thing was really hard for them.”

“I hear what happened to Miss Xiao Long. I’m sorry that she had to go through that.”

“Thanks. Honestly, she’s been getting along with the loss. Even tried on that new arm Ironwood sent to her, but…”

He didn’t finish the sentence. Frowning deeply, he glanced away from Winter, sitting there in sorrowful silence as she tilted her head quizzically, softly calling out to him. “Taiyang?”

“It’s been a bit hard for her, you know?” 

“I can imagine. Losing a limb isn’t something a person can easily recover from.” Winter pointed out, resting her hands on top of the book. “Atlas technology has reached new heights, and we’re still improving with each day, but we can’t give back what’s been lost. Miss Xiao Long will have a hard journey in front of her.”

“Yeah, she knows. Yang’s a tough cookie. She doesn’t let something like this keep her down for long.”

“We all have our limits.”

“I know. I reached mine a long time ago, but she’s different. She’s stronger, stronger than me anyway.” Taiyang leaned back with a thoughtful stare. “All the things she’s been through, that… I put her through. She’s pushed through it.”

“Well, if you’ve been raising her, I can see where she’s gotten her strength from.”

That shocked him. Looking straight at Winter with widened eyes, Taiyang could barely get his words out when he stammered. “Uhh, I, what’d you mean?”

Slowly, Winter put the book on the bedside table and folded her hands on her lap. "I admit that I don’t know much about your past with your daughters, but Weiss has told me much during her time at Beacon. You raised them to be exceptional young women.”

“Now you’re just flattering me.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s the truth.” She gestured with a hand to make a point. “Miss Rose was accepted into Beacon two years early, Miss Xiao Long had proved her skills and gotten into the finals of the Vytal Festival, and as much as I believe they wouldn’t have gotten far if the White Fang had the finished products of Atlesian weaponry… I cannot deny that they did save Vale.”

She paused for a moment, before adding in a more annoyed tone. “Albeit in an extremely  _ unprofessional  _ manner.”

“Can’t fault a little unpredictability.”

“I can fault foolhardiness and short sighted decisions.” Taiyang only laughed at that, having Winter flustered as she snapped. “What’s so funny?”

“I half expected you to say something like that.” He pointed out, smiling warmly while Winter glared at him. 

However, the teasing side disappeared, with Taiyang appearing more calm and collected. “But you are right. My girls can get a bit ahead of themselves, but I am proud of how far they’ve come.”

“And so you should be. I believe with proper guidance, they can finish their years in another Academy and become fully fledged Huntresses.” Winter explained, adding with a softer tone. “Weiss would certainly enjoy her friends coming to Atlas Academy.”

“That might be put to the side.”

Winter’s smile disappeared. “What’d you mean?”

“Ruby left. A little while after Beacon, she just… left.” Taiyang looked off to the side, his eyes glistening as he added quietly. “Went to Haven to figure out who was behind the attack on Beacon. Qrow went after her to keep her safe.”

“And Miss Xiao Long?”

“She left a few weeks ago. Wanted to go and find Ruby, so I saw her off at the pier.”

There was something he wouldn’t tell her. Curious, Winter comforted him. “I’m certain they will look after each other.”

“I’m not worried about that, it’s just…” Taiyang sighed to himself. “Forget it.”

“Taiyang, you have to be honest. Otherwise I cannot help.” The repeat of his words from before surprised him. 

Winter stood by what she said, staring at him in silence while he thought carefully on what to say. Eyes darting around, he finally confessed to her as much as he was comfortable with. “Anima’s a big place, Winter. We don’t even know if Ruby made it to Haven yet or where she could be. Yang knows this, but…”

“But?”

“She knows one sure way of finding her. I told her it a long time ago, and at the time I didn’t think anything about it, but I guess it was only a matter of time.” 

Slowly, he leaned forward, hand rubbing his chin worryingly. “She’s going after her mom.”

“Her mother?” Flashes of the pictures she saw back at the cabin came to mind. So much of Yang in the woman’s face, there was no denying that they were related, but Winter knew nothing about who Raven was or what happened. “I thought she was… gone.”

Taiyang shook his head in response. “Raven hasn’t been there for Yang all that much. Left just after she was born. I know you were curious about her back home.”

“I…”

“It’s okay. It still hurts thinking about her, but I had to realise that it just wasn’t meant to be.” He shrugged at that, though that worry remained when he continued. “But Yang always wanted to know more about her. If she goes to Raven, I… I’m scared that she’ll bring Yang into her way of living.”

“Why exactly did Raven leave?”

“Why. I asked myself that a lot, too. Guess she thought of her tribe as more important than me or Yang and just chose them.”

So that’s why she wasn’t there. The thought of being abandoned by someone you loved stuck with Winter, especially when she saw just how  _ broken  _ Taiyang was over it. Years passed, and yet those scars were still as clear to see for those who knew what to look for, even when he tried to hide it away behind a smile.

Before she knew it, Winter replied softly. “I’m sure Yang won’t do that.”

“How’d you know?”

“Because you’re her family. She loves you, and Ruby does too. I don’t think they’ll throw you away for someone who was never there.” 

“I…” Taiyang couldn’t say anything. Sitting there, he could only smile sadly and laugh the pain away. “Thanks. I guess compared to your family, mine seems like a mess.”

Winter’s face fell at that. “You’d be surprised.”

“Oh?”

“Let’s just say that matters are  _ strained  _ to say the least.” She tried to hide the anger in her voice, glaring heavily to the side. “It’s not something I like talking about.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” 

Still looking away, Winter said nothing at that, trying to keep the turmoil away. Distracted, she was surprised to feel the mattress dip suddenly. When she looked in Taiyang’s direction, she found him no longer sitting in his chair, having come across the room to sit by her legs. No more hurt could be seen in his eyes when he comforted her. “Some things are best kept classified, right?”

Stunned, she could only look up at him before her smile returned. “Right.”

That smile. Sitting so close to her, she couldn’t stop herself from staring. Just like before, she found those confusing feelings coming back, no longer able to retreat to a guest room. It was completely out of her field. She had never experienced something this intense before, able to throw herself into school work or the military. For once in her life, Winter found herself at a loss on what to do.

Flustered, she glanced away and muttered. “Taiyang, I…”

Any words she thought of disappeared. Scrambling to think, she looked back at him for a moment, and when she looked into that deep oceanic blue, she couldn’t stop her heart from finally winning over her head. 

Without a second thought, Winter leaned forward. Heistant, waiting for Taiyang to move away, she could barely hear over the sound of her own heart beating. He didn’t. Even when her lips were inches away from his, he didn’t flinch away or try to stop her. Silent confirmation spurred her on, and their lips met softly.

It was strange doing this. No longer having to conduct herself professionally, Winter found herself unsure on how to act. All she could do was sit there as a hand cupped her cheek, holding her close while they shared that moment between each other. 

Before she knew it, they had parted and sat there once more, only able to stare at each other with neither knowing exactly what to say. Cheeks flushed pink, Winter could only feel embarrassment, scolding herself for letting a moment of weakness and want control her so blatantly. It wasn’t the way an Atlesian soldier conducted themselves. 

Yet she found herself wanting it even more. Quietly, she heard Taiyang chuckle. “How long have you been wanting to do that?”

“I’ll have you know that I would never think of Ozpin’s allies in such a way!” She denied, trying incredibly hard to not blush even more when he raised an eyebrow. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He laughed, raising his hands defensively.

The sound of his laughter made her face heat up even more, leaving Winter a confused and annoyed mess as she tried to ignore the growing feelings. With her head held high, she tried to change the topic. “Either way, it would be best if we got some rest. I will be leaving at first light.”

“That’s a nice way of telling me to go to bed. Usually the girls just turned off the television and leave me sitting there in the dark.”

“I can be more forceful if that is what will get through to you.” The way Taiyang looked at her made Winter reconsider her words. “It’s best if you retire to your own room.”

“Actually, you kinda in my room.”

A moment of silence. “What?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, I don’t mind the chair.” He insisted, getting up to his feet when Winter grabbed his hand.

Rooted in place, he stared down at her, surprised by the forcefulness behind her actions while she sighed. “Given that it’s your room, it would be improper of me to take the only bed. I am willing to take the chair.”

“Winter, you’re hurt. It’s fine, really.”

“If you are not willing to take my offer, then the only way is to… share.” She faltered at the last word. 

“You want me to… share the bed with you?” Taiyang was obviously as nervous as she was, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

Face flushed red, Winter specifically denied sharply. “It’s not the way you’re thinking. The bed is easily big enough for the both of us, and I am afterall a guest in your room. Either you take the bed, or we both do.”

“I, uhh… okay. Sure. I can do that, lemme just…” He mumbled to himself, turning around while Winter watched carefully.

He stood there silently, looking back with a blush spreading across his face. “Can you not stare at me while I take my jacket off?”

“We’re both adults,” she started, before sighing with her eyes closed. “But I suppose I can.”

So, she looked away, giving Taiyang the privacy that he could barely get in the small room. While she kept the air of annoyance, she couldn’t deny the awkward twisting sensation in her stomach. It wasn’t anything sexual. She was nowhere near that stage with him yet, but sharing a bed was still very intimate to her, especially with Atlas culture being so against touching.

While he was taking off the outer layers of his clothes, Winter reached up to the bun on the top of her head. Already undressed enough to sleep comfortably, she fiddled with her hair for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration when it was proving more difficult than she had expected.

Finally, she managed to undo it. Soft white locks falling down to frame her face, she brushed a strand behind her ear, feeling the softness under her fingers. Her hair was always a prized aspect of her appearance, and it was something that Winter herself was proud of. Not to mention that having her hair up all the time only tugged painfully at her scalp, the tenderness making her wary of pulling at the white locks too much.

While she was enjoying the feeling of her hair being free of the tight bun, Taiyang had finally shed enough of his layers, slipping into the bed beside her.

Keeping enough space between them, he sat there awkwardly, holding onto the blanket like a first time husband while Winter turned to him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything is… swell.” He was a terrible liar sometimes. 

Staring through narrowed eyes, Winter didn’t say anything when he looked over at her, pausing when he noticed something different. It was like he had never seen her before. Eyebrows raised, he softly reached out and brushed her fringe from in front of her right eye, exposing more of her face.

She couldn’t move. Holding her breath, she sat there while Taiyang softly complimented. “You look beautiful with your hair down.”

And with that, he moved his hand away again. Stunned, she couldn’t say anything as he turned and laid down, his back to her while he yawned. “Goodnight, Winter.”

Sitting there, she stared down at him in silence. Fingers reaching up, she brushed her fringe out of the way again, taking in the room around her through the exposed eye. Unable to hide the blush, she snuck another glance at him before settling down herself, turning off the lamp that was resting on the table beside the bed.

In complete darkness, she listened to the winds howling outside. Powerful gales threatening to break through the window, she focused on the gentle breathing beside her, listening while thinking through what had just happened.

It was terrifying and new, and yet she was willing to walk into this new world without another doubt. But there were always other alliances that required her attention. Eventually she would have to part from Taiyang again, and the life of a Huntsman meant that neither was guarenteed a long or happy life. It plagued her. Put doubt in her mind when previously there was none, but there could be no room for her to doubt.

Her duty required a sharp and clear mind, and so did Taiyang. For now, she would go through with the hand she had been dealt, and see what path fate would lead her down.

But for tonight, she would rest.


	24. Whispers On Your Silent Lips (Neopolitan/Ruri Kashima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Faunus who couldn't hear or speak, Ruri had lived her life treated like a fragile doll. She wanted to make a name for herself, to prove that she was capable, and to show that she was no longer a child. Having already gone through three years at Beacon Academy, she found herself in a situation she had no experience in; love. Interest from a certain ice cream coloured girl had her floundering, and instantly she found someone who understood what it is like to live in a world of sound when you can't make your own.
> 
> Venice. 
> 
> Enjoying the stories? Consider donating to my Ko-Fi!:  
https://ko-fi.com/behindthecorner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't accept OCs in my stories. Ruri is my own and even then she was requested by a friend of mine, and so any oneshots involving OCs will be very rare!
> 
> Little info about Ruri: She was born in upper class of Mistral, a catfish Faunus, and is deaf from birth as well as mute. She is part of my AZRE AU, which is an au where Adam left the White Fang and joined Beacon, being made leader of Team AZRE along with Zanthus (A lion Faunus), Ruri, and Eirian (A human-Faunus who appears human)

Weekends in Beacon Academy were always the highlights for any student. Lesson after lesson, missions thrown in, and anyone would find themselves stretched too thin by the end of the week. 

Ruri was one of them. A self-proclaimed perfectionist by nature, she strived to do the best she could, all by herself. But she knew that balance had to be maintained in order to truly thrive. At least, lessons from childhood told her so. 

The rest of her team were already arguing on where to go. Vale was a huge city, with many things to do for bored students left to their own devices. Adam and Zanthus arguing in the background while Eirian tried to keep the peace, Ruri kept to herself, watching silently with their angered words falling on deaf ears.

Lips moving too fast for her to read, she was left unsure what they were even saying. By the looks of Adam’s face, she could tell the bull Faunus was not happy, and even Zanthus was getting annoyed with their leader’s attitude. Lion ears flat against his golden hair, he stood there with narrowed eyes, his tail barely visible under his long, fur trimmed cape.

Eventually they all came to an agreement. A club in town, though Ruri found the enjoyment of such an establishment to go right over her. She couldn’t hear the music and there were just so many people. She should’ve denied calmly and returned to their room, resting on her bed with a novel in hand. Sadly for her, she didn’t, and the poor Faunus found herself dragged to the club by her partner and teammates. 

Bright flickering lights and music blasting through the building, Ruri sat there at the bar awkwardly while Eirian dragged Adam off to dance. Feeling the vibrations through the table, she could make out the beats of the song, even if the tune was lost to her. A nice upbeat song, though she didn’t like the more pop songs that were overplayed time and time again. 

The bartender stood nearby. Dressed in the dark suit with red accents that all the staff had, she could feel his eyes staring at her. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to, with Ruri keeping her gaze on the cup she was nursing quietly. Faunus were allowed in Vale clubs, but that didn’t mean everyone was happy to see them.

It was expected. One learned to ignore it when they had been judged for so long, but she could feel the nervousness set in while purple eyes glanced around. Her team were nowhere to be seen. Eirian’s dark face hidden away in the sea of people dancing around, Ruri felt exposed and alone, wondering if she should get up and leave for Beacon again. The others could meet up later, she didn’t want to ruin their fun night.

Before she could, however, another glass was set down by her, catching the Huntress’ attention as she paused. It was the exact same cocktail that she already had. The multicoloured fluid sloshing around slightly from the movement, she tried to stop the bartender from walking away with a raise of her hand.

“ _ Not mine. _ ” She signed. 

He stood there, staring at her with a dumbfounded look before pointing down the bar. “It’s from her.”

Ruri followed his gesture, looking down to see that a woman was watching her intently. Her eyes captivated the student. Pink and brown, blinking slowly while she smirked, coyly waving at Ruri before taking another sip of her own drink. There was something about her. Ruri felt her interest peak, unable to stop herself from sneaking glances while drinking the complimentary cocktail given to her.

Alcohol burned her throat terribly. Yet she craved the buzz, feeling her inhibitions slip the more she went on. High class citizens of Mistral engaged in drinking, but only in the comfort of their own home. To go to a club and mingle with other people, to see another kingdom and culture so different from her own, it was an experience that she craved. 

With the night carrying on, she was well and truly tipsy. Blurring in the corner of the her vision, Ruri moved to pay the bartender, throwing her lien on the counter before getting to her feet silently. 

Just as she moved to leave, a hand reached out to grab her own. The touching had her almost snatch her hand away in annoyance, finding the thing incredibly disrespectful, but she stopped herself when she saw none other than the woman standing there. No longer sitting on a stool, she was so much shorter compared to Ruri, coming up to the Huntress’ chin. 

The thing that caught her attention though was that smirk. Blinking, her eyes colours switched around, and the girl raised her hand to signal to the dance floor without saying a word. 

“ _ Dance? _ ”

Ruri recognized that word. It warmed her heart when others signed with her, finding that outside her team, not many people knew or bothered to learn it. Unable to speak or hear, it made her feel more alone than ever. This woman in front of her, she was getting more interesting the longer Ruri hung around with her.

Much to her surprise, she nodded in response and allowed the woman to guide her to the dance floor.

Others moved away as they walked by. Some looked Ruri up and down, taking in her Mistral inspired outfit and fish ears that poke out of her deep blue hair, while others simply ignored them. Ruri didn’t care anymore. She focused entirely on her dance partner, finding herself being led around the dance floor without skipping a beat.

Slowly, the world began to faze out. Silence all around them, she could barely feel the vibrations rumbling through the floor anymore, only able to feel her heart beating frantically in her chest. Thick, luxurious hair that curled around her shoulders and down her back, the soft locks were pink and brown in colour, matching those intense eyes. Staring deeply into them, she jolted slightly when the woman’s hand shifted further down, resting on the Faunus’ hip.

She was certainly forward. Even when no words were exchanged, both of them knew exactly what the other moved to do, watching the small shifts in expressions and body language.

Slowly, almost uncertain, Ruri rested a hand on the other’s shoulder, standing closer while they danced around together, completely oblivious to the others around them. The way the multitude of lights danced off her pale skin, how her eyes changed colours every time she blinked, all of it had Ruri wishing to find out more about this mysterious person in front of her. Curiosity drove her forward, but soon the dance came to an end.

Released from her grip, Ruri stood there stunned for a moment, reaching out when her dance partner tried to slip away. 

Grabbing hold of her shoulder, she signed to the woman. “ _ What’s your name?” _

Standing there silently, she simply raised an eyebrow teasingly, before signing out her name. “ _ Neo. _ ”

Neo. A beautiful name, and something for Ruri to hold onto for when they would meet again. Nervously, she glanced away, feeling her face flush before replying. “ _ Ruri. _ ”

Standing there, it felt like a spark between them. Even after having just met, there was something about her, something deep that had Ruri feeling tightness in her chest just from the sight of Neo’s smile alone. It was warm, confusing, and yet it was something she craved more.

Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder. Ruri jumped slightly, turning around quickly to deal with the nuisance, but the sight of Eirian standing there beaming gave her pause. Crimson eyes staring up at her, the dark skinned girl speaking slowly. “Wondered where you gotten to! Ready to head out?”

“ _ On moment. _ ” Ruri replied, turning back around to introduce Neo to her teammate.

However, when she did, Neo was nowhere to be found. Looking amongst the countless faces of the club, she couldn’t find the mute woman anywhere, no matter how hard she looked. It hurt more than she cared to admit knowing that their moment had come to an end.

Eirian waited until Ruri could see her before piping up again, clearly confused over what had just happened. “You okay?”

Always worrying. Ruri kept that disappointment hidden, rather smiling softly and nodding to her friend. There was no point in worrying Eirian, especially since she picked the night out for everyone to enjoy, but those red eyes knew better than that. Never losing that frown, she didn’t push Ruri. Rather, she took her friend by the hand and tried to make the rest of the night something to remember fondly.

Yet Ruri couldn’t get Neo out of her mind.

Weeks passed, and the Vytal Tournament taking all of her team’s concentration, Ruri found herself staring off into the distance while daydreaming about that dance. It was almost magical. Recalling those pink and brown eyes, the mysterious aura that surrounded Neo, she could barely focus on the plans that Eirian and Adam put together.

“This year, Team AZRE are gonna bring the title home!” Eirian would boast to her teammates, her black dreads swaying with the movement of her head

For once, Ruri believed her. Their third year in Beacon had them growing closer and stronger, with experience and time on their side, especially with all the training sessions they had together. But distractions plagued the Faunus girl, and soon she found her own training suffering.

Maybe some time to reflect would do her some good. Beacon had many places for one to disappear and relax if they knew where to look, and it wasn’t long before Ruri found an isolated spot in the gardens a while away from the school. 

Autumn wind blowing by, she felt the chill on her bare arms, finding the sensation comforting after spending much of the sweltering summer nearly boiling alive. Northern Anima was so much colder than Vale. If she had known that, maybe she would’ve chosen to go to Haven instead. Either way, it was a lesson chalked up.

Closing her eyes, she sat there in dark silence. Breathe in, breathe out. Focus all of the mind on the present, keep your core balanced, all of it repeating over and over in her sister’s voice. Lessons from younger years that she kept close, Seigyoku was always a mentor to Ruri, there to give advice and to teach her when no one else felt like she was up to it.

Inhaling deeply, Ruri tried to stop her mind from wandering, but trying and succeeding were two completely different things. A matter of the heart could rule the mind if one wasn’t strong enough to stop it.

Hair flowing behind her in the wind, Ruri tried to focus on the feeling of the wind on her skin, scrunching her eyes tighter in concentration. Yet her thoughts carried on wandering. Fighting against it fruitlessly, she began to wish that she could find Neo again. It was foolish. They had only just met, had one dance, yet even that little bit of interaction grabbed hold of her curiosity and heart.

Picking at her fingerless gloves, she sighed deeply and opened her eyes again. When she did, she noticed someone standing a few feet away from her, leaning against the tree while smirking. Confused, she sat there, ready to demand to know what the person wanted, but she faltered when emerald green eyes blinked, and pink and brown stared at her once more.

Neo. Ecstatic, Ruri got up to her feet in an instant, standing there with her hands folded politely in front of her. 

She was at a loss of words. Previously desperate to see more of Neo, she couldn’t think of what to say now that Neo was actually there, but her shyness only seemed to make Neo’s smirk grew. Heels crunching leaves that had fallen from the trees around them, Neo approached Ruri slowly, raising an eyebrow as she signed. “ _ A Huntress? _ ”

“ _ A student.”  _ Ruri corrected, adding with an amused look. “ _ That’s not the word for Huntress. _ ”

“ _ It is in Vale, but you could teach me?” _

The request made Ruri beam brightly. A teacher at heart, she enjoyed watching people learn more about things that were important to her, especially signing. Mistral and Vale may have similar words, but there were key differences in the hand movements. If they were to talk to each other properly, Ruri wanted Neo to know exactly what she was saying. 

Both sat under a giant oak tree. Hours passing, they distracted themselves with Ruri helping Neo learn the few words different in Mistral sign language, while Neo taught her the few in the Vale version. Learning it all was something Ruri enjoyed immensely, and she could see Neo paying complete attention to the Faunus while they taught each other. 

After a while, Ruri asked Neo what had been on her mind. “ _ Why are you here?” _

“ _ Festival. _ ” Neo replied, clenching her hands into tight fists as she added. “ _ I’m here to fight in the Tournament. _ ”

So she was a student too? Ruri wanted to know even more, carrying on with her questions. “ _ For what Academy?” _

“ _ Haven. _ ” 

Irony amused her greatly. If she had gone to Haven instead of Beacon, fate might’ve pushed her to Neo sooner. Hell, they might have even been put on the same team, but Ruri loved her current Academy and team. Laughing to herself, she looked over Neo’s new look.

Black hair tied back into dual ponytails, she seemed to be dressed in a more maid-esque outfit compared to her previous outfit, no longer wearing any of the pink or brown that attracted Ruri so much. Soft pastel colours completely removed, she sat there in her black and white dress while her eyes continued to switch colours every time she blinked.

“ _ I think I prefer your old outfit. _ ” Ruri pointed out.

An eyebrow raised, Neo’s smirk dropped for a moment as she seemed more annoyed. “ _ You’re not the only one. Leader wanted this one.” _

“ _ You let your leader pick your outfits?  _ “ She couldn’t imagine letting Adam dictate what she wore. In fact, Ruri was certain Adam didn’t care enough to bother. 

“ _ Not usually. _ ” The shorter student paused. “ _ Blue is certainly your colour, though. _ ”

Ruri blanked out at that compliment. Purple eyes unblinking, she sat there while feeling her face heat up again, turning away in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Hands cupping her cheeks, she felt the warmth spreading into her fingers, wondering how she must’ve looked to Neo just sitting there like a lovestruck teenager. 

Frantically wondering what to say, she barely reacted to a hand tapping her shoulder. A small gesture, she almost didn’t register the touch before turning back around to Neo. Under the tree, it was mesmerizing the way the wind blew through her long locks, carrying autumn leaves past them in an almost magical scene. 

The thudding of her heart could be felt. Ruri didn’t know what to do, unsure how to play out a situation that she had no experience in, but Neo seemingly saw her confusion and doubt keeping her back. Neither said anything. Instead, they sat there, Ruri holding her breath while Neo leaned in closer.

For a moment, their lips hovered, inches from each other, with neither pushing that final bit. Neo teased her even more. Keeping just an inch away to see what Ruri would do, she watched the Huntress’ eyes close and her head tilt to the side, waiting eagerly for her to take the lead. Finally, they shared a kiss.

Soft, plump lips just like she had imagined. A sweetness to Neo’s lip gloss, Ruri pushed closer, reaching up to cup the other’s face with a hand. Fingers brushing black hair out of the way, she kept Neo there while they took in each other’s presence.

Neo was certainly the one to take control between the two of them. The first one to pull away, she sat there silently while Ruri gathered her wits about her, slowly opening her eyes to see that, once again, Neo had changed the colour of her eyes. No longer pink and brown, or green like before, the mute girl sat there smiling while Ruri started straight into her purple eyes. Matching her own.

Backing off slightly, Ruri couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face as she joked. “ _ That’s certainly a unique couple fashion choice. _ ”

“ _ Like it?” _

Ruri thought for a moment. Then, with a gentle chuckle, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Neo’s, taking in the smell of perfume wafting into her nose. Hands holding onto the other’s, she could only think of one word to reply with.

Love.

That word stuck with her. Through the festival, throughout the tournament, she was empowered by this new version of love. So unlike her friendships with her team or her love for her family, this was felt like raw passion, intense fire opposite to the calm tranquility she felt around her other loved ones.

But fire was uncontrollable. Burning through everything when guided by an inexperienced hand, Ruri watched as everything started to fall apart. Beacon was falling all around her. Adam was gone, Zanthus was arrested for crimes against an opponent in the tournament, and Eirian was nowhere to be found.

She was all alone. Fighting to survive, she did her best to uphold her duties as a Huntress and escort civilians out of the war zones. Some survived, others didn’t. Screams overcome by those bloodcurdling howls. They fell on deaf ears, Ruri unable to hear them call out for her, but she could see them fall in front of her,  _ feel  _ the warm blood sticking to her clothes and skin. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t push away the guilt and despair when she realised that she failed everyone.

Maybe the people who doubted her were right. Maybe she was too fragile for this life, a dainty doll to be kept away in her town for no one to hurt.

She needed her friends, her team. Searching high and low, she quietly whimpered in fear, glancing at the ruins around her. Buildings that were once standing tall had been reduced to rubble. Corpses scattered amongst the wreckage, she knew some of those. Not personally, but she could remember the butcher from the shop were Zanthus often went to, the owner of that frozen yogurt store that th3e group always hung around in.

The club were she first met Neo was all but abandoned. Windows smashed in, Ruri spared it a fleeting glance before she fought through the Grimm that had infested the city itself. 

Exhaustion was proving her greatest enemy, all the strength that she once had fading away as she felt her Aura diminishing. The burning light inside her now only a flickering ember. If she carried on like this, it would surely break, and she would be left to the mercy of the beasts that prowled through the streets. 

Slicing through a Beowolf, her grip on her dual tantos loosened, the grooves channelling what little dust she had lost all colour, and she collapsed to her knees. Panting, her lungs burned terribly. Every breath she took felt like knives cutting through her chest. 

Yet she couldn’t stop. 

A ship engulfed in flames caught her attention. Watching it from the ground, she could only shake her head in shock when she realised it was an Atlesian airship, the once magnificent piece of Atlesian military falling to the ground with fires burning uncontrollably through it. When it finally collided with a nearby building, the explosion that erupted shook through the very ground itself, tremors felt in Ruri’s hands while she knelt there silently.

She prayed that Zanthus had been allowed off those ships. If he had fallen without her getting to see him again, Ruri didn’t know how she would cope. Breathing in and out, she calmed her frantic nerves enough to get back to her feet, pushing herself to keep moving. There was no time to sit and grieve.

Before she could move, something moved in the corner of her eye. Fearing yet another Grimm, she raised her swords, standing there defensively before the thing she noticed came out of the smoking wreckage. 

A parasol covered most of her. Before Ruri could move closer, it lowered down to the floor, and Neo stood there silently. She looked dishevelled. Dust and grime staining her white and pink coat, she pushed up a ripped part of her sleeve, trying in vain to keep her composure even when her crestfallen expression could be clearly seen.

Ruri was shocked to see her like that. Moving towards her, she noticed that Neo wasn’t looking at her at all, rather staring off into the distance. Ruri followed the gaze. Confused for a moment, realisation hit her when she saw black smoke billowing into the night skies. Neo was staring at the wreck.

All of a sudden, Neo started to run in the direction. She didn’t get far. Whatever she had been through before Ruri had found her left her breathless and exhausted, and the poor girl collapsed to her knees with a broken voice choking out. “Ro…”

She couldn’t finish. It hurt too much. Kneeling down, Ruri could only place a hand on her shoulder and stay with her, watching the grief stricken girl sob uncontrollably while hands tried to rub away the tears. 

It was a vicious circle, any that were wiped away only came back as her sorrow pushed her too far. 

Ruri didn’t know what to do. Neo was inconsolable, and the immense negativity she was giving off would surely attract Grimm straight to them. There was no way she could fight and protect Neo at the same time. Tonight had proven that.

So, Ruri had to be the Huntress she was trained to be and get Neo to safety. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, she helped the crying woman to her feet, keeping her close by while she guided Neo away from the sight. Both kept close, looking after each other while they fought through even more Grimm. 

By the time they had reached the evacuation point, Ruri was exhausted. Seeing the gathering of other students just ahead, she felt relieved, knowing that they had actually made it. But that relief didn’t last long. Guilt, despair, all the negativity that had been stuck to her came bubbling to the surface, and Neo wasn’t faring any better.

No more tears meant nothing when she could see the emotional agony on Neo’s face. Finally letting go of Ruri, she stood by the Faunus’ side, watching the people grieving and shocked over what happened to their school and friends. There was no sympathy in those eyes. She didn’t see past her own grief towards others, rather staying by the one person she had left.

Eventually, they were on a ship out of Beacon. Staring at the burning ruins down below, Ruri held tightly onto Neo’s hand, unable to move back the shock that was numbing her. Her mind was completely blank. Everything had piled on top of her, and finally it all pushed the poor student to the brink of collapse. She couldn’t believe it. Her school, some of the people she considered friends, they were all gone.

And she couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.

As she watched the world outside the small window, she felt a weight on her shoulder, turning around slightly to see that Neo leaning her head again, her grip on Ruri’s hands tightening. The contact was almost comforting. A constant reminder that there was someone that made it that night, even when so many didn’t.

Zanthus had been found on death’s door, Eirian was too busy trying to console everyone who was broken down by what they saw, and Adam… had gone back to the White Fang. The people who had attacked them so many times, who destroyed their school, killed their  _ friends and teachers. _

She couldn’t cope. It was all too much to handle. When the ship would land, she decided to go back home and find the time to recover from her trauma this night. Neo wouldn’t leave. She was truly alone. Lost, without a voice just like Ruri was. 

Both of them stuck together, accompanying the other in hopes of finding one moment of peace in the time of war. Yet there was always a question hanging in the air with Neo.

If Ruri knew the truth of what she did, would she remain with Neo?

Neo didn’t want to give up that change. She had lost Roman, her one light in this dark world, and all because of Cinder and Ruby. Revenge made her bitter, twisted.

She would rather die herself than give up Ruri. 


	25. Crushed By the Weight of the World (James Ironwood/Winter Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night with Roman did more than leave James Ironwood with no information. Beacon had fallen, Ozpin had disappeared, people had died, and Winter had started to put distance between her and her general. Months of accepting missions that took her far away from Atlas, he needed to know what was wrong. Confusion, emotions, all negativity brought up by Roman put a wedge between them, but maybe, just maybe... 
> 
> Roman will be the one to bring them closer.
> 
> Winter Soldier. Continuation of For A Price.
> 
> Enjoying the stories? Consider donating to my Ko-Fi!:  
https://ko-fi.com/behindthecorner?
> 
> Note: There is smut in this chapter.

Night time had been the hardest time for James. Restless dreams haunted by grotesque visions, the things that he had seen and done in Beacon. Smoke choked him, shrivelled his lungs and watered his eyes, while the howls and snarls of Grimm came from everywhere. Every time he tried to rest, he would wake up startled and drenched in sweat.

All the nightmares he had throughout the years were nothing compared to guilt crushing him. So many mistakes, so many terrible calls and fools he had placed his trust in. What he had done for the people by turning against Ozpin, by hiding so many things from the man that had opened James’ eyes to the real war in the shadows. James wanted to apologize. He wanted to go back and explain everything to his old friend, for both of them to sit down and discuss matters with no more secrets or going behind each other’s backs.

But it was too late.

Ozpin was gone, and James was only left with bitter memories of their final words together in the Vytal Colosseum.

It wasn’t just Ozpin that was no longer there. Qrow had vanished, Glynda had taken over the restoration projects for Vale, and Winter, his most trusted soldier, had taken on more and more of the missions in Atlas. 

She gave no reason for the sudden workload she had taken, but he could practically see the uncomfortable aura around her whenever she had to report to him. Neither of them talked beyond a few words of acknowledgement. Even if she didn’t confess to what was bothering her, James knew deep down. Roman was on her mind. That piece of work haunted both of them, even long after he had disappeared.

Whether he was alive or not was unknown. James doubted it, the picture of his ship crashing down in a ball of flames flashing across his mind, and in all honesty, he was glad. It felt strange being so unmoved by another person dying. Yet, he excused it to himself. Roman was a crook, a liar, and all the people that were hurt by his antics would finally have justice.

But the damage was already done. Winter carried what they did on her shoulders, and James couldn’t stop the pange of guilt from dwelling in his gut. 

Just like every other night since Beacon fell, James couldn’t sleep. With the nightmares and the agony from his prosthetics, he gave up trying for that night, getting out of bed and heading out to his office. A routine that had been built up over the past few months. Exhaustion made him sluggish, the dull aching through his body with the metal parts of his body rubbing against his skin painfully. 

When he reached his office, James wasted no time in preparing himself another drink. Glass clinking loudly, he poured himself some whiskey from his prized cabinet, downing it in one gulp before pouring another. Holding it in one hand, he searched through his desk, only the moonlight shining in through the window behind him giving any sort of light. Months of overworking with little sleep had left his things so disorganised, papers and private folders cast around the office with no order left.

It drove him insane. Another reminder to fix it was left to be forgotten, with James finally pulling out a small bottle. It rattled quietly with the movement of his hand, and when he turned it around, the light showed a worn and tattered label glued around it. He couldn’t even remember how long he had that for.

Still, he popped the lid open and knocked back a couple of the small pills inside. Pain killers. Strong enough to knock out a Goliath, they were the only thing that could stop the pain anymore. In a few moments, the aches and pain faded away, leaving James sitting in his chair with his hand swirling the glass of whiskey it was holding.

The amber liquid sloshed around, reflecting in the moonlight as he watched it. It was almost pretty in a way. Silver light dancing in the alcohol, he stopped swirling it around and drank it quickly, feeling it burn his throat on the way down. 

Senses dulled and thoughts slowed, he sat there in silence. Only the sound of airships passing by his window could be heard. Deep humming, he felt safer in Atlas than anywhere else in Remanent, but that safety could only halt some of his fears. His armies guarded Beacon. His airships and soldiers, used to protect Vale and the citizens, yet they were little more than paper tigers when the Grimm attacked.

What would stop the same people who killed Penny from coming for Atlas next? What more could James possibly do to protect his people?

A voice interrupted his troubled thoughts. “General Ironwood?”

“Hmm?” He hummed, looking up to see one of his housestaff standing at the door. “What is it?”

Vibrant green eyes glancing to the side nervously, she was quick to answer him, unwilling to waste any of his time. “Specialist Schnee has returned from her mission.”

“Can’t this wait ‘til the morning?”

“My apologies, but she said she has urgent news.” She was insistent.

James believed her. Winter never would’ve disturbed him in the dead of night if there wasn’t a good reason, and with Beacon on everyone’s mind, he wanted to know any information as soon as possible. 

Leaning against his desk, he rubbed his face with one hand while sighing. “Alright. Send her in.”

She bowed and left quickly. It wasn’t long before Winter came through that door, the sound of her heels clicking against James’ polished floor echoing through the large office. As soon as she appeared, James stood up from his chair, pushing it back with his ungloved hands flat against his desk.

“Winter.” He tried to stop the overly affectionate tone in his voice, keeping it professional while he cleared his throat. “Status report.”

“It’s as you feared, General. White Fang militia are growing more bold after the attack on Beacon.” Stopping in front of the desk, she fiddled with her gloves, pulling at the tips of her fingers. “Adam Taurus is leading this new sect.”

Adam Taurus. That man had been a thorn in the Atlesian military’s side for years, especially with his attacks on SDC compounds. 

Rubbing his grizzled chin, he listened while the Huntress continued. “Attacks on Atlesian settlements in Mistral have been on the increase. Argus had reported Huntsmen disappearing on missions, increased Grimm attacks, and even Themiscyra is experiencing turbulent times.”

“Any word on the matter from Lionheart?”

“Professor Lionheart has been… distracted.” There was a glint in those icy blue eyes. “I don’t know exactly what’s on his mind, but he seems troubled after Beacon, and Professor Ozpin.”

The mention of Ozpin had James frown deeply. Staring down at the folders scattered across, the reports that repeated the same thing over and over again, he knew the answer to his question before Winter could even reply, but he asked regardless.

“Did you find him?”

Winter’s stoic demeanor melted away, her gaze falling down to the reports that James had hoarded. Both of them knew what she would say. It was obvious, but it didn’t hide that crushing defeat weighing over James when she answered softly. “I’m sorry, sir. He’s gone.”

The only response she got from the general was his quiet curses. “Goddammit, Oz.”

“If I may speak, sir?” She waited for his approval before she carried on. “It’s quite late. Everything that’s happened will be included in my report, but I suggest that we continue this in the morning.”

Her tone was cold. Distant and frank, it was entirely Winter to be like that, but the way she refused to even look him in the eyes had James suspecting that there was something else. It had been like that for months. 

Without a second thought, he came out and said what was on his mind. “Winter, I need you to talk to me honestly.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” More deflection. Noblemen tactics during their tiresome conversations with the general, it annoyed him to no end. 

Winter wasn’t like them. She was honest and frank with her opinion, but when she was around him, she just slunk back into a follower. Someone who stood there and obeyed with barely an objection. Her brief disagreement with him in Ozpin’s office was one of the few times where her loyalties slipped ever so slightly. 

“You could’ve waited until tomorrow to tell me this. Why didn’t you?”

“It was important, sir.” She replied sharply.

“Is that all?”

She paused. Staring at the desk, then the cabinet, and then the window, she was looking everywhere  _ except  _ him. Neither of them said anything after that question. Words that were known between them, the truth clear to see, but James didn’t make a move. He waited patiently, wondering if she would push away his attempts again. 

Finally, she confessed in a cold tone. “Glynda had sent a report confirming the deaths during that night at Beacon. I may had… intercepted it on the way here.”

Slowly, she pulled out a crumpled parchment from her pocket and handed it to the general. With a raised eyebrow, he took it silently, looking over the names that had been written out by Glynda’s own hand. He could recognize that handwriting anywhere.

So many civilians and students alike. Many of those names he knew from the Academy’s records. When the school year started and he didn’t see their faces, he felt that bitter realisation in his very core. Having confirmation after months of not knowing wasn’t the moment of relief that he thought it was. 

Glossing over many names, he stopped instantly when one particular name popped up. 

Roman Torchwick. 

“It was difficult to confirm all the names she listed, but they found the remains of his clothing in the airship you had him on.” Winter explained. “It seems that our side wasn’t the only one who suffered casualties.”

James dropped the report on the desk. The confirmation that the criminal was actually dead should’ve relieved him, but there were only questions in his head. As he watched Winter intently, he asked her softly. “How’re you handling this?”

“Fine.” Her response was quick and sharp. No beating around the bush, it was no less than what James expected.

“If there is anything bothering you, I-”

“Forgive me, general.” Winter interrupted, bowing slightly before turning around. “I’m afraid I have to take my leave. There is much to do and Weiss would like to know that I’ve returned safely.”

“Wait.” James quickly moved from behind his desk. Without a second thought, he reached out, grabbing hold of Winter’s wrist. An almost tender grip, he stood there staring at the back of her head. “Please.”

For a moment, everything was silent. Winter didn’t move. Standing there, James could only imagine what was going through her head, finding her incredibly difficult to get any sort of emotion out of that wasn’t annoyance or indignation. 

“After what happened with Roman, I need to know that you’re okay.” He confessed.

“If you wish, sir.” Winter’s voice was ice cold. No emotion whatsoever, she turned to show no sympathy whatsoever, rather explaining in that frosty tone. “I’m glad that Roman Torchwick is no longer able to hurt anyone.”

“I understand what you’re going through. I was just worried.” 

“Thank you, but if I may speak freely?” She asked.

Letting go of her wrist, he nodded silently, listening as she continued. “I appreciate your concern, but it is entirely misplaced. It’ll take more than one awkward night to get through what has already happened to me.”

“You may be right, but…” James sighed, rubbing the metal part of his shoulder through his clothes. “I made a bad call. You shouldn’t have been brought into it, and I can’t change that.”

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t mean you can’t move on. The past is the past. No one can change it, and trying will only drive you insane.” Approaching him, she placed a hand on his upper arm, hesitating for a moment. “It’s best to just forget it, sir.”

She was right. Advice from Glynda echoed from the past, her words mirroring Winter’s so much, but no matter how much both of the women made sense, James found it almost impossible to ignore his guilt and thoughts intruding in his mind. 

Her hand remained, lingering on his arm for longer than he would’ve expected, and when Winter realised this, she quickly removed it and put some distance between them once more. “That’s just what I suggest.”

“You shouldn’t keep your opinions to yourself so much, they are actually very helpful.” 

“There are plenty of people more qualified than I am that you can seek advice from, sir.” Winter pointed out, holding her hands together in front of her. 

“Perhaps.” She deflated at his agreement. Eyes cast downward, she remained quiet until he added in a more comforting tone. “Yet there’s few I trust more than you.”

That confession shocked her. For once in a long time, she showed genuine surprise with wide eyes looking up. Their gazes met, and James felt the relief that she would look at him, no longer staring at the floor or anything in the rooms they often met in. Neither of them moved or said a word. Rather, James stood there while Winter thought of what to say. Yet surprisingly, she had nothing to respond to his compliment.

A few moments of silence pass by, and soon she brushed a stray hair behind her ear while brushing off his kind words. “You certainly think higher of me than most others.”

“Well, you’ve done a lot for us, Winter… and I appreciate all your efforts, especially when you have certain duties to your family as well.” The mention of her family had Winter tense up slightly. 

A small motion, easily missed by anyone who wasn’t paying much attention to her body language, it was quickly picked up by James. Years of being her senior officer, working with Winter to help protect Atlas, he had come to learn her certain quirks. All this time and he had learned one thing. Family was a sore spot for her. 

“Can I ask you something, sir?” The question raised his curiosity. She seemed unsure, and even when she was able to hold her gaze now, he could see her eyes dart around in deep thought, conflicted on what to say.

Nodding silently, she grew bolder with the allowance. “Something’s been bothering me for a while now. There’s so many soldiers who equal myself, some that even surpass me, and yet you’ve spent most of your time and energy worrying after me… What did I do to earn it?”

“Have I?” She nodded with a deep frown clear on her face.

Head tilting slightly in thought, he rotated his sore shoulder, a tic of his, and answered her question as honestly as he could. “I’ve never noticed it.”

“Ah.” She replied. A moment of disappointment in her voice vanished, with Winter continuing. “It was likely my imagination, then. I apologise if I have made things unprofessional.”

“Unprofessional how?”

She didn’t reply immediately, rather glancing off to the side with her pale cheeks turning ever so slightly pink. “I know you’ve heard stories. Senior officers and generals that have taken an interest in a particular soldier under their command… I was worried that was your intentions.”

“Are you suggesting that the time I spent with you is because I wish to… court you?” He hadn’t realised that Winter was thinking about such a thing. 

“It was foolish paranoia.” She tried to brush off. “It’s just after what happened with Torchwick, it seems that my thoughts have been jumbled more than I suspected. I apologise for any unwanted advances, sir.”

The distance put between them seemed intentional on Winter’s part. A defense against her uncontrollable thoughts and feelings, she tried to suppress them by keeping James at a distance. Yet her confessions didn’t offend him. He had heard of the stories she mentioned, where generals from armies across Remnant had taken an interest in a certain soldier under their leadership, but he was honest when he told her that he had no idea his intentions came off that way.

What he said next shocked them both. “And if it wasn’t unwanted?”

“Sir, such behaviour is unprofessional and greatly looked down upon here.” Winter seemed taken aback by his forwardness. “If the council were to find out about this, that their general is not only fornicating with not only someone under his command, but a Schnee… You’ll be reprimanded.”

“Give that I hold two seats in the same council, I highly doubt that.” He pointed out, approaching Winter with his hand extended out. “I don’t care about what the council or those nobles think is right. You’re worth it, if you’re willing.”

Staring at his hand, she seemed hesitant. Raised in the very same constricting society that would frown at their relationship, he understood her fear and confusion, but even when she was afraid, Winter wasn’t the woman to let her emotions control her. 

With a final push through her initial conflicts, she took hold of his hand and closed the distance between them. It was sudden when he leaned down and kissed her gently. Bodies flushed together, he held her close, driven on by how soft her lips were. What started as gentle, romantic gestures were soon pushed on by deeper desires, James using his superior strength to pick up the shorter woman.

Holding her tightly in his arms, he turned around and dropped her on his desk. Folders, reports, dossiers, all were sent tumbling to the ground, and for once, James didn’t care. Thoughts were pulled away from the mess he had made and instead focused on Winter. 

Laying there underneath him, she was taken aback by his forwardness. Nobility were usually quiet and secretive with their intentions. Flowers given and any romantic gestures given in implied gestures or behind closed doors. James had no time for any of their ridiculous behaviours, prefering to be more direct and blunt in his intentions. 

Even with it something she wasn’t used to, Winter was anything but turned off by it. Gloves pulled off, she cupped his face in both of her hands and kissed him again, this time putting more passion and raw energy behind it.

It was a mess as they tried to remove the other’s clothing. Only in a more casual outfit, James had an easier time shedding them off than Winter did, the specialist finding difficulty in getting rid of her many constricting layers of clothes. Helping her slip out of her coat, James tossed it onto his office chair before turning his attention back to her.

Thankfully his home was heated to fight against the freezing cold outside, a godsend for the two standing there without any clothes to keep them warm.

“General, I…” Winter trailed off, staring at the metal prosthetic jutting out of his skin.

Pausing, he watched her, voicing his concerns quietly. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” She was quick to respond, pulling him close as she kissed him roughly. 

Hands messing through his black and grey hair, he fondled the soft flesh of Winter’s thighs. Strong muscle twitched under his touch, his hand caressing up and down before moving up to her groin. As soon as he slipped a finger inside, he heard Winter gasp softly underneath him.

Though she didn’t say anything, the pleasure rippling through her could be seen clearly on her face. Eyebrows furrowing, her pink cheeks had turned to a completely red face. Eyes scrunching tightly shut, she leaned her face into his chest, hiding away her embarrassment as he carried on. It was cute in a way, seeing someone who was usually so professional and distant portraying such private reactions. 

One finger soon turned into two, and then three. Stretching her enough, feeling her tighten up around him, it was wearing down James’ patience. It felt like his very blood was boiling. Hot, bothered, he found that Winter was getting impatient when she whispered harshly in his ear. “Please, sir. I need you.”

“I’ll give you what you want,” he started. “But only if you use my name. You’re not my subordinate right now, Winter.” 

Lips pulled in a thin line, Winter seemed unsure about the request. Respect was held higher than anything else to her, but James felt awkward hearing his title while she was naked underneath him. 

Thankfully, she obliged. “Okay, James."

The way his name was uttered so softly melted away some of his stern exterior. Small smiles all that would show through, he kissed her. No longer frenzied or passionate, it was gentle, a caressing touch long missed, and Winter seemed to enjoy the contact much more than their previous encounters. 

Finally, he removed his fingers and instead replaced them with his cock. As he pushed inside, Winter inhaled sharply through her teeth, finding his size much bigger and thicker than anything she was used to. The sound stilled James, his voice unable to hide the concern he felt when he asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, si-” She stopped herself. “James.”

Even though he believed her, that little bit of doubt in the back of his mind lingered. He was careful, moving at a pace she was comfortable with, even when he wanted to fuck her into the desk. 

The sight of her laying underneath him spurred him on. Moonlight shining off her pale skin, she stared up at him through half lidded eyes, holding onto his shoulders as he gently moved inside of her. Thighs tightened around his waist, keeping him pinned there. He could move if he wanted, but the heat and tightness around him was too much to bare, the general finding himself quickening his pace slowly over time.

Leaning over her, he felt her breasts press up against him, with hardly any space left between them. Hands previously on his shoulders moved to arms wrapping around his neck. Keeping him close, Winter took in the warmth radiating from his body just like James feeling her flushed skin against him.

Even as they grew more frenzied, the noise echoing through the office were little more than gasps and moans. Pants and whispers in his ear, James buried his face in the crook of Winter’s neck, taking in her scent while thrusting wildly. That familiar smell of expensive perfume wafted into his nostrils. Usually overpowering on the noblewomen he dealt with, Winter’s was faint, only there as a small addition rather than lathered on.

It was growing to be his favourite smell.

Suddenly, he stopped. Winter laid there, pulling back from him as she almost snapped. “Why did you stop?”

Without a word, he picked her up and flipped her over, leaving her lying on her stomach as he thrusted into her. Both having impeccable stamina proved advantageous. Neither showed any sign of slowing down, enjoying the passionate sex in the office.

Holding onto Winter’s hips with a bruising grip, James felt her start to push back, trying to get more from him while grabbing some poor reports on his desk. Paper crinkled under her tight grip. Too distracted by wave after wave of pleasure hitting her, she buried her face in her arms, muffling the sounds escaping her lips. 

Slowing down to an agonising crawl, he leaned over and wrapped a hand underneath Winter’s chest, holding onto one of her breasts as he pulled her upper body up. Kisses trailed along her neck, shoulder, and shoulder blades, all while he teased her with little movement. 

“J-James.” Winter spoke up, reaching back with one hand as she grabbed onto his hip. “Faster. I want it faster.”

“Patience.” He hummed. 

His response did little to sate her, but she didn’t move to take pleasure for herself. Releasing his hip, she instead held onto the edge of the desk, no longer ruining what little of the paperwork were left on it.

Dragging out all the aching want from her, he switched his pace once more. Fast, then slow, then fast. It had Winter standing on her tiptoes, once more leaning flat against the desk with her arms stretched out in front of her. Even with her face turned away from him, James could make out the redness spreading to the tips of her ears, her one exposed eye glancing back at him before squeezing tight as he hit that bundle of nerves deep inside her.

Her gasps and pants grew louder when he continued to thrust into that sweet spot. Overcome with ecstasy and pleasure, she could barely spit her words out, only able to stammer. “I can’t, ah, h-hold on for much longer.”

He knew she wasn’t lying. The way she tightened and quivered around him, he too felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Suddenly, she squeezed around him. Face buried in the crook of her arm, her muffled moans were still loud, barely contained by her impromptu gag. Legs shaking, barely able to keep her upright, she leaned completely against the desk, only held up by it and James’ grip on her hips while he thrusted a few more times.

When Winter recovered from her intense orgasm, James felt that tension inside him suddenly slip, and sparks of pure pleasure shocked right through him. Fingers digging into Winter’s flesh, leaving small, finger shaped bruises, he pulled out of her just as he came. White cum shooting across her back, he bit down on his lip while a groan rumbled through his chest.

Quickly, the intense sensations faded, and all that were left were fatigued, content soldiers. As he stepped away to slip back into his clothes, James glanced over at Winter, watching while she wiped herself clean before slipping her pants back on. The sight of her toned shoulders in the dim light had him staring, James barely able to look away as she glanced over his shoulder.

“You’re staring again.” She pointed out with a faint smile.

“Perhaps I am.” James shot back. “I was just about to offer you a bed here for the night. Given that it’s late and you’ve just come back from a mission.”

Winter hummed in response, turning away while putting her undershirt back on. “That’s a generous offer, but I’m afraid I have to decline. Weiss had been waiting for my return and I’ve arrived later than I told her.”

“You don’t want to worry her. I understand.” 

She relaxed at that. Fully dressed again, she turned back around and approached James, placing a hand on his chest. Mutual silence between them, she felt his heartbeat under it, the mechanical parts added to repair the damage whirring softly, like a hum deep inside his chest. 

Winter didn’t shy away from the parts of him that weren't flesh and bone. Others either ignored them or tried to play up Atlas’ superiority, like James was pleased that he had survived something that so many others hadn’t. He would be lying if he said there weren't days where the guilt and the agony ate away at his core.

Yet the way she acknowledged them, saw them as just a part of James while knowing how much of a burden they were on him, it gave him strength. Strength that he thought he had lost long ago.

“I…” She started, only for her voice to fall quiet with her eyebrows furrowing. Frustration was all he could see on her face. Before he could inquire, Winter continued. “It’s late. You should get some rest.”

“Will you come and see me tomorrow?” 

That smile returned when she nodded. “I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon. Until then.”

With that, she kissed him tenderly. It lingered for only a moment, but with their time coming to an end, Winter broke the kiss herself and walked past James. Sparing only a quick glance over her shoulder, she left the office with the door closing faintly behind her.

Alone. Watching the door, he found himself wishing that Winter would return sooner, coming back through and accepting his offer for her to stay the night. But she didn’t. 

Looking at his ruined desk, he decided to clean it up tomorrow, feeling the painkillers and alcohol start to take more of an effect on him. Drowsiness washed over him. Thick, heavy, he decided to get a few more hours of sleep before his duties dragged him out of bed again. Yet unlike every other night spent lying there, waiting for unconsciousness to come, he found something bright and hopeful for tomorrow.

Even after everything that happened. Beacon, Roman, the White Fang, James no longer felt immense guilt crushing him, the weight of everyone looking up to him to protect them. His duties came first. That was something he would never deny, but now he had someone by his side who understood the weight he bore on his shoulders.

Roman Torchwick did many terrible things, but the one good thing he did was bring Winter and James closer than ever.


	26. Read Me Like A Open Book (Ruby Rose/Blake Belladonna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School had always been the same for Ruby. A schedule she enjoyed following, finding comfort in the drudgery of same, she found her day disrupted with the arrival of a new student. As soon as she saw her, Ruby felt something. Heart bursting with confusing emotions, she decided to befriend the mysterious girl. Yet her dark past puts her on edge, and Ruby finds that there's more to Blake than what lingers on the surface.
> 
> High School!AU Ladybug, with minor Freezerburn.
> 
> Enjoying the stories? Consider donating to my Ko-Fi!:  
https://ko-fi.com/behindthecorner?

School had been the same as always. Same teachers, same students, same everything. It was what Ruby liked, finding the static days comforting to her. While Yang searched for something new and exciting to brighten up her day, the younger sibling went on with her schedule, though she was sometimes dragged off into the blonde’s wild antics.

It was familiar, security, but it changed that day when Ruby came into class, practically hanging off Weiss’ arm while yammering away about the latest video game that had came out. Smiling brightly, she turned to go over to her desk, but stopped in her tracks. Someone else had taken her seat.

She’d never seen the girl before. Wavy black hair with a pretty little black bow sitting out the top, pale skin like ivory, burning amber eyes, Ruby was stunned over how beautiful the girl was. 

The brief moment of amazement was cut short when the newcomer noticed Ruby’s staring. Book in her hands, she lowered it slightly with her eyes narrowing. Before Ruby could say anything, she had beaten the younger student to the punch and asked curtly. “Yes?”

“Uhhh,” Ruby stammered, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked over her shoulder.

On the other side of the classroom, Yang and Weiss sat there with blank expressions, the former pushing Ruby silently to stand her ground. Turning back, she pointed out. “That’s my desk.”

“The teacher said there were no assigned seats.” 

“Well, yeah, that’s true… sorta…” Ruby shrugged. “But I’ve been sitting there all semester. Can I please have it back?”

She didn’t say anything to that. Looking Ruby up and down, she sighed and closed her book, keeping it close to her chest while picking up her back from under the desk. Relief washed over Ruby. She had never been a confrontational type, but seeing someone actually listen made her smile. 

But seeing the apathetic expression pushed away any sense of victory.

Before she could slink off to the back of the room, Ruby quickly called out to her. “Hey, wait.”

Thankfully, the girl listened. Looking back over her shoulder, she stood there, staring at Ruby without saying a single word. It was unnerving. Nervously, Ruby pointed at the empty desk next to hers. “This one’s free if you want it?”

Narrow eyes glanced over at the desk. For a second, Ruby worried that her offer would be rejected, fiddling with her hands nervously. Why she was acting this way was beyond her. Never a social girl, she was never pushed this far with other students. Something about the girl in front of her changed that.

Without a word, the black haired student shrugged her bag off her shoulder and tossed it under the desk. Her seat back and a new person sitting beside her, Ruby smiled brightly and took her seat, turning to look over at the girl while introducing herself. “I’m Ruby, by the way.”

Book open again on her desk, she didn’t look up from it while replying. “Blake.”

“Blake. That’s a… cool name.”

“Thanks.” More short answers.

Ruby paused, looking over at Yang and Weiss. Neither seemed to have an answer to her problem. Even the sociable blonde was stumped, watching her younger sister try and fail to connect to the reserved student. 

“So…” she started. “You must be new!”

“I am.”

“Well, you wanna sit with us at lunch?” The offer surprised Yang and Weiss, the two trying to silently stop Ruby with frantic hand signals. Ignoring them, she carried on trying to befriend Blake. “First days are always kinda scary. I’m sure Weiss and Yang’ll want to meet you.”

Blake slowly looked up from her book, turning to stare at Ruby’s sister and best friend while they were getting her to stop talking. With eyes fixated on them, they stopped their hand signals, trying to pretend that they weren't watching the two that whole time. 

Sighing, she turned back and looked at Ruby with a deep frown. “I think I’m good.”

Pouting to herself, Ruby dejectedly slumped in her chair and muttered. “Okay, yeah. If you, uhhh… change your mind?”

“You’ll be the first to know.” Blake shot back sarcastically. 

With that, the two fell silent. Ruby sat there, barely listening as her lesson finally began. Every now and then, she found herself looking over at Blake, unable to ignore the way her stomach flipped every time the other girl nearly caught her. She clearly took the lesson seriously. Her book closed and shoved to the side of her desk, she quietly took notes, squibbling away on a notepad while Ruby watched.

There was something pulling her. A magnetic force that dragged her towards Blake, even after their less than stellar introduction. She didn’t join the group for lunch that day. Or the day after that, or the day after that. For weeks she kept Ruby at a distance, but that space between them didn’t damper the feelings she was trying to come to terms with.

Even though she kept herself isolated, Ruby couldn’t help but notice that Blake looked lonely. No friends sat with her. Every day, she sat by herself, book in hand, and ignored all attempts by others to befriend her. Ruby didn’t feel right in just leaving her alone forever. 

“Ruby?”

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Sitting there in the cafeteria, she blinked at Yang, unable to say anything as her sister asked. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” She replied, lifting her head off her hand and straightening herself out.

“Really? ‘Cause you haven’t said anything this whole lunch.” Yang smirked as she added. “More interested in what Blake’s doing?”

So she noticed Ruby’s staring. Face flushed, the younger sibling looked away, unable to hide her intense emotions while she stammered. “I wasn’t staring!”

“Sure you weren't.”

“Frankly, I think it’s childish.” Weiss joined in, cradling her cup of coffee in her hands. “You’re acting like a lovestruck child.”

“No, I’m not! I just…” Ruby couldn’t finish that sentence. She didn’t know  _ why  _ she was behaving like that, or what Blake had done to her, but everyone else around them could see what she was adamantly refusing to acknowledge. 

Taking a sip, Weiss decided to give her friend some advice. “Why don’t you try talking to her?”

“You saw how well that went this morning.” Ruby muttered in defeat, slumped against her table with her arms crossed in front of her.

“Stop moping.” Weiss sharply ordered. “You’re trying too hard. Why not try talking about something she likes?”

Ruby’s mind was blank. Something Blake liked. The advice was helpful, but finding the courage to approach Blake at that moment was not with the youngest of the group. Wringing her hands together, she was nudged by Yang. A helpful shove, she nodded at Blake with a smirk, trying to push her sister to get up and take the first step.

Inhaling deeply to calm her nerves, Ruby got up from her seat and walked over to where Blake was sitting.

No one else was with her. Sitting there alone, she was buried in the same book she was reading that morning. When Ruby reached the table, she stood there awkwardly, glancing over her shoulder at the others to see them silently pushing her on. Turning back, she piped up with a nervous smile. “Hey, Blake.”

Blake didn’t respond, only staring up with an annoyed look on her face. 

Under her intense gaze, Ruby found herself wanting to walk away, but stopped herself. She refused to let her nervousness around people stop her. Hands behind her back, she swayed on her feet. “Noticed you sitting alone.”

“I prefer it.”

“Yeah, I get that way too, sometimes. Yang’s great but she’s also really loud.” She laughed at that. When Blake didn’t even smile, her laughter died down to an awkward chuckle. “Your bow’s really pretty!”

“Thanks.”

“I see you really like black. I do too.” Ruby scrambled to grab her purse out of her blazer pocket. It in hand, she showed it to the quiet girl, practically gushing over her prized possession. “It matches your bow! And look, it’s got a cute lil’ doggy on it!”

Much to Ruby’s surprise, a small smile appeared on Blake’s face as she raised an eyebrow. “It’s cute.”

“Yeah, they didn’t have any corgis.” She pouted. Shoulders slumped, she put her purse back in her pocket.

Before she could carry on, Blake interrupted her, the smile on her face no longer there. “As nice as this is, I was reading something, so if you don’t mind…”

Even though she didn’t say it, the way she nudged Ruby to leave her alone sent the message loud and clear. It crushed her. Standing there awkwardly, her hands wrung together, picking at her fingernails while she glanced down at the book on the table.

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. Quietly, she piped up. “What’s it about?”

“Huh?” 

“Your book. What’s it about?” She pointed at it.

Stunned, Blake looked down at her book for a moment, only looking back up at Ruby as she tried to explain. “It’s a story about a girl living in the care system, and how her life went after her parents died.”

“Do you enjoy those kind of stories?”

“I…” Her voice wavered slightly. It was only a small change, quickly covered up, but Ruby picked it up nonetheless. 

Something felt wrong. Blake seemed upset, staring down at the words printed on the worn pages. It looked definitely used. Paper torn in some places, the corners bent from where she used them as makeshift bookmarks, it was loved without a doubt. 

“Mind if I sit with you?” Ruby suddenly asked.

For a moment, Blake didn’t say anything. She sat there. Thinking deeply, she nodded quietly, watching patiently as Ruby took the empty seat next to her. Excitement barely able to be contained, Ruby leaned against the table, listening intently while Blake carried on explaining the numerous books she enjoyed reading. 

Both shared that love. Ruby would talk about the fairytale stories that Yang and her father would read to her when she was younger, finding the fables enchanting to her dull life. 

“You want to be the princess?” Blake chuckled, finding the whole thing amusing.

“Yeah, but like with a sword. A warrior princess.” 

That made Blake laugh more. It was nice hearing it, Ruby beaming with pride at having brought the girl more out of her shell. Every time she saw those amber eyes scrunch up, or the way her entire face seemed to brighten when she laughed, it made Ruby’s heart beat faster. She wanted to make Blake laugh more, to make her happy and comfortable enough.

But their moment together came to an end with the bell ringing, the piercing sound echoing through the school. Disappointment weighed heavy in Ruby’s stomach. She didn’t want to go, finding the conversations she had with Blake fun and interesting, but Blake had other ideas as she got up.

Stuffing things into her bag, she muttered. “We should go. Don’t want to be late.”

“Hey…” Ruby started. Stopping in her tracks, Blake looked over at her, waiting quietly as the younger student continued nervously. “I was just thinking… Weiss is coming over to mine after school. You’re free to come over if you want.”

“Oh. I don’t know, Ruby.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just figured you could talk to the others. They’re pretty cool.” Ruby turned to see Yang stuffing the rest of her lunch into her mouth while Weiss reprimanded her. “Most of the time.”

Hesitation was clear to see. Blake wanted to trust Ruby, but the idea of meeting other people made her want to slink away. Watching her eyes dart around in thought, Ruby thought about jumping in and telling her that it was alright, but Blake cut her off before she could say anything. “Alright. I guess it could be fun.”

“Really?!” She couldn’t stop herself from loudly shouting, only able to cough and quickly fix the little flub. “I mean, awesome. Just meet us at the gate after school and we’ll all walk to my house from there.”

“I’d like that.” With that, Blake took her things and left the cafeteria. 

Ruby watched her go, smiling to herself before she felt an arm wrap around her neck. Pulled backwards, she waved her arms frantically while Yang’s head rested on her shoulder, a wide grin on her face. “I’m so proud of my little baby sister! Making her first friend!”

“I already have friends!” She gasped, trying to free herself from her older sister’s strong grip. “Yang, you’re choking me again!”

“Oops.”

Released, Ruby gasped for air, feeling her tender neck. It would surely bruise again. When she turned around and scowled at Yang, Weiss jumped into the conversation. “If you two don’t mind, we have a lesson to go to?”

“Oh shoot, right.” Without missing a beat, Yang picked Weiss and Ruby and slung them over her shoulders. Their weight didn’t slow her down, their frantic shouting ignored as the blonde carried them out of the cafeteria, bags and all, and ran to their next lesson.

The rest of the day dragged on more than usual. All throughout her lessons, Ruby was distracted, unable to hold her excitement for the end of the school day to come. Blake was constantly on her mind. She seemed so cool and mysterious, and yet she shared so many interests that Ruby did. Books, fairy tales, Blake even understood mechanics, and she didn’t talk down to the younger teen.

For once, she seemed to enjoy Ruby’s energy. Sitting there without trying to change the subject or push Ruby’s hopes down, she sat and listened, nodding in response with an occasional word or two being spoken.

But the idea of bringing her home made Ruby more nervous than she had ever been. What if her dad embarrassed her? What if she doesn’t like Zwei? What if Yang was too much for Blake to handle?

It made her fidget uncomfortably. She liked Blake, she wanted the dark haired girl to be comfortable enough around them, but even Ruby acknowledged that her family could be rather much, and that was not even getting to Weiss. A girl who’s haughty attitude could be too much for other people, Ruby couldn’t help but think of all the things that could go wrong. 

By the time the final school bell rang, she was a nervous wreck. 

She barely waited for the others as she ran out of the school. Backpack held tightly in her hands, she couldn’t stop the intrusive thoughts from coming through. Blake could have changed her mind. Unwilling to deal with Ruby and her friends, she could’ve gone home. It was unlikely. Ruby admonished herself for thinking so, but it always lingered, hidden just below the surface.

However, that fear and worry vanished when she spotted a familiar face waiting at the gates. Blake was unmoving, leaning against the fence with a book in hand. Ruby felt guilty over believing she wouldn’t be there. 

Skidding to stop, she panted softly, feeling her chest burn from the brief moment of exercise that she got all day. Nearly doubled over, she heard Blake finally pipe up. “In a hurry?”

“Yeah, no! I, uh…” Ruby paused, straightening herself up. “We going now?”

“Um, shouldn’t we wait for them?” Blake pointed behind her. 

Spinning around, Ruby saw Weiss and Yang coming down the path. Weiss didn’t look happy about being left behind. Shrinking, Ruby cringed back when her sister and friend reached them, taking the white haired girl’s angry words while squeaking back apologies and promises.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Yang already talking to Blake. Friendly chatter that helped her open up, Ruby could see the small smile on Blake’s face, and the relief was indescribable. Yang wouldn’t be the one to embarrass her in front of Blake. At least, she hoped not. 

Minor fight put aside, the group made their way over to Ruby and Yang’s house. 

The entire walk there had Blake stuck to Ruby’s side. Weiss and Yang chatting away at the front, they ignored the others save for Yang occsassionally asking for Blake’s opinion on something, or to see if Ruby wasn’t left behind again. Her short legs could only carry her so far. Besides a short answer, Blake kept quiet, staring off into the distance with Ruby watching, unable to shake the worry off.

That morning stuck in her mind. Blake explaining her book, she reacted too much for it to be written off as passion. There was something else. Something lurking under the surface, but Ruby didn’t feel close enough to delve in and find out yet.

Her questions were left unanswered when they reached her house. It wasn’t anything special, a small two bedroom house crammed in between so many others, a small front garden that had potted sunflowers everywhere. As the group neared the gate, Ruby spotted her father kneeling in front of his beloved plants with a watering can in hand.

“Enjoying your day off, dad?” Yang called out, leaning against the gate.

The sound of her voice had him jumping up to his feet. Turning around, they could clearly see his dirt covered dungaree, the sight of him having his daughters groan in embarrassment as Yang sighed. “Dad,  _ please. _ ”

“Listen, when you pay the rent, you can put rules on no dirt in the house.” Taiyang shot back, pointing a trowel at his eldest.

Rolling her eyes, she kept quiet when he looked over at Blake. “Oh, hey. Didn’t know Yang made a new friend.”

“She’s my friend.” Ruby piped up. 

“Oh!” Tai rubbed the back of his neck, backpedaling on his blunder. “Obviously. I didn’t mean that you didn’t have friends, Ruby. You’re adorable, you could have anyone if you want-”

“Dad, dad, please stop.” Yang jumped in. Rubbing her head, she could barely handle the painful attempts from her father, and Ruby felt about the same. 

Glancing between them, he just laughed nervously and reached his hand out to Blake. “I’m Taiyang, but everyone just calls me Tai.”

“I don’t.” Weiss piped up in the background.

Everyone ignored her. Staring at his hand, Blake took it and shook with a firm grip. “Blake.”

“Cute name. I’d say something about that ribbon, but I think it might be a…” Oh god, no. “A low  _ bow? _ ”

Ruby couldn’t stop the loud groan. Leaning back in exasperation, she snapped at her father. “You promised no more puns!”

“I did? Doesn’t sound like me.” Silver eyes narrowed at that, staring at Tai as he thought carefully with his hand cupping his grizzled chin.

“It’s okay. It was… pretty funny.” The flat tone to Blake’s voice did little to convince any of them. 

Yet Taiyang was beaming with pride, pleased that someone at least liked his puns. Someone other than Yang. 

“Right, we’re gonna go inside before you start again.” Yang interrupted, practically dragging Weiss into the house. Despite the rough motion, the wealthy girl didn’t seem all that fussed with being tugged along, trying her best to follow after Yang without stumbling over.

Unwilling to be left behind with her dad and his embarrassing jokes, Ruby grabbed hold of Blake’s hand and led her inside as well. 

The house didn’t seem so cramped on the inside as it did on the outside. Definitely lived in, coats and shoes were neatly put away on the hooks and boxes just beside the door, though Yang’s many boots threatened to overtake the space. Finding a space, Ruby kicked off her school shoes and put them in the cubby. The label above was starting to get worn again. 

From beside her, she noticed Blake following suit, taking off her own shoes and neatly tucking them away on the rack they had for guests.

“This house is certainly… homely.” There was a tone to her voice when Blake noted that. Ruby couldn’t quite figure it out, finding her a hard book to read. But the way she looked at the heavily decorated walls, stared at the knick knacks and photographs that Taiyang kept, it felt like she was almost  _ jealous  _ of what Ruby had.

“It’s not much, but I like it.” She replied happily, looking over at Blake to see her staring at a particular picture. “Whatcha looking at?”

She didn’t say anything. Curious, Ruby approached her, peering over Blake’s shoulder to see the photo hanging off the wall. 

She immediately recognised it. A worn photo, with edges frayed and ripped in some places, it was only kept in better condition because of the frame. Staring at it, she looked over the younger selves of Yang and her, noting just how happy they both looked, but soon her gaze shifted to the adults behind them.

She could quickly spot Taiyang, noting just how youthful and full of life he was compared to now, but the woman beside him caught both of the girls’ attention. 

A spitting image of Ruby, with pale skin and round silver eyes, she wore her black hair short with a braid wrapped around both sides of her head. Though it couldn’t be properly seen in the photograph, she could see the small part of the rose bun on the back of the woman’s head

Beside her, Blake quietly piped up. “She looks just like you.”

“Yeah, that’s my mom and dad when we were kids.” Ruby explained, pointing at her mother with a soft smile. “Summer Rose. Yang always used to tell me how great she was, but…”

Her words died in her throat. It was always a sensitive topic, especially for Yang, but Ruby herself found it difficult to talk about Summer. 

“But?” 

“She, uh… she died a long time ago. We don’t really like talking about it.” Ruby couldn’t even bring herself to look at Blake, trying to push away the overwhelming sorrow that was creeping up to the surface.

Blake kept quiet. Glancing away, she held onto her book tightly to her chest, unable to hide the guilt in her voice as she changed the subject. “You wanna show me the rest of your house?”

The topic change was helpful, Ruby managing to hide away her grief as she smiled at her new friend. “Sure!”

With Blake in hand, Ruby guided her all around the house, showing off all the rooms. She never thought it was too small, or that her family weren't that well off. They struggled. She wouldn’t deny that, but there were so many others out there that had even less. Ruby made a point to remember that. Most of all, she made a point to be grateful for what she had.

Eventually, they found her and Yang’s bedroom. Stripes of red and yellow running along the walls, the entire room was colour coded to the girls. Everything that Ruby owned were painted red or black, while her sister enjoyed bright yellow and warm browns. Even their beds were colour coded to them. Taiyang really splashed out to make their room something they enjoyed being in, rather than the plain bedroom he slept in. 

As soon as they walked in the room, they spotted Yang sitting on the edge of her bed, talking quietly with Weiss. Their conversation was cut short when they spotted Ruby and Blake, the blonde grinning as she waved them over. “Come on, Blake. We were just getting started.”

“Doing what?” Blake asked warily, eyeing up the other teenagers while Ruby stood there dumbfounded.

The confusion quickly disappeared when she noticed Yang pulling out a bottle. “We’re gonna play one of the greatest games mankind ever created. Spin the bottle!”

“Yang, no.” 

“Yang, yes.” She ignored her sister’s whines, moving the bed further to make more space between them. 

Blake didn’t respond to that, but by the small smile on her face and the little eye roll, she wasn’t against the idea. Leaving Ruby’s side, she sat down in the space between Weiss and Yang, waiting patiently while the blonde called the other teenage girl over. “Come on, Rubes. Can’t start without you.”

“Fine, but no more embarrassing questions!” She ordered. 

“Ruby, I’m shocked. Shocked and horrified that you would think so little of me.” Yang shot back, placing a hand over her chest in a melodramatic fashion. “Hear that? That’s the sound of my heart breaking. You broke your sister’s heart.”

“How rude.” Weiss joined in, smirking at the way Ruby’s face flared up at the teasing.

Annoyed whining aside, she did ultimately join the others, sitting on the opposite side to Blake. With everyone around, Yang placed the bottle down and, before spinning it, turning to Blake. “You ever played this before?”

“A few times when I was a kid.” She explained. “But it’s been a long time since.”

“It’s pretty simple. Like riding a bike.”

“I’ve never rode a bike.”

Yang’s face dropped at that. “Uhh, it’s like… reading a book! You never forget!”

Despite the minor mess up, Blake didn’t seem all that bothered by it, rather sitting there quietly as Yang span the bottle around.

Watching it go round and round, Ruby was practically bouncing in her spot. Excitement hard to contain, she said nothing, sitting there as the bottle slowed to a stop. Much to Yang’s amusement, it was pointing at Weiss.

“Actually, this game is dumb. Let’s do something else.” Weiss quickly muttered.

“Not a chance, Ice Queen.” Reaching over, Yang stopped Weiss from wriggling away with a grip on her wrist, pulling her back down while adding with a grin. “You gotta pick. Truth or dare.”

Unable to get away, Weiss sat there and sighed. “Alright. Truth.”

“Do you like me?” Everyone fell silent at that.

Eyes on Weiss, she couldn’t hide the faint blush on her cheeks, though her unamused expression contrasted her reddened face. “Yang, we’re dating.”

“I know, but like platonic dating or do you like me, like me?”

“You absolute dolt. Why would I date you if I didn’t like you?” Not this again. Ruby sat there with a frown, glancing over at Blake as the two shared a look.

“Come on, you gotta say it.” Yang pushed, nudging Weiss with her foot.

Batting it away, Weiss glared at the blonde, even though after a moment, she smiled softly and replied. “I like you.”

“I knew it.” 

Laughter shared amongst the small group of friends, they carried on with their game. Yang’s turn over with, she passed the bottle over to Blake, sitting there with that grin never fading from her face. Occasionally, she looked over at Ruby. The sisters didn’t say anything, but the way the older sibling raised her eyebrows had Ruby shaking her head in annoyance.

As their game carried on, the more she saw Blake relax. Tension in her shoulders faded away, that hard stare she always had gone, and for once since they had met, Blake actually looked happy. 

However, when she spun the bottle and it landed on Weiss, that sharp glare came back and her voice turned cold when Weiss answered. “Truth.”

“For someone who could afford to go to any private school she wanted, why did you come to Beacon High?”

That shocked Weiss. Icy blue eyes widened, with the teen turning away from her friends. Yang and Ruby watched on, starting to worry with how standoffish Blake had become, but Weiss quickly turned that aggression back as she replied curtly. “I wanted to go to a school I chose. Private schools full of trust fund kids and people who’ve never done a single thing for themselves, I didn’t want to spend a minute with them.”

“Figured you would’ve been right at home.” Blake’s voice dropped to a hiss.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you come from a family that has been wealthy for longer than you’ve even been born. One that runs a company that’s infamous for its controversial labour policies and tendencies to sweep countless workplace deaths under the rug.” Blake revealed, her eyes narrowing as she got to her feet. “You call other wealthy kids brats when you’re one yourself!”

Weiss got up to her feet as well, hands clenched into fists as she snapped back. “Excuse me?!”

“You don’t even know what your family has done! All the lives it ruined, while you get whatever you wish for!”

“You don’t even know me!” Weiss and Blake were inches from each other. “You say I’m judgemental, what about the weeks you spent shoving Ruby away when she just wanted to be your friend?!”

“Don’t drag Ruby into this!”

“Hey, guys, this is getting outta hand.” Yang piped up, reaching out for Weiss while Ruby sat there stunned.

She never would’ve thought this would happen. Unable to say anything, she watched horrified as Weiss and Blake continued verbally tearing into each other.

“It’s because of people like your family that there’s so much wrong with the world! None of you care what the unfortunate go through, everything they’ve lost!” Blake carried on.

Weiss’ hands trembled in anger, the rage clear for everyone to see when she shouted. “And why do you care?!”

“Because they took my mom and dad from me!”

Everything stopped. No one knew what to say, taken aback by Blake’s outburst. Weiss’ face fell, her eyes widening at the truth coming to light, while Ruby and Yang stood there in stunned silence. Yet no one was as shocked as Blake. 

She couldn’t speak, looking at the other teenagers in front of her. Mouth open, no words came out, leaving her a stuttering mess while she backed up. “I-I…”

“Blake?” Ruby called out. Hand reaching out, she wanted to hold the other close, comfort her, but before she could even take a single step towards her, Blake turned on her heel and ran out of the room. “Blake!”

Ruby tried to run after her, but before she could reach the staircase, Blake was gone. The front door opened, creaking with the breeze blowing through. She didn’t even wait for Yang and Weiss, taking off down the stairs and out of the house.

“Ruby?” Taiyang called out, jumping out of the way when Ruby nearly collided with him. “Where’re you going?!”

She ignored him. Running through the streets, she searched desperately, calling out her name while looking around. No one knew where she went. No matter who she asked, Ruby was met with the same look of confusion and shrugged shoulders. 

God knows how long it had been since she left the house, but soon Ruby found herself in an unfamiliar part of the city with night quickly falling. Once bright blue skies turning a vast array of colours, she wandered through the rundown streets, looking at the dilapidated or straight up abandoned houses. 

She’d barely been in this section of the city before. Many of the homeless or poverty stricken families live there, with crime and gangs forcing everyone else out of the streets.

She shouldn’t have come there. It made Ruby sick to her stomach. 

A few people wandered around, watching Ruby as she walked past. Their eyes bore into her back. Unwavering, they were like wolves, unmoving from their spots in the alleyways or doorways, desperate for any shelter from the dropping temperature. Ruby tried her best to ignore them, but it was getting harder when any daylight was fading fast.

Passing a particular alleyway, she paused when a sound reached her ears. Someone was crying.

Backing up, she peered down the narrow space, trying to make out the figure hunched up further down the alleyway. It was difficult, but the sight of the familiar black bow had Ruby call out in relief. “Blake?”

The figure hunched over more, slinking away from Ruby as she rushed down the alleyway. Skidding to a stop, she could only stand there and stare at what was in front of her.

Blake seemed so small there. Knees pulled up to her chest, she wasn’t even looking at Ruby, rather flinching away with every step that the younger teen took towards her. Slowly, Ruby kneeled down. “Blake, are you… okay?”

“Why’re you here?” Blake asked, still not looking at her.

“Huh? You’re my friend. I couldn’t let you run off without making sure you’re okay.” Ruby looked down at Blake’s hands, noticing how much they were trembling. “What happened with Weiss-”

“I should never had gone with you.” 

Ruby’s heart dropped at that. Crestfallen, she could only stammer out barely coherent words. “W-What? What about all the things we talked about? I thought you wanted to be my friend?”

The sight of Ruby nearly driven to tears had Blake look away in guilt. Holding herself close, she couldn’t even bring herself to look up anymore when she sighed. “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“You obviously meant some of it. Please, just talk to me.”

“What do I even say?” There was no anger in her words. Rather, Blake was confused, conflicted even, and the shock over what happened back in Ruby’s house still wracked her very core.

“Well,” Ruby started, sitting down next to Blake. “The best way to start is at the beginning.”

Finally, Blake uncurled herself, her legs stretched out fully with her school shoes tapping against the cracked concrete.  _ Tap, tap, tap. _ The sound echoed through the chilled air. Ruby said nothing, waiting patiently as her friend piped up quietly. “It’s hard talking about it. Even after all these years, it hurts, you know?”

“What… happened?” Ruby asked, looking around the rundown alleyway. “Is this where you live?”

“Sorta. I don’t really have a permanent home, but we make do.”

“We?”

“It wasn’t just me who lost people.” Blake met Ruby’s gaze and shrugged. “It’s hard out here. Not a lot of work, many go and work in the Schnee Mining Company so that they can put food on the table. Even then we had to live with two other families in this two bedroom house. So cramped you could barely move around.”

The very idea of living that made Ruby grimace. Frowning deeply, she offered a listening ear for Blake while she confessed. “But I didn’t care. I made friends, I was lucky. So many others didn’t even have a roof over their head.”

“It’s good that you could find some silver lining in there.”

That made Blake laugh bitterly. “I was childish. I didn’t get how difficult it was for my parents. All the times I made things difficult, those  _ stupid  _ arguments...”

“You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“But I do!” The sudden raise in her voice had Ruby flinch, unable to stop Blake from carrying on her self-depreciation. “The morning they died, I told my dad that I hated being in this family! He and mom went to work thinking I  _ hated  _ them! How… How could I possibly forgive myself for that?!”

Tears streamed down her face, unable to stop no matter how many times she wiped them away. The sight of Blake at that moment stunned Ruby. She was usually so in control, stoic, but now she could see that above all else, Blake was  _ hurting.  _

Without a second thought, she pulled Blake close, resting her chin on the weeping girl’s shoulder as she whispered. “I think they knew that you loved them. Deep down.”

“How could you know that?” Blake cried, burying her face into Ruby’s neck. “Why would they?”

“Because you’re family.”

“I…” Blake’s voice wavered, shattering under the duress she was going through. Hands clutching at the back of Ruby’s blazer, she wept quietly. “I’m sorry. I’m  _ so  _ sorry.”

Ruby didn’t respond to that. She had nothing to say, but knew that Blake needed someone there for her. Clutching tightly, she refused to let go, unable to, and soon she felt blake relax under her touch, unable to stop the tears and hitched breaths. 

“I get what it’s like.” She muttered, hand reaching up to hold the back of Blake’s head. “You’re not alone.”

No one moved for a while, sitting there in the dark and dingy alleyway with night falling. The moon peeking out from behind dark clouds, bathing the streets in its pale light, Ruby finally pulled Blake away, holding her by the shoulders while smiling. “Let’s go back. Weiss and Yang are probably worried about us.”

“I… don’t think I can.” Blake mumbled, glancing away with a crestfallen expression. “I like you, Ruby. I really do, but I just don’t think I can be around the others.”

“I know Weiss is a bit much to handle, but she’s actually a nice girl if you get to know her.”

“It’s not Weiss. Not really, it’s… complicated. I shouldn’t blame her for something she didn’t personally do, but I can’t look at her without seeing her family name.” Blake’s shoulders sagged visibly at that. Exhaustion taking over her, she rubbed her reddened eyes with the back of her hand.

“Running away doesn’t solve your problems, though. Eventually we gotta face them.” Ruby pointed out.

Lips pulled into a tight line, Blake’s gaze shifted around, looking at everything but Ruby. There was some truth to her words. She believed wholeheartedly in them, and from the way Blake couldn’t even retort, she knew that the dark haired girl believed a little in it too. 

“I’ll talk to them tomorrow.” She agreed.

Relieved, Ruby smiled brightly at her, letting go of Blake’s shoulders. No longer held onto, she met Ruby’s gaze, the two locking eyes with neither saying anything. A mutual silence, Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion when she noticed Blake glancing off to the side once more. A faint pink spreading across her pale skin, the younger teen had no idea what was going through her mind.

Without Ruby saying anything, Blake spoke up. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I…”

Her words died in her throat. Her cheeks flaring up, Ruby could feel her stomach flipping anxiously, the same sensation every time she looked at Blake those weeks in school. Part of her had a suspicion about what Blake wanted to say, but another part doubted. It wasn’t really. She was being childish, just like Weiss pointed out. 

Just come out and say it.

“Blake?” A feminine voice called out. 

The sound of it had both of the girls freezing in place. Looking over her shoulder, Blake jumped to her feet when the voice was joined by a deeper, guttural voice. “Blake, where are you?”

“That’s my friends.” Blake muttered, turning back to Ruby. “I should go.” 

Ruby didn’t want her to go. They were so close, the confessions were right there, but neither were strong enough yet to admit it. The opportunity slipped through her fingers like sand. 

“Can I come see you again?” She blurted out.

Her requested stunned Blake, her face dropping while she tried to think of an appropriate response. With a shake of her head, she shuffled nervously in place. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Adam and Ilia… don’t like new people. Especially anyone outside this part of town.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“If that’s what you really want, then meet me near the old community centre a block from here tomorrow.” Blake ordered. “You know how to get home?”

“I’ll find my way.”

Knowing that Ruby wouldn’t be wandering the streets lost at night time had Blake smiling softly. With the voices echoing in the distance, Ruby knew that their time together was short. Something lingered in the back of her mind. Pushing her, a desire that she had never experienced before.

She gave into it, closing the space between her and Blake with the latter watching in confusion. Hesitating, she began doubting herself, realising just how close her face was to Blake’s. Before she could back up, Ruby found herself pulled in, feeling Blake’s lips gently press up against her own. 

It was exhilarating. The moment felt like it lasted forever, the world around them stopping with Ruby’s heart beating rapidly in her chest. She never thought Blake’s lips would be so soft. 

But then it was over. With Blake pulling back, Ruby found herself moving forward, unwilling to let that moment go, but stopped herself quickly. The disappointment she felt was crushing. Yet when she saw Blake’s face and how at peace she looked, she knew that it was worth it in the end. She seemed so happy, and that made Ruby more pleased than she had been before.

“I gotta go.” Bag on her shoulder, Blake turned around and walked down the alleyway, following after the voices.

She was gone. Ruby left standing there awestruck in the alleyway, she snapped out of her trance when a cat yowled nearby. Reality quickly set in, the teen realising just where she was, and with a squeak of fright, she ran back home to where a worried Yang and Taiyang waited. 

Despite their anger-fueled panic, Ruby couldn’t stop the giddiness in her stomach. They’d forgive her. They always did, and with a tomorrow to look forward to, she sat on her bed and watched the night skies outside her window.

Blake remained on her mind even when she fell asleep.


	27. Never Say Goodbye (Taiyang Xiao Long/Winter Schnee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themiscyra was behind them. Her mission pressed on, yet Winter tweaked it, changing her course so she could accompany Taiyang on his travels to Haven. Desperate to find his daughters, they worked together, growing closer, but not every journey is an easy one, and the wilds of Anima hold many danger. Soon, Winter has to realise that she may be a Schnee, she may be Taiyang's partner, but she's a Huntress first and foremost.
> 
> And being a Huntress means one has to make an impossible choice.
> 
> Arctic Summer. Part of the Light In the Arctic Winter story line. Requested by Tai.

“You don’t have to follow me all the way.”

Winter shook her head quietly. It wasn’t the first time Taiyang tried to softly decline her help, and she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the last. 

It had been a couple of months since her unfortunate incident near Themiscyra, her encounter with the Grimm that left her sore and bruised, yet still alive. Rest and recuperation allowed her Aura to recover, that burning light inside her comforting to the Huntress. She never would’ve thought it possible to miss the presence of something before. That fight definitely changed her mind.

But Themiscyra was behind them. In fact, the snow and bitter frost that plagued most of Northern Anima was gone, no longer hounding the worn warriors in their travels.Rather, white fields and dead trees were replaced with dirt paths covered in fallen leaves and foliage a vast array of colours. White and black gone, she watched the brown, orange, reds, so many colours. 

Walking side by side with Taiyang, she finally replied to his subtle observation. “White Fang activity has tripled this past year, and we know those that worked with them to bring down Beacon came from Haven. I intend to investigate this further with Headmaster Lionheart.”

“Leonardo’s been a good friend to Ozpin for years. You don’t think…” Winter didn’t reply. The way his voice wavered in confidence, how it trailed off, it didn’t fill her with much confidence. “I don’t think Leo would turn his back on Oz after all they went through.”

“I’m not suspecting the Headmaster, but they must have had someone on the inside to help. If not him, then I wish to find out who.”

Taiyang rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous tic that Winter noticed over their journey together. “How’s Ironwood holding up with all this? With everything that’s happened at Beacon… and Oz.”

Winter’s step faltered at that. She kept walking, but rather than with confidence and purpose, it felt heavy and unsure anymore. Ironwood was dear. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew the gist of it when her heart dropped.

“He’s… coping.” It was a massive simplification, but she didn’t know how to phrase what was happening to the general any better. “Headmaster Ozpin was one of the general’s closest friends. In my opinion, he was probably the closest, and it has had an effect on many with his disappearance.”

“You don’t think he’s dead?”

“I may not have known him personally as you did, but I knew of him. General Ironwood made no mistake when he said Ozpin was the strongest Huntsman of us all.”

“Heh, that’s putting it mildly.” Taiyang chuckled.

His comment gave Winter pause. Thoughts drifting back to their conversation in the inn, how the secret he kept close to his chest, the secrets that Ironwood had, she would be lying if she said they didn’t pull at her curiosity. Knowledge denied was knowledge most tempting. 

Yet she didn’t push, knowing that her partner would continue to refuse. She didn’t want to keep poking and prodding. 

So, gaze fixed on the road ahead, she turned the conversation to more personal matters. “Either way, it would be good for you to see if your daughters have made it to Haven.”

“Hopefully they made it without much trouble.” Taiyang sighed. “It’s not even Ruby I’m worried about. Qrow’s a drunk, an idiot, a bit of a freeloader-”

“A cocky shit.”

“Yeah, a cocky shit.” The mutual agreement had them both smiling. “But even though he’s all that, he’s family, and I know he’d protect Ruby. I’m just worried about Yang.”

Another sigh. Running a hand through his muted blonde hair, he seemed tired, with that same fear creeping just below the surface. Winter said nothing, standing close to him with only concern on her pale face.

Finally, Taiyang spoke quietly. “I just hope she managed to get to Haven safely. I feel like should’ve gone after her.”

“There comes a time where our younger kin have to face their problems alone. We won’t always be around to save them.”

“Hmm, that thought will change when you become a parent yourself.” A raised eyebrow was her only response to that.

It took more than a few seconds before Taiyang finally cottoned on to the implications of what he said. Face blushing a deep red, he waved his arms frantically with widened eyes. “I-I didn’t mean it like that! I wouldn’t dream of having kids with you! Wait, no, I mean-”

“I understand what you were trying to say.” 

The small blunder was certainly endearing. Seeing her so unbothered by his accidental insult calmed Taiyang back down, his arms returning to his side while he smiled. Quietly, they carried on down the path. Rather than words, the crunching of fallen autumn leaves filled the silence, accompanied by the gentle rustling of the wind through the trees, tugging off some of the leaves that were barely holding on.

Watching them drift away, Winter added in a softer tone. “I mean what I said back in Themiscyra. Miss Xiao Long won’t forget that it was you who raised her.”

“I know. I know. I guess I should really stop letting all them bad thoughts get to me.” He stretched his hands well above his head, letting them fall back before locking together on the back of his neck. “Anyone ever tell you that you give pretty good advice?”

That made Winter laugh softly. “You’d be the first.”

“Well, that’s a shame. Maybe I’ll rectify that.”

“Maybe you should.” She shot back, looking aside her to see Taiyang only shrug nonchalantly.

Slight teasing, neither of them went any further than that. It wasn’t that Winter didn’t want to, but rather the harsh reality of where they actually were hit them with the sound of distant noises alerted them. 

In an instant, both of the experienced Huntsmen drew their weapons. Air still and hairs rising on the back of her neck, unnerved by the deep rumbling from far away, Winter kept silent as she listened intently. Eyebrows furrowed, she turned to Taiyang with sword still in hand. “What on Remnant is that?”

“Sounds like Orah.” 

“Orah?” Almost on cue, the monstrous sounds vanished.

That didn’t calm either of them down, however. On edge, Taiyang glanced around, watching the forests around them with a wary gaze while explaining. “To be honest, I never thought we’d run into any. Orah are so rare in Anima that some even believe they’ve gone extinct, if Grimm can even do so.”

“I’ll admit I’ve never heard of a species of Grimm going extinct.”

“You’re not the only one.” Lowering his hands, the metal gloves covering his flesh shifted, gathering together until all that was left were thick metal bands tight around his wrists. 

Rubbing one of them, he carried on explaining. “I’ve been a Huntsman for a long time, and some of my friends even longer, but none of us have seen one of them up close. Only Professor Port has.”

“The Beacon teacher?”

“That one. He sure loves fighting Grimm, but age can catch up to the best of us.” Given how old the missing professor was, Winter had to silently agree on that one. “Still, according to him, Orah are beasts. They aren’t as big as Ursa or Beowolves, but they’re way more dangerous. A pack nearly took out an entire caravan Port was guarding back in his younger days.”

“Doesn’t sound so dangerous if it’s a whole pack.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate them. What little has been recorded about them… doesn’t sound good for us.”

“Well, what does your friend say about them?”

Glancing back to her, Taiyang started walking again with Winter following after. However, he quickly detoured off the beaten path, wandering through foliage and trees with a quick mutter. “Don’t wanna run into them on the road.”

Winter wasn’t as convinced. The thicket provided cover for them, but also hid any dangers until they would wander literally on top of them. 

Still, she walked beside her partner, watching out for him as she scanned all around her. From her side, Taiyang continued. “It’s said that a single bite from them means certain death. No one’s sure why, but it’s believed to be some kind of infection. Given that their mouths aren’t exactly the cleanest thing, I’m not surprised.”

“Is there any way to help a bitten victim?”

A hand rubbed his stubbled chin. “I know a few survived if the affected limb is amputated, but there’s no antidote or anything if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That seems quite extreme.” The idea of losing a limb just like that made her falter briefly.

“If there’s a choice, I think most people would want to keep going no matter the price.” Taiyang countered, sparing a passing glance at Winter before he carried on watching his surroundings. “Either way, we should tread carefully. Don’t wanna stumble across a whole pack.”

That was an understatement. With the new information swirling in her head, Winter kept quiet, focusing entirely on making sure nothing crept up on her or Taiyang. 

It had gotten certainly more eerie than before. The wind, once a gentle autumn breeze, was a howl that tore through the forest, loud in Winter’s ears as she pressed on. All around ehr, the tees that held onto what little leaves they had towered over them. Branches stretched wide above, blocking out the sunlight, all that was left was speckled dots of light amongst the shade.

Something didn’t feel right, and Winter knew she was not the only one to think that way. 

Pushing a part of a bush out of the way, Taiyang held it back to let Winter go through, keeping her close by in dangerous territory. It was by no means coddling. He knew she could take care of herself, and for once, Winter was happy to have someone out here with her. Solitary mission after mission became lonely. 

The sounds of the Orah never returned. All the time they spent on edge, thy worried that every corner they took, every opening they came across, there would be an entire pack of vicious Grimm waiting for them. Yet only a few lingering Beowolves fought them. Easy enough targets for two experienced Huntsmen. 

By the time she heard rushing waters, the mysterious creatures had wandered to the back of her mind. 

Taiyang must have heard it too. Pushing through the thick foliage, he paused on the other side, staring ahead with his hands on his hips. “Wow, looks like we’re making progress.”

Stumbling to his side, Winter could barely brush the stubborn leaves that stuck to her jacket before she noticed what he was gawking at.

Cliff sides with dark exposed rocks were ahead. Sharp edges, she stayed a fair bit away from them in fear of them giving way, staring down at the river that ran its course down below. Clear blue waters that reflected the sun shining above them, she watched them glisten quietly while Taiyang piped up in a humorous tone. “At least it’s not that big of a drop.”

The poorly thought out joke did little to amuse Winter, who just silently glared at him. Withering slightly under those steel blue eyes, he rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously while backing away from the edge. “Bad joke. Got it. Let’s just, uh… keep moving.”

With that, he started to make his way over to the lone bridge that connected the two cliffs. He showed none of the concern that plagued Winter, the Huntress quickly approaching him with her hand shooting out, wrapping around Taiyang’s bicep.

“Wait,” she started, standing there as Taiyang stilled under her touch. “This doesn’t look like the safest route. We should find another way around.”

“We’ll just be wasting time. Besides, it looks like its got a few more crossings left.” He replied.

That did little to convince her. Glancing over at it, she said nothing when an ominous creak echoed through the air, the wind blowing through and causing the worn bridge to groan. It wasn’t just Winter who heard it, Taiyang adding in a less confident tone. “Okay, so it looks like a death trap, but we’re losing light as it is. If we try to find another way, we’ll be wandering around in the dark, and I don’t wanna do that knowing what’s out there.”

“That bridge looks like it’s one strong breeze from snapping.” Winter countered, crossing her arms with a cold look. “I understand that getting to Haven is paramount, but we should not risk ourselves any more than we have to.”

“Well, I decided we’re going over and since I have the lead, that means we’re doing it my way.”

“Since when did you have the lead?”

“Easy.” Taiyang lifted one of his hands, using the other to count off his reasons with his fingers. “I’m more experienced, I’m older, this is my mission that you’re accompanying me on, and because I said so.”

“That is not a reason.”

“It’s good enough of one.”

“You seem to forget who holds the higher ranking of the two of us.” Gesturing with a hand, Winter added with a smirk. “As an Atlesian Specialist, I believe I hold more power in this partnership.”

“Normally, you’d be right… if we were in Atlas.” That last addition was spoken with a huge grin, Taiyang leaning forward with his hands planted on his hips again.

Winter’s smirk vanished at that. Glaring heavily, she had no retort to that, unable to answer back when he took the victory. 

While he turned and approached the bridge closer, she was cautious. Metal beams holding rotting wooden boards, she couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, the twisting sensation painful and nauseating. She didn’t voice her concerns. Rather, she followed after Taiyang. 

Pausing as soon as the floorboard creaked loudly under her heels, she glanced down, managing to see the river through the several holes in the wood. Keep moving. She kept that in her head, no longer looking down as she moved on. It was difficult, trying to control that jolt of fear whenever the wind made the bridge sway slightly, or how the extra weight pushed down on the already fragile floor. 

All around her, she could see gaping holes and rusted frames. If the bridge were to fall, she wouldn’t be surprised if it happened soon. Whoever was unfortunate enough to cross it when it finally would had her pity. 

A rough bump snapped her out of her thoughts. Stumbling back slightly, she managed to correct herself quickly, staring at Taiyang’s back with an annoyed glare. Noticing the bump, he turned his head, gesturing for Winter to come and look at whatever he was staring at with a flick of his head Intrigued, Winter complied. When she saw it for herself, she was stunned.

In front of them was supposed to be the rest of the bridge, but rather than wood being held up by the metal framework, there was nothing. A giant hole stretching across the entire bridge, there was nothing left for them to walk on to get to the other side.

As she approached it, Winter felt Taiyang hold onto her arm. “Be careful.”

Nodding, she took his advice to heart and continued to move forward. She didn’t dare go too far, feeling the wood bend and creak under her weight, but she was close enough to peer over the edge.

Down below, she could make out the river, noticing a few rocks breaking through the surface, glistening wet with the water beating against them. Standing there, she quietly pointed out. “It’s a long way down.”

“Looks like it’s not too far. We could probably jump it.” Winter’s glare had Taiyang adding quickly. “I’ve seen you run up the side of buildings. A couple of feet shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Fine. Just… let’s be careful.” She sighed.

Something pulled at the back of her mind. A nagging feeling, like something wasn’t right, but rather than pay it any attention, Winter pushed it away and took a step back. 

Taiyang was right. Looking at the gap, it didn’t seem all that big when the initial shock wore off, but that didn’t mean she didn’t tense up when he took a running jump. Fear twisted her stomach. A painful sensation, it refused to ease up even when she could see that he made it to the other side. Dust gathering around his feet from where he landed, Taiyang turned with that same dopey grin on his face.

A sigh of relief managed to escape Winter’s lip before she could stop it, the Huntress relaxing slightly before she readied herself to join Taiyang on the other side.

However, before she could even take a single step, the ground shook violently with deep rumbles echoing behind her.

Everything felt like it froze. Glancing up, she could see the confusion on Taiyang’s face. He had no idea what it was, but confusion quickly gave way to horror, and the way his voice cracked when he shouted sent shivers down Winter’s spine.

“Winter!”

The deep rumbling turned into gut wrenching bellows. It rang in her ears, threatning to burst them, and all Winter could do was cover her ears in pain while looking over her shoulder, trying to see what had come across the two Huntsmen. When she saw it, she felt her blood run cold.

A beast made of blackness, stark white bone protrusions pushing through its dark flesh, and beady red and yellow eyes peered down at her. It was a Grimm. Yet it was no common Grimm that she came across countless times. Instead of the bear or wolf-like creatures that populated most of Remnant, this one stood towering over her with thick, muscular limbs wielding giant claws that dug up the earth underneath it.

It was almost reptilian from how it looked. Standing on all fours, it approached the bridge, and it wasn’t long before Winter realised that it was not alone. Smaller Grimm just like it crawled out of the forest. 

Hissing fiercely, they stared straight at her. Eyes unmoving, their maws were clamped shut with black ooze dripping down, staining the ground beneath them as they made their move.

In a flash, they raced down the bridge, zoning in on Winter with no hesitation. There was no time to run. Without a second thought, Winter pulled out her sword, holding it in a deathly tight grip as she threw herself into the fight.

Quickly she realised that these were more of a fight than Beowolves or Ursa. Slashing in quick succession, she was horrified to find that her swords did little damage to the thick skin, only seeming to succeed in annoying them further. When she skid to a stop beside one she just attacked, it turned its upper body and hissed at her, finally opening its mouth to reveal hundreds of small, sharp teeth inside.

She couldn’t let it bite her. 

Jumping back as it lunged, Winter found one waiting behind her to attack. She spun around quickly, summoning a Glyph between her and the Grimm to land on, stabbing her sword through it before backflipping away. The sounds of pained squealing pained her. 

The unfortunate Grimm thrashed its head, splashing more of its disgusting ooze across the floorboards before Winter could see the darkness in one of its eye sockets. It was almost pitiful how it cried in pain. But she didn’t let the pity grow, instead lifting it up with another Glyph and throwing it away, noticing it slam into another one of it kin helplessly.

Where was Taiyang?

Looking over in his direction, she was shocked to see that they had been outflanked. More of those beasts had attacked, having somehow got onto the other side to get at him instead. She made an attempt to go and help, but found her path cut off by one of the Grimm. 

Lashing out with its tail, Winter jumped back, using her hand to push herself up into the air in a flip. In an instant, another Glyph appeared behind her, a platform for her to push off to land on top of the Grimm. Unable to twist its head to bite her, the two were locked in a deadly wrestle. In a hurry, Winter managed to shove the blade of her sword under the Orah’s chin, pulling herself back with her Semblance to completely sever its head

It rolled along the floor a few times before vanishing to dust. Nothing remained, only its black blood that stained the discoloured wood.

There was no time for Winter to catch her breath. Only able to gasp once, she heard footsteps rapidly approaching her, turning her head barely before all she could see was teeth coming straight for her. Spinning around with her sword, she cut it deeply, looking at the torn flesh while it backed off momentarily.

But Grimm never truly retreat. It was barely a second before it tried to attack again, but Winter only needed that second as she rushed forward, stabbing it deep in the chest. The force pushed it to its back legs, towering over Winter with the weight bearing down on her. 

Claws lashed out at her, but the Grimm could barely touch her before she pulled her sword out. Pained bellows rang in her ears. The agonising sensation thudding through her head, she was grateful when the creature disintegrated, the dust that was left behind carried off in the wind.

However, her victory was short lived when she turned to the few remaining. The closest one reared on its back legs, easily dwarfing Winter, but before she could move, it spat out its black ooze at her. She barely dodged it, unable to even look back at it before it struck. Lunging forward, she easily parried the lumbering beast, and it turned out the extra weight did little to help them.

Landing on its feet again, it couldn’t react fast enough with the wood finally giving way. All it could do was roar before plummeting into the river below. 

Backing away from the hole, Winter held tightly onto her sword as she stared down the rest of the Grimm. There were still so many. She couldn’t fight them all alone, but with Taiyang pinned down by his own enemies, she found herself in trouble just like before. 

So, she lifted her sword up and drove it into the ground. Power in her blood flared at her command, the symbol of her legacy whirling around her on the floor, before a smaller one appeared in front of her. The Orah didn’t hesitate. They knew no fear or confusion, rather rushing towards her with mouths wide open, eager to bite down on her flesh.

However, they never reached her. White light flashed briefly, blinding them with angered snarls and hisses the only noises they made, and before they knew it, Winter looked upon the Alpha Beowolf before her. Stark white flesh instead of shadows, the red markings replaced with icy blue, it made no attempt to turn around and attack its master. Instead, it stood tall and snarled loudly.

With that, the fight pressed on. Ally by her side, Winter worked with her Beowolf to fight the Orah, using its strength to her advantage while using her superior speed to wear down their enemy. 

One of the poor things was helpless when it was picked up by the Beowolf, snarling at it before the beast chomped down on its neck. Thrashing around, it slammed it into the bridge before a loud snap rang through the air. The unfortunate Orah fell limp in its maw. Dropping it like a dead weight, the Beowolf fought on.

All while Winter zipped through them. Placing a hand on a tail swinging towards her, Winter vaulted herself over it, using the momentum to unleash a flurry of stabs and slashes on it. In every weak point she could find, the armpits, under the chin, its sides and belly, she left gashes all over it, with the wounds bleeding profusely onto the floor. She couldn’t help but step in it, the bottom of her heels stained black with the fluid. 

Disgusting. She grimaced at it, jumping back to let her Beowolf take care of the rest. As it mauled the Orah, she landed safely, only to turn around and feeling searing pain in her eyes. 

She could see nothing, only pitch darkness as she fumbled around helpless, reaching up to see what had happened. Even if she couldn’t see it, the sticky sensation on her hands told her enough. The saliva that dripped from the creature’s mouth had been spat into her eyes.

Stumbling, she collapsed to the floor in agony. Wiping it away, she could feel it sticking to her skin, desperate for any sense of relief. Without her sight, she could only hear what was going around. Cacophony of snarls, howls, and heavy thudding rang in her ears. Terror took its hold on her.

In the distance, she could barely make out shouting. Taiyang.

He needed her. She had to get up.

But the pain made it nearly impossible. Her Aura protected her eyes from the damage, but it couldn’t protect her vision, and the pain itself wouldn’t go away.

Dragging herself backwards, she could hear something approach her, trying to wipe away more of the thick spit. Her heart hammered away in her chest. Even with some of it off her face, she could barely make out what was in front of her. She was done for.

Preparing herself for the inevitable, she waited. Yet it never came.

Above the piercing sounds of fighting, she could hear an angered yell, the sound of something solid hitting flesh, and the snarls of the Orah approaching her fading away. Confusion replaced any fear. Before she could call out, she felt hands holding onto her, something soft wiping her eyes clean of the ooze.

Finally, her sight came back. Blurs at first, she blinked slowly with the searing pain fading to a dull ache. Blue eyes staring in worry were the first thing she could see.

“Thank the Gods.” Taiyang sighed in relief, helping Winter to her feet. “Come on, we gotta get outta here.”

Behind him, her Beowolf tried its best to fight off the remaining Grimm, but it was finding itself fighting a losing battle. Before Winter could help it, one of the Orah clamped down on its neck, wrenching its head back to drag her summon along. Pulled off its feet, it could only claw helplessly at the Orah holding it before more of its kind descended on it.

Winter couldn’t stop the pang of horror hitting her when she watched them tear her Beowolf to pieces.

There was no time to feel sorrow. Back up on her feet, they used the distraction to try and escape, making a run for the gap leading to the other side. Winter was faster. Powered by her Glyphs, she threw herself right over it, unwilling to look down at the rivers surging beneath her until she reached the other side.

Feet planted in the dirt, she turned around to see Taiyang not far behind. 

He tried to jump, but a sudden lurch of the bridge stopped him in his tracks. Horrible screeching rang through the air. Metal scraping against metal, Winter could only stand there terrified as the entire bridge started to collapse.

All the way at the beginning of the bridge, she could see the Alpha Orah pushing on the structure. Its sheer weight meant it couldn’t follow on the bridge. An intelligence unseen in the younger juveniles, it used its bulk to bend the metal framework of the bridge, causing the bolts in it to pop out and for beams to snap.

Many of the Orah already on the bridge started to tumble to the side, falling off into the waters helplessly. The Alpha didn’t care. It wanted to get to Taiyang.

Trying to get to his feet, he let out a panicked shout when the bridge finally gave way. Many of its supporting beams breaking, one side of it collapsed down into the river, splashing the waters high on collision. Only a skeleton remained of the metal beams, and without the support, Taiyang lost his grip and started to plummet down. 

“ _ Tai!”  _ Winter cried out, holding her hand out in panic.

Suddenly, Taiyang collided with one of the beams. The force behind it left him breathless, grasping desperately at it with yellow light flickering all over his body. His Aura was broken. No longer protected, Winter was pushed to do something urgently, looking at the remains of the bridge that was just barely holding on. 

Holding her hand out, several Glyphs appeared along the last network of framework that was connecting the bridge to the cliff edges. It already started to weigh on her. She could feel her power fading, sweat rolling down the side of her face as she did her best to keep the Glyphs up. 

“You have to hurry!” She shouted down to him. “I ca- I can’t hold it for long!”

The sense of urgency pushed Taiyang to move fast. Able to perch his feet on it, he stood up on the beam, looking for a way to the cliff edge. Winter kept an eye on him, watching him slowly make his way along. A sudden lurch had her straining, glancing up to see that the Alpha wasn’t done yet.

Moving to the last part of the bridge still holding onto its side, the giant beast slammed its feet into the bridge’s remains. Both Huntsman were helpless as it continued its assault, Taiyang holding onto the beam he was standing on for dear life. 

Holding up the bridge, Taiyang, and trying to bear the brunt of the Alpha pushing down on what little was left, Winter was becoming drained. It was getting too much. Just like her, the Glyphs holding on were fading away, the sound of them wearing down echoing in Winter’s ears along her panicked heartbeat.

With a final push, the last contact point of the bridge gave way, and the entire structure collapsed into the rivers. Taiyang yelled out, jumping out while Winter collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Thankfully, he managed to grab hold of the rocky face, hanging on as Winter’ Glyphs shattered like glass. Loud, they were no longer there to support the worn structure, and soon enough, nothing was left but a few metal poles sticking out the cliff sides and the wrecked corpse of what remained peeking out the river below.

Panting loudly, Winter could only kneel there as Taiyang tried to climb his way up. She couldn’t describe the relief that washed over her. Both of them had made it out, just a little more and they could escape together.

Scrambling to the edge, she held onto the ground with one hand and reached out for the other. “Just a little farther! Grab my hand!”

It was easier said than done. Both of them were spent from the fight, and Taiyang no longer had his Aura. What little strength he had left he spent trying not to fall into the river himself.

Just a little more. Winter could nearly touch him, her fingers splayed out as she reached as far as she could. 

However, a deep grumble brought the dread back to their hearts. Looking down, they were both horrified to see one of the Orah holding onto the cliff side for dear life. Not washed away like the rest that were on the bridge, its claws dug tightly into the rock, dislodging the bits that weren’t solid stone. 

As soon as it saw Taiyang dangling above it like bait, its sluggish movement turned frantic. Scurrying up, it proved more capable of climbing the rocky surface than the blonde Huntsman. 

Chest pressed against the ground, Winter strained, desperately reaching out for her partner. She couldn’t do anything. Only able to watch as Taiyang slipped slightly in his haste, her eyes darted between him and the Orah. 

“Come, grab my hand!” She called out.

Taiyang tried. Their hands were so close, a hair’s width apart, but he might as well have been on the other side of the cliffs to her. Just as she thought she could gab hold, he was snatched away from her once more. She couldn’t stop herself from shouting after him, unable to reach him in time as Taiyang is dragged back down by his leg, only able to look down to see the Orah having reached him.

Jaws clamped shut around his leg, it wrenched its head backwards, threatening to drag Taiyang back into the river with it. Blood splattered against the stone. Stark red standing out, he yelled out in pain before kicking the beast several times in the face. 

Time after time, it refused to let go. It was only after Taiyang kicked it brutally in the jaw did it release, the sickening crack of its jaw breaking ringing through the air. Losing its grip, only a pitiful wail could be heard before it plummeted back down, colliding with the rocks below. Broken, its corpse slid off into the waters while disintegrating, leaving behind a dark smear on the rocks.

Finally, Taiyang pulled himself up to safety. Winter appeared by his side in a second, looking over him with hands holding onto his arm. His skin was littered with cuts and bruises, marking him terribly, but that wasn’t the only thing she was focusing on. 

The sight of his leg made her sick to her stomach. Flesh torn apart with blood staining his pants, she could see white bone among the crimson red. Yet that wasn’t the worst of his injuries. Already, she could see the decay spreading. Once tanned skin turning black and blue, the stench of death was the only thing worse than the copper scent of blood.

Neither of them could say anything. The silence was suffocating, weighing down on Winter as all she could do was stare in disbelief. 

Finally, Taiyang broke that silence with a broken mutter. “I got bit.”

Slowly looking up, their eyes met, and for once she could see everything. All the fear, pain, loss, it was as clear as day on his face.

Tightness spread through her chest, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. It was too much. Too tight, she couldn’t let another one slip through her grasp. There had to be something she could do.

Getting up to her feet, she helped Taiyang up. “We have to keep moving.”

“Winter-”

“Come on!” She didn’t man to snap at him. The fear pushed her, her mind reeling with too many thoughts to keep track.

She needed to get moving. She couldn’t stay there and just watch him rot away from the inside.

Thankfully, Taiyang didn’t argue anymore. On his feet, he found his injured leg completely useless, having to rely on on Winter just to walk. She didn’t complain. For him, she would bear his weight. She'd even carry him if he grew too weak. All she could think about was getting him to safety. 

He won’t die on her.

So, with the bridge behind them, they carried on travelling through the forest. 

Silence was all that was around them. Neither Taiyang or Winter said anything. There was nothing they could say, reeling over the fight that nearly cost them their lives. The burning sensation died down in Winter’s eyes, but the tight aching feeling in her chest was impossible to ignore. She wouldn’t cry or break down. She focused all her energy on her mission.

Slowly, she felt Taiyang growing sluggish. His weight pressed down on her, threatening to crush Winter, and soon enough, she could only grunt out. “I need you to keep going, Tai. You’re too heavy!”

“I…” He let out a soft groan and moved away from Winter.

Without her support, he stumbled to the side, finding some stability in a nearby tree trunk. However, all his strength left him, and Taiyang found himself sliding down it with a wince.

By his side again, Winter couldn’t stop the panic from setting in. “Get up, Tai! We’re almost there!”

“I… I don’t think I can. My leg’s pretty fucked up.” He glanced down at the limb, and sure enough, it had worsened since before. The decay was spreading. “I think this is it for me here.”

“No, you don’t get to talk like that!” She snapped, moving so that she was kneeling just off to his side. 

She refused to admit it. It was difficult with Taiyang staring at her, his skin pale and once vibrant blue eyes dull, almost lifeless. It hurt more than anything watching his light fade away right in front of her.

Soon enough, she couldn’t stomach it. Looking away, she heard Taiyang shift beside her, unwilling to look up until she felt his hand touch her cheek. Gentle, his voice called out to her. “Hey…”

Her hand hovered over his own, hesitant for a moment, before she touched it softly. The sight of his weakened smile did little to calm the turmoil inside her.

“Don’t be upset.” He laughed. “This is just what happens sometimes…”

“Not now, and not you!” She furiously wiped the tears that were welling in the corners of her eyes. “This isn’t right. You deserve  _ better. _ ”

Even with his smile, Taiyang was as torn up about the whole situation as Winter was. But while she was angry and scared, he kept his cool, sitting there with soft words and gentle touches. For once, Winter found herself desperate for them, unable to let go. She wasn’t ready to let go.

Letting out a chuckle, he carried on. “I never really got to tell you just how beautiful you are.”

With a saddened gaze, Winter didn’t move as he brushed her fringe out of the way. Holding it out of her eyes, he stared at her, taking in every bit of her face, and muttered with as much love as he could muster. “How did I get so lucky in meeting you?”

“Don’t. Don’t do this.” She begged.

“I just wanted you to smile.” His smile faded away. “One last time.”

“No, you’re not leaving me.”

“Winter-”

“You still have a mission to do. Go to Haven and find your daughters, that’s  _ your  _ job.” She pointed in the direction they were travelling to make a point.

Glancing in that direction, Taiyang said nothing to that. Head lowering, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before answering back. “I have a new mission. For you.”

“What?”

“It’s important, Winter. I… I need to know you’ll do it.” She didn’t respond to that. “Please.”

Letting go of her cheek, he rested against the trunk, seething in pain while Winter watched him deteriorate. With her vision blurring, she bit her lower lip and nodded her head. “What is it?”

“I need you to get to Haven. I need you to make sure Yang and Ruby are safe, to protect them, and make sure that they’re happy.” He paused when the pain got too much. “I need you to be there for them, Winter. Like I was.”

“You still can!”

“No, I can’t. I-I’m all outta road.” He coughed, looking down at his leg. “You can’t stay here, Winter. You gotta get outta here now.”

Winter’s heart dropped at that. Staring at him, she shook her head as she snapped. “I won’t leave you!” 

“There’s nothing you can do. Just leave.”

“But-”

“No.” The way his voice cracked silenced her. Watching him, she saw more and more of his confidence wash away. “You’re a Huntress, and a Huntress has to make tough decisions sometimes. But you’re strong. Hell, you’re probably one of the strongest people I know.”

“Not…” Her voice wavered. “Not all the time.”

“You made it this far, when so many people didn’t. But the longer you stay here, the more Grimm will come. You can’t fight while looking out for me.”

“That’s  _ my choice. _ ”

“No. Not anymore.” His eyebrows furrowed and gaze intensified, leaving Winter stunned while he continued in a serious tone. “Either you kill me or you leave, but I’m not letting you drag yourself down with me.”

“Don’t do this.” She begged quietly.

“Haven’s not far now. You can make it before nightfall if you hurry.” He ignored her pleads. There was no time to dwell, with the negativity radiating from Winter likely a beacon that would attract Grimm for miles.

She wanted to keep arguing, willing to stay there with Taiyang until his final breath, but she knew that there was no use. He was gone, but she remained. With his final request close to heart, she got up to her feet, drawing her sword while glancing further down the path. 

“Think you can pass a message to Qrow for me?” Taiyang joked, laughing quietly before adding. “Tell him...he still owes me that bet from our third year in Beacon.”

“I will.” She promised.

Despite being on death’s door, Taiyang believed her, that smile of his coming back while he watched Winter think over her options. It was too difficult to walk away and leave him there, wasting away at the mercy of Grimm, but the thought of putting him out of his misery… 

She didn’t know if she was strong enough to do it.

The grip on her sword’s hilt shook. Pouring over, she could no longer contain the crippling grief that was gripping at her, breathing in a shaky breath as she and Taiyang looked at each other one last time.

Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes and waited for whatever Winter decided.

To leave or to show mercy.

She finally made her choice.

It stuck to her all her way to Haven. Everything felt like a blur, numbness sticking to her, unable to be washed away. It hurt. The pain cut deep, more so than the stinging in her eyes or bruises on her skin. 

It wasn’t long before she found Yang and Ruby, even finding Weiss there as well. Knowing that her sister was almost killed, then captured by bandits, all while she was wandering Mistral on another mission, it terrified Winter. After everything that happened, she held Weiss close, unwilling to let her slip away.

She couldn’t bear it.

Weeks passed. The group had mostly been confined to the house they were given during their stay in Haven, waiting for the word from Lionheart to get the manpower needed for some mission that no one talked about. Kept in the dark again, Winter found it aggravating, needing something, anything, to take her mind off what had happened. 

Sun bathed light warmed the city around her. Sitting on the balcony just outside the house, Winter spent the time alone, enjoying the feeling of the sun’s warmth on her face. It was completely different to the freezing cold she was used to, and honestly? She was starting to like it.

Though her silence was interrupted when a high pitched voice called out. “Hey, Winter.”

Blue eyes opened again. Looking over, she noticed Ruby walking up with something in her hands. 

Eyebrows raised, she listened as Ruby continued. “I made you some coffee. Weiss told me how you like it.”

“Thank you, Miss Rose. It’s a thoughtful gesture.”

“Ah, it’s nothing really. Just wanted to say thanks. That’s all…” The teenager kicked the ground awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. 

For a split moment, he could see just as much of Taiyang in Ruby as she could in Yang. Turning her head away, she stared at her reflection in her coffee, wandering over the worn and tired look in her eyes.

Quietly, she heard Ruby sitting down beside her, folding her hands politely on her lap. “I been meaning to talk to actually. About what happened… with my dad.”

“Miss Rose, you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just…” She paused. “When you told us all the things he said. What he wanted you to do before he… I can’t help but think back to when I left for Haven. How the last thing I did was leave a stupid note.”

“You can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t know would happen.”

“I can’t help it…” She sat there with tears welling in her eyes. “I didn’t want him to try and talk me out of it. I wasn’t strong enough to face him. After Beacon, Pyrrha, Penny,  _ Yang…  _ I wanted to fix things.”

“We all have regrets, but… we can’t let them control our future. The past is history, and we can learn from it, but we can’t change it.” Winter explained, placing a hand on the rattled girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know that he’s proud of you, though.”

“I hope so. I just can’t help but think if he went with Yang, o-or even came with me, that this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I know…”

“Thanks, for being there for him. Even if Yang and I couldn’t.”

“Of course. I recall promising him to be there for you and your sister, and I intend to keep that promise.” Winter replied. 

Silver eyes stared up at her in shock. Slowly, that bright spark returned, childlike enthusiasm that Winter found herself missing. Seeing her still holding herself up even after such a loss, it was admirable, even if her fondness faded slightly at Ruby’s question. “Does that mean you’ll teach me how to do the Flying Falcon?”

“Maybe we’ll save that for an another lesson. On one condition,” Ruby leaned closer at that, her interest peaked. “You use it on your uncle.”

“Deal.”

Holding her cup up as a cheers, Winter took a single sip before recoiling away. “So… sweet.”

“Huh, I put two sugars in it like Weiss said.”

“Did you mix up the milk and creamer again?”

Ruby didn’t answer that. She didn’t need to, with Winter putting the cup down by her side. “The thought counts, I suppose.”

Ruby giggled nervously at that. Sitting beside the older Huntress, she watched the birds soaring across the pale blue skies, the black figure disappearing into the glare of the sun. 

Breathing in deeply, she sighed out in contentment. It wasn’t long, however, before they heard a voice pipe up. 

“Enjoying some time together, huh?”

She recognised that voice. Getting up to her feet, Winter turned around with Ruby by her side, both of them looking over at the newcomer to their time together. 

Taiyang stood there, propped up by a pair of crutches, and where his bitten leg was remained nothing left. 

“Dad, what’re you doing?!” Ruby gasped, by here father’s side instantly. “You should be in bed!”

“Hey, you’re one to talk. You were up and around only hours after waking up from a  _ coma. _ ” He joked, unmoving even with Ruby’s frantic pushing and pulling.

Winter stayed right where she was. Watching the family joke around with a smile, she noticed Yang popping her head out from the door with widened eyes.

“There you are!” She snapped. Just like Ruby, she was by the injured man’s side in a flash, managing to lift him up in her arms while lecturing him. “Don’t think that you can start wandering about just because you have crutches. You gotta get lots of rest, like the doctor said!”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” He managed to wriggle out of Yang’s grip. 

Finally, his gaze wandered to Winter. Neither of them said anything. Neither knew what to say. It was so weird, standing there after being so sure that Taiyang was gone for, and the process of removing his leg was something Winter didn’t want to remember.

Approaching her, his smile faded slightly as he instead seemed contemplative. “I’ve been wondering where you went.”

“Just needed some fresh air.” She couldn’t stop herself from looking down at his missing leg.

Unfortunately, Taiyang didn’t let it slide as he quipped. “Noticed that.”

“Uh, my apologies.” She muttered, looking away with an embarrassed look.

He chuckled at that. “It’s alright. Everyone seems to notice the leg.”

“Hey, with time, maybe you’ll get a cool replacement like me.” Yang joked, flexing her cybernetic arm to prove her point.

“We’ll see, won’t we?” 

The three of them, save for Winter, shared a laugh at that. She smiled, but she didn’t feel right to laugh about it. It was something that stuck to her. A constant reminder. She couldn’t help but feel guilty.

As soon as the laughter died down, Ruby seemed to notice something and nudged Yang in her arm. 

“I’m heading back in. Let’s go, Yang.”

“Huh? But I just-”

Ruby quickly grabbed Yang’s hand, dragging her sister inside while muttering. “Come on, Uncle Qrow promised to play the new video game with me and you promised to beat him so you gotta come in now.”

It all came out as a ramble. Unable to stop her, Yang could only awkwardly wave before she disappeared back inside.

Left alone, the air turned awkward again. Winter could only stand there, holding onto her arm with the other hand before Taiyang piped up. “I been meanign to talk to you. About what happened.”

“It… just seemed like the right choice.”

“Well, I think it was.” His confession shocked her. “If you didn’t do what you did, if you just listened to me, I’d be… you know.”

“I know it was the right choice, but doing that… I…”

“Winter. You don’t have to explain to me.” He cut off. 

She didn’t know what to say. Standing there, she tucked a stray white hair behind her ear, glancing off to the side while Taiyang stared down at her. 

Suddenly, he closed the distance between them. It was awkward with the crutches, but he managed to wrap an arm around her, pulling Winter into a tight hug with his chin resting on her shoulder. Shock stunned her, leaving Winter standing there before she felt herself melt into his touch. 

Warmth spread all across her. It was comforting, protective, and she found herself holding onto him tightly. FAce buried into his chest, she listened as he muttered into her ear. “Thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. For everything.” She hot back, earning another chuckle from Taiyang.

Neither of them moved for a while. Holding onto each other, unwilling to let go after fate nearly dragged them apart, Winter simply closed her eyes and sighed contently. 

She didn’t know the right choice. The one she made had costs, but she didn’t care. She could finally keep something she held dear to her heart after losing so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for being gone for the whole month but with the arrival of Volume 7 and being burnt out from writing, I needed to take a break. But I'm back now with more frequent uploads coming so stay tuned!


	28. Lust Drives The Strongest Insane (Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watts was never a gambling man. He knew the dangers involved in his profession, even before he left Atlas under the guide of death, but he always put protocols in place to protect himself. Yet working with Salem meant dealing with things he never would've in Atlas. One of the first, he saw the arrival of one who would become Salem's deadliest, and most devoted. Venom in his words as well as his stinger, Tyrian embodied the very danger that Watts tried to avoid his whole life. Yet perhaps there's some point in life where a little bit of danger is welcome.
> 
> Nuts & Volts.
> 
> Enjoying the stories? Consider donating to my Ko-Fi!:  
https://ko-fi.com/behindthecorner?

_ There’s someone who could be valuable to our cause. Find him, and bring him to me. _

Salem’s instructions were clear. Little room for error, and yet Watts didn’t put it above his partner to mess things up. He had very little patience for failure.

Still, Hazel was competent enough, and had proven loyal to Salem and her plans. A brute of a man, his prowess held back by tranquil anger. It was both a surprise and a welcome to the doctor. Especially since where they were going, and  _ who _ they were trying to find, Hazel’s strength may be the only thing protecting Watts at that moment.

Yet for all their strength, it was actually finding their target that proved the most difficult. One always moving, able to hide away in a crowd, and was too dangerous for most others to even approach, it would be one of those missions Watts feared.

Weeks on the road left him battered and exhausted. Hazel showed no sign of slowing down, focusing all his time and energy on the mission, and whenever Watts made a single comment on his outfit or how cramped his legs were, Hazel’s response was always. “Then leave.”

It was no different when, one day, they found themselves standing under an abandoned train station while a storm raged on.

Lightning flashed across the darkened skies. Watching it with a raised eyebrow, Watts rubbed his chin with his thumb and finger while sighing. “This could not have come at a worse time.”

“Whining isn’t going to make it end sooner.” 

Another annoyed grunt from behind him. Letting his hand drop from his chin, Watts turned around and quipped back. “You’re the one making us wait this out.”

“No use running around in the rain and the dark.” Hazel didn’t seem all that fussed. Leaning against one of the pillars, he simply watched the rain fall with an unreadable look on his face. 

“For a man of your size, I never would’ve guessed you were afraid of the dark.”

“I’ve dealt with Faunus before. No need to get ourselves killed because we can’t see where our target is.” 

“I’ll give you that.” Watts conceded, turning back around with a grumble. “At least we’re not stuck in snow.”

Hazel said nothing to that complaint. Their short spat over with, they simply stood there, accepting each other’s presence until the storm ran its course. By the time the rain ceased and light peeked over the horizon, Watts found himself eager to find their target and return back to the Grimm-infested lands that Salem called her home.

Following words and paper trails left behind, they eventually came across a building that was left on the outskirts of a small, insignificant village. 

Rotting wood and boarded up windows, it was easily looked over by anyone not aware of those that could lurk inside. Not Watts and Hazel, however, who approached the building cautiously. It set the hairs on the back of Watts’ neck up. The way the wind howled through the broken windows, the eerie and grim look of it all, Watts paused in his step to look over it.

“What a charming place.” He pointed out sarcastically.

Moving past him, Hazel said nothing about his little comment, instead approaching the building with a grim look. Watts didn’t care much about the cold shoulder. He wasn’t there for friendly conversation.

“You think fugitives would decide against obvious hideouts.” He added. “I’m surprised no one found this out soo-”

In a flash, something dashed past Hazel. It’s speed was unseen before, too fast for either to track, but it was certainly felt when Hazel yelled sharply. For a moment, green aura flickered all over his body and the imposing man collapsed to his knees, nursing his side.

Watts couldn’t react. When before he was standing there, all of a sudden he found himself lying in the soaking mud on his back, pinned down by someone squatting over him. 

Green eyes clashed with purple, neither one of them breaking eye contact. Finally, he could see his attacker clearly, finding himself stunned by the sight of manic insanity in those eyes. Face long and taunt, with black hair pulled back into a short braid, he was littered with scars that could tell a thousand stories.

Yet that was not the only thing Watts could focus on. Unable to move, he glanced over to the giant scorpion tail that hovered over him, coming closer to his face while the man above him finally spoke. “My, my, this is a surprise.”

His voice was an ecstatic whisper, perfectly matching the way he looked over Watts below him. 

“Tyrian, I assume?” Watts asked, feeling the uncomfortable wet sensation spreading through his coat.

“It seems my name’s spread farther than I intended. A rectifiable mistake.” The stinger moved closer to Watts’ face. “And yet you’re not scared! Good, it’s easier when you don’t squirm.”

It was difficult not to let that fear twisting in his gut show. Pinned down, he couldn’t move or escape, staring up at the tip of the stinger, watching the purple venom drip down with Tyrian’s grin growing more.

Before he could strike, the weight on top of Watts’ suddenly shifted. The scientist blinked in confusion. When one moment Tyrian was towering over him, the next he was gone, and Hazel stood beside him with fists raised. The sheer force behind his blow had sent the madman flying, throwing him into the building they had approached with enough strength to shatter the crumbling brickwork. 

Bricks flying everywhere, Hazel was unmoved from where he stood as Watts got back to his feet. Neither showed concern for the other. Rather, he simply brushed off the dirt from his coat.

Dust clearing up, they could see the outline of Tyrian, finding him holding himself up with his hands and feet pressed up against both sides of the considerable hole he made. 

“How interesting,” he started, his gaze shifting to Hazel with a tilt of his head. “So little people are intriguing these days. But  _ you…  _ you are different.”

The way he looked over Hazel with his grin growing, it unnerved Watts. Yet Hazel seemed unbothered. That same stoic expression on his face as he replied gruffly. “We’re not here to fight.”

A piercing laugh echoed through the air.

“Oh, my dear, life is just one long fight!” Tyrian shot back. 

Jumping down from the building, he landed perfectly, straightening himself out with his tail curling up behind him. “Time and time again, we’re thrown into the fire. The only thing we can do is fight before we’re…  _ consumed. _ ”

“Sounds like you’ve been practicing that one.” Watts piped up.

Tyrian turned his attention back to him. Piercing eyes, once purple in colour, were now a deep gold. Unmoving, unblinking, Watts felt like he was reading something that wasn’t there. That man was unlike all the others they faced before. Something about him felt wrong.

Thankfully, Hazel kept to the mission at hand. “We’ve been asked to look for you.”

“For me? Oh, how exciting!” Tyrian mocked joyfully. “Who could want a poor circus rat like myself?”

“Someone who thinks you’d be very valuable to her cause.” Watts explained, taking a step forward with a hand behind his back, holding the other one up in an arrogant manner. “Come with us, and she’ll offer you whatever you want.”

For a split second, Tyrian’s face dropped to one of contemplation. As quick as it appeared, it was replaced with that amused grin, and he gestured wildly with his hands in his air. 

“And why should I accept? I’m perfectly content with what I have now.” 

“It’s not going to last forever. If it was easy enough for us to find us after all the destruction you’ve created, a team of trained Huntsmen will find you eventually.” Stopping in front of Tyrian, Watts extended his hand expectantly. “Salem will make sure you don’t have to worry about them, if you join her.”

“Salem?” The knowing tone to Tyrian’s voice gave Watts and Hazel pause.

Retracting his hand, Watts replied. “I see you know her?”

“It’s been a long time since I heard that name.” He passed by Watts, staring off into the distance while muttering to himself. “Is it fate or chance that they came to me? I can never figure that out.”

Both of Salem’s associates glanced at each other while Tyrian muttered away. Neither knew exactly what to do, with Hazel watching on with arms crossed over his chest, drifting back to that stoic persona he very often had. 

There was something that intrigued Watts. Besides his clear fighting prowess and less than stable mental health, there was another layer to Tyrian. How he held himself, how his eyes bore into everything he watched closely, even the way he spoke was not what Watts thought. It was fascinating, and yet that mysterious side put him more on edge.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts with Tyrian in his face again. Invading the scientist’s space, he quickly interrupted any flustered words. “Take me to her.”

“You’re awfully eager.” Watts pointed out, backing away from the Faunus again.

“I am simply eager to start whatever it is that my goddess needs of me.” Tyrian explained, placing a hand on his scarred chest. “I have waited so long for this moment to come.”

“Let’s go, then. I don’t want to be late.” Hazel piped up. 

With the two grown men accepting him into the fold, Tyrian thankfully backed off from Watts and followed after Hazel without missing a beat. 

For a moment, Watts stood there stunned. Something felt strange. He didn’t trust Tyrian at all, finding him a threat that would turn on them in time, but Salem needed him. He wouldn’t dare invoke her wrath by questioning her orders. At the very least, he found himself interested in the certain  _ danger  _ that Tyrian gave off. 

Following after them, he didn’t take his eyes off their new ally for the entire journey back to Salem’s domain.

By the time they had made it back, all save for Tyrian were exhausted and ready to call it a night. However, they were forced to stand in the meeting room, watching each other over the giant dark wood table, and listened as Salem brought Tyrian into their fold. Much to Watts’ surprise, when Salem offered him anything he wanted, he replied with one word.

“Nothing.”

Scarlet red eyes peered down at Tyrian, who was kneeling down in front of her with his gaze averted to the floor. No one made a sound. 

Clawed fingers curling inward, her voice echoed with commanding energy dripping from every word. “You wish nothing of me?”

“The only thing I desire is to serve you, like I was  _ meant  _ to be.”

“I see…” Salem hummed. Turning away from him, she watched the world going on outside her window, her hands folded in front of her elegantly before her head tilted to the side ever so slightly. “Rise.”

In an instant, Tyrian was up on his feet. Hands wringing together, it was the first time that anyone saw him nervous, all that bloodthirsty energy radiating off him gone completely. 

It was like a completely different man.

“I have your first mission.” Salem explained, turning her head to look at her subordinates. “In order to take the powers that Ozpin foolishly gave away, we need a woman young enough to be their vessel.”

“I certainly hope you have someone in mind?” Watts piped up.

Her gaze shifted over to him. Heavy, it weighed down on him, piercing through his arrogance and making him feel something he never thought he would feel again.  _ Fear. _

“I have been… watching a girl for some time. Hazel will go and retrieve her.”

“I’ll leave immediately, ma’am.” Hazel accepted, bowing slightly to Salem.

Huffing, Watts continued to question gently, trying his best not to appear disobedient or rude to the intimidating woman. “What reason would there possibly be for her to join us?”

“The one that seeks power the most is the one that has been deprived of it. Young Cinder will take whatever way out we provide her.”

And that was that. With their orders clear and the next step in Salem’s plan made, they left her to mull things over privately in the giant room. Loud thuds of the doors closing behind him, and Watts leave the others alone to tinker away on his inventions in his quarters.

Months rolled by after that meeting. Barely leaving the castle, Salem kept Watts nearby, leaving him to keep on tinkering and figuring out what exactly she wished of him. One of his missions had him working closely with people from Vacuo. Stealing people, sucking their very soul out with their semblance with it. All that power residing in such a fragile thing went to his collection.

Why Salem wanted them, or Atlas’ technology regarding its breakthroughs regarding Aura, was beyond him. Yet he never questioned her.

Even when Cinder was brought back, Watts didn’t pull himself away from his work. The first time he even saw her was a few weeks after Hazel came back with her. A young girl, barely even a teenager, with pitch black hair and narrow amber eyes. The way she refused to look at anyone for the first few months she was there had him wonder whether she was strong or competent enough to work with them.

He had little time for childish mistakes. Salem was more patient than he could ever be, guiding the child further and further into her grasp under the guise of a mother figure Cinder never had.

Power, worship, she offered it all, and Watts could see Cinder taking it after being deprived of it all for so long. Poor fool. 

While she was busy learning under Salem and Hazel kept himself away from the others, Tyrian had taken interest more and more into what Watts was doing. Small things, peering around the door frame into his quarters, nearly brushing against Watts when they passed in the hallway, even sticking to the shadows and watching Watts doing random things silently. 

It was unnerving. He was ready to turn and ask Tyrian what he was doing one day, only to find him beating Watts to it by strolling into his quarters.

Screwdriver in hand, he peered up from his mechanics and stared straight at the Faunus. He wasn’t bothered. Looking over the scattered metal pieces and discarded junk that Watts no longer needed, his tail twitched around. 

Keeping an eye on that stinger, Watts spoke up in annoyance. “Don’t touch that.”

Tyrian’s hand stilled over a piece of machinery that caught his interest. Unmoving, he watched Watts closely, a grin pulling at his lips as he slowly moved away once more. 

With his property no longer being messed with, Watts turned his attention back to his current project. Creaking metal and grating sounds of his screwdriver clicking, there was just silence between them. It was honestly surprising. 

Occasionally, he peeked away from his work, finding that Tyrian had made himself comfortable on another one of the desks that littered the spacious room. Nothing was said. Rather, Tyrian just sat there and stared at him. Intrigue over what he was doing. At least he hoped, finding the staring starting to grate on his nerves the longer it went on for.

Finally, he snapped. “Don’t you have other people to bother?”

“Seems like what I’m doing is bothering you.” Tyrian chuckled in amusement. “You should lighten up, we’re all friends now, aren’t we?”

“We’re not friends. We’re  _ barely  _ acquaintances.” The idea of friendship made Watts’ scoff to himself. 

It was not what he joined Salem for, and he made it very clear as he added. “The only reason you’re here is because Salem needs you, for what reasons I can’t begin to fathom. But that does not mean you’re welcome here.”

To emphasise his point, he let go of his current project with one hand and pointed down at the floor with a finger extended. Despite his warnings being as clear as he could make them, Tyrian didn’t seem the least threatened, but rather enjoying the spiteful bile that the other man spewed at him.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, his shoulders shook with his laughter. “Rather protective of your things, aren’t we?”

“I simply don’t like you rifling through my belongings.” A pause when he noticed Tyrian’s hand. “And  _ stop touching that. _ ”

“Oh, so a perfectionist. After spending so long under Atlas’ thumb, I can imagine the strive to achieve higher than anyone before must be maddening.”

Watts stopped his work completely. His grip on his screwdriver tightened, knuckles turning white from the pressure as he tried to keep his cool. It was near impossible with those words digging into him. Like claws, they latched into him and refused to let go, but he knew who he was. 

With that confidence, he simply resumed his work while coldly shooting back. “I make no attempt in acting like I’m doing good.”

“I certainly enjoy a man who knows his true role in life.” Tyrian chuckled, leaning forward with his grin widening. “So… why are you here?”

Without missing a beat, Watts answered. “Atlas had nothing left for me. Salem did, so I joined her. Nothing too selfless, I’m afraid.”

“It’s a tragedy. All those years without an identity, just a cog in the machine, and now that you have the chance to be something more, you give your freedom away to another ringmaster.”

“Are you done psycho-analyzing me?” 

“It’s a simple observation.” Tyrian shrugged nonchalantly.

Pausing in his work, Watts let out an annoyed sigh and continued. “You say that as if I can now leave.”

“Oh,” Tyrian started, his chuckles turning into barely contained laughter. “You and I both know that is no longer an option! The show must go on, my dear Arthur!”

“ _ Dr. Watts. _ ”

He ignored the correction. “Alas, so long as the ringmaster plays the song, we must perform.”

“Considering we’re on the subject,” Watts pushed his chair back, leaning against it as he gave his full attention to the Faunus in his quarters. “Why did you come with us that day? You obviously knew who Salem was before we arrived.”

His question took some of Tyrian’s confidence. Only a little, he sat there with a more subdued smile, his tail twitching behind him in a way that set Watts on edge. Side to side, he could never forget the way it hovered over him that day. The way the luminescent purple venom dripped from its tip.

Suddenly, Tyrian’s voice brought the other man’s attention away from the tail again. “Well, my dear, I’ve always known about my Goddess. I was raised waiting for her return, just like so many before me, and I am truly honoured to have been chosen to be in her ranks.”

“More of this divine nonsense.”

Tyrian’s face dropped at that. Getting up from the table, his tail moved threateningly while he snapped at Watts. “Are you questioning our  _ saviour? _ ”

“I don’t believe in all that gods and goddesses business.” He pressed on, though the way Tyrian just completely changed had him on edge. “Whatever magic can do, technology is able to replicate. Easier and faster, too.”

As soon as those words left his lips, Watts started to regret them with Tyrian coming closer. His face completely devoid of any amusement or taunting playfulness from before, he leaned forward, merely inches away from the pinned Watts.

“Please, continue.” His voice dropped to a chilling whisper. “I beg you.”

With that obvious threat, the stinger on the end of his tail hovered just behind him in clear view of the scientist. The threat was clear. Golden eyes flashing purple for just a moment, Tyrian remained long enough for his words to sink in, before he switched back to that pestering nuisance from before.

Blinking, Watts felt relieved when he saw vivid purple changing back to gold.

And yet Tyrian didn’t move back. Face to face, he stood there silently and just stared, unmoving even when most would’ve moved away long before. It started to get awkward. Hands holding onto the chair’s arms on both sides, Watts was effectively pinned in it by him, and after that brief moment under the surface of Tyrian’s insane praddeling, there was something more terrifying. 

Watts did not want to risk bringing it back.

“You know,” Tyrian started, inching closer with that smirk returning. “I wondered exactly why you interested me so long ago.”

“And now?”

“Now, it seems that I finally have my answer.”

So close. His breath hot on Watts’ face, his voice dropped down to a quiet whisper, and for a moment, Watts could almost ignore everything that happened just before that moment. Tyrian was uncontrollable, insane, bloodthirsty, and above all else, he was dangerous.

Yet he found himself craving danger.

However, he didn’t make the first move. Sitting there waiting, he studied Tyrian, taking note of how he was even when he was practically on top of Watts, leaning over him with his hands gripping the wooden chair tightly. When Tyrian closed the distance between them, Watts didn’t fight it. Instead, he tilted his head and felt those lips brushing against his own.

Exhilarating. A little game that they played, pushing the other to see who’d fall first, and now it seemed that Tyrian was getting what he came for.

A sudden jolt of pain and the taste of copper had Watts flinching back. His hand shot up, feeling drips of warm fluid dripping down from his bottom lip. When he pulled it back, he glared at Tyrian in annoyance, holding up fingers with the tips stained in blood.

“If we’re doing this, you are not allowed to do that.” He snapped.

Giggling with glee, Tyrian practically threw himself on Watts’ lap, his hand moving to grip his shoulders tightly while his tail curled up behind him.

“It’s just a little taste,” he muttered, leaning closer again with his teeth flashing, stained slightly in blood. “Something to start before we get to the main course.”

It stung. Bottom lip throbbing, Watts knew it would go further than just little nips if he didn’t keep Tyrian under control. As soon as he felt teeth scraping against the skin and flesh of his neck, he grabbed Tyrian’s ponytail and pulled it back, glaring up at him with narrowed, green eyes.

“Do not.” He warned, his voice a low hiss.

Thankfully, Tyrian didn’t immediately react to the rough treatment. Peering down through glazed eyes, there was something in those eyes that weren't there before, but Watts couldn’t figure it out. Before he could dwell on it, Tyrian’s grin grew and he suddenly forced his lips on Watts’ again.

Hands gripping on Tyrian’s hips, he kept the other man pinned in place on his lap. The other sat there, legs on either side of Watts with his hands clasped together behind his neck. No longer wearing the brown leather jacket he was fond of, Tyrian’s chest was completely exposed for all to see.

Scars marred his flesh. Painful looking, the ripped skin and muscle looked like it was given the proper treatment, instead red and jagged with a few nicks and scrapes littering his bare arms. Every one could tell a story, Watts using one of his hands to trace over a huge on in the centre of Tyrian’s chest.

The feeling of rough skin under his fingertips was strange. So different from his own, his hands having a few small scars from tinkering gone wrong, but nothing so severe as the Faunus’. He didn’t try and get the stories out of him. For all he could see, Tyrian simply wasn’t interested in answering them. 

His wandering hands gave a much different, carnal message with them inching closer to Watts’ trousers. 

Before he could do anything, a youthful voice snapped them out of their rut. “What’re you doing?”

Almost on instinct, Watts shoved Tyrian off his lap, sending him flying backwards before he flipped himself over, landing on his feet perfectly. When they both turned towards the source, Watts was surprised and annoyed to find Cinder peering around the door frame.

Amber eyes practically glowing with interest, she stared the grown men down with no fear or concern, but rather confusion.

“Didn’t your mother tell you it’s rude to interrupt adults’ conversations?” Watts snapped impatiently.

“The door was open.” Cinder pointed out. “What were you even doing?”

“Frankly that’s none of your business. Go back to your ‘classroom’, I’m sure Salem has something for you to do that’s not here.” Waving his hand in a dismissive manner, he turned back to his machines like nothing even happened.

Back to her, Cinder scowled with narrow eyes. Thankfully, she didn’t answer back that time, even when she really wanted to, and only glanced up at Tyrian before leaving them alone. 

With her gone, Watts was quick to add. “Close the door on your way out.”

“You’re just finishing it at that?” There was a sense of impatience and frustration to Tyrian’s voice.

Picking up a magnifying glass, Watts took a closer look at a part of his project, trying to figure out the problem with it while dismissing Tyrian’s words. “I’ve got things to do. You can see yourself out.”

Nothing was said to that. Only a small chuckle, the sound of it causing the hairs on Watts’ neck to stand up again, but when he turned around to make Tyrian leave, he saw that no one was standing there. Left alone in an empty room with nothing but empty machines to keep him company.

Turning back to them, he allowed a brief moment of contemplation. Thoughts swirling around his head. However, they were quickly shoved away to allow him time to focus on his work.

That was enough danger for one day. But he was certain it would come around again when he least expected it.


End file.
